Fear the life
by Kara kom Trikru
Summary: Crossover FTWD/100 - Lexa rêve d'un changement de vie depuis bien longtemps. Lorsqu'une mystérieuse épidémie se répand sur le continent, elle n'a même pas idée que son vœu vient d'être exaucé. Bientôt tout ne va se résoudre qu'à une chose : survivre. Clexa évidement ! Rating susceptible de changer.
1. Chapitre 1

**Je ne suis pas spécialement une grande fan de Fear the walking dead. Il serait même plus juste de dire que je regarde à cause de deux choses "Walking Dead" et Alycia. J'ai donc eu l'idée d'un crossover entre FTWD et the 100, en espérant que l'idée vous plaira. Il ne va pas se passer grand chose dans ce premier chapitre mais je croise les doigts pour que vous accordiez une petite chance à cette fiction !**

 **Au programme ? Amour et survie.**

 **Ce premier chapitre reprend des éléments réels de la série et des conversations.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! A la semaine prochaine !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :**

- **Chérie tu es prête ? Lexa ? Il faut qu'on y aille, dépêche-toi !**

La voix de ma mère retentit dans la pièce d'à côté et je ne pu m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle me connaissait pourtant, elle savait très bien que ce n'était pas en me pressant que j'allais accélérer le pas alors pourquoi s'efforçait-elle de me demander de me dépêcher ?

Je basculai la tête en arrière et profitai encore un peu de l'eau brûlante. Rien ne changeait, matin après matin. Je me levais, en retard selon ma famille, je me préparais et partais au lycée. Toujours la même rengaine, toujours la même monotonie. Les semaines s'échangeaient et se ressemblaient sans rien pour les différencier. Coincée à Los Angeles, partagée entre mes rêves d'échappatoire et mes peurs. Aujourd'hui, comme d'habitude, c'est le visage de mon frère qui hantait mes pensées. Cet abruti avait disparu de la circulation depuis déjà cinq jours et cet absence pesait lourd à chacun de nous. Pour moi, ma vie n'était qu'un éternel recommencement. Les cours, les disparitions de Nick, mon inquiétude que je tentais de cacher sous un masque froid et impassible. J'ignorai combien de temps encore je serais capable de supporter tout ça, de cacher toutes mes émotions et de ne rien laisser paraître mais je sentais mes forces s'amoindrirent au fur et à mesure que nous recevions des appels de la police ou de l'hôpital.

Je coupai brusquement l'eau et sortis de la douche, irritée par mes propres pensées. Je ne devais pas me soumettre à ma faiblesse. Je valais mieux que ça. Sans attendre, je m'emparai de ma serviette et commençai à la nouer autour de mon corps nu lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte de la salle de bain et l'ouvrit à moitié avant même que j'ai eu le temps de répondre.

\- **Tu as cinq minutes,** m'avertit ma mère.

\- **Je t'ai pas dis d'entrer ! C'est dingue ça !**

Je refermai aussitôt le battant en le claquant fortement sous le coup de la colère. Il fallait toujours qu'elle me materne comme une mère poule, c'était tellement agaçant !

- **Ne claque pas la porte !**

Bah voyons. Elle avait le droit d'entrer sans prévenir mais je ne pouvais pas protéger un minimum mon intimité.

- **Tu n'avais qu'à te lever une demi-heure plus tôt.**

Je retins un cri de rage et appuyai mes mains de chaque côté du lavabo, frustrée par son attitude. Respirer profondément, calmer les battements de mon coeur trop rapide. J'aimais ma mère, vraiment, mais parfois comme aujourd'hui je ne supportais plus sa façon de me couver ou de me contrôler. Elle inversait les rôle avec Nick. Ce n'était pas moi qu'il fallait surveiller par peur des faux pas, ce n'était pas moi qui l'empêchait de dormir chaque nuit.

\- **Lexa, dépêche-toi !**

Cette fois un grognement de frustration m'échappa. Au travers de la porte, j'entendais Travis et ma mère discuter, sûrement en train de roucouler comme ils avaient l'habitude depuis que l'homme avait choisi d'emménager chez nous. Depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, Maman semblait heureuse, plus épanouie et il lui permettait de souffler un peu entre chaque disparition de Nick mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de détester ce type. Il tentait de prendre la place de mon père, de se frayer un chemin dans notre foyer et dans notre vie. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire sans réagir.

Une sonnerie de téléphone me coupa brusquement de mes pensées et mon sang se glaça dans mes veines. Mon cœur se serra aussitôt et j'ouvris les paupières que j'avais clos sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. A chaque fois que cette stupide chose sonnait, une vague d'inquiétude déferlait en moi et cette fois ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

Je ne mis que quelques secondes avant de sortir de la salle de bain, maintenant ma serviette contre moi, et m'approchai lentement du salon. Ma mère se tenait dans la cuisine, une main sur la poitrine et l'autre tenue contre son estomac, comme si elle se retenait de vomir. Elle ne faisait pas attention à moi tandis que Travis s'emparait du combiné, la mine aussi soucieuse que nous.

- **Allô ?**

Je compris directement au ton de sa voix qu'il s'agissait de Nick. Je n'attendis même pas d'entendre la suite de la conversation et me précipitai de nouveau dans la salle de bain pour enfiler mes vêtements et terminer de me préparer en vitesse. Les mots " _hôpital_ " et " _voiture_ " retentirent plusieurs fois tandis que j'achevai de m'habiller. Je rejoignis finalement Travis et ma mère qui m'attendaient déjà dans l'entrée.

\- **Qu'a-t-il fait cette fois** ? demandai-je.

- **Nous ne savons pas grand chose pour le moment mais nous devons aller à l'hôpital. Ton frère vient d'être prit en charge par un médecin.**

 **\- Au moins, il n'a rien de grave** , annonça Travis en déverrouillant la voiture.

\- **On finira par le retrouver dans un sac mortuaire.**

 **\- Alexandria !**

Je n'ajoutai rien et me contentai de monter à l'arrière sous le regard désapprobateur de tout le monde. Il ne nous fallu qu'une vingtaine de minutes pour rejoindre l'hôpital et être prit en charge par le médecin de Nick. Il expliqua aussitôt à ma mère les blessures dont souffrait mon frère.

- **Une côte brisée, des contusions...**

Je ne voulais pas y aller. Je ne voulais pas le retrouver complètement défoncé, en train de divaguer. Je ne voulais pas entendre son rire de junkie où le voir réclamer sa dose. Et plus que tout, je refusais d'écouter ses excuses lorsqu'il se rendrait compte que je suis auprès de lui. Il avait toujours cette sale habitude, il se mettait à balbutier des " _je te demande pardon petite soeur_ " sans se rendre compte de la douleur et de la déception que j'éprouvais face à lui. Alors je traînai les pieds, ralentis la cadence tandis que mon visage se fermait et que je l'empêchais d'exprimer la moindre émotion. Il était hors de question que je montre mes sentiments à ma famille. Ni à personne d'autre. Travis leva les mains dans ma direction pour me faire comprendre d'avancer plus vite mais je me contentai de lui jeter un regard désabusé. Le médecin, lui, continua son diagnostic.

- **Il a eu de la chance mais ce qui m'inquiète -**

 **\- La toxicologie** , le coupe ma mère en montant les escaliers.

\- **Oui, entre autre, mais faible pour l'héroïne.**

 **\- Il a pris quoi ?**

 **\- Il est majeur je ne peux rien vous dire. Pas plus qu'à la police.**

 **\- La police est ici ? Vous auriez pu le dire avant.**

Evidemment que la police était ici. Nick venait de se faire renverser par une voiture en plein milieu d'une rue bondée. Ca ne pouvait pas passer inaperçu. J'enfonçai les mains dans mes poches et serrai les poings, rejetant dans ce geste toutes mes émotions pour arborer un visage parfaitement lisse et désintéresser. Je me fermai complètement à la conversation et ne fis que suivre la petite troupe. Un an. Il ne me restait qu'une seule année à tenir et tout ça serait terminé. Je n'aurais plus à me soucier de rien.

Les deux policiers qui occupaient la chambre de mon frère semblaient plus q'avide de trouver des réponses à leurs question mais comme à son habitude, ma mère ne tarda pas à débouler comme une tornade pour leur demander de partir. Disons plutôt qu'elle ne leur laissa pas le choix et ce fut dépités qu'ils finirent par quitter la pièce, manifestement sans ce pour quoi ils étaient venus. Sans attendre, je m'adossai au mur et fixai la mine défoncée de Nick. Son visage arborait de nombreuses coupures et ecchymoses tandis que ses cheveux gras encadraient sa tête, faisant ressortir d'avantage ses grands yeux exorbités par le manque et les hallucinations. Il tentait faiblement de se défaire des liens qui le gardaient attachés au lit. Il semblait encore plus blafard et cadavérique la dernière fois que j'avais posé mon regard sur lui.

\- **Que s'est-il passé** ? lui demanda aussitôt Maman en se postant devant lui.

- **L.A n'est pas fait pour les piétons.**

 **\- Nick !**

 **\- J'ai voulu traverser trop tôt.**

 **\- Pourquoi ils t'ont attaché ?**

 **\- J'n sais rien** , répond mon frère en haussant les épaules. **Demande au médecin.**

 **\- Tu as voulu te faire du mal ?**

 **\- Non Maman.C'était un accident.**

J'écoutai distraitement la conversation qui se déroulait devant moi. Comme à son habitude, Nick mentait comme il respirait. J'avais toujours pu dire quand il racontait n'importe quoi. C'était inscrit sur son visage et je le voyais à cet instant. La manière dont il fuyait le regard de ma mère, dont il se tortillait dans son lit comme un ver de terre, comme pour échapper aux questions qu'on lui posait.

Maman tenta de lui faire accepter de reprendre sa place dans le dernier centre de désintoxication mais évidemment Nick refusa aussi sec.

- **Ecoute ta mère, Nick** , tenta de le raisonner Travis mais mon frère n'a aucune envie de l'écouter.

Il ne l'estimait pas assez pour ça.

- **Laissez-moi tranquille** , demanda-t-il comme fatigué par cette discussion. **Oubliez-moi.**

 **\- Bonne idée.**

Je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. J'en avais assez de le voir se lamenter sur lui-même, de nous supplier de faire comme s'il n'existait plus et ne faisait plus partie de la famille. Je n'en pouvais plus de le voir aussi faible, sans même chercher à se sortir de sa misérable existence.

\- **Ça n'aide pas, Lexa.**

 **\- C'était pas le but.**

 **\- Pardon** ? intervint brusquement ma mère.

\- **C'est rien** , répliqua aussitôt Travis mais il était hors de question que je me taise.

\- **Ca ne le concerne pas !**

\- **Attends-nous dans la voiture.**

Alors c'est tout ? On me renvoyait me planquer uniquement parce que j'osais donner mon avis sur la question ? Je levai les yeux au ciel avant de tourner les talons pour rejoindre la salle d'attente. Travis m'emboîta aussitôt le pas, ce qui acheva de m'agacer.

- **Alors, content d'avoir emménagé ?**

Il ne répondit rien et poursuivit son chemin, me laissant seule une nouvelle fois. Je savais qu'il allait appeler son ex-femme pour l'informer de ce qui se passait ici mais je ressentais le besoin de penser à autre chose. Et comme pour répondre ma prière silencieuse, une vibration dans ma main attira mon regard. Je constatai que j'avais loupé plusieurs messages. Un de Matt, mon petit-ami et un de Octavia. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire en lisant ce dernier.

De **Blake** : _Alors, on a décidé de sécher les cours Miss Je veux aller à Berkeley ?_

Je connaissais Octavia depuis l'école primaire. A dire vrai, sa main avait rencontré violemment ma joue après que je l'eu fais tombé de son siège à la cafétéria. Il faut dire qu'elle m'avait voler mon goûter et on ne pouvait pas se permettre de voler mon goûter sans en subir les conséquences. Depuis ce fameux instant, elle était devenue l'une des personnes les plus importantes de ma vie. Elle savait tout de moi, même mes secrets les plus enfouis, même tout ce qui concernait Nick. Elle était capable de lire en moi et de me comprendre mieux que ma propre famille. Si quelqu'un pouvait réaliser ce que je ressentais, c'était Octavia Blake.

De **Woods** : _Nick._

De **Blake** : _On en parle dès que tu es au lycée. Courage Lexa._

J'aperçus ma mère sortir de la chambre de Nick du coin de l'œil, aussitôt rejoint par Travis. Je les observai discuter même si je n'entendais rien. De toute façon, il était plus qu'évident que mon frère était le principal sujet. Je compris qu'il était temps pour nous de partir lorsque ma mère enlaça son petit-ami avant de se diriger vers moi et de sortir de l'hôpital pour monter dans la voiture. Nous n'échangeâmes aucune parole, nous contentant de fixer la route. Mes écouteurs vissés dans mes oreilles, je ne prêtai aucune attention à ma conductrice. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle choisisse de me parler.

\- **Il va s'en sortir** , me rassura ma mère.

Mon absence de réaction l'irrita quelque peu et elle me demanda de retirer ma musique. Chose que, bien évidement, je me retins de faire.

 **\- Je t'entends** , répondis-je à la place.

\- **Retire-les s'il te plait.**

Je m'exécutai à contrecœur. Je n'avais aucune envie de lui parler, pas quand j'éprouvais tant de colère contre tout ça. Contre elle, contre ma mère. Je ne pouvais plus supporter ma vie telle qu'elle était aujourd'hui.

- **"Il va s'en sortir"** , répétai-je lentement.

\- **Oui il ira mieux. Merci.**

 **\- Enfin, tant qu'il est attaché.**

Ma mère me lança un regard estomaqué que je soutins pourtant sans faillir.

- **Quoi ?**

 **\- Tu peux être un peu plus optimiste ?**

 **\- Il est majeur. Tu ne peux plus l'envoyer en désintox comme quand il était ado. Tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est ce que Nick a dit.**

 **\- Je ne vais pas laisser tomber ton frère !**

 **\- Son addiction empire.**

 **\- Il faut juste que son organisme soit sevré.**

 **\- Si tu le dis.**

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de me répondre et remis mes écouteurs en place. Bientôt, elle aussi verrait que mon frère ne pourrait plus être sauvé. Elle ferait mieux de l'accepter comme je l'avais fais. Nous rejoignîmes rapidement le lycée et je me précipitai hors de la voiture. J'avais l'impression d'étouffer dans cette famille. J'aperçus aussitôt Octavia sur le parking, à me faire des grands signes de mains, sourire aux lèvres. Sourire que je ne pus m'empêcher de retourner. Sans un mot pour ma mère, je me dirigeai vers mon amie qui me serra dans ses bras, plongeant sa tête au creux de mon cou.

\- **Est-ce que tu vas bien** ? me demanda-t-elle.

\- **Ouai.**

C'était un mensonge, elle le savait. Et pourtant elle ne dit rien. Elle se contenta de notre silence avant de me relâcher de son étreinte.

\- **Allez viens. Tu sais que Mr Kane déteste qu'on arrive en retard à son cours.**

- **Le médecin a dit qu'il s'est jeté sur la route sans même regarder. Que c'était volontaire. Il courrait pieds nus dans la rue sans faire attention.**

 **\- Tu penses qu'il a voulu se suicider** ? chuchota Octavia. **Lexa, ton frère est un camé mais il n'est pas suicidaire.**

 **\- J'en sais rien. Les choses ne font qu'empirer depuis quelques temps. Je n'arrive même plus à le reconnaître. Il disparaît tout le temps, il passe son temps à errer je ne sais où. Il se fiche de sa famille.**

 **\- Tu dois rester forte pour lui.**

 **\- J'en ai assez d'être forte pour tout le monde. Ma mère n'arrive même pas à voir ce que ça me fait à moi.**

Sa main se posa sur la mienne et je serrai les dents. Je ne devrais pas me montrer aussi faible, même devant ma meilleure amie mais de voir mon frère sur ce lit d'hôpital, imaginer qu'il avait pu attenter à sa vie, me brisait le cœur bien plus que ce que je n'aurais imaginé. Heureusement la sonnerie ne tarda pas à annoncer la fin de notre heure de cours et je rangeai mes affaires dans mon sac. Octavia m'imita sans chercher à me faire plus parler. Elle savait très bien que tant que je n'aurais pas décidé de m'ouvrir à elle, il était inutile de me forcer. Je l'en remerciait pour ça, pour cette compréhension que je ne trouvais nul part ailleurs.

\- **Je ne vais pas en cours d'espagnol** , annonçai-je alors que nous sortons de la salle. **Matt m'a demandé de le rejoindre dans la cour. Est-ce que tu veux venir avec moi ?**

 **\- Et profiter d'une occasion pour ne pas voir cette horrible Mrs Sanchez ? Bien sur que je viens avec toi !**

Je la connaissais bien. Je voyais qu'elle se retenait d'ajouter une réflexion à propos de mon petit-ami. Si, au début de notre relation presque un an plus tôt, Octavia était ravie, son jugement s'était vite dégradé avec les différentes épreuves que mon couple avait traversé. Matt et moi avions du mal à communiquer, chacun vivant avec ses propres rêves et plus les semaines passaient, plus nous nous éloignions l'un de l'autre. Il me reprochait cette envie pressante de partir de Los Angeles et se plongeait à cœur perdu dans sa passion pour le dessin. Quant à moi, je n'avais même pas la volonté de me battre pour sauvegarder ce qui nous avait autrefois unie. Je ne savais même plus ce qui me retenait à lui.

Nos sacs sur l'épaule, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cour extérieure et j'aperçus aussitôt les élèves d'Arts appliqués de Terminal. Ils étaient une dizaine de sélectionnés pour peindre une grande fresque sur le mur, afin de donner un nouveau visage au lycée. Matt avait évidement été choisi, ainsi que plusieurs de ses amis. Je cherchai la silhouette familière de mon petit-ami parmi eux mais ne le distinguai encore nul part.

\- **Je ne vois pas ton prince charmant** , me fit remarquer Octavia. **Comme c'est étonnant.**

 **\- Ne commence pas O. Matt m'a demandé de le rejoindre, il va arriver.**

Du moins je l'espérais. Je laissai mes yeux étudier la fresque déjà bien entamée et ses artistes. Une partie de moi enviait les étudiants qui s'affairent contre le mur, chacun occupés avec sa propre création. Ils possédaient un vrai don pour certains.

- **Pssst, regarde qui je vois** , chuchota ma meilleure amie avec excitation.

Je suivis son regard et mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine lorsque j'aperçus la personne que me montrait Octavia. Clarke Griffin faisait partie de la bande d'amis de Matt et je l'avais rencontré lorsqu'il m'avait présenté officiellement à tout le monde. J'ai été interpellé par sa beauté naturelle, la façon dont ses cheveux blonds cascadaient sur ses épaules, sa peau nacrée, ses formes généreusement attirantes et par ses yeux... D'un bleu profond, hypnotique. Je trouvais son sourire ravissant, son rire enivrant. Jamais encore je n'avais trouvé une fille aussi belle et c'était pour cette raison que j'en avais aussitôt parlé à Octavia. Depuis ce jour, ma meilleure amie ne cessait de taquiner à propos d'elle.

- **Elle est particulièrement jolie aujourd'hui, tu ne trouves pas** ? me demanda O avec un énorme sourire entendu.

\- **La ferme.**

Mais elle avait raison. Clarke n'avait pas besoin d'être habillée avec des vêtements aux prix exorbitant pour être magnifique et à cet instant, elle rayonnait. Son attention restait fixée sur sa peinture, ses sourcils fins froncés par la concentration. Ses cheveux attachés en queue de cheval haute retombaient paresseusement sur sa nuque, laissant juste quelques mèches voleter au gré du vent. Ses gestes étaient précis tandis qu'elle ajoutait des nuances de verts et de marrons à son oeuvre.

Occupée à la dévisager, Octavia ne parvint à attirer mon attention que lorsqu'elle me mit un coup de coude douloureux dans les côtes.

\- **Va lui parler.**

 **\- Je n'ai rien à lui dire, O. Et puis je suis là pour Matt. Pas pour Clarke. Aide-moi à le chercher plutôt.**

 **\- Va lui parler.**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Si !**

 **\- Non !**

Nous aurions passé encore deux bonnes minutes à nous chamailler, Matt toujours invisible de mon champs de vision, lorsqu'une voix nous interpella avec douceur.

 **\- Lexa ?**

Je me figeai brusquement face à Octavia dont le regard se portait maintenant par dessus mon épaule. Un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et je me retins de lui enlever de manière peu conventionnelle pour me retourner face à la personne qui venait de m'appeler.

Et voilà, je venais à peine de croiser les yeux de Clarke que mon coeur se remit à danser rapidement dans ma poitrine.

\- **Salut...Clarke.**

 **\- Salut** , répondit-elle avec un sourire craquant. **Tu cherches Matt ?**

 **\- Il m'a demandé de le rejoindre mais je crois qu'il est en retard.**

 **\- Hum...A vrai dire tu viens de le louper.**

Octavia simula une quinte de toux derrière moi et je me retournai un instant pour lui faire les gros yeux. Ce genre de geste ne passa pas du tout inaperçu auprès de la charmante blonde qui retint un nouveau sourire, manquant de me faire chavirer.

- **Il est parti il y a dix minutes** , continua-t-elle malgré tout. **D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, il devait rejoindre Wells pour travailler sur leur B.D. C'est ce que j'ai compris en tout cas.**

Je serrai les dents, l'estomac noué par une nouvelle déception. Encore une fois, Matt préférait se consacrer au dessin et cette fois-ci il n'avait même pas pris la peine de me prévenir. Son message à l'hôpital me demandait pourtant de le rejoindre ici à 11h et voilà qu'il était aux abonnés absents, occupé avec son meilleur ami. Est-ce qu'un message de sa part était trop demandé ?

Clarke posa sa main sur mon bras, ses yeux cherchant les miens comme pour lire dans mon âme.

- **Désolée Lexa, si j'avais su que tu devais le rejoindre je l'aurais retenu** , s'excusa-t-elle.

Octavia grimpa sur le banc pour y poser ses fesses et m'incita à m'asseoir avec elle.

\- **Vous n'êtes pas censées être en espagnol vous deux ?**

Clarke s'installa près de nous et nous regarda avec amusement.

- **" _Censées_ " est le bon mot**, répliqua O avec un grand sourire. **Mais tu sais ce que c'est, moi je m'endors pendant ces cours et Lexa est meilleure que la prof de toute façon alors.**

Elles échangèrent un rire complice avant que ma meilleure amie ne désigne le mur.

\- **Pas mal du tout. C'est quoi le sujet de cette année ?**

 **\- " _Figure héroïque_ ". Heureusement que j'ai été choisi pour y participer ou bien j'aurais vomi devant toutes ces figures masculines. A croire qu'un héro est obligatoirement un garçon de nos jours. **

J'observai son dessin avec attention. Maintenant qu'elle le précisait, je remarquai qu'il n'y avait que des supers-héros peints sur le mur à part de son côté. Clarke, elle, dessinait une silhouette féminine, dotée d'une armure et d'une épée qu'elle tenait entre ses mains jointes. Le croquis n'était pas achevé mais le rouge d'une cape ressortait sur le fond gris du reste du mur.

\- **Elle n'a pas encore de visage** , fis-je remarquer. **Est-ce que tu comptes lui en faire un ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas encore** , me répondit Clarke avec un sourire. **Je n'ai pas encore décidé. Peut-être que je devrais la laisser comme ça, impersonnelle. Histoire que tout le monde puisse s'identifier à elle et devenir une figure héroïque.**

Je hochai la tête. Son idée était impressionnante. Clarke était impressionnante.

Pendant quelques secondes je ne pu m'empêcher de la fixer, d'observer la façon dont le soleil éclaircissait son regard et le rendait encore plus attractif que la normale et je me rendis à peine compte qu'elle faisait la même chose de son côté. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge nous fasse sursauter l'une et l'autre.

\- **Je peux partir si je vous dérange les filles** , minauda Octavia avant de me tirer la langue.

J'étais certaine de rougir à cet instant précis. Clarke, elle, remit une mèche derrière son oreille et sourit timidement avant de se relever et d'épousseter son pantalon.

- **Il faut que j'y retourne** , nous avertit-elle avec douceur. **C'était sympa de vous voir les filles.**

 **\- Tout le plaisir a été pour Lexa j'en suis sûre !**

 **\- O !**

Heureusement pour moi et mes joues déjà rouges, la blonde choisit de ne pas relever et s'éloigna joyeusement pour retrouver sa peinture. Je laissai mes yeux divaguer sur ses hanches une seconde avant de me rappeler qu'il fallait que je tue ma meilleure amie pour cette réflexion.

\- **Ne sois donc pas si violente Lex** ! me dit-elle en se protégeant. **Tu la dévores littéralement du regard ! Je ne fais que t'aider un peu c'est tout.**

 **\- Je suis avec Matt, O. Et en plus c'est l'une de ses amies.**

 **\- Au moins Clarke est là, et elle est venue te parler alors que ton supposé petit-ami a prit la tangente pour aller s'amuser avec ses crayons dans son coin en te laissant poireauter ici. Franchement Lexa, je ne sais pas ce que tu attends pour larguer ce type.**

Je secouai la tête. Je n'avais aucune envie d'avoir cette conversation une nouvelle fois avec Octavia. Alors je me contentai de regarder les étudiants peindre le mur. Le dessin de Clarke était vraiment magnifique.

\- **Peut-être que j'attends un signe.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Merci beaucoup pour l'accueil faite à ma fiction ! Je suis vraiment contente que vous ayiez apprécié, même ceux qui n'aiment pas particulièrement voir ne regarde pas Fear The Walking Dead.**

 **Au programme dans ce 2ème chapitre : Je reste encore fidèle à certaines scènes de la série mais vous verrez, je prends un virage significatif en plein milieu ;) On en apprendra aussi un peu plus sur le caractère de Clarke et on assiste à un rapprochement Clarke/Lexa !**

 **J'ai hâte de lire ce que vous en avez pensé :D**

 **Merci également à Clem et Morgane pour vos reviews, ainsi que tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :**

De **Woods** : _Ne m'attends pas pour le bus. Je suis à l'hôpital donc je vais encore venir avec ma mère._

De **Blake** : _Ok. Comment va-t-il ?_

De **Woods** : _Il dort. Au moins je sais qu'on a pas à s'inquiéter dans ces moments-là. Quoi que avec lui je me méfie._

Je levai la tête de mon téléphone lorsque Travis passa la porte de la chambre de l'hôpital. Il avait compris que Maman avait besoin de passer un peu de temps seule avec son fils mais s'il était là, c'est que nous devions partir pour le lycée. Je le regardai s'approcher du lit où ma mère avait trouvé refuge dans les bras d'un Nick pour une fois apaisé. Son visage était niché dans le creux de son cou, un bras passé sur son ventre comme si, dans ce simple geste, elle pouvait le protéger du monde extérieur.

Travis se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de Maman, ce qui m'arracha un petit sourire malgré moi.

\- **Tu as une heure avant que la cloche ne sonne** , lui chuchota-t-il en guise de réveil.

Sa phrase n'avait rien de romantique mais au moins elle eut l'effet escompté. Ma mère jeta un long coup d'oeil à Nick, qui dormait toujours paisiblement, avant de se redresser.

- **Avant tout, j'ai besoin d'un café** , déclara-t-elle en se levant.

De **Woods** : _La belle au bois dormant vient de se réveiller. Je ne devrais pas tarder à partir d'ici._

\- **Tiens Maddy, voilà de quoi te changer.**

J'aperçus Nick papillonner du regard, attirant l'attention de Travis qui posa une main rassurante sur son épaule. J'ai loupé un épisode entre eux ? Je fronçai les sourcils, aussitôt suspecte.

\- **Je reviens tout de suite.**

Il passa à côté de moi sans m'accorder d'attention et je relevai enfin les yeux de mon téléphone. Nick me regardait pour la première fois depuis des jours. J'avais beau le haïr de toutes mes forces, je l'aimais tout autant et la façon dont ses yeux s'adoucissaient lorsqu'ils se posaient sur moi me serrait le coeur. Des souvenirs de notre vie avant ça, avant que Papa ne meurt et qu'il ne tombe dans la drogue, me revinrent avec force. Des images de nos excursions à deux, nous amusant d'un rien, inventant des histoires imaginaires dans lesquelles nous étions les héros. Les paroles qu'il me prononçait tout le temps lorsque j'avais peur ou que je me faisais mal. " _Ne t'en fais pas Lex, je veillerai toujours sur toi. Il ne peut rien t'arriver tant que je suis là._ "

J'y avais cru longtemps. Mais c'était terminé.

Je remis mon masque froid et cruel en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire et le fixai à mon tour.

- **C'était mignon** , ironisai-je, **Beau-papa et toi.**

Avait-il déjà oublié notre père seulement cinq ans après sa mort ?

\- **C'est pas notre beau-père.**

 **\- Maman l'aime bien** , répondis-je en me levant pour m'approcher du lit. **Qui sait ? Il foira peut-être lui aussi.**

Comme les deux autres avant lui mais je n'ajoutai rien. Je n'en avais pas besoin, Nick savait très bien où je voulais en venir. J'empoignai le plateau du petit-déjeuner et soulevai le couvercle de l'assiette. Quelle surprise, des œufs brouillés avec une saucisse et des toasts. Je fis rouler la table jusqu'au lit de mon frère avant de prendre place à ses côtés, incapable de résister au sourire qu'il me lança. Il avait beau être un camé, il restera toujours mon frère. Je me penchai pour atteindre la télécommande et l'aidai à se redresser un peu.

\- **Je sais ce que tu penses.**

 **\- Quoi donc, frérot ?**

 **\- Je le sais.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que je pense** ? demandai-je en m'emparant du pot de gelée orange pour l'ouvrir.

\- **Que tu es parfaite et moi non. Tu vas aller à Berkeley et moi je me suis fais virer de...**

Je tendis une cuillerée que mon frère prit ans rechigner, amusé par la situation.

\- **De ma fac pourrie** , acheva-t-il.

Je ne pu empêcher un nouveau sourire d'étirer mes lèvres. Même sur des sujets aussi sensible, il parvenait à me faire rire.

\- **Je suis hospitalisé et toi non.**

 **\- Je ne me compare pas aux autres.**

Bon, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Disons que je ne m'embarrassais pas de la vie des autres. J'avais assez de problème dans la mienne.

\- **Impossible** , me taquina Nick en continuant d'avaler la gelée.

\- **Disons que je ne me compare pas aux fous.**

Je ne savais pas si je pensais réellement ma phrase ou si je m'en amusais mais mon frère perdit tout d'un coup son sourire et refusa la cuillère que je lui tendais. Je ne l'avais rarement vu aussi sérieux depuis bien longtemps.

\- **Je ne suis pas fou** , me dit-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

- **Tu agis de la même manière en espérant une autre fin. C'est la définition même de la folie. Tu continues de prendre ces conneries qui te bousillent le cerveau et tu pries pour qu'au final il ne t'arrive rien. Tu ne te soucies pas de ce que les gens ressentent autour de toi, tant pis s'ils souffrent. Ce qui est important pour toi c'est toutes ces merdes que tu t"injectes.**

Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû laisser parler mes émotions mais c'était plus fort que moi. Je ressentais tellement de haine pour toute cette situation. Tellement de colère.

La main de mon frère encercla la mienne pour attirer mon attention. Il voulait que je le regarde, chose que j'avais du mal à faire sans avoir envie de pleurer ou de lui hurler dessus.

\- **Ca ne sera plus comme ça** , m'annonça-t-il.

\- **Si.**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Ce sera pire.**

Son pouce caressa l'intérieur de mon poignet. Il tentait de me rassurer mais ses mots glissaient sur moi sans m'impacter. J'avais beaucoup trop entendu cette promesse pour y croire à nouveau. C'était trop douloureux.

\- **Je vais mettre un terme à tout ça. C'est décidé.**

 **\- Ok.**

 **\- " _Ok_ " ?**

Je ne le croyais pas. Je ne pourrais plus jamais lui faire confiance. Alors je me contentai de répondre la seule chose qui me vint une nouvelle fois à l'esprit.

\- **Ok.**

*Clexa*Clexa*Clexa*

Confortablement installée dans les bras de Matt, je laissai mon regard errer sur la vue devant moi. Je trouvais apaisant de voir s'étirer le stade du lycée, vide à cette heure-là de la journée. Personne n'osait s'aventurer derrière la rambarde qui entourait les hautes lampes et je me félicitai d'avoir trouvé cet endroit pour bouquiner, me réfugier et, auparavant, profiter de quelques instants seule avec mon petit-ami. A cette hauteur il n'y avait aucun bruit pour nous déranger, pas de problèmes. Pas de Nick, ni de souffrance.

\- **J'en ai vraiment marre** , soupirai-je. **Encore un an, plus qu'un an et je me casse.**

La promesse de mon frère tournait en boucle dans mon cerveau et pour une fois je ne parvenais pas à taire ma douleur. J'avais besoin de soutien, d'en trouver dans la personne qui partageait ma vie depuis presque un an.

- **Et moi** ? me demanda-t-il. **Je ne compte pas ?**

\- **Le programme d'Arts de Berkeley est bon,** répondis-je en me calant un peu plus dans ses bras.

 **\- Cite-moi un artiste que j'aime qui vient de Berkeley.**

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Comme d'habitude il n'y en avait que pour sa passion, qu'importe le reste. Il ne comprenait rien à ce que j'essayais de lui dire. Il n'y faisait même pas attention.

Je m'abstins de répondre et me contentai de tourner la tête pour regarder une nouvelle fois le paysage.

\- **Exactement !** dis Matt, prenant mon silence pour une réponse.

\- **C'est à seulement quelques heures** , tentai-je une nouvelle fois. **Même Etat, même fuseau horaire. Je n'aurais pas l'occasion de te manquer.**

 **\- Si tu me manqueras beaucoup. Mais je n'aurais plus une seconde à moi entre mes cours et notre projet de B.D avec Wells. Avec de la chance, elle fera un carton !**

Excité par cette idée, il m'embrassa rapidement sur la joue sans même s'apercevoir que je ne partageais pas sa joie.

\- **J'ai juste besoin de changer d'air, Matt.**

 **\- T'as revu ton frère ?**

Evidemment que je l'avais revu. S'il n'était pas aussi occupé avec ses dessins, peut-être l'aurait-il remarqué. Je secouai malgré tout la tête en guise d'affirmation.

 **\- Il va mieux ?**

 **\- Mieux qu'il y a 48h ? Oui. Mieux qu'une fois qu'il sera sortit de l'hosto ?**

 **\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Lexa. Nick est un grand garçon. Ce n'est pas à toi de veiller sur lui.**

Le silence se fit pendant un instant. Les mains de Matt se baladaient sur mes hanches et il commença à embrasser ma nuque, me rapprochant de lui.

\- **Retrouve-moi après les cours** , me demanda-t-il après un énième baiser. **J'arrangerai les choses.**

 **\- Ah oui ? Comment ? T'es magicien ?**

Comme d'habitude il ne remarqua pas l'ironie dans ma voix et se mit à rire. C'était presque irréel. Je me tenais là, au creux de ses bras à tenter de m'ouvrir à lui, de lui confier mes problèmes et mes peines mais il ne pensait qu'à l'Art et au sexe. Se rendait-il seulement compte du fossé qui se creusait inlassablement entre nous ? Nous nous éloignions l'un de l'autre, tenter de le nier serait une erreur et je commençais à être fatiguée par tout ça. Fatiguée de ce couple qui ne faisait plus mon bonheur et qui me donnait l'impression de continuer à me noyer.

\- **Rejoins-moi à la plage ce soir** , me dit Matt. **On regardera le coucher de soleil et puis on ira chez moi. T'échapperas à ta famille et moi, je t'aurais pour moi tout seul.**

Je me décalai de lui pour le regarder. J'avais aimé ce garçon mais mon coeur ne battait plus pour lui désormais et une part de moi était chagrinée par ce constat. J'avais besoin d'être sûre...certaine d'une chose.

\- **On est là l'un pour l'autre, pas vrai ?**

Matt ne me répondit rien et je compris alors. On n'était pas là l'un pour l'autre, j'étais seule.

Il se pencha vers moi et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes en un baiser qui ne m'arrachait plus de frissons depuis bien longtemps. J'y répondis sans réel engouement et ne me dégageai de son étreinte que lorsqu'il tenta de passer ses mains en dessous de mon tee-shirt.

- **Il faut que j'y aille, j'ai promis à Octavia de déjeuner avec elle.**

\- **Restes, j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité qu'on ne sait pas vu.**

 **\- Peut-être que tu si tu ne me posais pas de lapin pour traîner avec Wells on se verrait plus souvent** , rétorquai-je brusquement en me levant.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre et m'emparai de mon sac pour descendre de ma cachette.

Il ne me fallut que quelques minutes pour rejoindre le réfectoire, désormais bondé à cette heure-là. Je me dirigeai directement vers Octavia, en grande conversation avec Harper et Bellamy. Le frère d'O était plus âgé d'un an et je savais qu'il suivait les cours dans la même classe que Matt, Wells et Clarke. Ma meilleure amie ne m'avait jamais caché qu'il était très attirée par la jeune artiste mais malheureusement pour lui, elle sortait avec Amanda depuis deux mois.

Je les saluai tous les trois et m'assis sur la chaise aux côtés de Harper.

\- **Tu ne passes pas par la case " _file d'attente pour le repas_ " ?** me taquina aussitôt celle-ci en remarquant l'abscence de plateau.

\- **Pas faim.**

 **\- Ca c'est mal passé avec ton fiancé ?** lança Bellamy en riant.

- **Ce n'est pas mon fiancé et je n'ai aucune envie d'en parler.**

Personne n'ajouta quelques choses et ce fut Octavia qui vola à mon secours.

\- **Vous avez vu tous les élèves absents ces temps-ci ? A croire que cette épidemie de grippe ravage le lycée tout entier. Dommage que Mrs Sanchez ne soit pas touchée elle.**

Nous éclatâmes tous de rire.

- **Au moins les petits chanceux qui sont touchés n'ont pas besoin de venir aux dernières semaines de cours.**

 **\- Je n'ai aucune envie d'être malade** , objecta Harper. **L'un de mes voisins a chopé ce virus et quand je le vois il me fait plus penser à un zombie qu'autre chose. Il est tout pâle avec les cernes noires. Il me fait vraiment flipper.**

Nous continuâmes à discuter de tout ça pendant un moment et mon coeur s'allégea un peu, mettant de côté ses problèmes. Je me sentais bien, et ce sentiment s'accentua quand Octavia lia ses doigts aux miens et qu'elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

*Clexa*Clexa*Clexa*

Même à cette heure avancée de la journée, Venice Beach restait un endroit fréquenté et je regardai les passants aller et venir. Le temps n'était pas spécialement beau mais ça n'empêchait pas les jeunes de venir se balader ou de faire du roller le long de la plage. Même les marchands de glace parvenaient à faire aisément leur profit.

Je fixai ma montre avant de m'emparer de mon téléphone et de rédiger un texto à Matt.

De **Lexa** : _Je suis là._

Et la longue attente commença. J'aurais dû me douter qu'il ne tiendrait pas sa parole et pourtant je gardais espoir qu'il finisse par se montrer et me prouve que j'avais tord à propos de lui. Que notre couple méritait d'être sauvé après tout.

De **Lexa** : _Où es-tu ?_

Trente minutes maintenant que je patientais sans aucune nouvelle de Matt. Pas un message, pas un appel, rien.

De **Lexa** : _Tu ferais mieux d'être mort ! Je rentre chez moi._

J'enlevai brutalement mes écouteurs de mes oreilles et descendis du banc sur lequel j'avais trouvé refuge mais mon portable vibra brusquement. Tiens, quand on parlait du loup.

\- **Matt, mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Ca va faire une heure que je t'attends !**

\- _**Bébé, je suis désolé, je suis avec Wells. On devait travailler sur notre maquette et je n'ai pas vu le temps passé. Excuses-moi.**_

 **\- Tu m'as encore posé un lapin pour aller dessiner avec Wells ?**

 **- _Je t'assure que je vais arriver, laisse-moi le temps de terminer ça et je te rejoins à la plage. Accorde-moi encore une heure d'accord ?_**

 **\- Tu crois que je vais poireauter ici en t'attendant encore longtemps ? Je ne peux plus supporter ça Matt** , terminai-je d'une voix las. **J'en ai marre de tes promesses que tu ne tiens jamais.**

 **- _Je vais venir Lexa ! On parlera de tout ça face à face. Il faut que j'y aille, je t'envois un message dès que je pars._**

 **\- Matt non !**

 **- _Je t'aime, à tout à l'heure._**

 **\- Attends, Matt !**

Non mais il se foutait de moi ou quoi ? Non seulement il me laissait sans nouvelles mais en plus voilà qu'il me raccrochait au nez ?

Je retins un cri de rage mais donna un coup de pieds furieux dans une malheureuse et innocente canette qui traînait là, l'envoyant valser à quelques mètres de moi.

\- **Rappelle-moi de ne jamais te contrarier,** ria une voix derrière.

Je me retournai brusquement et rencontrai le regard amusé de la dernière personne que je pensais croiser ici aujourd'hui. A cheval sur son éternelle moto rouge, vêtue d'un jean clair et d'un débardeur immaculé seulement recouvert par une veste en cuir entrouverte, Clarke me regardait de ses grands yeux bleus que je trouvais magnifique. Le bout de ses doigts, que je voyais au travers de ses mitaines, étaient légèrement tâchés de noirs et je compris qu'elle avait dû travailler sur sa fresque avant de venir ici.

De la voir ainsi, à moitié allongée sur le réservoir devant elle, m'empêcha de respirer malgré la colère que je ressentais envers Matt. La première fois qu'il m'avait avoué que son amie se révélait être le genre de fille badass qui pouvait impressionner, j'avais littéralement explosé de rire. Je n'avais vu de Clarke que des photos et je n'arrivais pas à la discerner autrement que comme une douce figure angélique. Je l'imaginais fleur bleue, romantique avec son âme d'artiste et peut être un peu torturée mais la réalité me frappa de plein fouet lorsqu'elle était arrivée au bar sur son engin, une demoiselle soigneusement accrochée à sa taille. J'avais alors appris en une minute sa préférence pour l'alcool fort, les filles et les motos rouges.

Clarke Griffin était loin d'être ce que je pensais d'elle. Et j'adorais ça.

\- **Salut Clarke.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que cette pauvre boîte de conserve t'a fais pour que l'envoie valser comme ça ?**

Je voulais lui sourire mais je ne parvins qu'à grimacer avant de m'asseoir sur le banc, prenant ma tête entre mes mains. Décidément, Matt gâchait même mes instants en compagnie de la blonde, aussi furtifs étaient-ils.

Clarke dû comprendre que je n'étais pas d'humeur à plaisanter car elle n'insista pas et je l'entendis descendre de sa moto pour venir me rejoindre. Elle posa son casque à côté et appuya ses coudes sur ses cuisses pour se retrouver à ma hauteur. Je sentais ses yeux qui me scannaient, m'observaient attentivement et le vent amenait son parfum jusqu'à moi. Dieu qu'elle sentait bon.

- **Tu veux en parler ?** me demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- **Ce n'est rien. C'est Matt.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait pour te mettre dans cet état ?**

 **\- Des promesses. Comme d'habitude. Il m'a donné rendez-vous il y a une heure et il vient de me dire qu'il a "oublié" car il travaille avec Wells. Je me demande bien ce que j'attendais de sa part. De tenir sa parole ? Cela fait des mois que j'ai arrêté de croire à ce qu'il me dit.**

Je relevai brusquement les yeux vers la jeune fille silencieuse en me rendant compte de mes paroles. Pour qui allait-elle me prendre maintenant ? Une gamine pleurnicheuse ? Surtout que Matt et elle étaient proches.

- **Pardon Clarke, je ne devrais pas te parler de ça. Tu es son amie et moi je ne suis que la pièce rapportée.**

Je devais partir d'ici avant d'exploser littéralement. Entre ma colère et ce que me faisais ressentir Clarke, j'avais du mal à réfléchir correctement. Je fis mine de me lever mais une main gantée se referma sur mon bras pour m'en empêcher et la jeune fille se pencha d'avantage vers moi.

\- **Tu n'es pas une pièce rapporté Lexa. Tu ne l'a jamais été. Pas pour moi en tout cas. Ce que fait Matt depuis quelques temps, ce n'est pas une attitude que j'approuve et je lui ai déjà fais remarquer plusieurs fois. Tu mérites qu'on te traite autrement. C'est peut-être mon ami mais ces dernières semaines c'est surtout un vrai con.**

Ses yeux m'hypnotisaient et je ne pus m'empêcher de me perdre en eux. Ils étaient doux, rassurant même si une autre émotion couvait. De la colère peut-être. En tout cas je la voyais virvolter dans le bleu de son regard. Clarke le baissa une micro-seconde en direction de mes lèvres et je frissonnai, incapable de décider si je venais de fantasmer ou si ça c'était vraiment passé.

\- **Allez, souris** , m'incita-t-elle après quelques secondes. **S'il te plait.**

Je tentai de ne pas lui obéir mais sa petite moue était tellement adorable que ma bouche décida d'agir toute seule et un sourire apparut sur mon visage.

Clarke avait sa manière à elle de me rassurer, de me faire sentir spéciale. La première fois qu'elle m'avait vu déprimé après une dispute avec Matt, elle m'avait invité à une soirée pizza/jeux vidéos où j'avais pu extérioriser ma colère grâce à Tekken 6. Une autre fois encore, elle s'était contentée de s'asseoir près de moi en silence et de dessiner. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle me tendit son croquis que j'y aperçus mon reflet. Elle avait esquisser chacun de mes traits avec un détail impressionnant et son message ce jour-là était clair : Je te vois. Tu n'es pas invisible.

Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû commencer à éprouver autant de bien-être auprès d'elle, ni toutes ces émotions qui emplissaient mon cœur et ma tête en sa présence mais c'était plus fort que moi. Je n'arrivais pas à m'en empêcher. Elle réveillait en moi des choses enfouies que je parvenais de plus en plus difficilement à taire. Et ça se révélait encore plus dur lorsque Octavia tentait de jouer les entremetteuses.

\- **Voilà qui est mieux ! Maintenant on va te faire oublier tes soucis.**

 **\- Non je ne veux pas te retenir ici, tu as mieux à faire. Je t'assure, ça va aller. Matt va arriver dans une petite heure.**

 **\- Il est hors de question que tu attendes ici encore une heure. Tant pis pour lui, s'il passe son tour pour te voir, alors je le prends sans hésiter !**

Elle se leva soudainement, récupéra son casque et me tendit la main pour la suivre. J'aurais dû refuser mais encore une fois mon corps agit contre le bon sens et je m'en emparai.

Je pensai qu'elle allait simplement marcher avec moi sur la plage en discutant de tout et de rien jusqu'au moment où elle m'aurait annoncé devoir partir mais Clarke en avait décidé autrement. Elle se dirigea vers sa moto et souleva la selle pour en sortir un deuxième casque qu'elle me tendit aussitôt. Une vague d'appréhension me figea sur place. Je n'étais jamais montée avec elle et je n'étais pas certaine de le vouloir. Je ne me sentais pas à l'aise avec ce genre de transport, surtout à cause de tous les accidents qu'on lisait dans les journaux, et m'imaginer me tenant presser contre elle me donna immédiatement chaud.

- **Je ne mords pas tu sais** , ria-t-elle en me voyant immobile. **Ou alors juste dans des circonstances spéciales.**

Elle me lança un clin d'oeil qui agita mon pauvre petit coeur et j'achevai de peser le pour et le contre. D'un côté, je pouvais choisir d'attendre encore une heure ici que mon petit-ami daigne enfin se montrer et respecter sa parole. De l'autre m'attendait une magnifique blonde qui se préoccupait réellement de moi et me proposait de passer du temps avec elle.

Je me décidai enfin. Timidement, je m'emparai du casque noir et le passai sur ma tête, aussitôt imitée par ma pilote. Elle clipsa la sangle en une seconde tandis que je me battais avec la mienne, ce qui lui arracha un rire cristallin. Ce n'était pas ma faute si je n'étais pas habituée à ce genre de chose !

\- **Laisse-moi faire** , m'ordonna-t-elle gentiment en repoussant mes doigts.

Elle s'approcha de moi, pliant légèrement les genoux pour lui offrir une vue dégagée et je me retins de frissonner lorsque sa peau effleura mon cou. Beaucoup trop rapidement à mon goût, ou bien trop lentement je n'avais pas encore décidé, Clarke s'écarta, la sangle du casque bouclée.

- **En selle Cow-boy.**

* * *

 **Et voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui !**

 **Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Est-ce que vous voulez que l'action se déclenche un peu plus vite ? Pour ceux qui regardent la série, est-ce que mixer de vrais passages avec de la fiction ne vous perturbe pas trop ?**

 **A bientôt ;) !**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Wouah, je m'attendais pas à ce que cette histoire plaise autant :D Je remercie tous mes followers, ainsi que ceux qui m'ont ajouté dans leur favori. Et bien évidement un grand merci à vous tous cher lecteur !**

 **Prévision dans ce chapitre : Un petit moment Clexa, des tensions et une charmante rencontre ! **

**On se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :**

Je pensais ne jamais éprouver la moindre affection particulière pour la moto. Trop rapide, trop dangereuse. Ca ne rentrait pas dans les normes de ma personnalité qui consistaient à rester rationnelle et avisée. Pourtant, à l'instant présent, je venais littéralement d'en tomber amoureuse. Disons plutôt que j'étais tombée sous le charme de devoir être collée contre le dos de Clarke, mes mains entourant sa taille pour reposer sur son ventre. Chacune de ses accélérations me forçaient à resserrer un peu mon étreinte, à me blottir d'avantage contre elle tandis que mon bassin suivait le sien lorsque le véhicule amorçait le moindre virage. Lorsque nous nous arrêtions, elle tournait légèrement la tête vers moi pour me demander d'un regard si ça allait. Et j'allais plus que parfaitement bien. La vitesse avait emporté loin de mon esprit ma dispute avec Matt et l'adrénaline me faisait presque tourner la tête.

Si, au début, Clarke avait commencé lentement notre balade, me laissant le temps de m'habituer aux vrombissement de la moto et d'assimiler les bases, très vite elle nous avait conduite en dehors de la ville, laissant libre cours à la puissance du moteur. Il hurlait de contentement et moi je me retenais de rire de joie. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps je me sentais libre. Le poids de mes responsabilités, de mes envies de grands avenirs s'envolaient loin de moi. J'avais le droit d'être une fille de dix-sept ans normale. Pas de grand frère drogué, pas de vie de famille désastreuse et de couple qui battait de l'aile. Juste une adolescente comme tant d'autre.

La moto s'engagea sur une route que je connaissais bien, grimpant la petite colline qui abritait le fameux panneau « _Hollywood_ » si cher au cœur des gens. Pour moi ce n'était qu'un énorme amas de métal. Il nous fallut à peine cinq minutes pour le rejoindre et Clarke s'arrêta juste devant les grilles empêchant les gens d'entrer sur le secteur. D'un geste elle se débarrassa de son casque et secoua la tête pour libérer ses cheveux blonds avant de se retourner vers moi, un immense sourire aux lèvres et de retirer le mien.

 **\- Tout le monde descend** , m'indiqua-t-elle en poussant la béquille pour stabiliser l'engin.

Je descendis aussi gracieusement que je pouvais, manquant malgré tout de me retrouver le nez par terre tant mes jambes tremblaient encore et la jeune femme me suivit aussitôt.

 _-_ **Qu'est-ce qu'on vient faire ici ?**

 **\- Je t'avais dis que j'allais te changer les idées. Et bien voilà !**

 **\- Tu sais, on aurait mieux aperçu les lettres si on était restée en bas** , m'amusai-je tandis qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel.

 _-_ **Viens.**

Elle prit ma main et m'approcha au plus près de la barrière. Sans attendre, elle souleva un morceau du grillage qui semblait avoir été découpé et m'invita à entrer.

 _-_ **Après vous charmante demoiselle.**

 **\- Tu sais qu'il est interdit de passer le grillage à cause des risques d'éboulements ?**

 **\- Et si tu me faisais un peu confiance Alexandria ?**

Je lu l'amusement dans son regard mais de l'entendre prononcer mon prénom en entier, chose que peu de personne ne faisait à part ma mère lorsqu'elle me disputait, serra agréablement mon estomac. Ma bouche se fit soudainement très sèche et j'acquiesçai sans même lui répondre. Évidement que je lui faisais confiance, mais à ce moment, c'était de moi dont je me méfiais.

Je passai la barrière pour me retrouver au pied de l'immense « _H_ » et ce que je vis me coupa le souffle. A nos pieds s'étendait tout Los Angeles, bercée par la lumière du soleil déclinant à l'horizon. Les rayons jouaient avec le vert des arbres et le bleu du lac qui s'étirait en contrebas. Au loin, les buildings semblaient être aussi grands que de simples crayons. Il n'y avait pas de bruit, seulement le vent qui rasait la terre quasi désolée autours de nous. Je serai sûrement restée immobile si Clarke n'était pas venue frôler mon dos pour admirer le spectacle à son tour, m'arrachant un frisson qui se répandit dans l'ensemble de mon corps.

 _-_ **Alors, est-ce que ça te change les idées**? me chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

« _Concentre-toi. Concentre-toi Lexa !_ »

 _-_ **C'est magnifique.**

Elle récupéra ma main, lâchée pendant que je traversais le grillage, et m'emmena contre la tôle du premier « _L_ ». Elle s'assit, dos contre la lettre, et m'invita à la rejoindre. Pendant de longues minutes, aucune de nous ne prononça le moindre mot, chacune le regard perdu au loin. D'ici, mes problèmes semblaient encore plus lointain que sur la moto, presque ridicule face à l'immensité du monde devant moi. Je me sentais apaisée comme jamais et peut-être que le pouce de Clarke dessinant des cercles sur le dos de ma main y était pour quelque chose.

Je devrais me sentir coupable de désirer que cet instant ne se termine jamais, que la blonde entrelace ses doigts aux miens et qu'on reste là pour l'éternité mais je ne parvenais pas à éprouver le moindre regret. Je ne pouvais pas.

 _-_ **Félicitations Lexa** _,_ dit Clarke avec un sourire. **Maintenant tu es une hors la loi, tout comme moi.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'on risque si on se fait prendre ici ?**

 **\- Une amande, peut-être une remontrance pour toi comme tu as moins de dix-huit ans.**

 **\- Et pour toi ?**

Je savais que Clarke approchait de la vingtaine. Matt m'avait raconté qu'elle détestait les cours et qu'à cause de tous ceux qu'elle avait séché, elle avait redoublé deux classes.

 _-_ **J'en sais rien, et je m'en fiche. Je suis bien ici.**

 **\- Allez dites-moi tout Miss Griffin, c'est là que vous emmenez toutes vos conquêtes ?**

Ma question lui arracha un rire sincère. Elle relâcha ma main pour s'emparer de son sac à dos et en sortit un carnet de croquis, comme ceux qui traînaient un peu partout dans la chambre de Matt. Elle me le tendit.

Je haussai un sourcil, surprise par son geste, mais ne me fit pas prier et ouvris le cahier pour y découvrir des dessins en noir et blanc tous plus magnifiques les uns que les autres. Il n'y avait pas besoin de couleur pour reconnaître la vue qui s'offrait devant nous, retranscrite à la perfection sur les pages granuleuses. Parfois de nuit, parfois sous ce que je pensais être un coucher ou un lever de soleil.

 _-_ **C'est magnifique Clarke.**

 **\- Je viens ici quand j'ai besoin de me vider la tête. De couper avec le monde qui m'entoure. Quand je monte ici et que je regarde en contrebas, j'ai l'impression que rien ne peut m'atteindre, que je suis intouchable et invisible. Cet endroit est un peu ma cachette pour m'évader. Je m'assois et j'observe. Je dessine.**

Son regard restait fixé au loin mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de détailler son visage tandis qu'elle se confiait. Mon cœur battait douloureusement dans ma poitrine alors que je fixai ses yeux, son nez, ses joues puis enfin ses lèvres. Des lèvres que je mourrai d'envie de goûter, de caresser des miennes.

 _-_ **Alors pour répondre à votre question, Miss Woods, vous êtes la première personne que j'amène ici avec moi** , termina-t-elle avec un sourire. **Et si tu continues de me dévisager comme ça, je risque de ne plus répondre de moi.**

Je rougis furieusement et reporta mon attention sur la ville, sans chercher à comprendre ce qu'insinuait sa dernière phrase. Bientôt, un silence confortable s'installa qu'aucune de nous ne tenta de rompre. On n'avait pas besoin de parler pour s'exprimer. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant un moment, le temps comme suspendu.

Le charme fut rompu par une sonnerie de téléphone qui nous fit sursauter.

 _-_ **Le tien ou le mien ?**

Clarke vérifia aussitôt son portable et leva l'index.

 _-_ **Le mien ! C'est Amanda. Il faut croire que Matt n'est pas le seul qui a posé un lapin aujourd'hui. Je suis fautive.**

Merde. J'avais complètement oublié que la jeune femme n'était pas à Venice Beach juste pour me kidnapper loin de mes problèmes. Si je savais qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec Amanda je n'aurais jamais accepté une virée en moto avec elle.

 _-_ **On ferait mieux de rentrer.**

Elle se leva prestement et me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever.

Le trajet du retour se fit bien top rapidement à mon goût et je sentis les problèmes arriver à des kilomètres quand nous nous garâmes au point de départ sous les regards furieux d'Amanda et de Matt. Pour une fois qu'il tenait sa parole.

Ils nous fixèrent tandis que nous descendions de la moto et je détaillai furtivement la petite amie de Clarke. Ses cheveux châtains encadraient un joli visage et j'aurais pu la trouver charmante si elle n'avait pas la sale habitude de se mettre à bouder en permanence. Sa bouche était pincée par la contrariété et elle se tenait droite, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Je pensais qu'elle était en colère mais lorsque ses yeux sombres croisèrent les miens, une rage indescriptible apparut. Si j'étais quelqu'un de facilement impressionnable, j'aurais sans doute reculer.

 _-_ **Je croyais que tu m'attendais sur la plage, Lexa ?** Me demanda aussitôt Matt, manifestement tout aussi agacé que l'autre pimbêche.

 _-_ **Il faut croire qu'elles avaient mieux à faire que de nous rejoindre** , approuva Amanda. **Alors Lexa, tu t'es bien amusée avec ma copine ?**

 **\- Je peux savoir ce que tu insinues ?**

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de rétorquer, Clarke m'avait devancé et se posta devant sa petite-amie, le casque serré dans la main.

 _-_ **Ce que j'insinue c'est que tu es partie en virée avec la copine de quelqu'un d'autre. Et tu m'as posé un lapin pour ça.**

 **\- Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées parce qu'un débile ici présent n'est pas capable de prendre soin d'elle.**

 **\- Ne commences pas Clarke !** Intervint Matt avec colère. **Je lui ai dis que j'arrivais, elle n'avait pas besoin que tu lui tiennes compagnie.**

 **\- Elle t'attendait depuis plus d'une heure. Tu es vraiment con ou tu le fais juste exprès ?**

Je la sentais fulminer à mes côtés et j'ignorai si je devais me mêler à la conversation où laisser les choses se calmer d'elles-même. C'était la première fois que j'assistais à une dispute entre les deux amis et savoir que j'en étais la cause, ainsi que celle de l'engueulade entre Amanda et Clarke, me fit me sentir brusquement coupable. Nous étions bien loin du panneau Hollywood tout à coup.

 _-_ **Ce n'est pas ta copine** , lança Amanda. **Ce n'est pas à toi de lui tenir compagnie, sans compter qu'à cause d'elle je t'attends depuis cinq minutes !**

 **\- Pauvre petite chose** , railla la blonde entre ses dents. **Vous me gonflez tous les deux.**

Sans même attendre de réponse, Clarke tourna les talons et rejoignit sa moto sous le regard estomaqué d'Amanda.

 _-_ **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

 **\- Je me casse. J'en peux plus d'être entourée par des abrutis.**

Elle fit rugir le moteur et enfila son casque.

J'avais envie de la retenir, de lui demander de rester . J'aurais dû tenter d'arranger les choses entre tout le monde mais je restai immobile, simple spectatrice du désastre que j'avais provoqué sans le vouloir.

Amanda me jeta un énième regard haineux puis partit dans la direction opposée à la notre, s'éloignant rapidement. Matt, lui, se rapprocha au contraire de Clarke.

 _-_ **Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, Griffin, mais garde tes mains loin de ma petite-amie.**

 **\- Tu veux un conseil Matt ? Quand tu as la chance d'avoir une fille comme elle, accorde-lui un peu d'attention. Sinon quelqu'un d'autre le fera à ta place et elle se rendra compte que tu ne la mérites pas. Arrête de jouer au con avec elle.**

Il voulut répliquer mais la blonde tourna une fois de plus la manette d'accélération et la moto poussa un cri furieux.

 _-_ **Dégage de mon chemin Matt** , ordonna-t-elle d'une voix forte.

Mon copain n'eut d'autre choix que de se pousser et Clarke démarra en trombe, s'accordant les regards étonnés des passants autour de nous. Bientôt il ne resta plus que Matt et moi et je savais que la discussion qui allait suivre ne me plairait pas.

 ***Clexa*Clexa*Clexa***

Le lendemain, j'avais rejoins Octavia et Harper au fond de la salle de biologie pour leur raconter en détail les événements de la veille. Évidemment, Octavia n'avait cessé de me lancer des clins d'œil dès que le prénom de Clarke était entré en jeu mais notre amie n'étant pas au courant, elle se retint de faire le moindre commentaire. Ce qui, au vu de son visage crispé, lui demandait un effort surhumain.

Harper finit par soupçonner quelque chose quand j'en vint à la partie entre Matt et la blonde et que O s'est littéralement étouffée pour s'empêcher de parler.

 _-_ **Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui t'arrive à la fin ?**

 **\- J'ai avalé de travers.**

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Bravo O. Très convainquant.

 _-_ **Cette fille est tellement badass** , annonça-t-elle avec un air rêveur. **Franchement je suis jalouse. Moi aussi j'aimerai bien qu'elle m'emmène me balader en moto !**

Un raclement de gorge nous empêcha de discuter d'avantage et nous baissâmes aussitôt la tête, prises en faute par notre professeur. Celle-ci patienta encore un moment puis reprit la suite de son cours.

 _-_ **Au fait** _,_ chuchota Harper, **vous avez vu la vidéo qui tourne un peu partout ? Apparemment un mec se fait tiré dessus en plein milieu de l'autoroute.**

 **\- C'était sur une bretelle** , précisa Octavia.

 _-_ **Mes parents y étaient. Enfin ma mère et Travis. Il paraît que ça a bouchonné pendant des heures.**

Je baissai les yeux vers mon portable tandis que Harper s'emparait du sien pour trouver la dite vidéo.

Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres lorsque le numéro de Clarke s'afficha. Un message d'elle était rare et je ne pensais pas en recevoir de sitôt après le scandale de la veille.

De **Clarke** : _Prête à botter des culs ce soir sur ma PS4 ?_

Je retins un rire et m'empressai de répondre.

 _-_ **C'est Clarke** ? Demanda Octavia en essayant de lire par dessus mon épaule. **Dis-lui que cette fois je ne compte pas la laisser gagner et que les douze autres fois, elle a eu de la chance.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas si c'est judicieux de se faire notre mercredi filles, O. Si ça se trouve Amanda et elles se sont séparées à cause moi et Matt va encore tirer la gueule.**

 **\- Si tu ne veux pas y aller, grand bien te fasse. Moi je ne vais pas m'arrêter de vivre pour des «si ». Et si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais faire pareil. Tu as assez donné je trouve.**

Après tout, pourquoi pas.

De **Lexa** : _Octavia pense que ce soir, c'est sa soirée. Je serais toi, je ferais attention._

De **Clarke** : _Tout ira bien tant que tu continues à être ma cheerleader secrète ;)_

De **Lexa** : _Je ne supporte aucune de vous deux !_

De **Clarke** : _Quoi ? Tu ne m'apportes même pas ton soutien indéfectible ? Je me demande bien pourquoi je t'invite alors !_

 _-_ **Ca y est je l'ai trouvé !** S'exclama Harper en nous tendant son téléphone.

De **Clarke** : _J'aurais su ça plus tôt, je ne t'aurais jamais emmener sur ma moto, traîtresse. Heureusement que tu es plutôt pas mal à regarder sinon je ne n'aurais plus trouver d'intérêt à ta présence sachant que tu es nulle aux jeux vidéos :p_

Mon cœur s'arrêta littéralement à la lecture de ce message. Est-ce qu'elle était en train de me draguer ou je me faisais des films ?

Le bruit de coups de feu m'obligea à regarder la vidéo de Harper. Un homme, debout entre des ambulances, manifestement blessé, se faisait tirer dessus par des policiers mais les balles ne semblaient pas l'atteindre. Ou alors elles lui passaient littéralement au travers.

 _-_ **Mesdemoiselles, faut-il que je vous retire vos téléphones ?**

Malheureusement, aucune de nous trois n'écoutaient la prof. Nous continuions la lecture de la vidéo comme si nous n'étions plus que les seules filles dans la classe.

L'homme tomba finalement sur les genoux après avoir reçu une dizaine de balles. Pourtant, alors qu'il aurait dû être mort depuis longtemps, il réussit lentement à se relever pour de nouveau faire face aux policiers.

 _-_ **Dégueu !** S'exclama Octavia en cherchant mon appui.

 _-_ **C'est bidon. C'est impossible.**

 **\- Shhh Miss Woods. Regardez-ça, ça a l'air plutôt vrai.**

Le blessé continua d'avancer vers la police avant d'être stoppé net par une balle en pleine tête qui le terrassa.

 **\- Prends ça bâtard.**

Je levai les yeux au ciel. O et sa discrétion légendaire.

Je savais que c'était faux. C'était impossible que quelqu'un puisse résister à autant de coup de feu et se relever comme si de rien n'était. Ca ne pouvait être qu'un canular. Pas vrai... ?

 _-_ **Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à Clarke** , soufflai-je pour moi-même.

 _-_ **Et vous ne lui répondrez pas de sitôt** , me coupa la prof en s'emparant du portable de Harper. **Donnez-moi ça Miss Woods.**

Certainement pas !

Ma rébellion fut étouffée dans l'œuf lorsque la voix du proviseur s'éleva dans les hauts parleurs présents un peu partout dans le bâtiment.

 _-_ **Rebonjour à tous. Le rectorat a décidé de fermer l'établissement cette après-midi. Je répète, pas de cours cette après-midi. Quand la sonnerie retentira...**

Un toquement nous fit lever la tête et j'aperçus ma mère. C'était toujours étrange de la croiser, parfois j'arrivais à oublier qu'elle occupait le poste de conseillère d'orientation ici.

Elle demanda rapidement l'autorisation de me prendre à part tandis que les autres élèves rangeaient leurs affaires.

Elle avait l'air inquiet, sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Ces traits étaient tirés et elle semblait pressée de me faire quitter le lycée. Elle me cachait quelque chose, j'en étais persuadée.

 _-_ **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

 **\- La fusillade a inquiété les gens.**

Impossible. Je retins un sourire amusé.

 _-_ **Ce n'était pas un montage ?**

 **\- Je veux que tu rentres, ok ?**

 **\- Et Nick ?**

Mon frère était parti de l'hôpital. Il avait disparu, évanouie dans la nature encore une fois sans aucun indice pour le retrouver. Ma mère et Travis passaient les deux derniers jours à tenter de retrouver sa trace mais Nick était doué pour disparaître. S'il se passait vraiment quelque chose de grave, il était hors de question que j'attende les bras croisés qu'il lui arrive malheur.

 _-_ **Tu seras là s'il rentre.**

« _S'il rentre_ » ?

 _-_ **« Quand » il rentrera** , la rectifiai-je, la gorge nouée.

 _-_ **Oui. « Quand »...Maintenant, rentre ma puce.**

Elle sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais se ravisa et passa une main dans mes cheveux. Nous n'étions pas très tactile depuis la mort de mon père et ce geste me confirma ce que mon instinct ressentait déjà. Il arrivait un événement grave. Très grave.

Je passai donc le reste de la journée à la maison, à tourner comme un lion en cage. Je n'avais aucune idée d'où était mon frère, de s'il allait bien et le flot de messages que j'envoyais à Maman restait sans réponse. Comment étais-je censée rester bien tranquillement dans le salon alors que je devrais être dehors à le chercher moi aussi ?

Finalement, un texto de ma mère me fit pousser un soupir de soulagement et mes nerfs manquèrent de me lâcher.

De **Maman** : _Tout va bien. Nick est avec nous._

Je ravalai les larmes d'angoisses qui menaçaient de s'écouler et attrapai aussitôt ma veste. Je la nouai autour de ma taille, les manches caressant le haut de mes jambes dénudées par mon short, puis relevai mes cheveux en un chignon désordonné. J'étouffai, et je n'avais aucune envie de rester ici une minute de plus. J'avais besoin de changer d'air immédiatement ou j'allais exploser.

Je pris mon sac à dos et sortis de la maison sans un regard en arrière. Mon vélo m'attendait, comme toujours posé contre le mur et je l'enfourchai sans réfléchir. Je savais exactement où je voulais aller et je pris un minute pour envoyer deux textos, le premier à Octavia, puis le second à ma mère.

De **Woods** : _Rendez-vous chez Clarke comme prévu. On a retrouvé Nick._

De **Alexandria** : _Je pars chez Clarke avec Octavia et Harper. Ne m'attendez pas._

 ***Clexa*Clexa*Clexa***

 _-_ **Je suis sûre que tu triches**! Hurla O. en lançant sa manette sur le canapé. **Ce n'est pas possible que tu sois aussi forte à un jeu de combat.**

\- **Peut-être qu'elle a compris qu'il ne faut pas juste appuyer sur toutes les touches en espérant que ça fasse une bonne combinaison** _,_ dis-je en ne levant pas le regard de mon magazine. **Ce qui apparemment n'est clairement pas ton cas, Blake.**

Peut-être que si je l'aurais fais, j'aurais vu avant le dangereux coussin qui me percuta de plein fouet, m'arrachant un cri de surprise.

 _-_ **Tu es de son côté ou du mien Woods ? Choisis ton camps !**

Je regardai tour à tour ma meilleure amie, debout au milieu de la pièce, les mains sur les hanches, puis Clarke qui était tranquillement lovée dans les bras de, à mon plus grand malheur, Amanda. Manifestement, elles n'avaient pas rompu. Je devrais être contente pour elles mais j'arrivais juste à être jalouse.

Malgré la compétitivité entre O et ma blonde, l'ambiance détendue me faisait le plus grand bien. Des cartons de pizza entamés traînaient ça et là sur la table basse et par terre tandis qu'un pack de bière était déjà bien commencé. Harper s'amusait à faire la DJ et je devais dire qu'elle sen sortait plutôt bien en mixage. Au moins, j'arrivais à penser à autre chose qu'à Nick et sa disparition, ou à cette vidéo qui devait obligatoirement être un montage. Pour couronner le tout, j'avais reçu un message de Matt qui me souhaitait une bonne soirée, comme si notre engueulade de la veille était oubliée.

 _-_ **Je te l'ai dis, je ne choisis aucun camps. Laissez-moi en dehors de vos histoires,** riais-je en levant les mains devant moi.

 _-_ **Tu es obligée de me choisir ! Je suis ta meilleure amie !**

 **\- J'ai une idée** , objecta Amanda. **Et si on arrêtait les jeux vidéos pour sortir ?**

Clarke se redressa un peu dans ses bras pour pouvoir la regarder.

 _-_ **Et tu veux aller où ?**

 **\- La fête foraine.**

Pour une fois, cette fille n'était pas si inutile que ça et il ne nous fallut qu'un bref tour de table pour accepter l'idée. Rapidement, nous nous préparâmes et sortîmes de l'appartement de Clarke pour rejoindre la fête foraine. Toutes ces lumières, toute cette ambiance et ces rires me donnaient l'impression d'être tombée dans un autre monde et ça me faisait un bien fou. Pour peu j'en aurais presque félicité Amanda de son idée. Presque.

J'arrivais à peine à ne pas lorgner sur leurs mains liées ensemble ou sur la façon dont cette gourdasse se pressait contre la blonde. Heureusement que Harper et Octavia me changeaient les idées sans même le savoir !

Pendant près d'une heure on se balada parmi les attractions avant que O agrippe la main de Harper pour la tirer jusqu'à une maison hantée.

 _-_ **Tu viens avec nous Lex' ? On va se foutre la trouille !**

Un cri émana de la maison et je me figeai. Il était absolument hors de question que je pose un pied là-dedans et elles le savaient très bien.

 _-_ **Ne me dis pas que tu as peur** , m'accusa Harper avec un sourire diabolique.

- **Je ne suis pas trop d'humeur pour ce genre de truc, c'est tout.**

On avait déjà vu plus convainquant comme mensonges et ce fut en éclatant de rire que mes amies s'éloignèrent sans moi.

Amanda leur cria de l'attendre et enlaça Clarke contre elle, collant ses lèvres aux siennes dans un baiser bien trop fougueux pour être montré en public. Ses mains vinrent d'abord se perdre dans les cheveux blonds avant de descendre jusqu'aux hanches de mon artiste puis sur ses fesses et je détournai la tête, autant gênée que énervée par son comportement.

 _-_ **Je reviens vite** , lui souffla-t-elle avant de m'accorder un regard satisfait et de rejoindre mes amies.

Décidément je ne pourrais jamais aimer cette fille.

 _-_ **Alors princesse, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?**

Je haussai les épaules, incapable de regarder Clarke en face après un tel spectacle. Je tentai de calmer les battements de mon cœur et d'ignorer la douleur que je ressentais mais la blonde me donnait l'impression de lire en moi avec une facilité déconcertante.

Avec un sourire, elle me proposa le tir à la carabine et je la suivis sans protester. Que ce soit aux jeux vidéos ou à ce genre d'attraction, le talent m'avait clairement abandonné de toute façon.

 _-_ **Une partie s'il vous plaît** _,_ demanda-t-elle au forain.

L'homme nous donna six plombs et Clarke s'empara de l'arme factice déposée devant nous. Je l'observai coller la crosse contre l'intérieur de son épaule et viser quelques secondes avant d'appuyer sur la détente. Un ballon. Deux ballons. Puis trois. Elle tirait avec une facilité déconcertante qui me cloua sur place. Comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie.

 _-_ **A toi** , m'informa-t-elle. **Fais-moi honneur !**

Je pris le quatrième plomb mais l'horreur commença avant même que j'ai pu charger l'arme. Je mis au moins dix bonnes secondes à plier la carabine pour y enfoncer la fausse balle. Mes mains un peu moites glissaient sur la crosse et je tentai tant bien que mal d'imiter Clarke. Je soufflai rapidement et pressai la détente.

Mes trois ballons continuèrent tranquillement leur petite vie, totalement insensible au fait que je venais de tenter de les percer. Le plomb les avait raté et de loin.

 _-_ **Allez ma petite** _,_ m'encouragea le forain.

Je le fusillai du regard mais tentai malgré tout un deuxième tir qui se révéla aussi raté que le premier.

 _-_ **Pas de chance** , ria l'homme. _P_ **eut-être que vous devriez laisser votre jolie amie tirer à votre place si vous espérez avoir un lot.**

 **\- On vous paie une partie de carabine, pas vos leçons** _,_ rétorqua Clarke avec froideur. **Bouclez-là.**

Ses paroles eurent l'effet escompté car il n'ajouta rien et s'intéressa à un nouveau client. Quant à moi, je me sentais ridicule.

 _-_ **Ok Lexa, on va revoir tout ça.**

La jeune femme vint se placer derrière moi et appuya légèrement dans le creux de mon dos pour me redresser. Puis elle écarta mes pieds avec le sien et mon appuie se renforça automatiquement.

 _-_ **La position est importante. Plus tu as d'appuis, plus ça te permet de viser correctement. Tu n'es pas facilement déséquilibrée par le moindre coup de vent. Garde le dos droit, ne te penche pas en avant. Ensuite, tu viens caler la crosse juste ici.**

Elle posa la carabine contre l'intérieur de mon épaule et s'assura qu'elle ne bougerait plus pendant le tir. Elle prit ensuite ma main droite et la referma sur la poignée de l'arme.

 _-_ **Ne mets pas ton doigts sur la gâchette. Tu le laisses juste à côté jusqu'au moment où tu vas tirer. Ca évite les accidents.**

Il fallait que je me concentre. Que j'écoute attentivement les leçons qu'elle me prodiguait. Mais comment pouvais-je espérer retenir ses paroles lorsque tout son corps était pressé contre le mien, épousant la moindre de mes formes ? Ses mains reposaient sur les miennes et sa joue caressait mon visage tandis qu'elle me parlait d'une voix semblable à un murmure.

J'avais chaud. Beaucoup trop chaud.

 _-_ **Ok maintenant tu te concentres sur ta cible. Repère son mouvement. Tu vois le ballon a toujours plus ou moins le même schéma. Il te suffit de le connaître et puis de stabiliser ton arme en un point donné. Quand le ballon s'en approchera, il ne te restera plus qu'à tirer.**

Repérer. Analyser. Tirer. Ok, c'était dans mes cordes.

 _- **Contrôle ta respiration, tu dois être parfaitement calme sinon le coup partira trop vite ou n'ira pas là où tu le souhaites.**_

Sa main gauche vint se positionner sur mon ventre et je pu de justesse éviter un gémissement de franchir mes lèvres. J'étais en ébullition totale.

 _-_ **Concentre-toi** , me chuchota-t-elle d'une voix amusée.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire !

Une minute s'écoula, puis une autre jusqu'à ce que... Là. Le moment était parfait.

Je tentai de ne pas prendre garde à notre position et soufflai doucement en fermant un œil. Le ballon y était presque. Encore quelques secondes...

 **\- Maintenant.**

J'appuyai sur la détente et ma cible explosa, m'arrachant un cri de victoire. Clarke s'écarta de moi pour me féliciter et je devais avouer qu'elle était plutôt bonne dans ce domaine.

L'homme vint nous apporter notre cadeau, qui était relativement sans intérêt, puis nous repartîmes en direction de la maison hantée où Octavia, Harper et Amanda n'étaient toujours pas ressorti.

 _-_ **C'est un talent inné chez toi de savoir tirer à la carabine**? demandai-je à la blonde.

 _-_ **Mon père faisait partie de l'armée. Avant sa mort, chaque dimanche il m'emmenait avec lui dans un stand de tir pour m'apprendre à tirer. Certains enfants faisaient du basket ou de la gym. Moi je maniais un pistolet.**

 **\- Je suis désolée Clarke. Pour ton père.**

 **\- Il est mort il y a longtemps maintenant, je m'en suis remise. Je garde les bons souvenirs et laisse les mauvais au passé. Et puis je ne peux pas me permettre d'être faible alors que ma mère a encore du mal à sortir de sa dépression.**

Je hochai la tête. Je comprenais tout à fait ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, bien que la personne sur qui je devais veiller se révélait être mon frère.

 _-_ **Matt m'a dit que tu avais perdu le tiens il y a cinq ans** , me confia Clarke.

Elle ne me posa aucune question. Ce n'était qu'une simple constatation, sa manière bien à elle de me dire que si je souhaitais me confier un jour ou l'autre, elle serait présente.

Je mis mon masque impassible malgré moi et n'ajoutai rien. Je n'avais pas envie de parler de ça, pas maintenant.

 _-_ **Voilà les filles !**

Clarke s'éloigna rapidement de moi pour les rejoindre et j'en profitai pour m'isoler un peu. J'avais grand besoin de souffler après ce trop plein d'émotions mais mes pensées en décidèrent autrement et l'inquiétude que je ressentais plus tôt pour Nick me percuta de plein fouet pour me rappeler sa présence. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il se trouvait à la maison qu'il était sauvé de cette addiction. Pourquoi avait-il quitté l'hôpital sans rien dire à personne ? Est-ce qu'il était parti acheter de la nouvelle came ? Dans quel état Travis et ma mère avaient mis la main sur lui ?

Je soupirai, bifurquant dans un endroit désert, et sortis mon portable de ma poche. Avec toute l'agitation de la soirée, je n'avais pas pensé à le regarder et ce fut sans surprise que j'y aperçut sept appels manqués de ma mère ainsi qu'un message vocal datant de plus de deux heures.

 _-_ **Ma puce, rappelle-moi. Tout de suite.**

Son ton inquiet me serra brusquement le ventre et je m'empressai de composer son numéro. La tonalité sonna une fois, deux fois sans que personne ne décroche.

 _-_ **Aidez-moi...**

Je sursautai soudainement de peur et me retournai en une fraction de seconde pour faire face à l'homme qui venait de parler.

 _-_ **Je vous en prie, aidez-moi.** _.._ implora-t-il d'une voix faible en s'approchant.

Le cœur tambourinant contre ma poitrine, je plissai les yeux pour distinguer son visage à travers l'obscurité.

 _-_ **Est-ce...Tout va bien Monsieur ?**

Un râle me répondit tandis qu'il continuait d'avancer pour entrer enfin dans mon champs de vision. Je retins un cri apeuré et plaquai ma main sur ma bouche.

L'homme était d'une pâleur affolante. Ses yeux injectés de sang étaient soulignés par de larges cernes noires et une épaisse pellicule de sueur recouvrait son visage et son cou. Il semblait à bout de force et titubait dans ma direction en se retenant au mur pour ne pas tomber.

 _-_ **A l'aide...**

Il fit un nouveau pas vers moi et je reculai aussitôt, terrassée par la peur. Il devait sûrement être infecté par cette grippe dont tout le monde parlait. Une grippe vraiment étrange et foudroyante... Une grippe qui arborait des symptômes jamais vu et qui ne correspondaient absolument pas à la maladie.

 _-_ **Ne bougez pas** , lui intimai-je calmement malgré mes tremblements. **Je vais appeler un médecin, d'accord ?**

Il ne s'arrêta pas.

Par réflexe je tentai d'apercevoir un échappatoire par lequel je pourrais m'enfuir mais l'inconnu me bloquait la sortie. Peut-être que si je hurlais assez fort, quelqu'un se retournera.

Je pensai à la vidéo que nous avait montré Harper. Ce blessé que les policiers avaient tenté abattre à mainte reprise. Les deux semblaient atteints par la même maladie...

Mon dos percuta le fond de l'allée, mes doigts lâchèrent mon téléphone qui s'écrasa au sol avec un bruit sourd.

 _-_ **S'il vous plait Monsieur, ne vous approchez pas.**

Mon ordre fut totalement ignoré. Au contraire, il sembla accélérer et plongea brusquement sur moi, la bouche grande ouverte. Je hurlai aussitôt, tendis les bras en avant pour le repousser mais il était plus grand et plus fort que moi. Tout son poids pesa contre le mien et il se débattit brutalement de mon emprise, claquant des dents d'une manière atroce. Mes muscles crièrent sous la soudaine pression, mon poignet se tordit violemment mais je serrai les dents et fermai les yeux pour ne plus croiser son regard dément. Ca ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar !

Ses mains agrippèrent les miennes et il me tira contre lui avant de me plaquer avec violence contre le mur, me soutirant une grimace de douleur. Je lâchais. Je le sentais aux tremblements de mes bras, à la façon dont il se rapprochait de plus en plus de moi. J'entendis ses dents claquer près de mon oreille, de mon cou, et je penchai la tête pour m'en éloigner. Trop tard.

Il bascula en avant à l'instant même où je laissai échapper un hurlement, le corps brutalement projeté contre le mien. Quelque chose de chaud et de visqueux me gicla au visage tandis que l'homme s'effondrait sur moi, m'entraînant avec lui dans sa chute. Il ne poussait plus aucun râle, amorphe et inerte sur mon propre corps.

 _-_ **Lexa !**

Octavia !

Quelqu'un empoigna les vêtements de mon agresseur et le tira en arrière pour l'éloigner de moi et j'aperçus enfin le visage de ma meilleure amie. Elle s'agenouilla aussitôt et me dévisagea avec crainte avant de me tendre sa main pour m'aider à me relêver. Sans sa poigne, mes jambes n'auraient sûrement pas pu tenir sous mon poids tant je tremblais. Je réussis malgré tout à me mettre debout et croisai les visages anxieux d'Amanda, de Harper puis de Clarke.

Cette dernière avait les doigts serrés autours d'une barre de fer. Ses phalanges blanchies par la force avec laquelle elle la tenait son arme improvisé, elle cherchait à capter mon regard. Etait-ce de la peur que je lisais dans le sien ? Ou juste de l'inquiétude ?

Je regardai une nouvelle fois ce qu'elle tenait et baissai les yeux vers l'homme à mes pieds. Le crâne défoncé. Par réflexe, je portai ma main valide à mon visage et la tendis devant mes yeux. Du sang. Clarke avait frappé mon agresseur pour me protéger.

 _-_ **Est-ce que tu vas bien Lexa ? Ca va ?**

Je papillonnai des yeux, incapable de comprendre le sens de ses paroles. Je la distinguai s'approcher lentement dans ma direction, une main tendue comme on le ferait pour apaiser un animal apeuré.

 _-_ **Tu es blessée ?**

 **\- Je...**

 _-_ **Lexa ?**

Je secouai la tête et plongeai dans son regard. Elle attendait une réponse qui ne tarda pas à venir.

 _-_ **Je crois qu'il m'a mordu.**

* * *

 **Et voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui !**

 **Alors, alors ? :D J'espère que vous n'avez pas envie de me tuer pour avoir coupé à cet endroit !**

 **Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Il est un peu plus long que les autres désolée mais j'avais vraiment envie de tout écrire ! ^^ Je ne me voyais pas couper ailleurs qu'à cet endroit.**

 **Note 1 : Pour celles qui me l'ont demandé en MP, la moto de Clarke est une Bandit rouge :) Je trouve que ça colle bien avec son gabarit.**

 **Note 2 : On ne peut vraiment plus accéder au panneau d'Hollywood à cause des barrières, en tout cas elles y étaient la dernière fois que je suis allée mais comme Clarke est badass, ce n'est pas un petit grillage qui va l'arrêter :D**

 **Note 3 : Le tir à la carabine est une de mes attractions favorites ! Pour le coup, Clarke a hérité de mon talent au tir ^^**

 **Pour répondre à mes guests :**

 **Shameleliza : Oui j'avoue qu'on résiste difficilement à une Clarke Badass :p Perso je n'apprécie pas plus que ça son personnage dans The 100 mais je l'imagine très très bien joué ce genre de rôle là. Nick et Lexa devraient partager plus de scène pour la suite ne t'en fais pas ;) Pour l'instant j'ai encore quelques scènes en commun avec la série mais je suis clairement en train de m'en éloigner ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant :D**

 **Morgane : Ouh je suis trop contente si tu deviens accro à ma fiction ! Tu aurais remarquer la tension commence à monter un peu mais j'espère en tout cas que cette suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ;) !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre, que je sache ce que vous en avez pensé :D !**

 **A bientôt pour la suite !**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Pfiou vraiment merci à tout le monde... Quand je vois les retours pour cette fiction, ça me réchauffe le coeur et me donne encore plus envie d'écrire et de continuer à vous livrer les chapitres. Alors merci, de tout coeur merci !**

 **On m'a plusieurs fois demandé si j'avais un compte Twitter et jusqu'à hier je répondais non mais du coup, la réponse vient de changer en Oui :D**

 **Vous pouvez donc me retrouver sur twitter sous le compte : Kara_kom_Trikru Je pense que j'y mettrai des infos sur la fiction ou les publications ;)**

 **On se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :**

J'avais mal à la tête. Une migraine horrible qui me donnait l'impression qu'on m'agitait des lames de rasoir dans le crâne. Malgré les rideaux tirés, la lumière du jour n'arrangeait rien et ma nuque engourdie non plus. La douleur de mon poignet s'atténuait, heureusement.

 **\- Est-ce que ça va ?**

Ce n'était qu'un chuchotement mais il me donna l'impression de me fendre la boîte crânienne en deux. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux et captai aussitôt le regard inquiet de Octavia et Harper. Manifestement, on m'avait emmené à l'hôpital.

 **\- Tu as une mine affreuse.**

 **\- Tu te sentirais comment O si tu t'étais fais attaquée ?**

 **\- Je dis juste qu'elle a une mine affreuse. Regarde-là, elle est toute pâlichonne.**

Harper leva les yeux au ciel.

 **\- Comment va ton poignet ? Le Dr Griffin dit que tu n'as rien de cassé, seulement une foulure. Ce malade te la sérieusement tordu.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé**? Demandai-je en tentant de me redresser. **L'homme de la ruelle.**

Mes amies échangèrent un regard.

 **\- Clarke a appelé les secours avant de t'emmener ici. Elle leur a expliqué qu'il t'avait agressé et que c'était le seul moyen de le faire te lâcher. D'après les dernières nouvelles, ils l'ont emmené à l'hôpital lui aussi.**

 **\- Elle n'y a pas été de mains mortes** , approuva Octavia. **Je crois qu'elle a réagit par instinct. Elle t'a entendu hurler malgré la fête forraine et s'est précipitée vers toi. Quand elle a vu ce qui t'arrivait...**

 **\- Elle a pris le premier truc qui lui tombait sous la main.**

Une partie de moi, enfouie et cachée, sourit de joie à la simple pensée que Clarke m'avait protégé. Mais la partie consciente n'y prêta sur le moment pas plus d'attention.

 **\- Où est-elle maintenant ?**

 **\- Sa mère l'a emmené au poste de police pour tout raconter. Légitime défense. Mais avec son casier...**

C'était de ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais dû m'éloigner toute seule de mon groupe et voilà qu'à cause de moi Clarke risquait d'avoir des ennuis. Uniquement parce qu'elle était venue à mon secours.

Je fermai les yeux, culpabilisant comme jamais, avant de me souvenir brusquement d'une chose et de passer la main sur mon cou. Un pansement recouvrait l'arrière de ma peau.

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas, ce psychopathe ne t'a pas mordu. Mais tu as une plaie à cause du mur contre lequel il t'a repoussé. Apparemment, ça t'a entaillé la peau et c'est pas très joli à voir. Le Doc a prescrit quelques antibiotiques et un truc contre la douleur au cas où tu te réveillerais pendant son absence.**

 **\- Et on a prévenu ta mère** , me rassura Harper avec un sourire. **Elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.**

 **\- Je suis restée inconsciente combien de temps ?**

 **\- Tu es tombée dans les pommes dans la ruelle. Amanda a proposé d'appeler une ambulance mais Clarke te portait déjà.**

 **\- Et je peux te dire que tu es un poids plume** , intervint une voix amusée. **Bravo Lexa, tes séances de sport ont payé.**

Clarke se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte, appuyée contre la bordure en bois. Les bras croisés, elle me regardait avec un sourire amusé.

 **\- Bon** , intervint Octavia en s'étirant. **Il est temps pour moi d'aller me chercher du café où je risque de me transformer en Hulk d'ici peu ! Tu viens Harper ?**

 **\- Non, j'ai pas envie de...Aïe !**

Harper se massa l'épaule, fusillant O. du regard tandis que mon amie trouva subitement ses ongles plus intéressant.

 **\- Je te l'ai dis, je vais me transformer en horrible chose verte. Il faut que tu m'accompagnes.**

A contrecœur, la jeune fille finit par se lever et s'éloigna avec la brune en me promettant de vite revenir. J'avais compris le petit jeu de Octavia et j'ignorais si je devais la remercier ou lui lancer mon coussin en plein visage. Elles passèrent près de Clarke qui les observa jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent dans le couloir de l'hôpital avant de se tourner vers moi.

Pendant un moment elle ne prononça aucun mot, me détaillant de ses yeux bleus. Quant à moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la détailler. Elle avait troqué ses vêtements de la veille pour un marcel blanc et un jean noir, le tout complété par des convers sombres et son éternel veste en cuir. Ses cheveux étaient relâchés et tombaient sauvagement sur l'une de ses épaules tandis qu'une paire de lunette d'aviateur trônait au sommet de son crâne. Cette vision me coupait littéralement le souffle.

 **\- Comment va ta tête ?**

Elle quitta enfin la porte pour s'avancer vers moi et récupéra une chaise. Elle la tourna avant de prendre place dessus, l'avant de son corps reposant contre le dossier.

Une brusque chaleur m'envahit et je rougis instantanément, souhaitant pendant un instant qu'elle me chevauche moi aussi.

 **\- J'ai toujours la migraine. Mais ça. Je suis intacte. Grâce à toi.**

 **\- Tu aurais fais pareil.**

 **\- Prendre une barre de fer et m'en servir comme d'une batte de base-ball ? Je ne pense pas. Mais en tout cas...merci...**

Clarke baissa la tête.

 **\- Quand je t'ai entendu hurler,** murmura-t-elle, **mon sang n'a fais qu'un tour. J'aurais du réfléchir, appelé la police peut-être. Mais c'était comme si je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir. La seule chose à laquelle je pensais c'est que tu étais en danger. Je ne me suis même pas rendue compte que j'empoignais cette barre de fer avant que je frappe ce type avec.**

 **\- Je suis désolée. Si je ne m'étais pas éloignée, tu n'aurais pas eu à intervenir. A cause de moi, tu risques d'avoir des problèmes.**

Elle sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais fut interrompu par l'arrivée de ma mère, accompagnée par Travis et Nick. Mon frère se précipita vers moi en boitillant, sûrement à cause de son récent accident, et me prit dans ses bras. Pendant un instant, un bref instant, je redevins une petite fille. Je pressai mon visage dans le creux de son cou et laissai son étreinte rassurante m'envahir. Mon grand frère ne tenait dans ses bras et c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Qu'il me murmure qu'il veillait sur moi et qu'il ne laissera rien m'arriver de nouveau.

 **\- Je croyais qu'on était d'accord pour que je sois le seul à profiter des services luxueux de l'hôpital** , me chuchota-t-il.

 **\- Désolée grand, frère. Il fallait que je comprenne pourquoi tu apprécies temps rester dans cette chambre.**

Il rit faiblement avant de me relâcher à contrecœur.

 **\- Mademoiselle Griffin, veuillez sortir de cette chambre je vous prie.**

Le ton sec de ma mère me fit froncer les sourcils. Je remarquai seulement la façon dont elle observait la blonde, avec un mélange de colère et de ressentiment mal dissimulé.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Maman ?**

 **\- Tu as besoin de repos.**

 **\- Sa présence ne me gène pas.**

 **\- Moi elle me gène.**

 **\- Je m'en vais** , annonça Clarke en se levant de sa chaise.

 **\- Non restes. Tu m'as sauvé, tu n'as pas à partir d'ici.**

J'ignorais quelle mouche venait de piquer ma mère mais il était absolument hors de question qu'elle ordonne à Clarke de partir. Elle ne la portait peut-être pas dans son cœur mais elle n'avait pas le droit de la traiter comme ça.

 **\- Je ne veux pas qu'elle reste ici, Alexandria** , rétorqua-t-elle. **C'est à cause d'elle si tu te retrouves ici.**

 **\- Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Un homme m'a agressé ! Elle n'a rien à voir là-dedans !**

 **\- Je m'inquiète constement pour Nick et ses fréquentations ! Maintenant je dois aussi me méfier des tiennes ! Tu veux qu'elle reste ici ? Parfait. Mais il est hors de question que tu restes seule avec elle.**

 **\- Je peux savoir de quoi vous m'accusez au juste ?** Demanda Clarke dont les poings étaient à présent serrés.

Nick se tenait auprès de moi, gardant ma main dans la sienne, gardant le silence. Travis avait quitté la chambre sans même que je n'en aperçoive et moi j'observai la discussion entre les deux sans vraiment la comprendre.

 **\- Je connais les filles comme toi, Clarke Griffin. Tu te pavanes dans les couloirs du lycée en pensant que tout lui est acquis. Mais j'ai lu ton dossier. Aucun projet d'avenirs, tu as redoublé deux fois et tu passes ton temps à sêcher les cours, à trainer dehors pour fumer. Je ne laisserai pas quelqu'un comme toi entraîner ma fille dans ton sillage.**

 **\- Alors c'est ça** ? Ricanai-je. **Tu penses que c'est une mauvaise fréquentation ? Tu as peur que je n'aille pas à Berkeley ? Que je ne colle pas à la vie parfaite qu'on a décidé pour moi ?**

 **\- Tu es brillante Alexandria ! Je ne veux pas que tu finisses comme...**

Elle se tû brusquement, laissant place à un silence lourd. Ses pensées avaient sûrement dépassé ses pensées mais à présent il était trop tard. Le mal était fait.

 **\- Elle ne veux pas que tu finisses comme moi** , acheva Nick. **Pas vrai M'man ?**

Ma mère ne répondit rien et ce silence ne fit que confirmer ce que tout le monde pensait déjà.

 **\- Le type qui t'a agressé,** reprit mon frère, **à quoi il ressemblait ?**

 **\- Il avait l'air...malade. Je crois qu'il avait cette grippe dont tout le monde parle.**

 **\- Quoi ?**

Nick se leva soudainement, aussi pâle que les murs qui nous entouraient.

 **\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça change qu'il soit malade** ? Demanda Clarke en se rapprochant au contraire de moi.

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu. Mais moi je n'y comprenais rien. Qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer ? Il fallait qu'ils m'explique !

 **\- Tu crois que**...débuta ma mère mais Nick la coupa aussitôt.

 **\- Ouai. J'en suis certain.**

 **\- Il faut qu'on prévienne Travis. Lexa, tu ne bouges pas d'ici. Tu as compris ? Tu restes là !**

Ils ne me laissèrent pas plus de temps et sortirent de la chambre en trombe, gardant avec eux leurs précieuses informations sur le type qui m'avait agressé.

Clarke n'ajouta rien mais m'adressa un sourire.

 **\- Génial la réunion de famille.**

Je me mis à rire.

 **\- Bienvenue dans ma vie**.

Une sonnerie de portable attira notre attention et je tendis le bras en direction de la table de nuit pour le récupérer.

 **\- Matt ?**

 **\- Non. Octavia qui me demande si j'ai survécu à la tornade famille. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis hier. Je ne lui ai même pas dis ce qui m'était arrivée.**

 **\- Pourquoi ? Il devrait être à ton chevet en ce moment, à veiller sur toi.**

Oui, il devrait.

Je plongeai dans son regard, chacun des battements de mon cœur résonnant dans ma poitrine.

 **\- Je n'ai pas envie qu'il soit là. Toi tu es là pour veiller sur moi et ça me suffit.**

La bouche de Clarke s'entrouvrit devant ma confidence et le masque de confiance qu'elle affichait en permanence se fissura brutalement. Soudain elle n'avait plus l'air de cette fille rebelle et indépendante mais simplement d'une jeune femme fragilisée par la vie.

J'étais consciente de ce que ma phrase impliquait mais à cet instant je n'avais pas peur.

 **\- Emmène-moi loin d'ici.**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Je ne veux pas rester là. Dans cette chambre. Je m'en fiche de ce que vient de m'ordonner ma mère.**

La blonde sembla réfléchir un moment puis finit par me sourire et je sû que j'allais partir de cet hôpital.

En seulement quelques minutes, je m'habillai et laissai un simple mot à ma mère pour lui dire que je partais. Je savais qu'elle serait furieuse, peut-être inquiète mais qu'importe. J'en avais marre d'être cette petite fille parfaite qu'elle voyait en moi.

Je ne le savais pas encore à l'époque, mais cette journée serait la dernière que je passerai sans avoir à me soucier de ma survie.

 ***Clexa*Clexa*Clexa***

 **\- Alors c'est tout ? Tu es sortie d'une confortable chambre d'hosto pour la plage ? Tu n'as pas beaucoup d'imagination Woods.**

Je tirai la langue à Clarke tandis que je continuai d'avancer sur le sable. Le soleil caressait mon visage et me faisait le plus grand bien. La brise de l'océan faisait voleter ma chemise, claquant autour de moi au rythme du vent. J'ignorai si c'était dû à mon agression mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps je me sentais vivante. Seule ma randonnée avec la blonde avait réussi à me donner cette impression.

J'écartai les bras, mon poignet prisonnier de son atèle, et basculai ma tête en arrière, les yeux fermés. Je laissai l'odeur de la mer emplir mes narines, les grains de sables se glisser entre mes orteils nus. J'étais libre. Le bruit des vagues qui s'écrasaient paisiblement devenait une musique apaisante pour mes oreilles.

 **\- Tu devrais te reposer Lexa.**

Je rouvris les yeux et me tournai vers Clarke, à plusieurs mètres en arrière. Elle était restée vers sa moto, adossée contre le réservoir, lunettes visées sur le nez dans une position nonchalante. Je ne pouvais pas voir son regard mais le devinais.

 **\- Qu'avez-vous donc fais de l'insouciante Clarke Griffin ?**

 **\- Je suis insouciante mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois l'être.**

 **\- Oh s'il te plait, j'ai failli me faire bouffer hier soir. Je veux juste profiter.**

Je ne savais pas d'où ça venait, mais je me sentais griser. Comme si j'étais littéralement défoncée sauf que je n'avais rien pris.

Je fixai ses lunettes fumées, tentant d'attraper son regard au travers, et attrapai le premier bouton de ma chemise. Lentement je le déboutonnai puis passai aux autres jusqu'à ce que le vêtement se retrouve sur le sable et que je sois en simple top noir. Clarke ne bougeait pas et j'étais bien incertaine de si elle me regardait ou non.

Joueuse, j'attrapai les bords de mon haut et le retira prestement. Je n'en avais rien à faire que d'autres personnes puissent me voir, se demander ce que j'étais en train de faire. Je m'en foutais même que le temps ne soit pas propice à une baignade malgré ce soleil éblouissant. A cette seconde je ne souhaitais qu'une chose : qu'elle me voit.

La prochaine étape de mon effeuillage fut pour mon short dont je fis très vite sauter l'ouverture et entrepris de le descendre lentement le long de mes jambes. Désormais j'étais livrée à son regard, seulement en sous-vêtements.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Lexa ?**

Sa voix était rauque et j'étais presque certaine de la voir serrer ses clés plus que de nécessaire.

 _« Alors Miss Griffin, je vous fais de l'effet ? »_

 **\- Je vais prendre un bain.**

 **\- Tu ne peux pas. Ton atèle...**

Sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge lorsque mes doigts défirent ma queue de cheval, relâchant mes cheveux bruns sur mes épaules.

Je ne m'étais jamais considéré comme une fille particulièrement jolie. Pas vraiment grande, pas mannequin pour un sous. Je ne pouvais compter que sur mes yeux verts et mon ventre. Mais lorsque la bouche de Clarke s'affaissa légèrement et qu'elle baissa ses lunettes sur son nez, me révélant enfin ce bleu qui me rendait dingue, et qu'elle le laissa glisser sur tout mon corps, je me sentis désiré. Une chaleur incroyable s'insinua dans mon ventre mais je me forçai à ne pas succomber et reculai lentement en direction de l'océan sans jamais rompre le lien visuel avec ma blonde.

A chaque pas, Clarke avança dans ma direction. Même lorsque l'eau lécha mes pieds, puis mes chevilles pour remonter jusqu'à mes cuisses, elle ne cessa pas de me rejoindre.

 **\- Tu joues à un jeu dangereux, tu le sais** ? me demanda-t-elle, au bord de l'océan.

 **\- Je croyais que tu aimais prendre des risques ?**

Je me baissai complètement, de manière à entrer entièrement dans l'eau.

Clarke m'observa un moment sans rien dire avant de finalement hocher la tête. Elle posa son casque au sol, très vite rejoint par sa veste et ses lunettes. Je pensais qu'elle m'imiterait et enlèverait ses vêtements mais j'explosai de rire lorsqu'elle entra précipitamment dans l'eau. Toute habillée.

 **\- Alors, tu es contente de revoir l'insouciante Clarke Griffin ?**

 **\- Tu es complètement folle** , riai-je alors qu'elle nageait dans ma direction.

Nous passâmes un long moment à nous pourchasser sous les yeux interloqués des passants. Moi à demi-nue et Clarke habillée en train d'essayer de me rattraper dans l'océan, riant aux éclats comme s'il n'y avait plus que nous sur terre.

J'avais surestimé mes chances de gagner contre elle lorsque ses bras encerclèrent ma taille, m'arrachant un cri de surprise, et qu'elle me rapprocha d'elle en me tenant fermement. Elle immobilisa mes mains sans difficulté mais je sentis cette douceur dans son mouvement lorsqu'elle manipula mon poignet blessé.

Ce simple constat augmenta brusquement mon rythme cardiaque et je cessai de me débattre pour la regarder. Notre soudaine proximité dû la surprendre autant que moi car sa prise se fit moins ferme.

 **\- Tu m'as protégé** , murmurai-je.

J'en prenais pleinement conscience. Elle n'avait pas hésité une seconde, au risque d'avoir des ennuis, pour venir me sauver de mes ennuis. Je n'étais même pas persuadée que Matt l'aurait fais. Ou peut-être que si...

 **\- Je ne laisserai rien t'arriver Lexa** , me répondit Clarke sur le même ton. **Jamais.**

J'étais perdu dans ses yeux bleus.

Lentement, portées par les vagues, je laissai mon index glisser sur son visage et en esquisser les contours. Mon cœur me le criait, ses mots n'étaient pas que des paroles en l'air. C'était une promesse.

Inconsciemment, je me pressai contre elle, aidée par son étreinte, et mis mes bras autours de son cou. Je n'avais plus pieds désormais puisque Clarke me tenait contre elle, me surélevant du sol par la même occasion. Le temps n'avait plus d'emprise sur nous.

 **\- Je vais me perdre si ça continue** , chuchota ma blonde.

Ses pouces caressaient mes hanches et je haussai un sourcil, tentant de comprendre ce qu'elle entendait par là.

Un cri effroyable nous fit brutalement sursauter et je resserrai mes bras autours de son cou. D'un même mouvement nous regardâmes la plage et je failli hurler en retour devant le spectacle qui s'offrit à nous. Un homme était penché sur une femme et au vu du sang qui dégoulinait de sa bouche, il ne lui faisait rien d'amical. Les gens regroupés autour se dispersèrent brusquement, pris de panique par cette scène mais cela n'empêcha pas l'agresseur de plonger une nouvelle fois sur sa victime, lui arrachant un morceau de chair comme si ce n'était que de la viande.

Je retins une vague de nausée tandis que Clarke me prit la main et m'emmenait déjà en direction de la plage.

 **\- Bordel de merde** , jura-t-elle lorsque ses vêtements furent récupérés. **C'est quoi ça !**

Un nouveau hurlement retentit lorsque l'homme s'attaqua au visage de sa victime mais mon cerveau refusa d'assimiler cette information. C'était un canular. Comme ceux de la TV. Ca ne pouvait être que ça !

 **\- Lexa viens !**

Elle tira sur ma main pour me forcer à bouger et je me remis en mouvement, récupérant à mon tour mes habits pour les passer en quelques secondes.

Tout semblait irréel. Cette attaque, les gens qui courraient sur la plage et les sirènes de police qui retentissait déjà au loin. Clarke m'obligea à la suivre jusqu'à sa moto mais mes oreilles bourdonnaient, je n'entendais plus rien et je n'arrivais pas à enlever mon regard de l'horreur que j'avais sous les yeux.

 **\- Allez Lexa !**

Le bruit du moteur de la moto me ramena brutalement à moi et je me dépéchai de monter derrière elle sans prendre le temps de mettre nos casques. Elle démarra à l'instant où je passai mes bras autour d'elle, laissant une grande marque noire sur le bitume tandis que moi, j'accordai un dernier regard par dessus mon épaule.

La femme avait cessé de hurler.

* * *

 **Et voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui !**

 **Bon...je croise les doigts pour que ce chapitre vous ai plut ! Au moins on peut pas dire qu'il n'y a pas eu de moment Clexa hein :p**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Lire toutes vos réactions à chaque fois me fait chaud au coeur, merci milles fois !**

 **Pour répondre à mes guests :**

 **Clem : Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plus et j'espère que cet autre moment Clexa t'aura comblé ;)**

 **Morgane : Ca me touche ta review ! Vraiment, ça me va droit au coeur quand je lis ce genre de review, ça veut dire beaucoup pour moi.**

 **lolalove : Merci :) J'ai suivis ton conseil et normalement elle devrait être plus facile à retrouver.**

 **Guest : Ta review m'a bien fais rire ! Surtout ton moment danse de la joie ^^ J'ai hâte de savoir si tu vas refaire une danse de la joie dans ce chapitre là :p**

 **A bientôt pour la suite !**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Désolée du retard, je suis tombée bien malade (pour vous dire je suis complêtement aphone et ça empire ;) ). Alors entre mon épuisement lié à ça et mon boulot, je n'ai pas pu poster le chapitre avant et je m'en excuse. :)**

 **J'ai de la chance de vous avoir comme lecteurs ! Vraiment !**

 **Vos reviews, vos follows, vos favorites... Vous me comblez !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous comblera à votre tour.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 :**

La moto ralentit lentement lorsque ma maison apparut dans notre champs de vision. Jamais encore je ne pensais éprouver autant de soulagement à voir ses murs en bois blanc ou ce porche qu'on aurait dû réparer il ya longtemps. Et ce sentiment s'amplifia lorsque j'aperçus le pick-up de Travis se garer à l'instant où nous arrivions. Clarke coupa le moteur et plaça la béquille.

 **\- Alexandria !**

Ma mère sortit précipitamment de la voiture. Au ton qu'elle venait d'employer je savais que je passerais un sale quart d'heure pour m'être enfuie de l'hôpital mais les images de la plage, trop présentes dans mon esprit, me poussèrent à me précipiter dans ses bras, incapable de retenir les larmes qui coulaient à présent sur mes joues.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ma puce ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivée ?**

 **\- Un homme...On...On était sur la plage et**...sanglotai-je au creux de son cou.

 **\- Une femme était en train de se faire dévorer vivante** , acheva Clarke.

Je croyais qu'ils allaient me traiter de folle, éclater de rire ou être choqués par nos paroles mais je surpris un échange silencieux entre Nick, Travis et ma mère. Et je compris alors. Je compris de quoi ils parlaient à l'hôpital avant de quitter ma chambre, je comprenais pourquoi mon frère s'était fait renversé en courant dans la rue.

Je me détachai lentement de son étreinte et les regardai un à un. Ils savaient depuis le début et ils n'avaient rien dis. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait jugé bon de m'avertir.

 **\- Bonjour Travis !**

Nous nous retournâmes dans un mouvement. Notre voisine se tenait dans leur jardin et au vu du château gonflable et des ballons, ce n'était pas une après-midi comme les autres.

 **\- Vous préparez une fête ?**

 **\- Oui, passez faire un tour** , répondit la femme en serrant sa fille contre elle. **Gladys fête ses neuf ans. Vous vous rendez compte ? Ca fait peur.**

Peur ? Elle n'avait aucune idée de la définition de la peur. Son ignorance me donna l'envie soudaine de la gifler de toutes mes forces. Comment pouvait-elle se soucier de ce genre d'événements avec ce qui se passait dehors ?

 **\- C'est génial** , l'encouragea faussement Travis.

 **\- On a plein de restes. Les gens annulent à cause du virus qui traîne. Donc, tous à l'heure !**

 **\- Ok d'accord. Merci.**

Elle agita la main pour nous dire au revoir.

J'étais estomaquée. Littéralement. Et j'avais envie de vomir.

 **\- Rentrons maintenant** , ordonna ma mère en passant un bras par dessus mes épaules.

 **\- Clarke...**

Je tournai la tête dans sa direction. Elle n'avait pas bougé de sa moto, la mine grave. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens et elle hocha la tête comme pour me rassurer, me dire qu'elle allait bien. Mais comment pouvait-elle bien aller après ce que nous venions de voir sur la plage ?

 **\- Il faut que j'aille voir si le groupe va bien** , m'informa-t-elle. **Je te téléphone, ok ?**

Je sentais les regards de ma famille derrière moi, fixés sur nous, mais je m'en fichais. Je me précipitai vers elle et nouai mes bras autours de son cou, l'attirant contre moi en une étreinte que jamais je ne voulais terminer. Elle ne bougea pas pendant un instant puis ses bras se refermèrent autours de ma taille. Son visage trouva le creux de mon cou.

 **\- Fais attention, d'accord** ? Lui murmurai-je au creux de l'oreille.

 **\- Comme toujours Princesse.**

Je la relâchai à contrecœur et Clarke adressa un mouvement de tête à ma famille avant de redémarrer sa moto. Après un dernier regard, elle enfila son casque et s'éloigna dans la rue.

 **\- Viens Lexa, rentre.**

A l'intérieur de la maison, Nick regardait par la fenêtre tandis que je me préparais déjà à la dispute qui allait suivre. Mais, contre toute attente, elle ne vint pas. Ma mère quitta sa veste et la balança sur le canapé.

 **\- Maman** , dit mon frère, toujours en train d'écarter les stores. **Tu vas lui dire ? A Madame Cruz.**

 **\- Lui dire quoi**? Demandai-je.

 **\- Ce qui se passe.**

 **\- On ne sait pas ce qui se passe Nick** , répliqua Maman.

 **\- On en sait plus qu'elle.**

 **\- D'accord, j'irais lui parler. Je lui dirais.**

 **\- Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui se passe à la fin ?!**

J'avais crié sans m'en rendre compte. Ils se tournèrent vers moi mais comme d'habitude, gardèrent le silence. Finalement, ce fut mon frère qui reprit la parole.

 **\- Personne ne fait attention. On dirait que c'est pas réel.**

 **\- La femme que j'ai vu se faire dévorer sur la plage semblait assez réelle pour moi** , dis-je en m'avançant vers lui.

 **\- Ca l'est.**

Ma mère nous rejoignit sur le canapé. Elle semblait à bout de nerfs et je culpabilisai brutalement. Si je comprenais bien et qu'ils étaient au courant depuis plus longtemps que moi, alors ils avaient dû se faire du soucis par ma faute.

Le temps des confessions étaient venus. Elle prit ma main dans la sienne et commença à me raconter toute l'histoire, aidée de Nick. Pourquoi il s'était fait heurter par une voiture ce jour-là, ce qu'il avait vu à l'église. Ce que Travis et ma mère avait découvert et tous les événements jusqu'à cet instant où mon frère avait roulé sur son ami pour se protéger. Tout devenait plus clair. Plus terrifiant. J'eus brutalement l'impression d'avoir plongé dans un cauchemar mais je savais que je ne m'en réveillerais pas cette fois.

Je voulus les remercier de m'avoir enfin raconté la vérité mais je me relevai et me précipitai aux toilettes où je vomis tout ce que mon estomac contenait. Je vomis jusqu'à en avoir les larmes aux yeux et la gorge en feu et même quand j'eus finis, je me glissai le long du mur. Je ne tentais pas de retenir les larmes qui coulaient librement. Je n'étais pas prête à affronter tout ça. Je n'étais pas assez forte.

 ***Clexa*Clexa*Clexa***

 **\- Lexa ? Lexa j'ai besoin du seau !**

La voix de ma mère retentit dans la maison. Nick avait besoin de nous mais je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard du miroir. Il me renvoyait l'image d'une fille apeurée qui ne comprenait plus rien au monde qui l'entourait.

J'avais tenté de joindre Octavia et Harper, j'avais besoin de les savoir à l'abri, qu'elles me disent qu'elles allaient bien et que je les prévienne. Mais je tombais sur répondeur à chaque fois. Aucune nouvelle de Clarke non plus, ni même de Matt. Et j'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

 **\- Alexandria ! Le seau !**

Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu mon frère aussi mal. Il se tordait de douleur sur le canapé, gémissant, en sueur tandis que ma mère tentait vainement de joindre le docteur qui avait suivit Nick depuis le début de son addiction.

 **\- Dr Han, bonjour, c'est encore Maddy Woods. Ecoutez, Nick souffre énormément. Pouvez-vous juste me faire l'ordonnance pour que je la récupère ? Nick m'inquiète. Je pense qu'il en a vraiment besoin.**

Supporter la vue de mon frère en plein sevrage n'était jamais facile. Mais ce qui me remplissait de fierté, c'était que cette fois il l'avait choisis de son plein gré. Il respectait la promesse qu'il m'avait fait à l'hôpital.

J'apportai le seau près du canapé.

 **\- Accroche-toi frérot.**

Il ouvrit sa veste, trempée par la transpiration. Il avait beaucoup trop chaud. Ma mère passa une main sur son front comme pour l'encourager à tenir le coup.

 **\- On va te trouver tes médicaments, ok ?**

 **\- Plus attend, pire ce sera** , lui dis-je avec inquiétude.

 **\- Oui je le sais bien.**

 **\- Il ne va pas pouvoir voyager.**

Nous avions décidé de nous éloigner de la ville le temps que les événements se tassent. Le désert nous apparaissait comme la meilleure des solutions. Travis était parti chercher son ex-femme ainsi que son fils, Chris et ensuite il nous rejoindrait ici pour débuter la route. Je n'avais rien dis, mais mes craintes pour mes amis me dévoraient de l'intérieur.

 **\- Je peux avoir la couverture** ? Demanda Nick en se redressant.

Et voilà, maintenant il gelait.

Je fis le tour du canapé, ne quittant pas ma mère des yeux.

 **\- Tu comptes faire quoi ?**

 **\- Le Dr Han ne répond pas et j'arrive plus à joindre Travis.**

 **\- C'est comme après un tremblement de terre : toutes les lignes sont occupées.**

J'étalai la couverture sur le corps tremblant de mon frère. Le voir aussi mal me brisait le cœur.

 **\- On a rien en stock ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Le Vicodin, pour mes dents de sagesse.**

 **\- J'ai tout jeté** , répondit ma mère avec agacement.

 **\- C'est dangereux pour lui d'être en état de manque comme ça. Le médecin peut venir le prendre. Maman ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas Lexa ! Je crois qu'elle est fermée, elle ne me rappelle pas et...**

Elle se coupa brutalement. Une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit, je le reconnaissais à la façon dont son regard se fixait dans le vide avant de revenir vers moi.

 **\- Surveille-le. Ne quitte pas la maison !**

 **\- Oui, d'accord.**

 **\- Lexa promets-le moi !**

 **\- Je m'occupe de lui !**

Ma mère n'en dit pas plus et se hâta de récupérer ses affaires. En seulement quelques secondes, elle quitta la maison et démarra la voiture pour s'éloigner dans l'allée.

Comme promis, je surveillais mon frère pendant plus d'une heure. Son état ne s'améliorait pas, passant du chaud au froid, se tenant le ventre ou vidant son estomac déjà vide dans le seau posé à ses pieds. Je finis par me réfugier dans la cuisine. Au moins, préparer une soupe m'empêchait de trop penser. Mon esprit se tordait dans tous les sens pour se débattre de tout ce qu'il avait à assimiler. Ce que Nick avait vu, ce qu'ils avaient fais, l'inquiétude que je ressentais pour lui, pour Octavia, pour Harper et même Matt. Est-ce qu'il allait bien lui aussi ? Est-ce qu'il était en route pour venir me chercher, s'assurer que je n'étais pas blessée ? Et Clarke...

Lorsque je repartis dans le salon, mon frère se trouvait à même le sol.

 **\- Tiens.**

Je déposai le bol de soupe sur la table.

 **\- Le chaud, ça passera pas.**

 **\- La prochaine fois je ferais du gaspacho. Bois un peu d'eau.**

 **\- J'ai pas soif, c'est pas de l'eau qu'il me faut.**

 **\- Oui je sais ce dont tu as besoin, Nick . Maman s'en occupe.**

Il s'intéressa quelques secondes au contenu du bol, assez longtemps pour qu'une nouvelle nausée le terrasse et qu'il replonge la tête dans le seau.

J'observai les Cruz au travers de la fenêtre. Ils commençaient à débarrasser leur jardin de toutes les attractions prévu pour l'anniversaire de leur fille.

 **\- Gladys a bien fêter son jour pour fêter son anniversaire...**

Tout partait de travers.

Je ne pouvais plus rester ici. Je ne pouvais plus attendre les bras croisés qu'il se passe quelque chose, que je reçoive des nouvelles des gens à qui je tenais. Je quittai le salon pour récupérer mon sac à dos, sachant pertinemment que Nick n'approuverait pas mais il fallait que je parte à leur recherche. La maison d'Octavia n'était pas très éloignée de la nôtre. Il ne me faudrait que vingt minutes à pieds pour la rejoindre.

 **\- Hé, hé ! Tu vas où ? Hé !**

 **\- Je vais chez Octavia. Je fais vite.**

 **\- Non, tu peux pas aller dehors ! Tu peux pas y retourner ! Faut pas que tu y retournes !**

 **\- Je dois y aller !**

 **\- Tu as promis à Maman ! Lexa !**

Une colère me submergea brusquement en entendant ces mots. Elle se répandit à l'intérieur de mon corps, dans mes veines comme un poison brûlant. Je me retournai vers lui, les poings serrés.

 **\- Tu passes ton temps à faire des promesses toi.**

Il tenta de se mettre à genoux pour me parler mais la rage que j'éprouvais était sans frontière. Je ne le laisserai pas me sortir ces belles paroles sans réagir. De quel droit osait-il parler de promesses alors qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il parlait ?

 **\- Restes par terre** ! Hurlai-je lorsqu'il voulut se redresser.

 **\- T'as raison, je suis qu'un con** , gémit-il en m'obéissant. **Lexa, si tu pars...Si tu pars tu reviendras pas. Je t'en supplie...**

 **\- T'as laissé partir Maman.**

 **\- Dehors c'est dangereux !**

Il se tortillait sur le parquet, la voix étranglée. Jamais encore je ne l'avais vu me supplier ainsi. J'aurais dû l'écouter mais il me faisait pitié à cet instant précis et je ne pouvais plus être dans la même pièce. Aussi je tournai les talons et me dirigeai vers la porte, insensible aux cris qu'il poussait pour me retenir.

 **\- Lexa je t'en prie ! Ne sors pas de cette maison ! Lexa !**

Ses hurlements furent étouffés par la fermeture de la porte. Il avait raison, je le savais. Je devrais rester à l'intérieur et attendre le retour de ma mère ou de Travis mais mon instinct me poussait à faire autre chose. Mon instinct, ou mon côté incroyablement têtu.

 **\- Ils vont te faire du mal Lexa ! Ils vont te tuer ! Je...**

Un bruit sourd m'empêcha d'avancer plus en avant. Mon frère ne criait plus et je n'entendais plus aucun son. Ma colère et mon entêtement se muèrent tout à coup en inquiétude et je courus en direction de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit à la volée sous mon poids.

Mon frère convulsait sur le sol, vomissant tout ce que son estomac lui permettait encore de rendre. Je savais exactement ce que ça signifiait.

 **\- Non ! Non, non, non ! Pas maintenant !**

Les gestes de secours a appliquer dans cette situation étaient gravés au fer rouge dans ma mémoire. Ma mère me les avais fais apprendre lors des premières crises de Nick.

Je me jetai à ses pieds et le tournai le plus vite possible sur le côté pour éviter qu'il ne s'étouffe avec ce que son organisme rejetait violemment.

 **\- Ne me fais pas ça Nick ! Pas maintenant ! Je t'interdis de me faire ça espèce de fils de pute !**

Je tentai de contrôler ses convulsions et glissai mes doigts pour ouvrir sa mâchoire, prenant garde à ne pas les mettre dans sa bouche pour éviter toutes morsures. Il continua pendant des secondes interminables, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus rien à vomir et que son corps cesse de se tordre dans tous les sens.

Je ne m'aperçus même pas que des larmes roulaient sur mes joues.

 **\- Shh...ça va aller Nick...**

Le porter jusqu'au canapé fut plus difficile que prévu mais heureusement pour moi il ne s'évanouit que lorsque ses fesses touchèrent le tissu. Il perdit aussitôt connaissance et c'était mieux ainsi. Il reprendrait des forces au moins. Ce repos forcé lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Quant à moi, le reste de ma journée consista à frotter férocement le parquet pour le débarrasser du vomi laissé par NicK J'ignorais combien de temps cela m'a pris mais j'étais encore en pleine activité lorsque mon frère finit par émerger de sa sieste.

 **\- Je suis désolé.**

Pourquoi s'excusait-il ? Pour cette nouvelle crise ? Parce que je ramassais derrière lui ou bien pour le fait qu'il se soit drogué et m'est abandonné quand nous étions gosses ? Est-ce qu'il s'excusait de n'avoir encore jamais tenue ses promesses ?

Je frottai le sol plus fort.

 **\- Maman devrait être revenue depuis longtemps** , dis-je pour toute réponse.

 **\- Oui, je sais.**

 **\- Ils auraient dû appeler. Depuis longtemps.**

Du coin de l'oeil je vis Nick se redresser légèrement pour me regarder. Il garda le silence pendant un moment avant de finalement prendre la parole.

 **\- Merci.**

J'aurais préféré ne rien entendre. Les sentiments que je ressentais pour mon frère étaient trop confus et je n'arrivais plus à décider lequel primait. La colère, la haine ? L'amour, l'inquiétude ? La rancoeur ?

Je cessai de frotter et vrillai mon regard dans le sien. Les gouttes de sueur suivaient la ligne de ma colonne vertébrale alors que je me redressai un peu plus. J'enlevai lentement mes gants avant de les poser sur mes genoux.

 **\- Je te hais.**

 **\- Je sais.**

 ***Clexa*Clexa*Clexa***

Ma mère rentra tard. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis un moment lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit enfin sur son visage épuisé.

 **\- T'en as mis du temps** , lui dis-je aussitôt.

 **\- Vérouille la porte.**

Je m'exécutai sans poser de questions.

 **\- Comment va ton frère ?**

 **\- Je pète la forme !**

 **\- Il m'a fait une crise d'épilepsie** , répondis-je en m'adossant à l'encadrement de la porte.

 **\- Je suis désolée** , s'excusa ma mère.

Elle connaissait assez ce genre de crise pour savoir ce que je venais de vivre.

 **\- Travis a appelé ?**

 **\- Non.**

Maman soupira avant de se débarrasser de son manteau. Elle farfouilla quelques secondes dans son sac avant d'en sortir une boite de médicaments duquel elle retira quelques précieuses pilules. Finalement, elle les tendit à Nick.

 **\- On les rationne. Je n'ai trouvé que ça et si on ne fait pas attention, il n'y en aura pas assez pour te sevrer durant le trajet.**

Mon frère les récupéra avidement, en parfait bon drogué, et les posa sur la paume de sa main pour les examiner. Je détestais le voir faire ça.

 **\- De l'Oxy ? Super. Combien ?**

 **\- ...Pas assez pour traverser le désert.**

 **\- Comment on va faire ?** paniqua brusquement Nick.

Il ne prêtait plus aucune attention à nous, écrasant ses pilules à l'aide de son verre. Ce simple geste me donnait envie de vomir et de pleurer en même temps. Il semblait tellement à l'aise.

 **\- Elle a essayé de partir** , chuchota-t-il à ma mère pour détourner l'attention mais je levai les yeux au ciel.

 **\- Je t'entends Nick tu sais.**

 **\- J'ai réussi à t'en empêcher.**

Je pensais que Maman allait me demander des explications, exiger des réponses et me remonter les bretelles sur le fait que j'allais encore lui désobéir mais elle ne chercha pas à en savoir plus et ne fit que s'emparer de son manteau pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Pendant un moment, seul le bruit de l'eau qui coule fut perceptible puis je distinguai plus nettement sa voix. Elle devait avoir Travis au téléphone.

Inquiète, je regardai mon frère qui se contenta de hausser les épaules en signe d'ignorance. Je jouai distraitement avec les attaches de mon atèle jusqu'à ce que le verrou s'ouvre enfin et que ma mère sorte de la pièce. Les traits tirés, la mine défaite et les yeux rougies.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

Elle ne me répondit pas.

 **\- Maman ? Maman, ça va ?**

Ce n'était pas la première fois que je la voyais dans cet état, la plupart du temps à cause de Nick, mais cette fois là était différente. Et mon cœur se serra d'angoisse à la pensée qu'il ait pu lui arriver quelque chose. Qu'elle ait pu croisé un de ces monstres de dehors.

 **\- Maman ?**

Ma mère passa à côté de moi sans me répondre, ni même me voir et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Je voulus la suivre, m'assurer qu'elle allait bien mais un bruit attira mon attention dans le jardin et je me figeai. Nick avait dû l'entendre lui aussi car il ne bougeait plus d'un millimètre, son regard passant de la fenêtre à moi.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?**

Je m'abstins de répondre et éteignis aussitôt la lumière du salon. Tout mon instinct me hurlait de faire le moins de bruit possible, de ne pas attirer l'attention sur nous. Avec prudence, je m'emparai d'une lampe torche et avançai vers la fenêtre dont j'écartai lentement les stores.

 **\- Fais attention Lexa...**

D'abord, le faisceau ne capta rien. Je ne voyais que la maison des Cruz, leur voiture et cette masse informe qu'était devenu leur château gonflable. Peut-être que ce n'était rien après tout.

Je bougeai ma lampe de droite à gauche, essayant de discerner la moindre chose qui sortait de l'ordinaire lorsque je le vis. L'un de nos voisins, un ami de Travis. Il avançait en direction de Madame Cruz, trop occupée à ranger son jardin pour s'apercevoir de quoi que ce soit mais la façon dont il se mouvait...la pâleur de sa peau...

Je cessai de respirer en comprenant la situation et voulut réagir mais un hurlement à glacer le sang me bloqua sur place, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Je regardai sans réagir, tel la spectatrice d'un film, cette chose se jeter sur la pauvre femme et la faire tomber dans les débris du château.

 **\- Lexa ! Éloignes-toi de cette fenêtre !** Me cria ma mère en sortant brusquement de sa chambre. **Ne regardes-pas !**

Mon cerveau se remit soudainement en marche.

Je m'écartai sans réfléchir et courus vers la porte que j'ouvris en quelques secondes seulement. Mais à l'instant où j'allais passer le pas, une main m'attrapa par le bras et me ramena sans délicatesse à l'intérieur, manquant de me projeter contre le mur au passage. Ma mère ne me laissa pas le temps de réagir et referma aussitôt, s'adossant contre le bois pour être certaine que je ne tenterais rien.

 **\- Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Maman !**

 **\- Tu ne quittes pas cette maison, tu m'as comprise ?**

 **\- Il faut aller l'aider !**

 **\- Non ! Je te l'interdis !**

 **\- Ne comptes pas sur moi pour rester planter là à regarder quelqu'un se faire dévorer ! Pas cette fois !**

J'étais consciente qu'elle ne cherchait qu'à me protéger mais je ne pouvais plus rester sans rien faire. Il fallait que j'agisse, que je sorte d'ici et que je vienne en aide à Madame Cruz. Je ne me rendis même pas compte que je bousculai ma mère et m'échappai de cette maison. Je sentais mon cœur battre lourdement dans ma poitrine, frappant ma cage thoracique à m'en faire mal. Il résonnait dans mes oreilles, irrégulier et frénétique. Une symphonie impétueuse dont les maîtres d'orchestre n'étaient que peur et effroi. Est-ce que ma mère tentait de m'appeler ou alors sa voix n'était que le fruit de mon imagination ?

Le bruit de mes pas sur le bitume me semblait tonitruant et je tentai de ne pas prendre garde à cette peur insidieuse qui me glaçait le sang. Ma voisine se débattait à bout de bras, repoussait son agresseur avec toute la force et la survie qu'elle possédait. D'un coup de pieds, elle réussit à s'extraire de sa poigne et se essaya de se relever mais à peine se mit-elle debout que cette chose lui attrapa les jambes et la plaqua de nouveau au sol.

J'avais du mal à respirer, à réfléchir. J'aurais dû reconnaître l'ami de Travis, Peter, mais je ne voyais plus que cet animal qui dévorait cette femme à la plage. Où le malade qui avait tenté de s'en prendre à moi. Les mêmes symptômes, les mêmes traits. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup trop.

Je m'emparai de la première chose qui me tomba sous la main et armai mon poignet valide, ignorant la douleur de celui encore blessé, et frappai de toute mes forces. Un hurlement ponctua mon attaque mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y prêter attention.

 **\- Allez courez** ! Hurlai-je à ma voisine en la prenant par l'épaule. **Allez !**

J'agrippai son vêtements et la forçai à se relever pour me suivre. Elle se mit aussitôt en mouvement, passa devant moi tandis que je jetai un coup d'œil au malade. Il tentait déjà d'attraper l'une de nous.

Cruz fut plus rapide que moi. Elle se jeta sur la poignée de la porte et l'actionnai pour s'engouffrer à l'intérieur de la maison. Je voyais les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues et ses jambes écorchées, la morsure sanglante qui s'étalait sur son tibia. Mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de penser à autre chose que la menace qui reposait maintenant à quelques mètres de moi. J'avais connu cet homme quatre auparavant. Je le croisais tous les matins en me dirigeant au lycée et il m'avait même aidé une fois, lorsque j'avais déraillé en vélo. Pourtant, il tentait aujourd'hui de me mordre, les dents claquant entre elle comme une chanson macabre, ponctuée par ses râles à peine humain.

 **\- Lexa !**

Ma mère m'avait suivis dehors. Elle voulut me rejoindre en courant mais Peter m'attrapa par la cheville et je poussais un cri de surprise et de peur mélangée. Je me débarrassai de lui à coup de pied, violent. Meurtrier. Jamais encore je ne pensais posséder une telle rage en moi et pourtant voilà que je le frappai sans relâche jusqu'à ce je sente enfin sa poigne me libérer. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'un craquement écœurant se fit entendre que je cessai brusquement.

 **\- Ne regarde pas Lexa !** M'ordonna ma mère en me rejoignant.

Mais c'était trop tard. Le visage de mon agresseur n'était qu'un amas de chair et de sang. Je l'entendais respirer mais était-il vivant ? Mes coups lui avaient brisé le nez, arrachés des dents.

 **\- Rentrons ! Lexa, viens.**

On me tira par le bras pour m'inciter à rejoindre la sécurité de ma maison et je ne tentai pas de me débattre. Je n'arrivais pas à regarder ailleurs que ce que j'avais fais sans aucun remords ni aucune hésitation. Le corps allongé sur le sol, atrocement défiguré, Peter tendait lamentablement les mains dans ma direction comme pour me rappeler qu'il souhaitait les refermer sur moi. Ce fut cette image que je gardai lorsque la porte se referma sur nous.

Est-ce que je venais moi aussi de devenir un monstre ?

* * *

 **Et voilà, fin de ce chapitre !**

 **Je sais je sais, il n'y a pas beaucoup de Clexa dans ce chapitre...J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop :/**

 **Petite anecdote, la scène où Lexa retrouve Nick par terre et essaie de calmer ses convulsions (surtout la partie où elle crie en fait) je vous la conseille en V.O...J'ai adoré cette scène, Alycia est super quand elle crie :p ... ok dit comme ça, ça fait bizarre ! Désolée XD**

 **Est-ce que l'histoire vous plait toujours malgré la présence toujours plus présente des zombies ? Est-ce que vous voudriez plus de Clexa ou est-ce que l'histoire vous plait comme telle ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire si quelque chose ne vous convient pas :)**

 **Pour le reste, je suis impatiente de lire vos reviews et de constaster vos réactions qui me font toujours plaisir et rire !**

 **A bientôt pour la suite !**

 **Pour répondre à mes guests :**

 **Clem : Ravie de savoir que le dernier chapitre à été à la hauteur :D**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

Jamais encore je n'avais assisté à un tel carnage. Évidement, voir ou participer à une manifestation était devenue chose courante mais ce qui se produisait sous mes pieds ressemblait à l'Apocalypse et je commençais vraiment à croire que c'était ce qui se passait. Partout où mon regard se posait, des gens hurlaient et courraient dans tous les sens comme un raz de marée infernal. Cagoulés, à visages découverts, honnêtes citoyens ou hommes de loi. Chacun semblait habité par une force surnaturelle qui les poussaient à envahir les rues de Los Angeles, s'armer de n'importe quel objet pouvant leur servir d'armes et anéantir ce qui se trouvait sur leur chemin. Un peu partout je voyais des bâtiments en flammes ou des magasins aux devantures brisées. Les sirènes des pompiers ou des voitures de police se mêlait au brouhaha incessant.

Un pied posé sur la rambarde du toit, un bras appuyé dessus, je ne quittais pas la scène des yeux. Au moins, à la hauteur où je me trouvais, je voyais tout et ne pouvais rien manquer. Mon regard dévia sur une agitation en contrebas et je serrais les dents au vue des armes pointés sur les gens. Je savais ce qui allait se passer, je l'avais déjà vu auparavant, mais entendre les coups de feu et voir des corps s'effondrer au sol n'était pas un spectacle auquel on s'habituait facilement.

Ça faisait une trentaine de minutes que je reposais à cet endroit avec le vent pour seul compagnon. J'étais venue ici juste après avoir quitté Lexa, cherchant à trouver Amanda, lui expliquer ce qui se passait. Mais ma copine m'avait devancé et le message qui était apparu sur mon portable était on ne peut plus clair.

« _Je pars avec mes parents. On quitte la ville. Bonne chance._ »

Je n'était pas amoureuse de Amanda mais le soulagement de la savoir en vie et loin de toute cette merde était le bienvenue. Matt m'avait avertit que ses parents et lui n'allaient pas tarder à suivre le même chemin et me conseillait de faire de même mais je ne pouvais pas partir d'ici. Pas tout de suite. Je vivais peut être seule depuis mes seize ans, émancipée du contrôle de ma mère, mais elle n'en restait pas moins ma seule famille et une partie de moi me hurlait d'aller la retrouver.

Et à cause de cette simple pensée, je restais bloquée sur ce toit, ignorant comment je devais agir avec ma mère. Je n'avais pas la force de lui pardonner, pas encore. Mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser dans l'ignorance sachant qu'elle n'avait pas hésité une seconde à venir en aide à Lexa la veille, alors que ça faisait des mois que nous ne nous étions pas vu.

« _C'est son rôle de médecin. Elle n'a pas fais ça pour toi_ » susurrais cette voix pleine de rancœur mais je n'y prêtai pas plus d'attention. Maman avait changé, je pouvais au moins lui accorder le bénéfice du doute, non ?

Et Lexa ? Pouvais-je partir de Los Angeles sans lui dire au revoir ? Sans me retourner pour apercevoir son visage une dernière fois ? Ou l'emmener avec moi, quitte à affronter sa famille pour la protéger ? Je fermai les yeux, le vent chassant mes mèches blondes de part et d'autre de mon visage. Je n'avais pas le droit de penser tout cela d'elle. Matt l'aimait, et j'étais son amie. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de ressentir ce que j'éprouvais actuellement pourtant je ne parvenais pas à m'en empêcher. Si on m'avait dit, quand je suis entrée dans ce bar presque un an en arrière, que je tomberais follement et irrémédiablement amoureuse de Alexandria Woods, j'aurais tout simplement éclaté de rire. Déjà, je m'intéressais pas aux filles plus jeunes que moi, même de seulement deux ans. Et puis franchement, moi, tomber sous le charme de Miss Parfaite du lycée et dont les deux parents bossaient dans le milieu ? Très peu pour moi.

Seulement mon cœur avait choisi d'ignorer mes a priori sur elle. Quand ses yeux d'un vert qui ne ressemblait à aucun autre, se teintant parfois d'un bleu léger, croisèrent les miens, je su que j'étais fichue. Sa nature réservée mais cachant une immense force de caractère, une détermination et une volonté avait réussi à me toucher. Son passé avait été un élément de surprise qui complétait parfaitement ce tableau. J'avais beau essayer de l'éviter, de ne lui accorder aucun intérêt, à chacune de nos sorties avec Matt je me retrouvais à la dévisager, à lui parler pour essayer d'en connaître plus sur elle, d'entendre le son de sa voix qui devenait plus rauque lorsque les sujets la touchaient particulièrement.

Non. La décision était prise. Je ne partirai pas sans elle, d'une manière ou d'une autre je resterais avec Lexa jusqu'à ce que cet enfer se termine. S'il se terminait un jour.

Bien décidée à la retrouver, je sortis mon téléphone et composa son numéro. Les tonalités se succédèrent sans que jamais elle ne réponde et mon estomac se tordit douloureusement mais il était hors de question que je laisse de mauvaises pensées m'envahir. Je me devais de garder les idées claires.

Quand le répondeur se mit en route, je n'en attendis pas la fin et le rangeait dans ma poche avant de m'éloigner du rebord du toit et de descendre les nombreux étages qui me séparaient du sol. Mes clés bien en mains, j'ouvris la porte et la scène a laquelle j'assistais depuis mon perchoir me sembla brutalement beaucoup plus apocalyptique. Je me forçai à ne pas prendre garde aux corps allongés çà et là et dont beaucoup se retrouvaient assaillis par des gens qui les dévoraient comme des vautours auraient béqueter des animaux morts et me dirigeai d'un pas rapide vers ma moto. La nuit rendait les incendies encore plus impressionnants et piloter entre les groupes de personnes avides d'en découdre avec les forces de polices était plus que difficile. Heureusement, je gérais mon véhicule et il ne me fallut pas très longtemps pour enfin sortir de ce merdier et rejoindre des rues plus calme.

Il ne me fallut qu'une vingtaine de minute pour atteindre le quartier de Lexa. Un silence presque paisible régnait sur la ruelle pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir cette étrange impression. Cela venait sans doute de ces quelques voitures dont le coffre était encore ouvert. Quelques valises étaient posées ça et là, attendant qu'on finisse de les charger. Mais il n'y avait personne aux alentours.

J'arrêtai ma moto devant l'entrée de sa maison et tendis un instant l'oreille. Ici non plus il n'y avait aucun bruit et tout le quartier semblait privé d'électricité. Pas la moindre lumière à aucune fenêtre. Peut-être que Lexa et sa famille se cachait à l'intérieur...

Je descendis de ma bécane et m'aventurai prudemment le long de son allée. J'aurais peut-être frapper avant d'entrer mais je m'abstins et poussai doucement la porte d'entrée, sans faire aucun son. Si mon instinct venait à confirmer ce que je craignais, mieux valait être prévoyante.

 **\- Lexa ?**

Personne dans le salon, ni même dans la cuisine. Et si je me trompais et qu'au final je m'en faisais pour rien ?

Un bruit me fit soudainement sursauter. Je m'emparai aussitôt de la première chose qui me tombait sous la main -autrement dit un vase- et m'approchai à pas de loup. Quoi que ce soit, j'étais prête à le réduire en bouille. Pas à pas, je contournai le canapé, mon arme improvisée bien serrée dans ma main. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que je laissai échapper un grand soupir.

Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un chien, un magnifique berger allemand qui avait dû trouver refuge ici, sans doute pour échapper à ce monde qui partait en vrille. Comme s'il avait senti que je ne lui voulais aucun mal, l'animal s'approcha de moi pour renifler ma main tendue.

 **\- Alors mon pote** , murmurai-je avec un sourire, **qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

Je voulus lui caresser la tête mais un hurlement retentit tout à coup et je me retournai, le cœur battant. J'aurais reconnu cette voix entre toutes.

 **\- Lexa !**

Je me précipitai en dehors de la maison jusqu'à l'endroit d'où venaient ses cris et je crus mourir lorsque je l'aperçus enfin. Elle se tenait là, à cheval sur une barrière en bois et je n'avais aucun doute de ce qui la maintenait de l'autre côté.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je courus dans sa direction. Il était hors de question que je reste là sans rien faire.

 **\- Lexa ! Donnes-moi ta main !**

Elle donnait des coups de pieds à son agresseur, tentait à tout prix de se défaire de son emprise. Je l'attrapai par le poignet et la tirai vers moi, l'aidant du mieux que je pouvais. Avec un cri de rage, Lexa se libéra enfin de sa prise et glissa brutalement das ma direction, s'étalant sur moi de tout son long. Pendant de longues secondes aucune de nous ne bougea. Je la laissai reprendre lentement sa respiration, son visage au creux de mon cou, son poignet toujours serré dans ma main. Je sentais son souffle chaud d'abord erratique se calmer peu à peu tandis que derrière la palissade de bois grognait toujours cette chose, sûrement frustrée que son dîner se soit échappé. Finalement, après quelques instants, Lexa se redressa légèrement.

Je pris son visage entre mes mains et la forçai doucement à me regarder.

 **\- Tu es blessée ?**

 **\- Non** , me répondit-elle. **Non, ça va.**

Tout à coup nous éclatâmes de rire. Parce que nous allions bien, parce nos nerfs venaient de nous lâcher. Elle appuya son front contre le mien et je sentis les battements de mon cœur se faire plus désordonnés que jamais pourtant je ne la repoussai pas, bien au contraire. Je fermai les yeux et profitai de ce contact, de nos nez qui se frôlaient.

Nous fûmes pourtant vite ramené à la réalité lorsque des pas précipités se firent entendre et que nous aperçûmes la famille de Lexa au complet courir vers nous. Nous nous mîmes aussitôt debout et sa mère vint la serrer contre elle. J'ignore où était sa famille pendant qu'elle se faisait attaqué mais savoir qu'ils l'avaient laissé seule faisait monter en moi une colère sourde. S'ils étaient incapable de la protéger, alors elle n'avait rien à faire avec eux.

 **\- Merci Clarke** , me souffla Madame Woods.

Je reconnus Nick et Travis, ainsi qu'une autre femme et un garçon que je supposais être l'ex femme de Travis et Chris, son fils. Lexa m'en avait parlé une fois mais je ne les avais jamais rencontré.

 **\- Allons-y** , ordonna son beau-père. **Rentrons. Mettons-nous à l'abri.**

 **\- Clarke viens avec nous** , répondit aussitôt Lexa en se libérant de l'étreinte de sa mère.

Elle vint se placer près de moi et prit ma main dans la sienne.

Travis et Maddie échangèrent un long regard puis finalement hochèrent la tête.

 **\- Oui bien sur. Venez.**

 ***Clexa*Clexa*Clexa***

 **\- Tu as eu des nouvelles de tes amies ?**

Lexa hocha la tête avec un sourire.

 **\- Un message d'Octavia. Elle a essayé de me joindre plus tôt mais les lignes étaient coupés. Harper et elle vont bien. Elles se sont réfugiés chez Bellamy le temps que tout se calme.**

C'était la première fois que j'entrais dans sa chambre et je dois dire que ça collait bien à sa personnalité. Ici pas de chichi, pas de murs roses ou de peluches en forme d'oursons qui trônaient sur le lit.

J'étais assez intimidée de rentrer ainsi dans son espace personnel mais je n'en laissai rien paraître et pris place sur la chaise de bureau.

 **\- Il fallait vraiment que ce soit la fin du monde pour que ta mère accepte que je restes ici.**

 **\- Tu sais comment elle est, toujours à vouloir nous surprotéger.**

 **\- C'est une bonne mère. J'aurais aimé que la mienne soit comme ça.**

Lexa baissa les stores et s'assit sur le lit, plongeant son regard dans le mien comme si nous n'étions plus que les deux seules personnes sur terre.

 **\- Tu n'en parles jamais** , me dit-elle en croisant ses jambes.

 **\- Disons qu'il n'y a pas grand chose à en dire. Après la mort de mon père, elle a complètement pété les plombs. Son psy a jugé bon de la bourrer de médocs, pensant sûrement que ça l'aiderait à remonter la pente.**

 **\- Dépression ?**

 **\- Ouai. Et faut croire que découvrir que sa fille est lesbienne ne l'a pas aidé. Les derniers souvenirs que j'ai de ma mère et moi sous le même toit c'est quand elle a viré ma copine par les cheveux et qu'elle me hurlait de dégager de chez elle.**

Je baissai les yeux pour ne plus avoir à croiser les siens. Je ne voulais pas lire dans son regard de la pitié.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ?**

 **\- La routine dans ce genre de situation je suppose. Elle a essayé de s'excuser mais certaines paroles ne s'effacent jamais. J'ai demandé mon émancipation et nos chemins se croisent de moins en moins. Ma mère a sorti la tête de l'eau et retrouvé son job à l'hôpital.**

Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas partagé cette histoire mais ça me faisait toujours autant de mal. J'avais beau y mettre tout le détachement que je possédais, la douleur n'en était pas moindre.

Comme pour chasser ses pensées loin de moi, je me levai et me débarrassai de ma veste, la jetant négligemment sur le lit.

 **\- Bon et toi** , **comment se fait-il que tu te sis encore retrouvé en train de faire amie-amie avec un de ces trucs ?**

 **\- Tu me connais** , me répondit Lexa avec un sourire. **Toujours à chercher les ennuis.**

Je m'installai près d'elle.

 **\- Mon voisin, Peter. Il est devenue comme cette chose à la plage. Il s'en ai prit à ma voisine et ensuite il a commencé à rôder autours de la maison alors Nick a proposé d'aller chercher le fusil des Tran. Je suis allée chercher les balles et c'est là que je l'ai vu.**

Je hochai doucement la tête. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, j'imaginais très bien la suite des événements.

Lexa se laissa tomber en arrière en soupirant. Je savais qu'elle devait se faire du soucis pour ses amies malgré tout mais je ne parvenais pas trouver les mots pour la réconforter. Après tout dans une telle situation, il n'y avait rien que je puisse dire pour l'apaiser.

 **\- Amanda a quitté la ville** , finis-je par dire. **Et Matt va faire pareil. Il s'en fiche de toi, sinon il serait déjà venu te chercher pour t'emmener avec lui.**

 **\- Comme toi ?**

Je me retournai légèrement. Évidemment, elle connaissait déjà la réponse à cette question.

 **\- On devrait se changer les idées** , annonça-t-elle en se redressant sur ses coudes. **Si je me souviens bien, tu me devais un tatouage Mademoiselle l'Artiste, non ? Je crois qu'on aura pas de meilleurs moments.**

Elle se leva joyeusement et ouvrit l'un de ses tiroirs pour en ressortir un marqueur indélébile noir. Elle parvenait presque à m'en faire oublier toutes ces conneries d'apocalypse.

 **\- Que voulez-vous Miss Woods ? Un papillon ? Une fleur ?**

Lexa me jeta un regard désabusé et vint s'asseoir près de moi.

 **\- Surprends-moi.**

 **\- Ok. Dis moi simplement où tu le veux.**

Ma brune réfléchit pendant une minute ou deux puis retira son haut avec un petit sourire. Ses joues prirent une légère teinte rose tandis qu'elle restait ainsi, sa nudité seulement cachée par son soutien-gorge.

J'aurais dû détourner les yeux mais je ne pu m'empêcher de laisser mon regard glisser sur les courbes parfaites de son corps et une intense chaleur se répandit dans mes veines.

 **\- Et bien, il y a toujours eu un endroit en particulier où j'aurais aimé me faire tatouer** , murmura-t-elle.

Elle se tourna presque timidement et m'offrit son dos, basculant ses cheveux sur son épaule pour me le dégager entièrement. Malgré ma bouche sèche et mes doigts quelques peu tremblants, je me forçai à déboucher le marqueur. J'ignorais combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi mais dès lors que mes doigts se posèrent sur sa peau, le temps sembla s'arrêter. C'était comme si plus rien ne pouvait nous atteindre, ni passer la porte de sa chambre. Il n'y avait que Lexa et moi et je laissai mon crayon dessiner le long de sa colonne vertébrale, esquissant des traits sur cette toile vierge.

Finalement, une minute, une heure ou une semaine plus tard, je terminai mon dernier cercle et rebouchai mon stylo.

 **\- Terminé.**

 **\- Montre-moi.**

Je pris mon portable et me reculai légèrement pour pouvoir prendre mon œuvre en photo avant de lui tendre.

 **\- C'est magnifique Clarke...**

Lexa tourna légèrement la tête vers moi, son menton reposant à présent sur son épaule dénudé. Ainsi positionnée dans la lumière de sa chambre, elle était magnifique.

Mon corps agit contre ma raison et je déposai délicatement mes lèvres sur son épaule, embrassant sa peau avec toute la douceur dont je pouvais faire preuve. Je devrais agir en amie et m'éloigner de la copine de Matt, partir de cette maison et laisser cette tentation derrière moi mais c'était impossible.

Alors je l'embrassai encore, me rapprochant de sa nuque à chacun de mes baisers. Si j'étais vraiment en train de rêver alors je souhaitais que personne ne me réveille.

Lexa laissa échapper un soupir et je l'aperçus, les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte. Ses lèvres à seulement quelques centimètres des miennes. Je n'avais qu'à combler cette infime espace entre nous...

 **\- Lexa il faudrait que...**

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et nous sursautâmes, cet instant magique rompu définitivement. La main toujours sur la poignée, Chris nous regardait, les yeux écarquillés, tandis que Lexa se dépêcha brusquement de remettre son haut.

 **\- Sors d'ici Chris !**

Le garçon obéit sans demander son reste et je me remis debout, gênée d'avoir été surprise dans un tel instant. Encore une fois je m'étais presque perdue.

Un silence s'installa entre nous alors qu'elle terminait de se rhabiller.

 **\- Désolée pour cet idiot** , s'excusa-t-elle. **Je ne pense pas qu'il soit au courant qu'il vaut mieux frapper avant d'entrer.**

 **\- Tu devrais aller voir ce qu'il te veux. C'est sûrement important.**

Elle sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais se ravisa et hocha la tête avant de sortir de la chambre. Chris nous fixa l'une après l'autre, cherchant sans doute une explication à ce qu'il venait de voir mais le regard que je surpris lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Lexa fit monter une brusque bouffée de jalousie.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Chris ?**

 **\- On a un problème avec ton frère.**

Elle se précipita aussitôt dans le salon et je la suivis sans attendre, ben décidée à surveiller ses arrières. Toute sa famille était réunie, son frère assit sur un canapé. Il y avait également trois autres personnes présentes, un homme et sa femme ainsi que sa fille je supposais.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

 **\- J'ai fais tombé les cachets** , annonça Madame Woods, une main sur son front. **Avec tout ce qui s'est passé quand on a quitté la maison, j'ai dû les égarer quelques parts.**

 **\- Ce serait trop risqué de retourner les chercher vu le voisinage** , intervint Chris avec un sourire.

Je croisai les bras, m'accoudant contre le mur. Bien que je ne me sentais pas à ma place, je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce, mon cerveau travaillant à toute vitesse.

 **\- Comment on va faire ? Nick ne pourra pas prendre la route s'il n'a pas ses médicaments.**

 **\- On aurait dû partir à l'aube** , approuva Travis. **Mais Lexa a raison. Ce serait trop dangereux pour lui de faire la route dans cet état.**

Chacun exposa son avis durant les minutes qui suivirent mais je voyais Lexa se renfrogner peu à peu. Elle remettait le masque impassible aux yeux des autres mais je voyais au delà. Elle se faisait du soucis pour son frère et ça la rongeait.

 **\- J'ai peut-être une solution** , intervins-je.

La famille Woods accorda leur attention à mes paroles.

 **\- Ma mère bosse à l'hôpital à trente minutes d'ici. Elle pourrait m'avoir les médicaments pour Nick. Assez pour que vous puissiez être tranquille.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu ferais ça** ? demanda Travis en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

Je jetai un bref coup d'oeil à Lexa mais la façon dont Chris me fixait, comme son père, me mit mal à l'aise. Comme si tout le monde avait deviné pourquoi j'acceptais de leur venir en aide.

 **\- Est-ce que ça vous intéresse, oui ou non ?**

 **\- Oui** , répondit Lexa. **Mais je viens avec toi.**

 **\- Il en est hors de question** , répondit immédiatement sa mère.

 **\- Et alors quoi ? Je vais laisser Clarke aller chercher toute seule des médicaments dont Nick a besoin ?**

 **\- Je ne compte pas te laisser risquer ta vie. Je peux très bien y aller à votre place.**

 **\- Tu l'as entendue ? Ce n'est qu'à trente minutes d'ici. Tout ce qu'on a à faire c'est y aller.**

 **\- Lexa...**

 **\- Maman, je peux te parler ?**

Je les suis du regard alors qu'elles s'éloignaient. Au vu de leur visage, je me doutais que c'était une conversation houleuse mais Lexa finit par revenir quelques instants plus tard.

Je viens avec toi, me dit-elle.

Je hochai la tête et me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée. Le petit groupe nous suivit et je les vis enlacer ma brune tandis que je m'installai sur ma moto, regardant partout autour de nous pour m'assurer que la voie était libre.

 **\- Clarke ?**

Maddie Woods s'approcha de moi.

 **\- Veille sur ma fille, d'accord ?**

 **\- C'est promis.**

 **\- On vous attend ici.**

Lexa enlaca son frère une dernière fois avant de monter derrière moi. Ses mains enlacèrent directement ma taille et je ne pus empêcher un énième frisson de me parcourir, comme à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait près de moi.

 **\- Prête ?**

Si elle souhaitait faire machine arrière et rester auprès de sa famille, c'était le moment ou jamais. Pourtant sa prise se raffermit autour de moi et elle se colla plus encore.

- **Prête.**

* * *

 **Un chapitre un peu plus court et avec beaucoup moins d'actions que les précédents ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !**

 **Alors concernant le tatouage que Clarke dessine à Lexa, c'est bien évidement le vrai tatouage de Lexa dans the 100. Un peu difficile à décrire dirons-nous alors ça restera du subjectif ;)**

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Il vous a plut ?**

 **A bientôt tout le monde !**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Ok Clexakru, mes petits zombies en sucre d'orge, nous voilà déjà au chapitre 7 ! Le temps passe vite !**

 **Je tenais à vous remercier particulièrement pour les retours de mon dernier chapitre ! Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à autant et ça me touche énormément de lire à chaque vos reviews, vos impressions et vos réactions ! Merci également à tous ceux qui me suivent dans l'ombre ou sans laisser de trace :D**

 **Cette histoire ne pourrait pas se faire sans vous tous !**

 **Quelques mots sur ce chapitre : hum des zombies, du Clexa, de nouvelles rencontres ! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 :**

Constater le vide qui habitait désormais les rues de Los Angeles était une chose étrange. Il y avait à peine quelques heures, ces mêmes quartiers étaient bondés d'une foule en délire et voilà qu'un étrange silence y régnait à présent. Comme si les émeutes n'existaient plus, et pourtant on parvenait encore à entendre les gens hurler à plusieurs bornes d'ici et les lueurs flamboyantes qui s'élevaient au loin ne laissait aucun doute sur leur provenance. Mais au moins, s'ils étaient là-bas en train de tout casser, alors ils n'étaient pas ici à nous pourchasser.

Clarke guida la moto entre les poubelles renversées et les vitrines fracassées, tâchant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Pourtant je voyais au travers des fenêtres des silhouettes, ces choses qui se traînaient lentement, sûrement à la recherche d'une nouvelle proie. Heureusement pour nous, ils avaient à peine le temps de nous repérer que nous quittions déjà la zone.

En seulement plusieurs jours, je venais de perdre ma vie toute tracée, abandonnée au profit d'un avenir où apparemment survivre serait le maître mot. Une partie de moi était terrorisée par tout ça mais l'autre ne comptait pas se laisser mettre à terre. Quoi qu'il se passe, que cette situation soit définitif ou non, il était hors de question que je laisse ces événements me terrasser. Et il fallait croire qu'assister à la fin du monde connu aidait à en apprendre plus sur les personnes qui nous entouraient. Mon frère avait décidé d'arrêter la drogue, Matt était aux abonnés absents et Clarke...

Je resserrai légèrement mes bras autour de sa taille. Clarke m'avait prouvé bien des choses en peu de temps. C'était une femme de parole. Bien plus que beaucoup de gens. Et cette façon qu'elle avait de me faire sentir spécial...Comme ces moments dans ma chambre. J'avais tellement besoin de décompresser, d'oublier pendant un instant que je m'étais une nouvelle fois fais poursuivre par un de ces monstres, oublier que désormais ça deviendrait mon quotidien. Alors quand elle s'était mise à dessiner sur mon dos, je me suis laissée emportée. J'avais simplement profiter du moment, laissant la sensation de ses doigts glissant contre ma peau, de la pointe fraîche du marqueur esquissant traits et cercles, à la manière dont son souffle chaud m'arrachait parfois quelques frissons. Et quand elle avait posé ses lèvres sur mon épaules...

 **\- Merde !**

Je revins brutalement à moi lorsque la moto zigzagua furieusement et je sentis les muscles de Clarke se contracter sous l'effort. Elle ne mit qu'un instant avant de la stabiliser et de l'arrêter complètement au milieu de la rue, les pieds de chaque côtés.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe** ? chuchotai-je en me pressant contre elle.

 **\- C'est toutes ces conneries qui jonchent le sol. Ça a crevé le pneu arrière**.

 **\- Impossible de continuer alors ?**

 **\- Désolée Princesse, mais je n'ai pas de pneu de rechange sous ma selle.**

Au son de sa voix, je devinai que cette situation imprévue l'agaçait. Tout son corps en était tendue au maximum et je parvenais presque à entendre son cerveau cherchant à résoudre ce problème.

La fatigue des derniers jours et l'absence d'une vraie nuit de repos depuis un moment se faisait cruellement ressentir. Je soupirai, posant mon front contre son épaule.

 **\- L'hôpital n'est qu'à quelques pâtés de maison. On a qu'à faire le reste du chemin à pieds.**

 **\- J'ai pas vraiment envie de prendre le risque que ta mère me tue parce que tu auras encore trouvé le moyen de t'attirer des ennuis, Lexa** , ria Clarke.

Je retins un rire. Malgré tout ça, sa présence à mes côtés m'apportait réconfort et apaisement. Elle rendait tout ça...un peu moins dur.

 **\- Et bien à moins que tu ne caches un pneu de secours quelque part ici...** , soufflai-je en me redressant, joueuse.

Je descendis mes mains sur ses hanches, appuyant un peu comme pour mimer une fouille au corps. Je la sentis se tendre immédiatement, son corps réagissant au quart de tours à mon contact.

 **\- Ou bien ici...**

Mes doigts glissèrent le long de son ventre et je me pressai contre elle, atteignis la fermeture éclair de son blouson et la descendis doucement. Le bruit résonna dans la ruelle distinctement, sûrement aussi cœur que les battements de mon coeur. Je désirais simplement constater que cette attirance, ce sentiment que j'éprouvais, n'était pas qu'à sens unique.

 **\- Lexa, qu'est-ce que tu -**

 **\- Ou là...**

Ma bouche frôla son oreille, prenant bien soin à garder son lobe une seconde entre mes lèvres avant de le relâcher. J'écartai les pans de son vêtements et entrepris de glisser mes doigts sur ses abdos. Je n'aurais pas dû me laisser emporter et il y a encore trois jours, je n'avais même pas la force de supporter son regard plus de quelques secondes. Mais avec tous les événements, les fois où le danger nous avait frôlé de près, je n'avais plus envie de gâcher mon temps.

 **\- Y aller à pieds est peut-être une bonne idée** , admit Clarke, crispée sur les poignées.

J'aurais aimé continuer mon exploration d'avantage et repousser les limites de l'interdit mais chaque minutes nous étaient comptées et j'en avais déjà gaspillé avec mes envies. Je m'éloignai donc à contrecœur, non sans percevoir le soupir qu'émit ma blonde en se remettant enfin à respirer, et tâchai de faire disparaître la brume de mon cerveau.

Nous mîmes pieds à terre et de fouler le bitume nous ramena brutalement à la réalité et ses dangers. Je savais que nous aurions beaucoup de chance si nous ne croisions personne durant notre petite balade mais je préférai prendre mes précautions et m'approchai du premier magasin qui s'offrait à moi. Les pas de Clarke résonnaient derrière et je pris soin de ne pas briser de morceaux de verre en entrant à l'intérieur.

 **\- Je ne suis pas certaine qu'on ait le temps pour faire des achats.**

Je me retins de rire et enlevai ma chemise pour la nouer autour de ma taille.

 **\- Attends-moi là je reviens.**

Je récupérai la lampe de poche que j'avais pris soin d'emmener avec nous et l'allumai, déambulant entre les différents rayons à la recherche de ce que je voulais.

 **\- Parfait** , murmurai-je en trouvant enfin la bonne allée.

Je n'étais pas particulièrement assidue pendant les cours de sport mais je n'en était pas dispensée pour autant et je tachais toujours de me dépasser. Aussi je n'hésitai que quelques minutes avant de prendre l'une des battes de baseball exposées. Je l'essayai un peu, la faisant tournoyer deux trois fois dans les airs. Au moins en cas d'attaque, je pourrais me défendre de façon correct.

 **\- Sexy** , siffla Clarke alors que je ressortais de la boutique.

Elle m'attendait, les mains posées sur les hanches, la tête légèrement inclinée. Une bouffée de chaleur me monta aux joues lorsque son regard descendit jusqu'à mes pieds pour ensuite remonter jusqu'à mes yeux.

Pourtant, son expression changea tout à coup.

 **\- Matt est un chanceux.**

Sa phrase me heurta de plein fouet mais je n'eus pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit qu'elle s'éloignait déjà, m'invitant silencieusement à la suivre. Pendant près de dix minutes, aucune de nous n'ouvrit la bouche. Pas de bavardage, pas de blagues ou de réflexions digne de Clarke Griffin. Ma voisine semblait murer dans un silence, l'air renfrogné, les mains dans les poches. Elle avançait d'un pas rapide et je me demandai même si elle prêtait vraiment attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

Je tâchai de suivre son allure sans réfléchir. Peut-être qu'elle avait tout simplement besoin de calme, d'être seule avec ses pensées. Mais quelque chose, sans doute le fait qu'elle n'était plus la même depuis que j'étais sortie de ce magasin, me poussa à désirer des réponses à mes questions.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas** ? Finis-je par demander.

Clarke ne répondit rien. Elle continua d'avancer de son côté et j'attrapai son bras pour la forcer à s'arrêter.

 **\- Clarke. Dis moi ce qui se passe.**

 **\- On a pas vraiment le temps pour discuter. J'ai dis à ta mère que je te ramènerai dès que nous aurons ces médicaments. Plus vite on les trouve, plus vite tu rentres chez toi.**

Son ton froid et distant me fit froncer les sourcils. Elle se remit aussitôt en marche, comme pour m'empêcher d'en demander d'avantage.

Le poids de ma batte au bout de mon bras était inhabituel mais sa présence me rassurait tandis que nous changions de rues et que nous croisâmes quelques silhouettes éparpillées sur le sol.

 **\- On ferait mieux d'accélérer. L'hôpital n'est plus très loin.**

J'aurais dû être soulagée mais plus nous nous rapprochions, plus le nombre de...cadavres ? Personnes inconscientes ? augmentait. Nous dûmes même nous cacher à plusieurs reprises de ces choses qui commençaient à grouiller un peu partout. C'était d'ailleurs ce que nous faisions à l'instant présent.

Nous venions de trouver refuge derrière un amoncellement de poubelle et regardions les lumières de l'hôpital qui scintillaient dans la nuit pour nous inciter à nous précipiter jusqu'à ses portes grandes ouvertes. Seulement entre nous et notre salut se trouvait un rassemblement de créatures. On les entendait pousser des râles inhumains et ils se traînaient lamentablement, se heurtant parfois sans même s'en rendre compte.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?** Demandai-je à Clarke.

Elle se tenait derrière moi et réfléchissait à la question, ses sourcils froncés.

 **\- Il faut trouver un moyen de les contourner mais ce sont plutôt ceux qui entrent et sortent du hall qui m'inquiète. On ne sait même pas combien il y en a au juste et peut-être que l'hôpital en est rempli. Si c'est le cas...**

Elle s'arrêta de parler. Je compris aussitôt qu'elle s'inquiétait pour sa mère et pris sa main dans la mienne pour la forcer à m'accorder toute son attention. Son regard se détacha du spectacle macabre et se ficha dans le mien. Clarke avait beau être forte et tenter de cacher ce qui la préoccupait, je pouvais voir la peur au fond de ses yeux bleus.

 **\- On va trouver ta mère. Quoi qu'il arrive, on ne repart pas sans elle. Tu as ma parole.**

Ma blonde hocha la tête puis nous reportâmes notre concentration sur la manière d'entrer. Pendant un instant, nous ne trouvâmes aucune idée.

 **\- On pourrait utiliser l'entrée de l'aile Est, on aurait plus qu'à rejoindre le bâtiment principal.**

 **\- Impossible. L'accès est fermé à cause des travaux et on ignore complètement si il n'y a pas de danger là-bas.**

 **\- Et pourquoi on utiliserait pas l'accès des ambulances ?**

Son intérêt fut piqué au vif par ma remarque et elle plissa les yeux pour étudier cette éventualité.

 **\- Il n'y en a as beaucoup** , poursuivis-je en montrant l'objectif. **Si on arrive à être invisible et silencieuse on pourra les éviter sans trop de problèmes. La porte est toujours close, ce qui veut dire qu'au moins, on ne risque rien jusqu'à là. Ils ont l'air bien trop stupide pour être capable d'activer l'ouverture du sas donc une fois ces sept là passé il ne nous reste qu'à pénétrer dans le sas et voir ce qu'il adviendra à ce moment-là. Dans tous les cas, une fois les portes passées, on sera en sécurité le temps de réfléchir à la suite.**

 **\- C'est un bon plan Lexa.**

Je me retournai pour lui sourire mais je retins un hurlement d'horreur en apercevant une forme sombre debout derrière elle. Clarke comprit aussitôt et se retourna brusquement. Une de ces choses venait de se glisser jusqu'à nous sans faire aucun bruit. Au vue de l'angle de son cou, il devait avoir été sévèrement tordu mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de continuer à avancer dans notre direction. Ils nous avaient vu, il nous sentait et il n'y avait aucun doute sur ce qu'il comptait faire de nous s'il nous mettait la main dessus.

Nous n'avions pas le choix. Nous ne pouvions pas nous enfuir de l'autre côté sans prendre le risque d'être repéré par la bande de l'hôpital. Nous pouvions simplement tenter de lui échapper.

 **\- Lexa...j'espère que tu sais te servir de ta batte** , me murmura Clarke.

Une deuxième silhouette émergea de l'ombre, cette fois nettement moins silencieuse. Puis une troisième, une quatrième...

\- **Je crois qu'on ne va pas tarder à le savoir...**

Le premier n'était plus qu'à quelques pas quand tout dégénéra.

Le poing de Clarke percuta la mâchoire du plus proche qui craqua avec un bruit écœurant. Son adversaire tenta de l'attraper mais elle fut plus rapide et lui faucha violemment les jambes pour l'envoyer à terre et m'attrapa la main pour me précipiter à sa suite. Je donnai au passage un coup dans la tête de ce monstre et la suivit sans réfléchir.

Nous pensions réussir à leur échapper, à éviter chacun d'entre eux, bien trop lents, et atteindre la fin de la rue pour aller se cacher.

Nous avions tords.

Une forte poigne s'empara de mes cheveux et me tira brutalement en arrière avec une force hors du commun et je me retrouvai projeté à terre, le souffle coupé. Par réflexe, je relevai les mains et maintins le visage de mon agresseur dont l'odeur putride et le claquement glacial de ses mâchoires me donna envie de vomir. Dans ma chute, ma batte s'était échappée à un mètre de moi, bien trop loin pour que je puisse l'attraper sans devoir le lâcher.

- **Lexa !**

Clarke voulut se précipiter vers moi mais se retrouva bloquer par son propre cauchemar. Je l'entendais se défendre, l'imaginais en train de donner des coups. Mon ennemi griffa le sol autour de moi avant de m'attraper férocement les poignets et me les écarta sans ménagement. Toute la force que j'y avais mis pour l'empêcher de me dévorer se retrouva réduite à néant et j'eus seulement le temps de pencher la tête sur le côté. Sa mâchoire heurta le bitume, manquant ma peau de quelques centimètres mais déjà il cherchait à me mordre à nouveau.

Je relevai encore une fois les bras et serrai mes doigts autour de son cou, serrant de toutes mes forces. J'aperçus une deuxième chose s'avancer vers moi et relevai mon genou avant de l'écraser furieusement contre ses jambes qui se dérobèrent sous son propre poids. Il s'écrasa à terre avec un bruit sourd avant de se mettre aussitôt à ramper dans ma direction. Je le frappai à la tête, encore et encore, ma prise toujours serrés sur mon premier agresseur, et ne cessai que lorsque son nez se brisa sous mes coups, que ses dents se répandirent sur le bitume et que son visage soit méconnaissable.

Je poussai alors un cri de rage et roula sur le côté, surplombant la créature qui tendit ses bras vers moi. Je le relâchai juste assez de temps pour lui écraser mon poings sur le visage et me relevai pour me précipiter sur ma batte. J'armai mon coup avant même de me retourner et eut la satisfaction d'entendre un bruit écœurant lorsque le bois heurta la chair.

Il paraît que c'est seulement en situation de survie qu'on découvre qui on est vraiment.

Un cri me fit tourner la tête et mon cœur cessa de battre lorsque j'aperçus Clarke acculée contre un mur. Je serrai les dents et couru vers elle, gratifiant au passage un autre monstre d'une rencontre avec mon arme. Je ne ralentis pas une seconde et passai la batte par dessus la tête de son agresseur pour la placer au niveau de son cou. Je tirai brutalement vers moi pour l'éloigner de ma blonde en danger et le relâchai à temps pour le précipiter sur le sol sans qu'il ne tente de m'entraîner avec lui. Puis, à l'instant précis où il tourna sa face hideuse vers moi, je le frappai avec toute la force que je possédais, répétant mon mouvement. Son crâne finit par exploser, son sang me giclant au visage sans que je ne cherche à l'essuyer, et il retomba mollement.

\- **Ne t'avises plus de poser tes mains sur elle, fils de pute** , lui dis-je avec colère.

Je levai les yeux vers Clarke. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle soit dégoûtée, choquée, horrifiée par ce que je venais de faire mais son regard était remplie d'autre chose. Le bleu se teinta de noir tandis qu'elle fixa mes lèvres quelques secondes, un petit sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. L'adrénaline courrait dans mes veines, je pouvais la sentir parcourir tout mon corps, rendant mes muscles tremblant et mon souffle rauque mais la façon dont ma blonde me regardait me donna seulement envie de lâcher cette batte et de la plaquer contre ce mur pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Ce que je m'apprêtais à faire lorsque de nouveaux bruits se firent entendre.

 **\- Il faut partir** , m'indiqua-t-elle.

Je hochai la tête mais une tâche de sang à ses pieds me fit froncer les sourcils.

 **\- Tu es blessée ?**

 **\- Juste une égratignure sur le bras. Rien d'inquiétant.**

 **\- Laisse-moi regarder.**

 **\- Plus tard Lexa...On doit partir d'ici avant que les autres n'arrivent.**

Elle s'empara de ma main et m'entraîna vers la sortie, crachant au passage sur l'un des corps de la ruelle. Courir était devenue une nécessité. Être silencieuse aussi. Mais plus je m'éloignai, plus la réalisation de ce que je venais de commettre me heurta. Le son des coups, celui des os que je venais de briser, résonnait dans mes oreilles. La vision du sang qui gicle ou de ce que je supposais être de la matière grise se répandant sur le sol me donna une brusque nausée et je nous forçai à nous arrêter, les jambes tremblantes.

 **\- Lexa, il faut y aller.**

 **\- Je vais être malade.**

A peine eus-je prononcé ces mots que la bile me monta dans la gorge et je m'éloignai de Clarke pour m'accroupir vers un mur. Mon estomac se tordait violemment, requérant toute ma volonté pour ne pas le laisser se vider sur le sol.

Une fois encore, j'avais laissé parlé le monstre en moi. Comme avec Peter avant que ma mère ne me fasse rentrer.

 **\- Je suis une meurtrière,** soufflai-je pour moi-même.

 **\- Tu n'avais pas le choix** , murmura Clarke en s'agenouillant près de moi. **Lexa, ces choses ne sont même pas vivantes. Tu n'as fais que te défendre. Tu m'as sauvé.**

Je savais qu'elle avait raison mais ça n'en rendait pas la chose plus simple à accepter. Je n'avais même pas sourciller tandis que je fracassais la tête de cette chose. Une nouvelle vague nauséeuse s'empara de moi et je me penchai en avant, prête à tout rendre, tremblante.

Des mains douces virent se poser sur mes joues pour me forcer gentiment à lever les yeux dans sa direction. L'intensité de son regard me coupa le souffle.

 **\- Tu m'as sauvé Lexa** , chuchota-t-elle en appuyant sur chaque mot.

Elle me sourit et ses doigts abandonnèrent mon visage pour venir se nicher dans mes mains.

 **\- Allez, viens. Il faut qu'on se remette en marche.**

Clarke avait raison. Le bien et le mal était devenue brusquement une question de point de vue et je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'être faible dorénavant. Je devais enfermer mes regrets, mes peurs et mes peines, derrière le masque d'impassibilité que j'abordais au quotidien. Je me relevai alors.

Il nous fallut encore une vingtaine de minutes pour revenir aux abords de l'hôpital, plus silencieuses que jamais. Heureusement pour nous, les choses avaient quelque peu bougé, nous rendant le chemin jusqu'au sas plus abordable. Sans un mot, nous nous mîmes d'accord et commençâmes à avancer. Les carcasses de voitures nous servaient d'abris improvisés tandis que nous progressions sans jamais lâcher nos ennemis du regard, prêtes à courir pour notre vie si la situation l'exigeait. Le stress présent nous aida à nous fondre dans le décor.

Lorsque j'activai les portes du sas et qu'elles s'ouvrirent pour nous laisser entrer,je ne pu retenir le soupir de soulagement. Au moins cette partie du plan venait de se dérouler sans encombre. Et la chance restait de notre côté quand nous constatâmes que cette partie de l'hôpital était vide de créatures. D'ailleurs, elle était vide tout court. Comme si les patients avaient soudainement quitté leur lit et les médecins précipités ailleurs. Il régnait un silence presque oppressant dans lequel chaque battement de cœur ressemblait à un roulement de tambour assourdissant.

 **\- Ma mère ne répond pas** , m'avertit Clarke en rangeant son téléphone.

 **\- Elle est peut-être dans une autre partie de l'hôpital.**

 **\- Dans ce cas, je crois qu'on va avoir un problème.**

Nous nous arrêtâmes. Les portes battantes menant à l'autre partie du bâtiment était condamnée, les poignées liées ensemble pas une chaîne cadenassée et un amoncellement de chaises. Manifestement, on avait essayé d'empêcher ces choses de rentrer ici, ce qui voulait seulement dire que le cauchemar avait envahi l'établissement.

Clarke tenta une nouvelle fois de joindre sa mère et son visage se décrispa brusquement lorsqu'une voix répondit à l'autre bout du téléphone.

 _-_ **Maman ! Tu vas bien ?**

Je m'éloignai afin de lui laisser l'intimité nécessaire. Notre conversation dans ma chambre me revenait en mémoire et je l'observai, mi soulagée que sa mère aille bien, mi inquiète qu'elle puisse les dire des choses dures. Matt m'avait expliqué qu'elle n'avait pas de bonnes relations avec Madame Griffin, qu'elle habitait seule depuis quelques années mais je n'imaginais pas alors que Clarke s'était émancipée à à peine seize ans. Elle avait vécu la perte de son père et son dernier parent avait choisi de la mettre à la porte à cause de la préférence de son cœur.

Le temps de leur conversation je choisis de visiter les autres pièces. Au moins là, il n'y avait plus besoin d'ordonnance pour récupérer des médicaments. J'en glissai plusieurs flacons dans mon sac à dos ainsi qu'une lampe de poche qui traînait dans le bureau d'un médecin. Un petit kit de premier secours ne tarda pas à les rejoindre et je trouvai même une matraque, sûrement abandonné par un des agents de sécurité.

Peu à peu, mes pas me menèrent loin de Clarke, l'instinct de survie prenant le pas sur tout le reste. Je ne pensais qu'à ce qui pourrait nous être utile, nous soigner, nous défendre. Il n'y avait pas de place dans mon esprit pour le reste. Les salles me livrèrent leurs secrets et je me rendis compte, au bout de la dix ou douzième, que j'agissais comme si j'avais fais ça toute ma vie. Ça en était presque effrayant.

J'ouvris une énième pièce et en fit rapidement le tour pour voir si je pouvais récupérer des choses mais rien ne m'apparut. J'en ressortis aussitôt et aperçus du coin de l'oeil une ombre se glisser dans le couloir suivant.

Mon cœur s'accéléra aussitôt, ma tête imaginant déjà ce qui pouvait se cacher là-bas, mes doigts serrant le manche de ma batte. Je m'approchai avec précaution. J'étais prête à me défendre dans tous les cas.

Du bruit dans une chambre confirma la position de la chose et je passai la tête pour en apercevoir l'origine. Puis, après un soupir, je fis un pas dans la pièce, la batte levée et prête à frapper. Mais l'inconnu se retourna brusquement vers moi et je me figeai lorsque son regard croisa le mien. Vu la vivacité qui y régnait, ce n'était certainement pas un de ces monstres. Le type était grand, il devait bien me dépasser d'une tête, et musclé. Sa peau tannée par le soleil arborait différent tatouage tribal aux lignes épaisses qui s'étalaient soit dans son cou, soit sur son bras droit. Bras qui tenait d'ailleurs un tube en ferraille qui devait remplir le même rôle que ma batte. Son crâne rasé, son menton carré et son air sévère étaient intimidant mais je ne comptais pas le laisser m'impressionner et je relevai le menton. Mes yeux captèrent un scintillement sur sa poitrine. Des plaques militaires. Je voulus lui demander son identité mais il capta brusquement quelque chose et se précipita sans bruit vers moi, me plaquant contre le mur avec force mais douceur. Sa main couvrit ma bouche pour m'empêcher de crier tandis qu'il posait son index sur ses lèvres pour m'inciter à rester silencieuse.

Pendant une minute je gardai les yeux écarquillés. Cet inconnu venait de se jeter sur moi et me maintenait avec son corps puissant, n'ayant manifestement pas l'intention de me relâcher. Mais soudain je l'entendis. Un long râle. Un pas lent.

« _Rôdeur_ » m'informa-t-il sans silencieusement.

Je hochai la tête en signe de compréhension.

Le militaire me relâcha prudemment et attendit que la créature s'éloigne de nous avant de sortir un long couteau du fourreau qu'il portait à sa ceinture et de le rejoindre, surgissant derrière la créature sans démontrer aucune peur. Il n'eut aucune hésitation lorsqu'il planta sa lame dans le crâne de sa victime et accompagna son corps le long de sa chute. Ce ne fut qu'une fois certain qu'il ne bougeait plus que l'homme se releva pour me faire face.

 **\- C'est dangereux de rester ici.**

Sa voix était grave, caverneuse, mais calme. Comme le reste de sa personne d'ailleurs.

 **\- Pourtant tu es ici.**

 **\- J'avais besoin de matériel et d'un endroit sûr où dormir pour la nuit.**

 **\- Je cherche des médicaments.**

J'ignorais totalement pourquoi je lui expliquais mes motivations, ni pourquoi il m'expliquait les siennes, mais cela se faisait naturellement. Et je n'avais pas peur de lui, ce qui me surprenait encore plus. Était-ce parce qu'il m'avait « _sauvé_ » ?

 **\- Tu l'as utilisé**? me demanda-t-il en désignant ma batte, encore recouverte de sang.

 **\- Tu t'es servi de ton couteau ?**

Ma réponse le fit sourire.

 **\- Tu me plais fillette.**

 **\- Tu es militaire ?**

 **\- Oui. Mais ça n'a plus aucune importance aujourd'hui.**

Il s'avança vers moi et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut à quelques pas. Il était définitivement bien plus grand que moi. Ses yeux sombres semblèrent m'évaluer pendant un long instant avant qu'il ne tende le bras dans ma direction.

 **\- Lincoln.**

J'aurais pu lui serrer la main. Au lieu de ça, j'empoignai son avant-bras et sentis ses doigts enserrer le mien.

 **\- Lexa.**

 **\- Tu es seule ?**

J'allais répondre mais le canon d'un fusil à pompe se posa tout à coup sur la nuque de Lincoln et nous nous figeâmes.

 **\- Non mon pote. Elle n'est pas seule.**

Clarke !

* * *

 **TADAM ! Fin de ce chapitre 7 ! Bon logiquement il était plus long mais du coup j'ai choisis de le couper ici ^^**

 **Pas trop déçu ? :p Désolée pour les fautes qui persistent peut-être, quand je suis dans le truc j'ai du mal à les voir les coquines.**

 **Alors ! Qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Ma Lexa est devenue badass ^^ en même temps, il est temps de survivre !**

 **Quelques instants Clexa, j'espère qu'ils vous aurront plus !**

 **J'ai hâte de lire vos retours qui me donnent toujours un grand sourire !**

 **Cette fiction elle est pour vous !**

 **Je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre 8 :D**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Hello la Clexakru !**

 **Nous arrivons déjà au 8ème chapitre... Le temps passe vite ! Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser, je n'ai pas encore trouver le temps de répondre à toutes les reviews mais je me rattraperais ne vous en faite pas ! Merci beaucoup à vous tous pour continuer à me lire, à me dire ce que vous en pensez, vos ressentis... Vous me faites beaucoup rire à chaque fois alors merci !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 :**

Le silence régnait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Le canon de son arme toujours posé sur la nuque de Lincoln, Clarke n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, la mine grave. Au vue de son regard, je savais de façon certaine qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à tirer si l'homme n'esquissait qu'un seul mouvement dans ma direction. Pourtant, un sourire amusé flottait sur ses lèvres. Il ne semblait pas effrayé le moins du monde par la situation.

 **\- Tu sais te servir de ça au moins**? Ricana-t-il.

 **\- Donnes-moi une raison d'essayer, on verra bien.**

 **\- Clarke, il n'est pas dangereux.**

 **\- Ça on en sait rien.**

 **\- Il a tué une de ces choses. Il aurait pu ne rien faire et se cacher.**

 **\- Il attend peut-être simplement une occasion de nous attaquer.**

Je plongeai mon regard dans celui de Lincoln. Quelque chose au fond de moi me hurlait qu'il ne chercherait pas à s'en prendre à nous. Après tout, il était dans le même cauchemar, autant se serrer les coudes. Mon instinct me disait que je n'avais rien à craindre de lui et que il valait mieux l'avoir dans notre camps.

Un message silencieux, une compréhension mutuelle, passa entre nous et je m'approchai de Clarke pour poser une main sur son épaule. Elle tourna très légèrement la tête vers moi sans quitter le militaire des yeux.

 **\- On peut s'entre aider Clarke. Il y a déjà trop à craindre de ces choses dehors, il faut qu'on puisse se faire confiance entre nous. Tu ne penses pas ?**

 **\- La fillette a raison. J'aurais pu la jeter en pature au rôdeur et me tirer d'ici depuis longtemps si je l'avais souhaité. Tout comme je pourrais me retourner et te faire regretter de pointer ton arme sur moi. Mais je ne vous veux aucun mal.**

Ma blonde sembla réfléchir un instant, le doigt toujours sur la gâchette. Puis, lentement, elle abaissa son arme. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur moi et je lus sans problème sa question : est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Je hochai la tête tandis que Lincoln se tournait pour faire face à son ancienne agresseuse.

 **\- Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça** ? Demanda-t-il en désignant le fusil à pompe.

 **\- Dans un des couloirs. Je crois que cette aile est déserte.**

 **\- Ils ont dû tenter leur chance en sortant de ce piège à rat. La seule chose qui nous sépare des rôdeurs ce sont les chaînes sur les portes. Mais si le moindre bruit les attire par ici...**

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Il n'y avait pas besoin de la terminer pour la comprendre. D'un commun accord, nous décidâmes de nous unir, au moins pendant un temps, et prîmes la direction de la salle de pause des médecins. Nous faisions attention à chaque couloirs, en passant devant chaque chambres mais rien de mauvais ne nous tomba dessus.

Je marchais aux côtés de Clarke dans un silence presque religieux, Lincoln un peu plus en avant, et lui jetais parfois quelques coups d'oeil en coin.

 **\- Alors, que t'as dis ta mère ? Elle va bien ?**

 **\- Elle est saine et sauve mais tu avais raison. Elle n'était pas de gardes quand ça s'est dégradé à l'hôpital. Je suppose qu'elle a été chanceuse.**

 **\- C'est une bonne chose** , lui dis-je avec un sourire.

 **\- Elle va venir ici. Elle va trouver un moyen de me rejoindre. Elle m'a demandé de ne pas bouger et qu'elle venait me chercher mais avec tous ces trucs dehors...**

 **\- Hey...**

Je l'attrapai gentiment par le bras pour la forcer à s'arrêter.

 **\- On va guetter son arrivée. Il ne lui arrivera rien.**

Elle sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais se résolut à me sourire avant de se remettre en marche. Mon regard tomba sur sa main qui tenait le fusil à pompe et je remarquai le filet de sang séché me rappelant brusquement notre affrontement dans la ruelle et sa blessure. Dès que nous serons installées dans la salle de repos, je regarderais l'état de son bras, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

Devant nous, Lincoln avançait à pas de loup mais avec rapidité et j'étais certaine que tous ses sens devaient être aux aguets. Sa main droite ne quittait pas le manche de son couteau, replacé à sa place d'origine, prêt à être utilisé comme il se devait en cas de nécessité.

 **\- Tu sais ce qu'il se passe dehors** , annonça Clarke à notre nouvel allié. **Tu sais ce que sont ces choses.**

 **\- On les appelle des rôdeurs. Ça a commencé à se répandre par l'Est, puis c'est venu jusqu'ici. Ça infecte les gens comme un simple rhume sauf que la maladie finit par les tuer. Et quand ils reviennent à eux, voilà ce qu'ils sont devenus. Ne les laisser pas vous mordre surtout.**

 **\- Pourquoi**? m'étonnai-je.

 **\- Tu deviendrais comme eux. Pour les tuer, il faut viser la tête. Balle, lame, n'importe quoi.**

Je retins un frisson d'horreur et me forçai à afficher un visage impassible comme Lincoln. J'étais la plus jeune du groupe, cela ne devait pas pour autant dire que je serais la plus apeurée. Clarke gardait le visage grave, les sourcils froncés, la main tenant fermement la crosse de son arme. Au vue de la conversation qu'elle échangeait avec le militaire, elle avait l'air de moins douter de ses bonnes intentions et j'en étais soulagée.

\- **Comment est-ce que tu t'es retrouvé ici** ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Pendant un instant, je pensais que Lincoln n'allait pas répondre. Il affichait un air renfrogné et garda le silence de longues minutes.

 **\- Mon unité a été envoyé dans une des villes qui a été touché avant Los Angeles. Quand j'ai vu ce qui se passait, quand j'ai compris que rien ne pourrait endiguer l'épidémie...**

 **\- Tu as déserté** , acheva Clarke.

 **\- J'ai un frère ici. Ma priorité à présent c'est de le retrouver et de le mettre en sécurité. Et puis de toute façon, ils ne cherchent pas à me retrouver avec tout ce qui arrive.**

Plus aucun de nous ne prononça un mot mais j'aperçus le regard de ma blonde sur moi un instant et lui accordai un sourire qu'elle me rendit aussitôt. Nous finîmes par arriver sans problème à la grande salle de repos et pénétrâmes à l'intérieur avec un soupir de soulagement contenu. Au moins, nous n'avions pas croiser de rôdeurs jusqu'ici.

Je refermai la porte derrière nous, par mesure de sécurité, et faillis éclater de rire quand Clarke se précipita sur l'un des fauteuils d'apparence confortable et se laissa mollement tomber dessus.

 **\- Après la ruelle, j'ai cru que mes fesses ne retrouveraient jamais le confort d'un bon fauteuil !**

Je ne pouvais que l'approuver.

\- **Il ne resterait plus qu'un bon café et un repas chaud, et ce serait parfait pour attendre ma mère.**

 **\- Ça peut se trouver** , rétorqua Lincoln en s'approchant du comptoir.

Il chercha rapidement dans les tiroirs et débusqua le précieux sésame. Un filtre et une boite de café. Il m'en proposa mais je refusais poliment et m'assis sur l'un des fauteuils pour l'observer. Il s'en prépara pour lui ainsi que pour Clarke puis finit lui aussi par s'installer en attendant que la boisson se prépare.

C'était étrange. Tout était étrange. J'avais presque l'impression de rêver depuis quelques jours et je n'arrivais pas à me réveiller. Mon moral passait d'un bien-être superficiel à la tristesse la plus grande, en passant par l'incompréhension totale et le déni des derniers événements. J'étais prise dans un maelström de sentiments et m'y noyais sans parvenir à me raccrocher au bord. Ce n'était pas normal que nous soyons bloqué dans un hôpital dont la moitié était remplie de monstre, ce n'était pas normal que je me promène avec une batte de baseball ensanglantée et que Clarke tienne contre elle un fusil à pompe.

Plus les secondes passaient, plus mon moral se retrouvait en chute libre. Je pensais à ma famille qui attendait mon retour. Est-ce qu'au petit matin ils allaient prendre la route en me laissant un simple mot pour leur demander de les rejoindre ? Est-ce que mon frère tiendrait le coup si je ne parvenais pas à rapporter assez de médicaments pour le sevrer ? Est-ce qu'il tiendrait la parole qu'il m'avait faite ?

Je songeais à Harper et Octavia. Bellamy devait veiller sur elles mais ça ne rendait pas mon inquiétude moins grande. Je désirais les retrouver, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Nous étions inséparables depuis notre enfance, elles étaient presque comme des sœurs pour moi et il était hors de question que je les laisse de côté sans me soucier d'elles.

Harper avait été la dernière à rejoindre notre petit groupe. C'était une fillette discrète, avec ses grandes nattes blondes cendrées et son air timide. Elle se faisait toujours embêté par un garçon un peu gras dont le nom m'échappait mais un matin, Octavia était venue lui mettre sa main en pleine figure et rendit son goûter à notre nouvelle amie.

Et Matt ? De tous, il était celui dont la réaction face à tout ça me surprenait le plus et le moins en même temps. J'aurais dû me douter qu'il ne serait pas du genre à se précipiter pour me sauver mais en avoir la preuve faisait bien plus mal que ce que je pensais. Ce n'était qu'une preuve de plus que lui et moi, toute notre histoire, n'étions pas fais pour être ensemble. Je le savais depuis un long moment mais il m'avait fallu attendre l'apocalypse pour définitivement l'accepter.

Je fermai les yeux. Quoi qu'il se passe, que cette situation dure ou non, rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant.

 **\- Tout va bien ?**

La voix de Lincoln m'arracha de mes pensées et je rouvris les paupières. Il se tenait en face de moi, les yeux plongés dans les miens.

 **\- Ouai, ça va. Je pensais à tout ça. Tu crois que...tu crois que c'est comme ça maintenant que sera notre vie ? Qu'elle va se résoudre à survivre et combattre ces horreurs ?**

 **\- Je n'ai pas la réponse à ta question Lexa. Vois toute cette situation comme une épreuve dont tu sortiras plus forte et plus déterminée que jamais.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas comme toi** , soupirai-je. **Ou comme Clarke. C'est comme si vous aviez la survie dans le sang. Moi jusqu'à hier encore je pensais être élue Major de ma promo, faire un super discours et tourner les talons à cette vie pour aller à Berkeley.**

 **\- Tu es plus forte que tu en as l'air.**

J'eus un rire sans joie et baissai les yeux sur mes doigts qui jouaient avec le bas de mon tee-shirt.

 **\- Et tu peux dire ça grâce à nos dernières quinze minutes passées ensemble ?**

Lincoln eut un sourire mystérieux mais s'abstint de répondre. Il se leva pour se diriger vers la cafetière, me laissant de nouveau seule avec mes pensées.

Pendant de longues minutes, un épais silence régna dans la salle de repos. Clarke semblait plongée dans ses réflexions, les genoux relevés sur le siège, le fusil à pompe entre ses cuisses. Le militaire se tenait dans un coin et jetait quelques coups d'œil par les fenêtres.

Je tentai de lutter contre la fatigue qui commençait à me gagner mais je finis par abandonner et fermai les paupières, sombrant dans un sommeil qui se relèverait agité.

* **Clexa*Clexa*Clexa***

Ce fut la fraîcheur d'une main sur ma bouche qui me réveilla en sursaut. Les yeux bleus de Clarke apparurent dans mon champs de vision avant que je n'ai eu le temps de me débattre et elle posa l'index sur ses lèvres pour m'intimer le silence.

 **\- Il y a quelque chose dehors** , murmura-t-elle en me relâchant prudemment.

Mon cœur déjà agité par ce brusque réveil accéléra plus encore. J'ignorais si j'avais dormi une heure ou une nuit.

 **\- Où est Lincoln ?**

 **\- Il est allé jeté un œil à l'extérieur.**

 **\- Tout seul ? Mais, si ce sont des rôdeurs.**

Elle ne répondit rien. Elle pensait sûrement à la même chose que moi.

L'horloge accrochée au mur m'indiqua que cela faisait seulement dix minutes que j'avais piqué du nez. A croire que la fin du monde gelait littéralement le temps.

Comme pour me rassurer, je m'emparai de ma batte et me redressai dans mon siège, étirant mes jambes endoloris, avant de finalement me lever complètement. Clarke ne me quitta pas du regard et un sourire mutin vint se poser sur ses lèvres.

 **\- Tu es grognon quand tu viens de te réveiller** , ria-t-elle doucement. **C'est mignon.**

 **\- On est entourée par des monstres, j'ai tous les droits du monde d'être grognon.**

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire et mon cœur se serra joyeusement. C'était fou la façon dont ce simple rire parvenait à enlever ce poids sur mes épaules l'espace d'une seconde. Je n'arrivais pas à la quitter des yeux, me laissant admirer sa beauté naturelle jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par croiser mon regard et qu'elle finisse par se calmer, sans pourtant se départir de son sourire magnifique.

 **\- Quoi** ? me demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

 **\- Tu es belle.**

Les mots m'avaient échappé sans que je ne parvienne à les retenir. Je sentis mes joues chauffer, sûrement rougies par la honte, mais la façon dont Clarke me fixa fit de nouveau accélérer les battements dans ma poitrine.

Elle me sourit tendrement et leva sa main devant elle, me remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière mes oreilles.

Un bruit sourd rompit cet instant et notre instinct de survie prit aussitôt le dessus sur tout le reste. Je resserrai brusquement ma prise sur la batte tandis que Clarke mettait la porte en joue, prête à tirer. Nous avançâmes lentement côte à côte avant qu'elle ne m'indique le coin de la pièce d'un mouvement de menton. Il fallait que je reste calme, que je ne laisse aucune émotion transparaître sur mon visage. Clarke m'interrogea du regard et je hochai la tête. J'étais prête.

Avec précaution, je tendis la main vers la poignée mais avant même que j'ai eu le temps de l'actionner, la silhouette imposante de Lincoln s'imposa devant moi. La moitié de son visage était recouvert de sang et la lame de son couteau ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu'il venait d'en faire.

 **\- Il faut partir,** gronda-t-il. **Tout de suite.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

 **\- On est plus seul dans cet aile de l'hôpital.**

 **\- Rôdeurs ?**

 **\- Ils ne sont plus un problème pour le moment mais ce ne sont pas eux qui m'inquiètent. A moins qu'ils ne sachent comment briser des chaînes.**

 **\- Tu veux dire que la porte condamnée est désormais ouverte ?**

Il me regarda sans rien répondre. Il n'en avait pas besoin pour que je comprenne.

Une vitre explosa brutalement dans le couloir et nous réagîmes aussitôt, chacun avec nos armes. Clarke se positionna devant moi, le fusil à pompes braqué en direction du bruit, et suivit Lincoln qui s'approchait déjà.

 **\- Attendez** , murmurai-je en retenant le bras de ma blonde. **Écoutez.**

Ils m'obéirent sans discuter jusqu'à ce qu'ils parviennent à entendre les rires que j'avais détecté. Comment des gens pouvait rire sans retenue alors que l'hôpital était infesté de rôdeurs ? J'étais partagée entre l'exaspération et la colère, agrémenté par cette peur qui ne cessait de me tordre l'estomac depuis que tout avait commencé. Il était hors de question que je me fasse bouffer parce que des idiots étaient incapable de la fermer.

Mes deux compagnons durent penser la même chose mais des hurlements se firent entendre. Sans réfléchir je me précipitai vers la source, suivit par mes compagnons, et parvins devant l'horreur.

Jamais je ne pourrais m'habituer à la vision qui s'étala sous mes yeux. Une dizaine de rôdeurs entourait un petit groupe de personnes, bloqués au milieu du couloirs. La vitre d'un distributeur de bonbons était brisé et craquait sous les pas des agresseurs et des victimes. Au vue des deux corps qui traînaient déjà sur le sol, moitié en train de se faire dévorer, nous arrivions trop tard.

L'un des monstres agrippa le bras d'une des filles avant de plonger vers la chair, arrachant la peau comme un vulgaire morceau de viande.

 **\- Gina !**

Le cri d'une de ses amies me tira de ma léthargie . Lincoln se rua vers les assaillants, couteau en main, et s'occupait déjà des premiers rôdeurs quand les coups de feu débutèrent. Je n'avais pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir que Clarke venait d'user de son arme. Quant à moi, j'évoluais dans une brume assassine. Ma batte se levait et s'abaissait, brisant les os, faisant répandre le sang sur le sol tandis que je cherchai à éloigner ces choses du groupe, toujours aux prises avec leurs propres démons.

Peu à peu, les corps sans vie s'amoncelaient sur le sol sans que je ne sache si c'étaient des amis ou des ennemis. Je vis du coin de l'œil Clarke frapper l'un des rôdeurs avec sa crosse mais un second surgit derrière elle. Je réagis aussitôt et fonçai droit sur lui, l'envoyant par terre d'un coup d'épaule qui nous précipita tous les deux dans la chute. Il tenta aussitôt de m'attraper mais le pieds de ma blonde vint percuter sa tête avec violence et son talon s'enfonça dans son crâne. Elle prit ma main et m'aida à me remettre debout, sa main s'attardant une seconde sur ma joue comme pour être certaine que je n'avais rien. Aucune parole, aucun mot n'était nécessaire.

Lincoln s'approcha de nous et ficha son couteau dans un autre rôdeur avant de finalement s'immobiliser, le souffle court, les muscles encore tendus par l'effort. Je pensais que tout était terminé, qu'il n'y en avait plus aucun en vie, mais quand il se plaça devant nous comme pour faire bouclier avec son corps, je compris qu'une nouvelle menace venait de s'abattre sur nous. Et celle-ci était inattendue.

Plusieurs pistolets étaient braqués dans notre direction, certains vacillant légèrement. Les râles des monstres ne se faisaient plus entendre et laissèrent la place aux gémissements des blessés. La rousse qui venait d'être mordue était appuyée contre un mur, entourée de deux autres personnes. Un homme à la peau sombre, sûrement le plus âgée du groupe, et une fille brune à la peau typée.

Le garçon qui me braquait directement semblait un peu plus âgée que moi. Les cheveux sombres, son visage et sa posture me rappelait vaguement celle d'une fouine, sans compter sur son nez légèrement écrasé.

 **\- Posez vos armes sur le sol** , ordonna-t-il d'une voix hautaine.

Je haussai un sourcil. On venait de leur sauver la vie et voilà tout ce qu'il trouvait pour nous remercier ?

Lincoln se déplaça légèrement pour venir se placer entre le canon et moi.

 **\- On ne cherche pas les ennuis.**

 **\- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué mon pote, ce sont les ennuis qui nous trouvent. On ne vous connais pas, vous pourriez être avec eux.**

 **\- On n'a pas été mordu** , intervint Clarke d'une voix forte. **On est pas contaminé.**

 **\- Il n'y a que vous qui le dites.**

Il semblait résolu à nous affronter et manifestement ses deux amis aussi. Ils nous fixaient comme si nous étions sur le point de nous transformer en rôdeurs d'un instant à l'autre. Derrière eux, la dénommée Gina continuait de gémir de douleur malgré les paroles réconfortantes de la brune.

 **\- Vous ne pourrez rien pour elle** , dit Lincoln.

 **\- Ta gueule toi ! Raven, comment elle va ?**

La fille secoua la tête.

 **\- Fous leur la paix Murphy. Regarde un peu autour de toi. Ils sont venus nous aider.**

Il sembla hésiter un moment, son regard passant sur chacun de nous trois, puis il finit par baisser son arme avant d'être imité par les autres.

Clarke s'approcha de la blessée, s'agenouillant près de Raven.

 **\- Tu ne peux pas la laisser comme ça** , chuchota-t-elle.

La brune hocha la tête mais je vis une larme rouler sur sa joue. Manifestement, elle savait très bien ce qu'une morsure de rôdeurs signifiait.

Le coup de feu me fit sursauter. Il résonna dans le couloir encore longtemps tandis qu'un silence morbide prenait peu à peu le dessus. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers l'homme à la peau noire. Sa main encore levée, l'arme encore pointé sur le corps désormais dans vie de Gina. Une balle dans la tête venait de lui ôter sans le moindre état d'âme.

 ***Clexa*Clexa*Clexa***

L'exécution de Gina scinda leur groupe en deux. La discussion qui mena a cette décision dura longtemps dans la salle de repos et je les laissai choisir entre eux de la meilleure chose à faire. Notre petite apparition avait convaincu certains de rester avec nous et de tenter leur chance dans le désert dès que nous aurions rejoins ma famille tandis que pour le reste, le mieux à faire était de rejoindre le centre-ville ou encore d'attendre les renforts de l'armée qui viendrait forcément.

Au final, Raven, Jaha, Murphy, Atom, un jeune garçon du nom de Alex et Finn choisirent notre côté. À présent, chacun prenait un repos bien mérité, installé dans les fauteuils ou à même le sol sur des vêtements étalés par terre.

J'avais trouvé refuge dans les bras de Clarke. Ils m'apportaient un réconfort que je ne trouvais nul part ailleurs et calmaient les battements de mon cœur, apaisaient la peur qui continuait de me tirailler malgré l'absence de la moindre émotion sur mon visage. Ma tête reposait au creux de son cou tandis que j'écoutais sa respiration lente et régulière. Elle dormait. Elle en avait besoin. Sa mère n'avait envoyé qu'un seul texto pour lui dire qu'elle était bloquée également et tâcherait de venir le plus vite possible. Alors en attendant, dormir semblait la meilleure solution.

Mais moi, je n'y parvenais pas. Je regardais chacun des visages de mes nouveaux compagnons, les étudiant avec soin, tâchant de savoir ce que dissimulait ce froncement de sourcils ou ces traits tirés. Mes pensées me ramenaient inlassablement vers ma famille que j'espérais en sécurité, à l'abri et sauve. Ou bien à Octavia et Harper.

Lincoln restait posté devant la porte. Il veillait. Les monstres étaient lâchés et ce bref instant de paix et de calme pouvait être rompu à tout moment. Pourtant, je voyais bien l'inquiétude s'étirer sur son visage.

Je me levai le plus silencieusement possible, tâchant de ne pas réveiller Clarke, et m'approchai du militaire.

 **\- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?** Me demanda-t-il sans quitter l'extérieur du regard.

 **\- Je n'arrêtes pas de penser. Ma famille, mes amies, tout ça. Ça repasse en boucle dans ma tête.**

 **\- Il faut que tu arrives à compartimenter tout ce que tu ressens.**

 **\- Comment ?**

Il tourna enfin ses yeux vers moi. Il semblait me juger, évaluer ma force et mon esprit.

 **\- Il faut que tu arrives à séparer ta tête de ton cœur. Les décisions que tu prends en temps de guerre, en temps de survie, doivent être prise avec ton esprit. Tu ne peux pas laisser tes sentiments guider toutes tes actions au risque de voir arriver ce que tu redoutes le plus. Tu dois être forte, impassible. Il en va des vies que tu protèges. Quand des gens comptent sur toi pour veiller sur eux, considère cela comme un devoir.**

 **\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que je dois apprendre à ne plus rien ressentir ?**

 **\- Non. Ressentir peut être une force autant qu'une faiblesse. Tu dois simplement choisir le meilleur moment pour écouter l'un et l'autre.**

Je n'étais pas certaine de bien comprendre mais ses mots me touchèrent plus que de raison. Il faisait plus que me parler, il m'enseignait.

 **\- Tu arrives à compartimenter ? À propos de ton frère.**

 **\- Aden est fort. Je sais qu'il m'attend quelque part. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que je ne le retrouve. Je reste focalisé sur mon objectif et je ne me laisse pas embrouiller l'esprit.**

Pendant un instant, je réfléchis à ses paroles. Mon regard dévia en direction de Clarke. Elle dormait toujours à poings fermés et les soucis semblaient l'avoir quitté pour le moment. Elle était paisible, elle qui avait choisis de me rejoindre plutôt que de se mettre à l'abri.

 **\- Mes deux meilleures amies sont dehors. Elles...elles sont comme ma famille.**

 **\- Et tu es inquiète pour elles.**

 **\- Je ne veux pas qu'il leur arrive quelque chose. Je sais qu'elles sont chez un ami à vingt minutes d'ici.**

Je n'ajoutai rien de plus mais Lincoln braqua ses yeux dans les miens. Il avait déjà compris, je n'avais pas besoin d'en dire d'avantage.

 **\- Tu sais que si tu choisis de sortir d'ici...**

 **\- Je sais. Mais qu'est-ce que tu ferais à ma place si Aden se trouvait à vingt minutes de toi et que tu pouvais aller le retrouver ?**

Je pouvais clairement voir dans ses pupilles que sa tête et son cœur se battaient férocement. Un grognement attira notre attention et je regardai Murphy ronfler la bouche ouverte, s'attirant un coup de coude de la part de Finn.

 **\- Elle vient ?** M'interrogea Lincoln.

 **\- Non. Je ne veux pas lui en demander plus que ce qu'elle ne fais déjà.**

 **\- Quand souhaites-tu partir ?**

 **\- Immédiatement. J'ai déjà trop attendu.**

Lincoln hocha silencieusement la tête avant de s'emparer de son manteau et de le passer. Je voulus lui demander ce qu'il faisait mais ça semblait plutôt clair et mon cœur se serra de reconnaissance. Rien ne l'obligeait à m'aider. Il le faisait sans rien attendre.

Je partis récupérer mon sac à dos mais je n'eus pas le temps de retourner vers le militaire que je croisai les yeux bleus de Clarke. Elle venait de se réveiller et au vue de son regard, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi je m'agitais soudainement.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Des rôdeurs ?**

 **\- Non, tout va bien. Tu peux te rendormir** , lui assurai-je avec un sourire.

 **\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es en train de te préparer ?**

Devant mon silence, elle se leva, les sourcils froncés.

 **\- Où est-ce que tu vas ?**

 **\- Je dois trouver Octavia et Harper.**

 **\- Hors de question. Lexa, je sais que tu t'inquiètes mais on ne peut pas sortir pour le moment. Il faut attendre que ça se tasse un peu. Dès que le soleil se lèvera, on partira je te le promet. On ira les chercher.**

Je ne répondis rien.

L'incompréhension passa sur son visage, puis à l'étonnement. Lorsqu'elle comprit enfin, la colère passa dans son regard. Colère et peine.

 **\- Tu comptais partir sans rien dire ? Tu comptais prendre ton sac et sortir d'ici sans rien dire à personne ?**

 **\- Elles sont ma famille Clarke. Je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés. Il n'y en a que pour une heure tout au plus et Lincoln sera avec moi. Bellamy habite à côté.**

 **\- Très bien, alors je viens avec toi.**

Elle récupéra sa veste en cuir mais je posai ma main sur son bras pour l'en empêcher.

 **\- Clarke s'il te plait, écoute-moi.**

 **\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour rester ici les bras croisés pendant que tu seras dehors ! C'est hors de question Lexa je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas ! Tu ne peux pas me demander ça ok ?! Ne me demande pas ça...**

Sa voix se brisa soudainement. Les autres se réveillaient peu à peu, tirés du sommeil par notre dispute, et se demandait sûrement ce qui se passait.

 **\- Il faut que tu restes ici** , finis-je par dire en prenant sa main dans la mienne. **Ta mère va arriver. Tu ne peux pas partir.**

 **\- Laisses-moi venir avec toi...Je t'en prie.**

Je la tirai contre moi et passai mes mains autour de son cou pour la maintenir en une étreinte que j'espérais rassurante. Je la sentais trembler contre moi, ses bras autour de ma taille.

 **\- Tout ira bien** , lui chuchotai-je au creux de l'oreille. **Je vais revenir avec Harper et O. Ensuite on attendra ta mère et on retournera tous ensemble chez ma famille. On sortira de cet enfer. Mais tu dois me faire confiance.**

 **\- Juste...reviens-moi...d'accord ?**

Elle rompit notre étreinte et plongea son regard dans le mien. Il était voilé, inquiet. C'était la première fois que je la voyais dans un tel état et mon cœur se serrait douloureusement. La voir ainsi n'était pas mon but.

Ses yeux descendirent jusqu'à mes lèvres.

 **\- Pitié si vous comptez coucher ensemble, au moins faites-moi participer** , railla le dénommé Finn, ce qui provoqua de grands éclats de rire.

Je ne répondis rien et regardai ma blonde une dernière fois avant de finalement m'éloigner à contrecœur en direction de Lincoln. Il me demanda silencieusement si j'étais certaine de vouloir faire ça et pendant un moment je me demandai si je le souhaitais vraiment. Je sentais le regard de Clarke dans mon dos et ses paroles étaient gravées au fer rouge. Pourtant, je remis mon masque et appliquai le premier conseil de mon allié. Séparer le cœur de la tête.

 **\- Allons-y.**

Nous sortîmes de la salle de repos avec prudence et commençâmes à nous éloigner. Le bruit des pas de Clarke me suivirent une seconde et je me forçai à ne pas me retourner. Si je le faisais, jamais je ne pourrais la quitter.

 **\- Ta petite-amie restera inquiète pour toi jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes.**

Je levai le menton, la gorge serrée.

 **\- Je sais.**

* * *

 **Et voilà, le chapitre 8 s'achève ici !**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Est-ce qu'il vous a plut ?**

 **Je sais que certains d'entre vous attendent un premier baiser entre Lexa et Clarke mais patience, ça va se faire ;)**

 **A présent, je vous laisse un choix significatif ! Voulez-vous suivre le POV de Clarke ou le POV de Lexa pour le prochain chapitre ? Nos deux héroines étant séparées, vous pouvez choisir le POV qui vous intéresse le plus et celui qui aura le plus de "voix" sera mis à l'honneur !**

 **Voilà, je vous dis à bientôt tout le monde et si vous avez besoin de parler (pour ceux qui ont vu l'épisode 9 ou ceux qui veulent parler de tout et de rien), ma boite est ouverte ;) !**

 **Encore merci !**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Hello la Clexakru !**

Vous êtes toujours plus nombreux à suivre cette histoire alors...Merci. merci beaucoup pour votre soutien, vos reviews, vos lectures !

Comme j'ai vu que vous étiez assez nombreux pour le POV de Lexa autant que celui de Clarke, et bien du coup le chapitre comportera les deux POV ! Pas beaucoup d'actions dans ce chapitre, je m'en excuse d'avance ;)

Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 :**

 **POV Clarke :**

Je tournai littéralement en rond dans la salle de pause, fulminant intérieurement contre la situation qui m'échappait sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Nous avions baissé les stores et chacun tentait de faire le moins de bruit possible. Raven discutait avec Alex et Atom tandis que Finn et Murphy riaient à voix basse de leur côté, me jetant parfois des regards insistants que j'avais choisis d'ignorer depuis un moment déjà. Je savais très bien ce qui trottait à cet instant dans la tête de chacun : pourquoi étions-nous encore ici ? Alors que les bruits de coups de feu avaient sûrement dû attirer des dizaines de rôdeurs dans les couloirs à proximité ? Alors que nous pourrions profiter de cette diversion pour prendre nos jambes à notre cou et nous tirer d'ici ?

Même moi, je n'arrivais plus à comprendre mes décisions. Pourquoi avoir accepté que ma mère vienne me rejoindre ici alors qu'il me suffisait simplement de sortir de l'hôpital et de nous éloigner de ce lieu infesté de monstres ? C'était une mission suicide. Était-ce une bonne idée d'accueillir d'autres personnes dans notre petit groupe, au risque que l'un d'entre eux attire l'attention sur nous et nous fasses tuer ?

Je réajustai ma veste sur mes épaules, grimaçant à la douleur de mon bras.

 **\- Tout va bien ?**

Je me retournai vers Raven. Elle me fixait avec compassion sans que je ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi.

 **\- Tu es inquiète pour ta copine ?**

 **\- Ce n'est pas ma copine. Nous sommes seulement amies.**

 **\- Oh... et bien si un de mes amis me regardait de la façon dont vous vous regardez, je me poserais certaine question.**

Je ne répondis rien.

Penser à Lexa ne faisait qu'accentuer mon sentiment d'impuissance, de colère et d'inquiétude. Chaque fibre de mon être était lentement ronger par cette multitude d'émotions et je bouillonnais de l'intérieur. Jamais je n'aurais dû accepter que ma brune s'en aille seule avec Lincoln. J'aurais dû venir avec elle ou au moins la convaincre d'attendre la matinée. Mais il faut croire que l'apocalypse nous fais faire des choix stupides et c'est exactement ce que je n'arrêtais pas de faire.

 **\- Comment va ton bras ?**

 **\- Une simple coupure pendant un combat mais ça me fait un mal de chien.**

 **\- Attends, laisse-moi voir** , proposa Finn en se rapprochant de nous. **J'ai deux trois cours de secourisme dans la poche, entre autre chose.**

Il m'accorda un sourire qui se voulait sûrement charmeur mais qui me laissa de marbre. Malgré tout je suivis son conseil et me débarrassai de ma veste pour qu'il puisse y jeter un coup d'œil. Une balafre sanguinolente s'étendait sur mon bras, dernier vestige de mon combat contre les rôdeurs dans la ruelle. J'avais de la chance d'avoir cette blessure plutôt qu'une morsure à la place. Il s'en était fallu de peu cette fois-ci, de peu et de l'intervention de Lexa...

 **\- Tu t'es pas loupée** , siffla Finn.

Il palpa ma peau, un peu plus que de raison, avant de finalement fouiller dans son sac à dos pour en ressortir un coton, une petite bouteille de désinfectant et un pansement.

 **\- On a eu le temps de faire quelques pièces de l'hôpital avant que ces trucs nous tombent dessus** , expliqua-t-il avant de s'affairer à la tâche.

 **\- Vous n'avez pas chercher à être discret.**

 **\- Ouai, j'aurais pas dû vouloir prendre des bonbons mais que veux-tu, je suis gourmand. J'adore les gâteries.**

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'oeil. Je l'attrapai par le poignet pour stopper les soins qu'il me prodiguait et le forçai à me regarder fixement.

 **\- Des gens sont morts à cause de ton imprudence et tout ce que tu fais c'est en rire ? Tu es réellement stupide ou c'est un genre que tu te donnes ?**

 **\- Dominatrice** , sourit Finn. **J'aime ça.**

Je le relâchai, exaspérée par sa façon de tout prendre à la légère. Et manifestement, Raven n'était pas non plus en reste car elle le fusillait du regard mais s'abstint de tout commentaires.

 **\- C'est vous qui avez permis aux rôdeurs de pénétrer dans cette aile de l'hôpital.**

 **\- Mais c'est toi qui les a encore plus attiré avec ton super fusil à pompe** , fit remarquer Murphy en jouant avec son couteau. **Maintenant à cause de toi, il y en a dix fois plus dans les couloirs que lors de notre arrivée. Félicitations.**

 **\- Fous-lui la paix Murphy.**

 **\- Quoi ? C'est la vérité qui te dérange Raven ?**

 **\- Mon super fusil à pompes comme tu dis, il t'a sauvé le cul** , répliquai-je avec hargne. **Ne me force pas à l'utiliser sur ta jolie petite gueule pour que tu la fermes.**

 **\- Ah ouai ? Sinon quoi ?**

Il se rapprocha brusquement de moi avec un air menaçant mais je n'étais pas prête à me laisser intimider. J'éprouvais bien trop de colère pour ça. Je voulus me dégager de la poigne de Finn mais ce fut la brune qui se mit entre nous deux, écartant les bras pour nous maintenir à distance.

 **\- Ca suffit maintenant ! Tous les deux ! L'ennemi est dehors, pas ici. Nous battre entre nous ne va servir à rien. Continuer de gueuler comme ça et je ne pense pas qu'on sorte d'ici en un seul morceau.**

 **\- Je ne vois même pas pourquoi on reste dans cette pièce de toute façon. L'épidémie a commencé il y a des jours. On devrait se barrer avant que ça ne se répande partout et qu'on se retrouve coincé comme des rats.**

Un silence pesant suivit l'intervention de Murphy. Même Finn continua d'achever les soins qu'il m'accordait sans rien ajouter. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je savais qu'il avait raison. Nous devrions partir avant que l'endroit ne devienne plus infesté qu'il ne l'était déjà. Mais ma mère devait me rejoindre au matin et Lexa devait être de retour dans une heure. Je ne pouvais pas partir sans elle.

Les mains du garçon finirent par quitter mon bras et je le remerciai d'un mouvement de tête. Évidemment, je n'aurais pas dû être surprise qu'il y réponde par un clin d'œil séducteur. Je retins un soupir.

Frustrée, énervée et les nerfs mis à rudes épreuves à cause de l'inquiétude dévorante que je ressentais, je partis m'isoler dans un coin de la pièce sous le regard réprobateur du reste du groupe. Je m'assis à même le sol, les jambes relevées contre ma poitrine pour soutenir mes bras. J'avais à tout prix besoin de me calmer, calmer cette colère qui continuait de grossir en moi et menaçait d'exploser à tout moment. J'avais laissé partir Lexa. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose je la perdrai, je ne m'en relèverai pas. J'étais coincée ici, impuissante, parce que j'avais choisi de ne pas la suivre. J'aurais dû être plus ferme avec elle, ne lui laisser aucune chance de discuter. Mon cœur battait douloureusement, prêt à se briser. Il se fracturait rien qu'à la simple pensée d'Alexandria loin de moi.

Une présence s'installa à mes côtés et je redressai la tête. Raven imita ma position, gardant son regard rivé sur ses compagnons d'infortune.

 **\- Provoquer Murphy ne t'aidera pas à te faire sentir mieux, tu sais. Ça n'enlèvera pas l'anxiété que tu éprouves. Bien au contraire. Tout ce que tu peux - faire, c'est attendre qu'elle soit de retour ici.**

 **\- Il a raison** , concédai-je malgré moi. **Rester ici est une erreur. On finira par être coincée, d'une façon ou d'une autre.**

 **\- Mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, ta mère doit te rejoindre, non ?**

 **\- Justement...A deux, ça a été assez difficile de rentrer. Et si ma mère se faisait tuer parce que je l'oblige à venir à l'hôpital ?**

Raven fronça les sourcils. C'était facile de parler avec elle et bientôt je me surpris à lui expliquer ce qui nous avait amené ici en premier lieu. Par respect pour Lexa, je passai sous silence l'addiction de son frère et ne rentrai pas dans les détails. Pendant tout mon monologue, la brune ne fit qu'écouter puis vint le silence. À ce moment-là seulement, elle tourna le regard vers moi.

 **\- Ca fait longtemps que tu es amoureuse de Lexa ?**

A quoi bon nier...

 **\- Un an. Mais il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous.**

 **\- Pourquoi pas ? J'ai bien vu son regard sur toi. Je pensais même que vous étiez ensemble.**

 **\- C'est la copine d'un ami. C'est lui qui me l'a présenté.**

 **\- Et il est où, cet ami ?**

Je m'abstins de répondre. Raven dû sentir que le sujet était sensible car elle poussa un profond soupir.

 **\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as décidé ?**

 **\- Si on reste ici, on prend le risque de finir en pâture aux rôdeurs. Si on pars, on prendra des risques mais on pourrait aussi trouver un endroit plus sûre en attendant l'aube. Ma mère n'aura pas à risquer sa peau pour entrer dans l'hôpital.**

 **\- Si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais avertir Lexa et ensuite on se tire de cet endroit. On veux tous partir.**

Sur ce, elle se releva et s'éloigna en direction de son groupe, me laissant seule avec mes pensées. Presque par réflexe, je sortis mon portable de ma poche. Je le regardai pendant un long moment, indécise quant à la décision que je devais prendre. Les autres étaient déjà prêts à partir semblait-il, leur sac à leur pieds, leur arme improvisée en main. Quoi que je décide, il était presque évident qu'ils partiraient.

Les doigts tremblants, je finis par composer le numéro de Lexa, la gorge serrée. Je portai le combiné à mon oreille, priant pour entendre le son de sa voix. A chaque tonalité, mon cœur se serrait.

 **\- Décroches Lex'...Décroches.**

 _ **\- Salut, vous êtes bien sur le portable de Lexa, laissez-moi un message et je vous rappellerai.**_

 **\- Lexa...C'est moi. Il y a de plus en plus de rôdeurs ici alors on a décidé de partir de l'hôpital pour trouver un endroit plus sûr. Je vais faire en sorte de rejoindre ma mère, peut-être qu'elle aura des médicaments sur elle.**

Je cessai de parler une seconde, mes battements s'accélérant à chacune de mes respirations.

 **\- Ne reviens pas ici... Dès que tu auras ce message, ne cherche pas à me retrouver. Tu dois penser à ta sécurité et retourner chez tes parents. Jaha lance des rumeurs, l'intervention des militaires, des zones de quarantaine. Attends d'être certaine que tu ne risques rien et pars rejoindre ta famille. Je te rejoindrai dès que ma mère m'aura retrouvé.**

Un bip m'annonça l'interruption imminente de mon message. Il ne me restait plus que quelques secondes.

 **\- Fais attention à toi, je t'en prie. J'étais sincère...Je ne peux pas te perdre. Je...**

Était-ce le bon moment pour lui avouer mes sentiments ? Pouvais-je vraiment dire ça par téléphone, alors qu'elle était encore avec Matt ? Qu'elle était loin de moi ?

L'image de cette fille, Gina, s'imposa à mon esprit. Peut-être qu'elle était amoureuse de quelqu'un mais n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire. Peut-être n'aurais-je pas d'autre occasion après tout...

 **\- Lexa, je t' -**

La boîte vocale m'interrompit avant que je n'ai eu le temps d'en dire plus. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux malgré moi mais je fermai les paupières. J'aurais pu la rappeler, achever mon message. A la place, j'enfouis mes sentiments au fond de moi pour le moment, prête à les ressortir lorsque je verrais son visage.

Je me levai sans attendre. Je fis quelques pas pour récupérer ma veste en cuir, puis mon fusil à pompes. Je le jetai négligemment sur mon épaule et affichai une mine impassible.

 **\- Allons-y.**

 ***Clexa*Clexa*Clexa***

 **POV Lexa :**

Je bifurquai dans l'allée indiquée par Lincoln et me planquai derrière un tas d'ordure, la main serrée autour du manche de ma batte, le souffle court. J'entendais les pas de Lincoln derrière moi se mêler à des bruits sourds que je supposai être le corps des rôdeurs tombant à terre, puis le silence.

Je tendis l'oreille encore quelques secondes et m'apprêtai à sortir de ma cachette lorsque l'imposante silhouette de mon alliée se dressa devant moi en m'arrachant un sursaut.

 **\- Désolé** , s'excusa-t-il en rangeant aussitôt son couteau. **Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.**

 **\- La prochaine fois, je ne devrais pas me cacher. Imagine que tu ais eu besoin de mon aide.**

 **\- Je t'aurais appelé. Mais pour le moment, tu m'aurais gêné plus qu'autre chose.**

Je serrai les dents sous l'insinuation mais n'ajoutai rien. Une partie de moi savait qu'il avait raison mais ma fierté venait d'en prendre un coup et je n'aimais pas ça.

 **\- On devrait bientôt atteindre la maison de Bellamy** , annonçai-je. **Elle se trouve à deux pâtés de maison.**

Nous nous remîmes en marche en silence, tous les deux aux aguets. Depuis notre sortie de l'hôpital, nous n'avions croisé que quelques rares groupes de rôdeurs que Lincoln avait fini par anéantir en peu de temps. Je tentais de l'aider du mieux que je pouvais mais il me trouvait trop lente et pataude, m'ordonnant à la place de me cacher. Évidemment, tout le monde ne pouvait pas savoir combattre comme un militaire aguerrie.

J'aimais croire que jusqu'à présent nous avions eu énormément de chance et je me demandais si les choses se passaient aussi bien pour Clarke... Je revoyais encore son regard, la déception que j'y avais perçu quand elle a compris que je partais sans elle, la tristesse qui en émanait au moment de nos aux revoir...Je priais silencieusement pour que rien de mal ne lui arrive. Ne pas la revoir, ne pas respirer son parfum ou me plonger dans le bleu de ses yeux était une idée insupportable que tout mon être rejetait.

 **\- Restes concentrée** , me chuchota Lincoln en se rapprochant de moi. **Ne laisse pas tes pensées te faire baisser ta garde. Ne relâches ton attention que lorsque tu seras en sécurité.**

Je hochai la tête en suivant son conseil et repoussai Clarke loin de mon esprit pour le moment. Bientôt, tout devint absolument calme autour de nous et je croisai même certains voisins de Bellamy qui marchaient tranquillement dans la rue, comme si rien d'horrible n'était en train d'arriver. Ils nous saluèrent même poliment avant que leur regard ne se baisse sur nos armes et nos vêtements tâchés de sang. Lincoln leur ordonna de rentrer chez eux sans attendre, ce qu'ils firent sans s'attarder, bien trop apeurés par la vision que nous leur offrions.

 **\- Comment peuvent-ils agir comme si de rien n'était ? Ils n'ont pas regardé les infos ces derniers jours ou quoi ?**

 **\- Dis moi fillette, comment as-tu réagis la première fois que tu as entendu parler de ça ?**

 **\- Je...J'ai cru à un canular.**

Alors, ces gens aussi pensaient que ce n'était qu'un coup monté ? Une plaisanterie inventée de toutes pièces ? Pourtant, l'horreur se déroulait sous leurs yeux, à quelques pâtés de maisons de ce quartier ! L'épidémie se répandait partout et à une vitesse folle, je concevais mal l'idée qu'ils acceptent de rester dans leur ignorance sécurisante plutôt que d'ouvrir les yeux sur l'atroce vérité.

Les rues étaient quasiment désertes, la plupart des maisons débarrassées de leur voiture, ce qui me laissait présager que certains avaient malgré tout pris la décision de quitter Los Angeles. Il était tellement étrange de déambuler dans ces rues. Pas de rôdeurs pour l'instant, pas de cauchemars.

 **\- Restes sur tes gardes** , me conseilla Lincoln.

À ces mots je serrai plus encore ma batte mais je ne pu retenir un soupir de soulagement lorsque la façade de la petite maison de Bellamy se dressa devant nous. Cela me semblait une éternité la dernière fois que nous nous étions retrouvés ici. Je n'étais pas spécialement proche du jeune homme mais Octavia aimait venir squatter cet endroit. Ce fut le lieu de nos première beuveries, parfois sans même que son frère ne soit au courant. Sa chambre a été le théâtre du premier baiser de Harper, ce qui attira les foudres de Bellamy et les rires de O pendant une semaine.

 **\- C'est ici.**

Je grimpai les quelques marches du perron et toquai contre la porte, le cœur battant. Aucunes lumières ne filtraient à travers les rideaux tirés, pas le moindre son ne se faisait entendre.

 **\- Tu es certaine que tes amies sont là ?**

Je réitérai mon geste en priant intérieurement pour qu'ils finissent par m'ouvrir. Finalement, après plusieurs minutes interminables, des bruits de pas se firent entendre et le battant en bois laissa place au visage grave de Bellamy. Son regard passa du mien à Lincoln, posté derrière moi.

 **\- Qui c'est ?**

 **\- Un ami** , répondis-je aussitôt. **On peut lui faire confiance.**

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent un instant avant que le frère de n'accepte de nous laisser entrer. Je n'eus pas le temps d'appeler mes amies qu'une tornade brune et blonde mon fonça dessus et m'écrasa littéralement, manquant de m'étouffer dans leurs étreintes. Je ne cherchai pas à me dégager et les serrai contre moi. Le poids qui m'oppressait la poitrine et m'empêchait de respirer s'allégea brusquement et je fermai les yeux pour mieux ressentir leur présence.

Ces deux filles étaient bien plus que des amies à mes yeux. Leur présence m'avait aidé à dépasser les mauvaises périodes de ma vie et chacune de nous soutenait les autres comme seule une famille pouvait le faire.

Nous finîmes par nous éloigner à contrecœur. Bellamy ne quittait pas Lincoln des yeux et celui-ci se tenait droit, sa musculature impressionnante comparé au frère de O.

 **\- Je vous présente Lincoln, dis-je en me posant à côté de lui. Il nous a aidé avec ces choses.**

 **\- « Nous » ?**

 **\- Clarke et moi.**

 **\- Où est Clarke ?** Demanda aussitôt O. **Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'est pas ici ? Est-ce qu'elle...**

 **\- Non, elle est à l'hôpital pas loin d'ici. C'est une longue histoire. Je vous la raconterai plus tard.**

Octavia dévisagea Lincoln un long moment avant de me faire signe de la suivre jusqu'à la salle de bains. Harper nous suivit également et, pour la première fois depuis que je l'avais récupéré, ma batte se trouva loin de moi. Sans parole, nous nous enfermâmes, appréciant de nous être retrouvées. O me fit asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire, s'empara d'un gant de toilette et s'affaira à me nettoyer le visage, sans doute pour me débarrasser de tout le sang qu'il contenait.

 **\- Explique-nous.**

Je m'exécutai. Je repris tout depuis le début, depuis ce moment où nous nous étions séparées à l'hôpital et que j'avais pris la fuite en compagnie de Clarke. Je leur racontai la plage, le rôdeur aperçut en train de dévorer cette femme. Les événements s'enchaînaient et plus je leur dévoilais ce qui nous était arrivé, plus j'avais moi même du mal à le croire. La vérité me semblait bien trop grosse et inacceptable, et pourtant elles me crurent sans même une once de doute.

Je poursuivis avec notre combat dans la ruelle et ce qui nous avait amenées à l'hôpital. Puis la rencontre de Lincoln et des autres, avant d'achever sur ma décision de partir.

 **\- Ca m'étonne que Clarke t'ait laissé partir** , intervint Harper. **Vu vos sentiments l'une pour l'autre, je l'aurais plutôt vu refuser que tu sois hors de sa vue plus de dix secondes.**

Un silence suivit sa phrase et j'échangeai un regard avec O.

 **\- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas parce que vous ne m'en parliez pas que je ne l'avais pas deviné. Lexa est comme ma sœur alors quand ses yeux ont commencé à lancé des cœurs à la vue de Clarke, j'ai bien compris.**

J'avais toujours fais confiance à Harper mais je savais pertinemment qu'elle avait souvent eu du mal avec l'homosexualité. Ce fut pour cette raison que j'avais décidé de ne pas lui en parler immédiatement, de garder ça entre O et moi. La peur de perdre son amitié avait été plus forte que mon envie de me confier.

 **\- Je sais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis Lexa et ça va, je ne t'en veux pas. Je l'ai remarqué il y a un moment de toute façon.**

 **\- Je comptais te le dire** , répondis-je doucement. **Je ne savais juste pas comment.**

 **\- J'espère que tu comptais me l'avouer avant que je ne sois invitée à votre mariage !**

Nous éclatâmes toutes les trois de rire. J'avais été stupide de croire que notre lien se briserait à cause des sentiments que j'éprouvais pour Clarke. Nous continuâmes à discuter pendant encore une dizaine de minutes quand de légers coups sur la porte nous obligèrent à sortir.

Manifestement, Lincoln avait expliqué deux trois choses à Bellamy car celui-ci était désormais prêt à partir, un sac à dos sur l'épaule. Le son d'une radio se faisait entendre en fond.

 **\- Vous devriez venir écouter ça** , nous conseilla-t-il en nous invitant à le suivre.

Je suivis le petit groupe jusqu'au salon et tendis l'oreille.

« _...mouvement de foules. Cette épidémie est extrêmement contagieuse et nous conseillons à tous les habitants de rester chez eux jusqu'à la mise en vente du vaccin. Des groupes d'individus violents ont également été aperçus aux alentours des hôpitaux et des centres d'accueil aux personnes sans domicile fixe_. »

 **\- Ils ont annoncé un déploiement de l'armée dans les prochains jours** , ajouta Bellamy en croisant les bras. **On ferait mieux de se barrer d'ici avant que ça ne dégénère.**

D'un commun accord, nous décidâmes rapidement de faire le chemin inverse pour rejoindre Clarke et je laissai mes pensées dériver vers elle tandis que nous récupérions nos affaires. Bientôt, je serais de nouveau devant elle et cette fois, je ne laisserai pas ma chance m'échapper. Je lui parlerai de ce que je ressens, je lui ouvrirai mon cœur.

 **\- Tu as eu des nouvelles de ta famille** ? Me demanda Harper après m'avoir rejoint.

 **\- J'ai envoyé un texto à ma mère pour la prévenir que nous ne reviendrons qu'au matin.**

 **\- Lexa est-ce que...Comment est-ce que tu as fais pour accepter l'idée que notre monde est en train de changer ?**

Je me tournai vers elle. Son regard exprimait une peur timide qu'elle tentait de ne pas laisser percevoir. Elle était bien plus forte que ce qu'on pensait d'elle.

 **\- Je ne l'ai pas accepté,** répondis-je. **J'ai l'impression de vivre dans un cauchemar et j'attends de pouvoir me réveiller.**

 **\- J'ai peur de sombrer en sortant d'ici.**

 **\- Raccroche-toi à ce qui compte le plus pour toi. Je crois que c'est la seule chose qui nous permettra de garder la raison dans ce monde de fou.**

 **\- Et pour toi qu'est ce que c'est ?**

 **\- Ma famille. Ma mère, Nick, O et toi. Et puis...**

 **\- Clarke** , acheva Harper avec un sourire.

 **\- Oui. Clarke.**

Un silence confortable s'installa. Bellamy terminait de remplir son sac à dos de quelques provisions pour la nuit tandis que Lincoln et O discutaient près de la porte d'entrée. Les lumières de la maison s'éteignirent tout à coup et je me tendis aussitôt.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe**? Lança Octavia.

J'écartai légèrement le rideau du salon. Plus aucune maison n'était éclairée, pas plus que les lampadaires. Toute l'électricité semblait coupé et je me demandai si cette panne touchait le quartier ou la ville entière.

 **\- On devrait partir** , ordonnai-je.

Je récupérai ma batte et mon sac à dos tandis que les autres m'emboîtaient le pas. Je sentis la main de Harper se lier à la mienne et je lui offris un sourire rassurant. Nous n'avions pas beaucoup de chemin à faire pour rejoindre l'hôpital. Demain, nous partirons pour le désert avec ma famille et nous serons enfin débarrassés de tout ce merdier. Je regardai furtivement Lincoln. J'étais certaine que O et Harper viendraient avec moi et par conséquent Bellamy, qui ne quitterait pas sa sœur. Mais pour le militaire, il n'accepterai pas de quitter Los Angeles sans son frère. Je me sentais redevable envers lui d'une dette qu'un simple merci ne parviendrait pas à payer.

 **\- Tout le quartier a l'air privé d'électricité.**

 **\- Tout part en vrille** , ronchonna Bellamy. **C'est n'importe quoi.**

Pendant près de dix minutes, rien ne vint troubler notre marche. Je guettai le moindre bruit qui aurait pû annoncer les rôdeurs mais nous avions de la chance. Lincoln marchait en silence, comme toujours la main sur la poignée de son poignard. Je failli m'étouffer de rire lorsque je captai les yeux de O rivés sur le fessier du militaire.

J'allais lui faire la réflexion lorsque Bellamy nous força à nous arrêter et nous plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. Il rejoignit aussitôt Lincoln qui avait déjà le poing levé. Il nous fit comprendre de ne faire aucun son et pointa le doigt en direction de l'avenue que nous nous apprêtions à prendre. Plusieurs rôdeurs, apparemment d'anciens sans abris au vu de leurs vêtements, se déplaçaient sans but. La main de Harper se resserra dans la mienne et je lui offris un sourire rassurant. Tout allait bien se passer tant que nous restions silencieux. Ils allaient passer sans nous voir. Tout simplement.

C'est du moins ce qui aurait dû se passer si mon portable ne s'était pas brusquement mit à sonner avec force et que l'attention des rôdeurs se fixa sur notre groupe.

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 terminé !**

 **Ne vous inquiétez pas, le Clexa ne restera pas séparé très longtemps ! ;)**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Et oui nous sommes mardi ! J'ai décidé d'espacer un peu mes dates de post qui du coup seront programmées pour le Mardi, ce qui inclus évidement celui-ci. On se retrouve donc pour le 10ème chapitre qui sera lui aussi marqué par un double POV, celui de Lexa et Clarke. Je ne sais pas si je vais garder ce schéma encore longtemps, on verra ce que les autres chapitres donnent et surtout si vous préférez avoir les deux POV ou juste un seul. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !**

 **Je le dis à chacun de mes chapitres mais merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire cette fiction. Quand je vois combien vous êtes nombreux, ainsi que ceux qui me laissent leur impression, ça me fait chaud au cœur. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle vous plairait quand j'ai commencé à l'écrire !**

 **Bref trêve de bavardage ! J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous plaira et j'ai hâte de lire vos impressions :D On se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 :**

 **POV Lexa**

Le déluge nous avait pris par surprise. Les premières gouttes s'écrasaient sur nous alors que la sonnerie de mon téléphone résonnait dans un silence quasi total, attirant sur notre petit groupe l'attention des rôdeurs. À présent, le bruit de nos pas résonnant dans les flaques d'eau, notre respiration haletante, continuaient de les mener jusqu'à nous alors même que nous prenions la fuite. Ne pas tenter de les affronter apparaissait comme le choix le plus sécurisant mais plus nous tentions de nous éloigner, plus nous en attirions d'autre à nos trousses. Et tout ça à cause d'une pluie diluvienne.

L'hôpital n'était plus très loin. Même poursuivie, nous avions l'avantage de notre vitesse. Tant que nous ne nous laissions par surprendre, tout irait bien et nous pourrions nous mettre à l'abri.

 **\- Comment on va passer ceux devant l'hôpital**? Demandai-je à Lincoln alors que nous venions de nous arrêter.

Nous reposions contre un mur, prêt à repartir sitôt qu'un de ces monstres se montrerait. Nous devions malgré tout rester prudent et faire des pauses régulièrement pour être certain de ne pas aggraver notre cas.

 **\- Comment ça ceux de l'hôpital**? Rétorqua aussitôt Bellamy. **Tu veux dire qu'il y en a là-bas aussi ?**

 **\- Ils sont sûrement partout vu la vitesse à laquelle l'épidémie se diffuse. C'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on quitte la ville dès que possible. Sinon on se retrouvera piégés ici.**

 **\- Surtout que l'armée a sûrement déjà envoyé des unités pour tenter de tout garder sous contrôle** , ajouta le militaire. **Ils n'hésiteront pas à boucler toute la ville si ça peut les aider.**

Un bruit attira notre attention et nous nous figeâmes, prêts à prendre nos jambes à notre cou. Mais ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un chat qui traversait la rue au pas de course. Octavia poussa un soupir de soulagement.

 **\- Vous pensez que c'est comme ça dans tout le pays ? Ou même...**

Personne ne répondit mais on pensait sûrement tous à a même chose. Cette épidémie touchait-elle le reste du monde ?

 **\- Il y aura bientôt un vaccin** , rassura Bellamy.

 **\- Tu es certain de ça ?**

La voix de Harper s'élevait, tremblante et mon cœur se serra. Le frère de O s'approcha d'elle avant de prendre ses mains dans les siennes, plongeant dans son regard.

 **\- Je suis sur qu'il va y en avoir un, si ce n'est pas déjà fais. Il faut qu'on garde espoir que c'est juste passager. On va tous s'en sortir et une fois que ce sera fini, on reprendra nos vies.**

 **\- Mais ce ne seront plus jamais les mêmes.**

 **\- On va s'en tirer Harper** , dit Octavia avec un sourire. **On va aller se faire bronzer dans le désert le temps que les choses se tassent.**

J'aurais aimé partager sa vision des choses. J'aurais aimé avoir ce même espoir mais lorsque des pas lourds se firent entendre, je sus que rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant, que cette épidémie prenne fin ou non.

 **\- Il faut qu'on bouge** , ordonnai-je. **Maintenant.**

Lincoln approuva mais n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un geste que de nouveaux poursuivants pénétraient dans l'allée, leur souffle erratique redoublant d'intensité avec l'excitation de voir des humains.

 **\- Il faut rejoindre l'hôpital tout de suite** ! Dis-je d'une voix ferme.

Bellamy prit la main de Harper et l'entraîna à sa suite tandis que nous les suivions aussitôt, nous éloignant aux pas de courses des rôdeurs affolés par notre odeur. Je pensais que ce ne serait qu'une fuite de plus. Je me trompais.

Nous traversâmes la rue sans même prendre le temps de regarder, croyant que nous n'étions plus que les seuls survivants de cette ville en pleine déchéance. Personne n'était préparé à ce qu'une voiture percute Harper et Bellamy. Le crissement de pneu résonna dans le silence de la nuit et je poussai un hurlement, imitée par Octavia, quand ils s'effondrèrent. Le véhicule sembla vouloir s'arrêter mais le regard que me lança la conductrice, apeurée, terrifiée, me donna la réponse à ma question. Ses lèvres esquissèrent un simple mot avant qu'elle ne démarre en trombe, insensible au fait qu'elle venait de renverser deux piétons. « _Désolée_ ».

 **\- Harper ! Bell !**

Nous nous précipitâmes à leur chevet. Heureusement pour tout le monde, la voiture ne roulait pas assez vite pour les blesser grièvement mais Bellamy grimaçait de douleur, une main appuyée sur ses côtes, l'autre toujours liée à Harper dont la moitié du visage était ensanglanté. Elle avait durement heurté le sol et semblait sonnée. Mais au moins, ils étaient en vie.

 **\- Allez, faut qu'on parte** , intima Lincoln. **Il faut y aller !**

Des grognements nous firent tourner la tête et mon cœur s'accéléra dans ma poitrine en apercevant les rôdeurs se rapprocher inlassablement. J'aidai péniblement Harper à se remettre debout mais elle chancelait dangereusement et s'accrocha à moi pour ne pas s'effondrer. Il fallait absolument se remettre en route. L'hôpital était pleinement visible, il était juste là, dressé dans la pénombre de la ville toujours sans courant. Clarke se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Je passai le bras de Harper par dessus mon épaule et l'entraîna avec moi, suivit de O et Lincoln qui soutenait Bellamy. Nous avancions beaucoup trop lentement, ralenti par le poids de nos blessés. Mais le pire restait à venir lorsque je vis se dresser devant nous une nouvelle horde de rôdeurs.

Non, pas une nouvelle. Le bruit de la voiture et toute notre agitation avait attiré l'attention des monstres de l'hôpital qui s'avançaient maintenant vers nous de toutes part. Où que mon regard se porte, je ne voyais plus aucune issue.

Instinctivement, je levai mes yeux vers les vitres du bâtiment. J'aurais aimé voir Clarke à l'une d'elle. J'aurais aimé que tout cela ne soit qu'un malheureux cauchemar.

 **\- Par ici !**

La voix de O me tira de mes pensées et nous tentâmes de nous éloigner de nos poursuivants, nous collant contre une voiture. Lincoln nous regarda les un après les autres avant de fixer mon visage.

 **\- Il faut se battre. On a pas le choix.**

 **\- Ils sont trop nombreux. On y arrivera pas !**

 **\- On a pas le choix !**

J'adossai Harper contre la carrosserie et resserrait ma poigne sur la batte de baseball. Octavia avait raison, il y en avait beaucoup. Mais on pouvait réussir. Une grande partie de la bande de l'hôpital était très éloignée de nous et nous ne les avions pas attiré jusqu'à nous. J'affichai un masque impassible mais la peur me tiraillait furieusement et je sentais une terrible nausée s'emparer de moi.

Je me surpris moi-même lorsque je courus en direction du rôdeur le plus proche et écrasa mon arme sur son crâne. Un violent instinct de survie m'animait et tout ce à quoi je pensais était de vivre. Ne pas mourir, pas comme ça. Protéger mes amis blessés qui ne pouvaient pas se défendre.

Une substance visqueuse me gicla au visage mais je n'y prêtai pas la moindre attention et me tournai vers un autre de mes assaillants. Lincoln et Octavia combattaient eux aussi, je pouvais entendre leur respiration irrégulière, la façon dont O frappait les rôdeurs avec sa barre de fer. Si elle était terrifiée, elle n'en laissait rien paraître et semblait tout aussi féroce que nous. Le militaire à lui tout seul parvint à éliminer une grosse partie de notre cauchemar.

Plus je levais ma batte et plus mon bras me faisait souffrir mais je me forçais à continuer. Je me retournai à temps pour voir un des monstres se précipiter vers moi et eut à peine le temps de réagir. Ses dents se plantèrent dans le bois de mon arme, à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Sans réfléchir, je lui assénai un violent coup de poings avant de retirer la batte de sa bouche et retins un haut le cœur lorsque la moitié de sa mâchoire s'arracha de son visage.

Ne pas penser. Ne pas ressentir.

J'armai mon bras et frappai brusquement. Les os craquèrent, le sang gicla et pourtant je passai déjà à un autre ennemi. Mes coups devenaient plus puissant, plus assurés à mesure que je gagnais en assurance. Survivre était tout ce qui m'importait.

 **\- Lex !**

Je me retournai à temps pour voir O se débattre avec un rôdeur et fauchai ses jambes avec force. Son crâne heurta le bitume lorsqu'il s'effondra au sol et Octavia n'attendit pas une seconde avant de lui planter sa barre de fer. À cet instant elle ressemblait à une véritable guerrière.

La horde se réduisait peu à peu et mon espoir revenait. Nous allions vaincre, nous allions survivre à ça.

Je jetai un coup d'œil par dessus mon épaule et voulus sourire pour rassurer nos amis mais je me figeai brutalement. Bellamy avait sorti une arme de son sac et la pointait vers les rôdeurs, le canon tremblant à cause de la douleur. Son visage ruisselait de sueur tandis qu'il essayait de viser. S'il faisait ça, le reste de la horde qui se tenait encore assez éloignée viendrait par ici.

 **\- Bell ! Non !**

Il appuya sur la détente.

La balle se logea entre les yeux du rôdeur qui s'approchait de sa sœur et le son se retrouva prisonnier de la rue, résonnant contre les murs des bâtiments.

Pendant un instant, tout sembla se passer au ralenti. Je regardai, les yeux écarquillés, le cadavre s'effondrer au sol. Je fixai le visage de Lincoln qui exprima soudainement de l'inquiétude. C'était la première fois depuis notre rencontre que je le voyais ainsi. Et puis je me tournai enfin. Toujours avec ce temps qui se figeait, qui s'étirait. J'observai toutes les figures des rôdeurs de l'hôpital se tourner vers nous dans un même mouvement. Leur bouche s'ouvrir sur des grognements. Ils se mirent à avancer vers nous et cette fois, l'espoir me quitta. Ils étaient infiniment plus nombreux que ceux que nous venions d'affronter et nous étions fatigués de notre dernière bataille. Cette fois, l'issue serait totalement différente.

Le visage de Clarke s'imposa brutalement à mon esprit.

Si ces instants devaient être mes derniers, j'aurais aimé la revoir une dernière fois.

 ***Clexa*Clexa*Clexa***

 **POV Clarke**

Nous avions enfin décidés de bouger de cet endroit. Nous étions prêt, chacun d'entre nous préparé à affronter ce qui se tramait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Je terminai de charger mon fusil à pompes, consciente que je n'avais plus qu'un nombre de balle très limitée et que je ne devrais pas m'en servir sauf en cas d'extrême urgence. Murphy avait raison, c'était à cause de moi si les rôdeurs infestaient à présent ces murs, je ne pouvais me permettre de faire deux fois la même erreur. Je devais jouer la carte de la prudence.

Je réajustai mon sac sur mon épaule et jetai un dernier regard au groupe. Murphy vérifiait la pointe de son couteau, comme il le faisait constamment cette dernière heure, Finn gardait le visage fermé, tandis que Jaha et Alex se préparaient mentalement à ce qui allait suivre. Atom, lui, observait les couloirs au travers des stores.

 **\- J'en vois aucun** , murmura-t-il après quelques secondes. **On devrait partir maintenant.**

Je hochai la tête mais ne put empêcher mon cœur de se serrer douloureusement. Et si jamais je quittais l'hôpital et que Lexa n'avait pas eu mon message ? Si jamais elle revenait ici et se faisait...Si jamais je n'étais pas là pour la protéger ? Que je la perdais parce que je décidais à nouveau de prendre des décisions ?

- **Il faut qu'on y aille** , me suggéra Raven. **Elle aura ton message.**

Je serrai les dents puis m'avançai enfin vers la porte, aussitôt suivit par les autres. Je mis quelques secondes avant d'actionner la poignée, légèrement tremblante. A extérieure, tout était calme. Les seuls bruits provenaient des couloirs éloignés, sûrement les mêmes que lorsque Lexa, Lincoln et moi étions venus en aide au reste du groupe.

Je leur fis signe de me suivre et nous nous glissâmes l'un après l'autre, nos lampes torches en main. Depuis que toute la ville était privée d'électricité, elles étaient notre seule source de lumière. Les faisceaux éclairaient les murs blanchâtres et les ombres chinois qui s'y dessinaient étaient effrayantes mais je ne pouvais pas me laisser surprendre par des choses aussi stupides.

J'empoignai donc plus fermement mon arme et continuait mon avancée sans me retourner. Il ne nous fallut que peu de temps pour rejoindre le hall d'entrée. Murphy s'avança avec nonchalance, le sourire collé aux lèvres.

 **\- Il faut croire que ces trucs se sont tirés.**

J'allai répondre mais le son d'un coup de feu m'en empêcha. Mon souffle se perdit dans ma poitrine et je me figeai, leur intimant l'ordre de ne pas bouger. Le bruit était éloigné de l'hôpital mais ne devait pas se situer au delà de la rue.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que c'était**? Demanda Atom en s'approchant. **La police ?**

 **\- La police a sûrement foutu le camps à l'heure qu'il est** , répondit Murphy. **Comme tout le monde dans cette foutue ville qui a encore un cerveau.**

 **\- Alors l'armée ? Jaha a dit que -**

 **\- Ce n'est pas l'armée** , le coupai-je.

 **\- Comment tu le sais ?**

 **\- Si c'était eux on aurait entendu bien plus qu'un coup de feu.**

Mon cerveau tournait à plein régime. Mon cœur battait furieusement contre ma poitrine. Ce bruit venait sûrement d'attirer la plupart des rôdeurs de dehors vers eux et venait de nous laisser une unique chance de nous enfuir sans avoir à combattre. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de m'engager dans une bataille alors que je me devais de rester en vie pour Lexa et pour ma mère.

 **\- Profitons de cette diversion pour nous tirer d'ici** , ordonnai-je.

Ne pas penser à ces gens. Ils étaient condamnés. Ils venaient de se condamner et quoi que je tente je ne pouvais sûrement plus rien pour eux. Je devais me concentrer sur notre survie.

Murphy m'approuva d'un hochement de tête et nous nous mîmes en route vers la porte du sas. Je regardai par prudence au dehors mais comme je l'avais prévu, les rôdeurs s'éloignaient déjà en direction du bruit qui devait trouver sa source au milieu de la rue. Cette vague de cadavre ambulant m'empêchait de voir le groupe qui n'avait sûrement plus longtemps à vivre et je remerciai silencieusement qui conque nous protégeait. Je n'aurais sans doute pas pu vivre en apercevant le visage de ces gens que je condamnais à mourir sans apporter la moindre aide.

 **\- Par ici** ! Nous indiqua Finn, me sortant de mes pensées.

 **\- Attendez !**

La voix de Raven s'éleva avec force.

 **\- Alors quoi on va laisser ces gens-là ? On pourrait au moins faire quelque chose pour les aider !**

 **\- Tu vas risquer ta vie pour des gens déjà mort ? Non mais enfin regarde ce qui s'approche d'eux ! Je doute qu'on puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour eux.**

 **\- Je pourrais trouver quelque chose.**

 **\- On a pas le temps pour ça. C'est soit eux soit nous** ! Annonça Finn sans aucun remord. **On ne peut pas sauver tout le monde.**

 **\- On ne peut pas les sauver si on n'essaie même pas !**

Je flanchai. Raven avait raison. Nous ne devions pas laisser notre instinct de survie aspirer notre humanité. Je n'étais pas le genre de personne qui se souciait véritablement des autres. Solitaire, renfermée, je ne m'inquiétais que des gens qui me tenaient à cœur. Mais malgré tout je ne voulais pas devenir un monstre et rester les bras croisés. Je ne pouvais pas.

 **\- Tu veux aller les sauver ? Parfait ! Va-y toute seule, ça nous donnera encore plus de temps pour nous tirer** , répondit le garçon avec rage. **Va jouer au héro Raven**.

Murphy lui jeta un regard désabusé.

 **\- On peut essayer de faire quelque chose non ?**

 **\- Tu es sérieux ? Non ! On se tire d'ici et c'est tout !**

Un hurlement s'éleva soudainement dans le silence de la nuit et mon cœur implosa. Je saurais reconnaître ce hurlement entre tous. Mon sang se glaça littéralement dans mes veines et j'étais certaine que je devais être blanche comme un linge. Sans réfléchir, je grimpai sur le capot d'une voiture et atteignis sans problème le toit pour que mon regard se porte sur le petit groupe piégé au milieu des rôdeurs.

Mes jambes faillirent céder sous mon propre poids. Lexa se battait violemment, luttant pour sa survie à coup de poings et de batte de baseball. Je voyais les monstres l'encercler de plus en plus, refermant leur étreinte mortelle sur elle et ses amis.

 **\- Lexa !**

Mon cri fut un réflexe. Il attira son attention et celui des monstres dans ma direction et pendant une seconde sa batte ne s'écrasa plus sur ses ennemis. Pendant une seconde son regard se perdit dans le mien. Une seconde. C'est tout ce qu'il fallut pour qu'un des rôdeurs ne se jette sur elle, l'entraînant à terre dans son élan et qu'elle ne disparaisse de ma vue.

 **\- Non !**

Je sautai de la voiture, manquant de me fouler la cheville et voulut me précipiter vers elle mais des bras se refermèrent sur moi, m'empêchant d'avancer.

 **\- Arrête** ! Hurla Murphy en essayant de me contenir. **Tu peux plus rien pour elle c'est trop tard !**

 **\- Dégage Murphy !**

Je me débattis avec toute la rage que je possédais. Les larmes entravaient ma vue mais je ne pouvais me permettre de les laisser couler. Lexa était là, elle avait besoin de moi. Je réussi presque à me défaire de son emprise mais d'autre bras vinrent s'ajouter aux siens pour m'immobiliser.

 **\- Il faut qu'on parte d'ici ou on va se faire bouffer** , me dit Finn. **Laisse-là Clarke !**

Ma réaction ne se fit pas attendre et mon coude percuta son nez qui craqua sous le choc. Son étreinte se déssera et je me dégageai brutalement de celle de Murphy. Je me vis m'élancer vers Lexa mais le corps de Raven, Jaha et Atom me barrèrent aussitôt le chemin.

Une colère sourde s'insinua dans tout mon corps. Ils m'empêchaient de la sauver. Ils m'empêchaient d'aller au secours de la personne que j'aimais plus que tout sur cette fichue planète !

Mes mains redressèrent le canon de mon fusil à pompe et je le pointai sans une once de regret en direction de Jaha.

 **\- Dégagez de mon passage** , ordonnai-je d'une voix froide.

Derrière eux, Lexa poussa un nouveau hurlement et cette fois-ci ce fut la terreur qui s'empara de mon corps. Je ne pouvais pas la perdre.

 **\- Si tu y vas tu te feras tuer** , me dit Raven. **J'ai une idée, fais-moi confiance. Tu n'as pas le temps de réfléchir.**

 **\- Il faut...**

 **\- Je peux la sauver Clarke ! Fais-moi confiance.**

Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'hésiter. Je hochai la tête et la jeune femme prit aussitôt son sac à dos. Elle s'empara d'une bouteille d'alcool et enfonça dans le liquide un morceau de chiffon. Murphy tendit aussitôt un briquet et enflamma la mèche improvisée.

 **\- Laisse** , dit-il en s'emparant du cocktail Molotov.

Il n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde avant de l'envoyer de toutes ces forces en direction du parking de l'hôpital, éloigné de notre groupe et de celui de Lexa. D'abord il n'y eut presque rien à part un peu de fumée. Désespérée, j'armai mon arme et m'apprêtai à me précipiter vers ma brune lorsqu'une explosion nous souffla brutalement, résultat de l'embrasement d'une voiture qui ne tarda pas à en enflammer une autre.

Je vis les rôdeurs se détourner de leurs victimes, éternels insatisfaits, et se diriger vers le parking pour y trouver sans doute la raison d'un tel vacarme. Je peinai à croire qu'ils puissent se délaisser si facilement de ce qu'ils tentaient de tuer quelques secondes auparavant et retins mon souffle. L'épaisse fumée ne tarda pas à se répandre dans la rue, cachant ma vue et cette fois je ne pu me retenir. Qu'importe qu'il reste des monstres, qu'importe le risque. Je devais la retrouver.

La gorge me piqua aussitôt que je pénétrai dans le nuage noirci balayé par le vent et la pluie qui tombait sur la ville. Mon cœur battait comme un dératé à m'en arracher des grimaces de douleurs. Je croisai la route d'un rôdeur et ça ne me prit qu'une demi seconde avant d'écraser ma crosse sur son crâne de toutes mes forces. Le sang me gicla au visage mais je ne ralentis pas pour autant. Je ne pouvais pas.

 **\- Clarke !**

Elle était là. Devant moi. Trempée, la batte sanguinolente serrée dans sa main, ses vêtements et sa peau tâchés d'hémoglobine et d'autre choses que je ne voulais pas identifier.

Elle était là. Devant moi. Vivante.

Mon arme s'écrasa au sol à l'instant où je courus vers elle et je ne ralentis que lorsque son corps se pressa contre le mien, mon visage au creux de son cou tandis que je la serrais contre moi, la soulevant littéralement du sol. Ses bras se nouèrent derrière ma nuque.

Je sentis des larmes s'échapper des mes paupières closes et ne fit rien pour les retenir. Je retrouvai enfin la respiration que je retenais depuis qu'elle m'avait quitté. Plus rien autour de nous n'avait la moindre espèce d'importance. Elle était la seule chose dont je me souciais. Je n'en avais rien à faire qu'elle soit trempée, je m'en fichais du sang qui la couvrait.

Je tremblais mais ce n'était en rien à cause du froid ou de la pluie.

Je finis par la reposer sur le sol mais aucune de nous ne chercha à se défaire de l'étreinte de l'autre.

 **\- J'ai cru que...je croyais...** balbutiai-je. **Je pensais...**

 **\- Shhh...Je suis là.**

 **\- Tu as failli...**

Ma phrase mourut dans ma gorge quand elle se recula légèrement, assez pour que je puisse me perdre dans le vert de ses yeux. Lexa posa ses mains de chaque côtés de mon visage et je dû faire appel à toute ma volonté et mon bon sens pour ne pas l'embrasser.

\- **Serres-moi Clarke** , chuchota-t-elle. **Serres-moi.**

Je ne me fis pas prier et l'attirai une nouvelle fois contre moi. Plus jamais je ne prendrais le risque de la perdre. Plus jamais je ne la laisserais s'éloigner de moi. L'imaginer à terre, l'imaginer sans vie, dévorer par les rôdeurs... Je n'y survivrais pas. Je me tirais plutôt une balle dans la tête que de voir mon monde sans elle.

Ma mère m'avait toujours dis qu'on ne possède qu'une seule âme sœur sur cette Terre. Qu'importe quelle vie nous étions en train de mener, nous ne pouvions être complet que lorsque nous avions trouvé cette personne. Alexandria était cette personne. Je le sentais dans chaque fibre de mon être.

- **Harper et Bellamy sont blessés** , m'indiqua Lexa en se retirant une nouvelle fois de mon étreinte. **Il faut qu'on trouve un endroit ou se reposer et surtout s'éloigner des rôdeurs.**

Elle avait raison. Nous ne pouvions rester à cet endroit plus longtemps.

En quelques minutes, les deux groupes se rejoignirent et j'aperçus Harper, le visage ensanglantée, ainsi qu'un Bellamy mal en point. Lincoln paraissait éreinté mais ne semblait pas blessé. Tout le monde avait eu énormément de chance et je doutai que ça se reproduise un jour.

\- **Alex a filé** , nous informa Atom. **Il a profité du chaos pour tenter sa chance tout seul.**

 **\- Maintenant, à nous de nous tirer** , répondit Murphy. **Je n'ai pas envie que ces trucs reviennent nous bouffer.**

 ***Clexa*Clexa*Clexa***

Nous avions décidé d'un commun accord de nous arrêter dans un petit hôtel désormais abandonné de tout client, assez éloigné de l'hôpital pour ne pas avoir de mauvaises surprises tout en restant dans les environs pour que je puisse guetter l'arriver de ma mère au petit matin. Nous prîmes le temps de barricader les ouvertures, de tirer tous les rideaux pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur notre refuge. Nous avions tous besoin de repos et je ne me rendis compte de la fatigue que j'éprouvais que lorsque je me posais sur le lit de la chambre qui allait m'accueillir pour le reste de la nuit. Tout mon corps me faisait un mal de chien et je ne pensais plus qu'à une douche bien chaude.

Mais la coupure de courant m'enlevait probablement ça aussi.

Malgré mon éreintement, je ne parvenais pas à penser à autre chose qu'aux derniers événements. Raven et Murphy m'avaient aidé à sauver Lexa. J'avais pointé une arme sur un homme, j'avais brisé le nez de Finn. J'avais failli la perdre...

Mon cœur se serra douloureusement. J'avais besoin de la voir, d'être certaine qu'elle allait bien.

Je me levai sans vraiment penser à mes actes et sortis de ma chambre pour rejoindre la sienne. Une douce lueur s'échappait d'en dessous la porte. Timidement, je toquai contre le bois et n'eus à attendre que quelques secondes avant que Lexa ne vienne m'ouvrir. Elle s'était lavée le visage et ses cheveux volaient maintenant librement sur ses épaules. Sans queue de cheval, elle était belle. Si naturelle, dénuée de toute artifice, elle était magnifique. Elle me coupait littéralement le souffle et je dû me souvenir de respirer.

 **\- Clarke ?**

 **\- Désolée je...j'avais besoin...**

Elle ouvrit la porte en grand et me laissa entrer sans attendre la fin de ma phrase. Comprenait-elle ce que j'avais essayé de lui dire ? J'avais besoin de la voir, d'être certaine que je ne rêvais pas.

L'intérieur de sa chambre était éclairée par des bougies et je haussai un sourcil.

 **\- Je les ai trouvé dans la remise** , m'expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire. **Elles m'apaisent.**

Je ne répondis rien. Maintenant que je me trouvais ici, je me sentais ridicule. Lexa devait avoir besoin de repos et je débarquais pour l'en empêcher.

Je me retournai, prête à m'excuser pour être venue sans raison, quand j'aperçus une coupure sur sa jambe droite. À ce moment précis, deux choses percutèrent mon esprit. La première, elle était blessée. La seconde, elle ne portait que sa longue chemise bien trop grande pour elle mais qu'elle semblait tant apprécier. Le bas lui arrivait en haut des cuisses, assez pour cacher son intimité, mais pas assez pour empêcher mon regard de glisser sur ses jambes nues. À la lueur vacillante des chandelles je ne pouvais qu'être soufflée par sa beauté. Sa peau brunie de façon exquise par les rayons du soleil, le galbe de chacune de ses formes, la façon dont elle tirait sur ses manches pour couvrir la moitié de ses mains. La manière dont elle se tenait, dont ses cheveux glissaient sur ses épaules, dont ses yeux cherchaient les miens.

Le désir s'empara de moi sans que je ne cherche à le retenir mais je priai pour qu'il lui soit invisible. Je ne me voyais pas expliquer à la petite-amie d'un de mes meilleurs amis à quel point j'avais envie d'elle.

Je m'éclaircis la gorge.

 **\- Tu es blessée...**

J'avais beau la désirer de tout mon être, à cet instant sa santé était bien plus importante que tout le reste.

 **\- Une égratignure** , me sourit-elle doucement. **Ce n'est rien. Je comptais la nettoyer avec ce que j'ai rapporté de l'hôpital.**

 **\- Est-ce que...Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide ?**

Lexa me fixa quelques secondes et je crû qu'elle allait refuser poliment. Mais elle hocha doucement la tête et se retourna pour s'emparer du flacon de désinfectant et d'un gaze. Elle me les tendit avant de s'avancer pour prendre place sur son lit.

Je tâchai de ne pas prendre garde à la façon dont sa position remontait sa chemise jusqu'à la limite de son intimité et m'agenouillai devant elle. Je versai le liquide sur la compresse et m'appliquai lentement à la nettoyer. L'estafilade n'était pas grave mais assez profonde pour qu'elle laisse au final une cicatrice sur sa peau. J'enlevai le sang et tapotai le plus délicatement possible pour ne pas lui faire mal.

 **\- J'ignorais que c'était toi.**

Le son de ma voix nous surprit toutes les deux. Je savais que Lexa devait garder son regard rivé sur moi et que je n'aurais qu'à lever la tête pour le croiser mais au lieu de ça je redoublai de concentration sur ma tâche.

 **\- J'ai failli quitter l'hôpital sans te venir en aide. Je pensais que ce n'était que des gens sans importance et qu'ils me donnaient l'opportunité de m'enfuir de l'hôpital sans risquer les rôdeurs. J'ai failli devenir un monstre. C'est Raven qui m'a fait réfléchir. Je ne voulais pas perdre mon humanité et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Mais quand j'ai compris que c'était toi...**

Ma voix dérailla et je dû éclaircir ma gorge pour continuer.

 **\- Je ne pouvais plus réfléchir correctement. À cause de moi, tu as faillis être tué. Je t'ai appelé, je t'ai déconcentré.**

 **\- Ne fais pas ça** , m'ordonna doucement Lexa. **Ne te blâme pas pour une chose qui n'est pas arriver.**

 **\- Mais à cause de moi -**

 **\- Vous nous avez sauvé. Et maintenant on est ensemble. Il n'y a que ça qui compte, tu ne crois pas ?**

Ces derniers mots résonnèrent en moi. Parlait-elle du groupe, ou juste de nous deux ? Je déglutis avec difficulté et relevai enfin les yeux vers elle. Sa beauté me coupa une nouvelle fois le souffle et l'intensité de son regard fut une délicieuse décharge dans tout mon corps.

 **\- J'aurais voulu que ce soit moi** , chuchotai-je sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.

La surprise se dessina sur son visage. Elle tentait de comprendre le sens de mes paroles, d'en comprendre le message caché.

 **\- J'aurais voulu te rencontrer avant Matt... J'aurais voulu que tu sois à moi...**

Les mots franchirent mes lèvres sans que je ne parvienne à les retenir. Sans que je ne cherche à les retenir. J'étais fatiguée de garder cette simple vérité au fond de moi, de la dissimuler à ses yeux. Je voulais qu'elle sache vraiment ce que je ressentais.

Pendant un instant, Lexa ne prononça aucun mot. Elle se contenta de me regarder avec cette intensité qui me faisait frissonner. Puis, elle leva une main et caressa mon visage. Ses doigts se posèrent sous mon menton et mon cœur manqua un battement à ce simple contact. Elle devait sentir les tremblements de ma main sur sa cuisse, entendre mon souffle difficile et pourtant je restai ainsi, agenouillée à ses pieds, la tête levée vers elle. Je venais de m'offrir sans aucune retenue.

Elle se pencha vers moi, accentuant la pression de ma main sur sa cuisse, et ne s'arrêta qu'à quelques centimètres.

 **\- Je suis à toi** , souffla-t-elle avant de combler le dernier espace qui nous séparait.

Le contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes était une sensation bien au delà de ce que j'osais imaginé. Sa douceur, sa tendresse et ses mots résonnèrent en moi, incomparable musique dont elle était seule détentrice des notes. Je me perdis dans ce baiser, mes paupières closes pour ressentir la moindre sensation que j'éprouvais contre elle. Comment était-il possible que je tombe une nouvelle fois amoureuse de Lexa dans cette simple étreinte ?

Elle ne rompit le contact que pour incliner la tête de l'autre côté, son nez effleurant délicatement le mien avant de mieux s'emparer de ce qui était déjà sienne. Sa main quitta mon menton pour se glisser dans mes cheveux, me rapprochant plus encore de son corps, me faisant perdre la raison.

Mes mains remontèrent sur ses cuisses jusqu'à ses hanches, entraînant dans leur sillage le bas de sa chemise. Je sentis la douceur du tissu sous mes doigts, me laissai aller à imaginer ce qu'il recouvrait, m'accordai le droit d'approfondir notre baiser jusqu'à en perdre le souffle. Je me relevai légèrement sur mes genoux pour mieux l'attirer contre moi et caresser son dos. La simple pensée qu'elle puisse m'appartenir, que la peau que je caressais fébrilement portait encore le dessin que je lui avais fais me rendait folle.

Nous nous séparâmes à contrecœur, cherchant l'oxygène que nous venions de nous ôter avec tant de passion. Pendant un instant je n'osais pas la regarder, ni même bouger, de peur que tout ne soit qu'un rêve. Terrifiée à l'idée que Lexa puisse ressentir le moindre regret.

Mais mes peurs furent balayées lorsque ses lèvres caressèrent une nouvelle fois les miennes en un baiser court mais infiniment doux. Je rouvris alors les yeux et découvrit ses pupilles scintillantes.

 **\- Restes avec moi cette nuit...**

je ne cherchai même pas à dire non. Je savais qu'il ne se passerait rien de sexuel entre nous mais je ne pouvais définitivement pas la quitter. J'avais besoin de sentir son corps contre le mien, sa peau sous mes doigts et me dire que enfin, enfin, je ne rêvais pas.

Alors je hochai la tête et laissai Lexa m'attirer dans son lit.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Enfin les retrouvailles entre Lexa et Clarke, ponctuées d'un premier baiser !**

 **J'ai hâte de lire vos impressions sur ce chapitre qui est plus long que ce qu'il aurait dû être mais je ne me voyais pas couper à un autre endroit que celui-là...**

 **On peut vraiment dire que ce chapitre est constitué de zombies et de Clexa ! J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plut je crois les doigts !**

 **Je vous laisse là pour cette semaine mais on se retrouve Mardi prochain pour la suite !**

 **Et bien évidemment, merci encore à tout le monde pour votre lecture, votre temps et peut-être vos reviews :D**


	11. Chapitre 11

**En premier lieu je tiens à platement m'excuser pour ce trou de deux semaines dans la publication ! J'ai eu deux semaines extrêmement chargées et je viens juste de terminer le chapitre que je poste d'ailleurs tout de suite. Je ne le trouve pas bien du tout pour ma part, surtout la fin que je trouve malheureusement baclée. Elle devait être plus longue mais je n'avais pas envie de retarder encore la publication donc je vais tenter de me rattraper dans le prochain chapitre qui sera lui livré Mardi en temps et en heure sinon je vous autorise à me flageller !**

 **Voilà voilà ^^**

 **Tout pleins de bisous à mes lecteurs !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 :**

 **POV Lexa :**

Je fus brutalement tiré de mon sommeil par un cauchemar. Criant de réalité, mélange entre mes souvenirs et mes remords, il me renvoyait dans cet affrontement près de l'hôpital, piégée aux mains des dizaines de rôdeurs qui nous entouraient. L'horrible vérité s'insinuait dans mon esprit alors que je tentai de retrouver un souffle régulier, allongée sur le dos. J'avais perdue mon innocence dans une lutte à mort, pour ma survie et celle de mes amis. J'avais sombré dans la violence et laisser mes instincts les plus primaires, les plus animales, prendre le relais sur mon humanité. J'avais tué, arraché la vie à ceux qui autrefois n'étaient pas si différent de moi.

Je fermai les yeux et posai une main sur mon front. Je devais faire la part des choses ou j'allais devenir folle. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de faiblir alors que de toute mon existence, cet instant précis me demandait d'être forte. Je voulais vomir mes actes mais je me devais d'accepter ce que le monde était en train de devenir. Il fallait que je chasse les images de mon massacre, que je devienne plus forte que ma culpabilité et la nausée qui en ressortait.

Un bruit presque inaudible me fit tourner la tête vers la table de nuit et je constatai que l'heure venait de s'afficher sur le cadran. Le courant venait de revenir, mais qui savait pour combien de temps ?

Le jour était encore jeune, en pleine bataille pour prendre l'ascendance sur la nuit et je parvenais à distinguer les premières lueurs d'une aube timide. Je me calai sur mon côté droit et laissai un sourire se dessiner sur mes lèvres. Clarke dormait encore paisiblement, allongée sur le ventre, les bras glissés sous son coussin. Sa respiration était calme et régulière, son visage détendu. Cette vision m'apaisa aussitôt et je me laissai aller à la dévisager pendant de longues secondes. Nous n'avions échangé aucun mot cette nuit, après s'être allongées. Nous étions simplement restées l'une en face de l'autre, à lire dans nos regards ce que nos lèvres n'osaient encore s'avouer. Nos mains ne s'étaient pas effleurées, nous ne nous étions pas laissées aller à d'autres baisers, d'autre étreinte. Il n'y avait qu'elle et moi dans cette bulle de sérénité jusqu'à ce que le sommeil nous emporte en son sein. Je m'étais endormie, le visage de Clarke capturé dans mon esprit.

Lorsque nous nous étions retrouvées, lorsqu'elle m'avait prise dans ses bras, que j'avais senti sa peur, son soulagement de me tenir contre elle dans cette ruelle, j'avais compris. Compris que les sentiments que je ressentais pour elle n'était pas qu'à sens unique. À l'instant précis où je l'avais vu sur le toit de cette voiture, où son cri m'avait fais tourner la tête, je m'étais rendue compte que je ne voulais plus que Clarke. Qu'importe Matt, qu'importe le monde qui nous entourait désormais, ma décision était prise.

J'étais consciente que nous devrions en discuter, mais pour le moment, je désirais simplement la laisser se reposer. Certaine qu'elle n'était pas au bord du réveil, je me penchai presque timidement et déposa un baiser sur son épaule que son Marcel laissait dénudée. Puis je me levai silencieusement pour me diriger vers la salle de bain. Une bonne douche ne pourrait que me faire du bien et lorsque l'eau chaude glissa sur ma peau, je laissai échapper un soupir de bien-être. J'avais l'impression que cela faisait des mois que toute cette apocalypse avait débuté. Mes pensées dérivèrent bien évidemment sur les récents événements puis sur ma famille, que j'espérais en sécurité. Je pensais à Nick, priais pour que rien ne lui arrive. À ma mère, que je savais être d'une force incroyable quand il s'agissait de nous protéger. Pour elle, pour eux, je devais continuer à être forte.

Je sortis après de longues minutes et m'emparai d'une serviette pour mon corps et une autre que j'utilisai pour sécher mes cheveux. Me sentir propre affaiblissait légèrement les souvenirs de la ruelle. Une fois qu'ils furent juste humide, je sortis de la salle de bain et rejoignis le lit sans bruit.

Clarke avait bougé jusqu'à mon côté et tenait mon oreiller pressé contre elle, la tête enfouie dedans. Elle dormait toujours et ce constat m'arracha un nouveau sourire.

Je m'approchai doucement et m'assis sur le rebord du matelas, tenant toujours ma serviette serrée autour de moi. Elle était belle. Ma main vint chasser les mèches blondes qui couvraient son visage et mon pouce caressa sa joue pendant encore un instant. Même lorsque Clarke montra les premiers signes de son réveil je restai ainsi, mes yeux ne quittant jamais sa contemplation.

 **\- Lexa ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

Je me retins de rire. Même avec les paupières encore à demi-closes, tout juste émergée de son sommeil, ma blonde ne perdait pas son instinct de survie.

 **\- Rien, rassures-toi.**

 **\- Quelle heure est-il ?**

 **\- Pas encore sept heures.**

 **\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne dors plus** ? Me demanda-t-elle sans chercher à dégager son visage de mes caresses.

Je m'abstins de répondre, préférant placer une mèche invisible derrière son oreille.

 **\- Lexa...**

 **\- Je vais bien Clarke. J'ai juste fais un cauchemar mais je suppose que ce ne sera pas le dernier au vu de ce qui nous entoure.**

Elle hocha la tête en prenant conscience que j'avais raison. Pendant un instant il n'y eut entre nous que le silence avant qu'elle ne sorte finalement son bras de dessous le coussin et posa sa main sur la mienne pour m'arrêter. Clarke n'avait pas besoin de parler pour que je comprenne ce que ce geste signifiait, la façon dont elle pressait mes doigts sans en avoir même sûrement conscience. La manière dont son regard se fit soudainement plus hésitant me réconforta dans mes pensées.

Pour moi, Clarke avait toujours été incroyablement forte. Têtue et bornée, mais forte. Mais sa déclaration d'hier me faisait prendre conscience d'un autre de ses visages. Sa fragilité. Elle avait peur, peur que notre baiser de la veille n'ait été qu'un moment dans notre existence, un instant de paix dans cette nouvelle guerre. Elle craignait que je regrette mon acte.

Aurais-je dû le regretter ? Après tout, j'étais encore la petite-amie de Matt. J'aurais du vouloir lui rester fidèle jusqu'à ce que nous puissions éclaircir ce qui nous arrivait mais mon cœur en avait décidé autrement. Je l'avais embrassé parce que j'étais à elle, parce que les mots que j'avais prononcé n'était que la vérité que j'avais tenté d'enfouir. J'étais la copine de Matt. Mais j'appartenais à Clarke.

Prudemment, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, mes doigts glissèrent derrière sa nuque et je la forçai doucement à se relever vers moi, nos lèvres s'effleurant en un souffle qui se perdit bientôt lorsqu'elle répondit timidement à mon baiser. Paupières closes, je tentai de graver en moi la moindre sensation que Clarke me faisait ressentir. Je sentis son étreinte se resserrer autour de moi lorsque ses mains se posèrent sur ma taille, entendis sa respiration se faire difficilement quand elle se recula juste assez pour pencher la tête de l'autre côté. Ses doigts agrippèrent le tissu de ma serviette et la réaction de mon cœur ne se fit pas attendre. Il tambourina dans ma poitrine, semblait se débattre pour s'unir au sien.

La chaleur de mon corps augmenta brutalement lorsque notre baiser s'approfondit. Je ne me rendis même pas compte de mes mouvements jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve allongée sur elle, les mains de chaque côté de sa tête tandis que nos lèvres ne cessaient de s'unir avec une intensité décuplée. Ses doigts sur mes hanches resserrèrent leurs étreinte et je retins difficilement un soupir. J'en voulais plus. Je voulais plus. Je la voulais.

Sa bouche se sépara de la mienne mais Clarke ne me laissa pas le temps de protester que déjà elle gagnait mon cou avec une sensualité qui me fit trembler d'anticipation. Pourtant, aussi soudainement que ça avait commencé, ses baisers se firent plus doux, comme une caresse. Elle termina en collant son front contre le mien, les yeux encore fermés, le souffle court.

 **\- Je pensais que tu ne voudrais pas reparler de tout ça** , murmura-t-elle. **Quand je me suis endormie cette nuit, j'avais peur de ce que ce réveil apporterait avec lui.**

 **\- Clarke... Je pensais chacun des mots que j'ai prononcé. Je ne veux pas que tu puisses en douter un seul instant.**

 **\- J'ai l'impression que c'est irréel. Que je vais me réveiller.**

J'esquissai un sourire. Faire retomber la pression après pareil baiser était dur mais mon cœur ne battait plus de désir. Il battait pour quelque chose de bien plus profond.

 **\- Nous aurons besoin d'en parler Clarke.**

 **\- Je sais.**

 **\- Nous prendrons le temps de discuter de tout ça, nous en avons besoin.**

 **\- Matt ?**

 **\- Tu sais très bien ce qu'il en est**...murmurai-je en me redressant au-dessus d'elle. **Je l'ai aimé mais...Cet amour s'est tarie il y a longtemps. J'ai essayé de sauver mon couple alors que je savais très bien que rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de se briser. Il...**

Je retins ma phrase. Ses yeux bleus me suppliaient de continuer, de livrer mes secrets et mes sentiments. Elle s'était mise à nue hier, lui parler à cœur ouvert apparaissait comme la meilleure des réponses. Je n'étais pas spécialement le genre de fille qui se laissait facilement aller à parler de ce qu'elle ressentait mais Clarke me fixait. Elle n'était pas n'importe qui. Et Matt n'était pas elle...

Je pris mon courage à deux mains mais n'eut pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot que la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer Harper et Octavia.

 **\- Lex il faut que – Oh mon dieu !**

Par réflexe, O cacha ses yeux avec sa main et plaqua sans ménagement la seconde sur ceux de Harper. Clarke avait déjà sauté sur la couverture et remonté contre nos corps encore entremêlés.

 **\- Bon sang ! Vous pourriez mettre un panneau sur votre poignée au moins** , se plaignit la brune.

Je me retins d'éclater de rire et glissai de dessus ma blonde pour me précipiter dans la salle de bain. Il ne me fallut que quelques secondes pour enfiler mes vêtements mais les filles avaient déjà filé. Il ne restait plus que Clarke dont les joues étaient recouvertes d'une teinte rouge.

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas** , la rassurai-je avec un sourire. **Je m'occupe d'elles.**

Elle hocha la tête et me regarda sortir de la chambre.

Je pensais que mes meilleures amies seraient cachés derrière la porte, prête à me sauter dessus pour me poser des questions mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Je me dirigeai alors vers le salon commun à tout l'hôtel et fut acceuillie par une délicieuse odeur de petit-déjeuner, ainsi que le son des discussions.

Malgré l'heure matinale, Octavia, Harper, Raven, Lincoln et Bellamy étaient déjà réveillés, tous rassemblés devant la télévision. Les deux rescapés de l'accident de voiture arboraient à présent les traces de leur blessure. Des bleus, des hématomes, mais apparemment rien de plus sérieux que ça.

Le petit groupe discutait à voix basse mais les visages maintenant familier se tournèrent dans ma direction lorsque je franchis le seuil de la pièce. Aucune de mes deux amies n'évoqua leur intervention dans ma chambre et si je pu lire dans leurs yeux un bref instant d'amusement, il disparut dès que Bellamy changea de chaîne sur la télé pour tomber sur les informations. Et ce qu'on y vit me glaça le sang. Des images d'horreur, sûrement tournés par hélicoptères, montraient toujours plus de rôdeurs dans les rues.

« ... _Une nouvelle fois ne sortez pas de chez vous. L'épidémie est très virulente et se transmet par simple morsure. Ne tentez pas de venir en aide à des personnes infectées._ »

Le garçon zappa sur une nouvelle chaîne, mais partout, les mêmes images, les mêmes recommandations.

« ... _Washington est désormais bouclée pour tenter de contenir l'épidémie_. »

« ... _le pays tout entier_... »

« ... _partout les gens pillent des magasins dans l'espoir d'obtenir des médicaments, de la nourriture et de l'eau._ »

Un frisson me parcourut l'échine. Au moins nous avions la réponse à nos questions. Los Angeles n'était pas l'unique ville atteinte de ce mal. Bellamy continua de changer jusqu'à tomber sur des images qui attirèrent plus encore notre attention. Un plan de L.A s'étalait sur l'écran, cerclé de plusieurs zones allant de rouge à vert.

« ... _Un détachement de l'armée vient déjà de boucler plusieurs zones de la ville de Los Angeles dans l'espoir de maintenir le calme et l'ordre. Des provisions seront distribués toutes les semaines, aussi longtemps que l'épidémie ne sera pas endiguée. Un couvre-feu a également été mis en place afin de limiter les déplacements. Toute zone en rouge est désormais considérée comme zone de quarantaine et il est fortement interdit d'y pénétrer. L'électricité sera elle aussi contrôlée._ »

La voix continua ainsi pendant encore cinq bonnes minutes et aucun de nous ne parla. Les yeu rivés sur l'écran, le visage impassible, je regardais nos vies se détruire lentement, remplacé par un cauchemar que nous ne pensions jamais devoir vivre un jour.

Une main se posa sur le bas de mon dos et je n'eus pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que Clarke se tenait désormais derrière moi. Sa présence m'offrit un brin de soulagement et même si elle ne dit rien, qu'elle resta concentrée sur la télévision, son contact m'apaisa immédiatement.

Finalement, ce fut Octavia qui éteignit l'écran. Personne ne parla durant de longues minutes, chacun assimilant les informations à notre façon.

\- **Tes parents se trouvent en zone jaune** , murmura Clarke à mon oreille. **Dès que ma mère arrive, on prends nos affaires et on se tire les rejoindre.**

 **\- Tu as vu dans quel zone nous sommes ?**

 **\- Ça ne veut rien dire.**

 **\- Rouge...**

 **\- ça ne veut rien dire !**

 **\- Rouge Clarke ! Si ce qu'ils ont dis à la télévision est vraie, alors l'armée nous a déjà mis en zone de quarantaine.**

 **\- Ce ne sont pas de simples barrières qui m'empêcheront de sortir d'ici. Tu sais ce que j'en pense...** »

Je tournai enfin le regard vers elle et un visage apparut sur mes lèvres. Je savais qu'elle faisait référence aux barrières entourant le panneau Hollywood qu'elle avait déjà vandalisé. Tous les souvenirs de cette journée remontèrent en moi et bientôt la tristesse remplaça cette étincelle de bien-être. Nous ne pourrions sans doute plus jamais avoir de tels moments. Assises sans se soucier du monde, sans savoir qu'au dehors nous attendaient ces créatures. Notre quotidien se résumerait dès maintenant à survivre. Rien de plus.

\- **Il faut pas traîner ici** , annonça Murphy, que personne n'avait vu arriver. **Le parking a encore quelques voitures. Suffit d'en fracturer une et on pourra se tirer avec sans tarder.**

 **\- Et si on tombe sur des barrages** ? demanda Bellamy.

 **\- Suffira d'être convainquant. Après tout, aucun de nous n'est infecté. On leur expliquera la situation et ils nous laisseront passer. Ils vont pas nous laisser enfermés dans une zone rouge, ils sont pas si idiots.**

Lincoln fit un peu en avant.

 **\- Si on représente un quelconque danger, l'armée n'hésitera pas. Dans le meilleur des cas, elle fera feu. Sinon, elle nous renverra d'où on vient.**

 **\- Et bien on défoncera le barrage** , dit Finn qui émergea lui aussi du couloirs. **Je compte pas me laisser enfermer ici par ces idiots.**

Je levai les yeux au ciel devant tant de stupidité. J'ouvris la bouche pour lui répondre mais Clarke me devança et se mit à ricaner sans aucune joie dans la voix.

 **\- Tu es le seul idiot si tu penses pouvoir forcer un barrage militaire. Tu crois qu'avec notre pauvre voiture on pourra résister à leur armement ? Sois sérieux.**

 **\- Oh mais avec toi je peux être sérieux quand tu veux... Si tu veux on peut s'isoler pour que je te montre à quel point.**

Je me figeai brutalement, le regard fixé sur le garçon. Mon ventre se serra douloureusement et pendant un instant je me voyais m'emparer de n'importe quoi et lui mettre en travers de la tête. Ses paroles m'avaient donné chaud et mon cœur battait fortement dans ma poitrine. Son petit sourire, son regard...

Il draguait ouvertement ma... il draguait Clarke, et ça me rendait dingue. Mais je me forçai ne rien laisser paraître, pas plus qu'un simple mouvement de la mâchoire.

 **\- Vous croyez que c'est le moment** ? Lança Harper.

 **\- C'est toujours le bon moment pour s'isoler avec une jolie femme, surtout une femme telle que Clarke. Je pourrais clairement lui faire -**

Non cette fois-ci c'était trop. Je me précipitai sur lui, prête à lui mettre mon poing en travers de la figure mais les bras de ma blonde se refermèrent autours de ma taille pour m'en empêcher.

 **\- Ouh,** rigola Finn en levant les mains devant lui. **Pas touche à ta propriété c'est ça ?**

 **\- Ça suffit Finn !**

 **\- Oh allez Murphy, va pas me dire que ça te plairait pas de te taper une fille comme Clarke en plein milieu de l'Apocalypse.**

Le visage de Clarke s'approcha près de mon oreille et elle me chuchota des mots afin de me calmer, ses bras toujours autour de moi. Je ne supportais pas que ce gars parle d'elle comme ça, avec si peu de respect. Elle méritait beaucoup mieux que d'être traitée comme un vulgaire objet.

 **\- Allez viens** , murmura-t-elle. **On va aller attendre ma mère dans ma chambre...Lexa viens.**

Mais je ne bougeai pas, les yeux rivés sur le garçon en face de moi. Je le foudroyai du regard tandis qu'il me fixait avec amusement. Ce fut finalement une sonnerie qui brisa le silence inconfortable qui s'était installé dans le salon.

 **\- C'est ma mère. Elle arrive.**

J'avais toujours trouvé que Clarke et Madame Griffin se ressemblaient énormément, tout en étant sérieusement différente. Les cheveux de Abby tiraient plus sur le blond cendré tandis que ceux de sa fille étaient aussi lumineux qu'un rayon de soleil. L'une possédait des yeux sombres tandis que l'autre arborait un regard aussi clair que le bleu du ciel. Leurs physique et leur caractère différaient et pourtant il y avait ce je ne sais quoi qui ne laissait place à aucun doute concernant leur lien.

Je sentis Clarke se tendre lorsque sa mère pénétra dans l'hôtel, moins de cinq minutes plus tard. J'ignorais complètement comment j'aurais réagis à sa place. Je ressentais toute sa tension, toute son appréhension mais aussi son soulagement à la voir enfin devant elle, saine et sauve.

 **\- Clarke !**

Abby se précipita vers sa fille dès que leur regard se croisèrent et l'enlaça contre sa poitrine. Les larmes qui perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux me serrèrent le cœur tandis que je me reculai lentement, leur laissant l'intimité dont leur retrouvailles avaient cruellement besoin. Aussi je décidai de rejoindre Octavia et Harper qui s'étaient sans doute isolée dans la chambre.

Je toquai prudemment avant de pénétrer dans la pièce. La première chose qui me frappa fut la pâleur de Harper. J'étais consciente qu'elle souffrait de son récent accident mais son teint grisâtre me choqua plus que voulu et je restai un instant à la fixer, détailler son visage où perlaient quelques gouttes de sueur. Des cernes noires que je n'avais pas remarqué ce matin assombrissaient à présent son regard.

 **\- Comment se passent les retrouvailles** ? Me demanda O avec un sourire.

 **\- Je les ai laissé toutes les deux. Elles en avaient besoin je crois.**

Je ne fis aucun commentaire sur l'état de santé de mon ami et vins me poser sur le lit à côté d'elle. Pendant une minute, aucune de nous ne parla mais je pouvais sentir leur regard de connivence et je finis par tourner la tête dans leur direction. Elles arboraient toutes les deux le même sourire mutin.

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Clarke était dans ta chambre ce matin.**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Et bah alors raconte ! Nous oblige pas à te tirer les vers du nez !**

 **\- Je vous arrête tout de suite ! Il ne s'est rien passé entre nous.**

O étouffa une quinte de toux simulée et je crus reconnaître un « mais oui bien sûr ».

 **\- Bon, elle est venue hier, on a discuté et...Et elle m'a avoué qu'elle aurait voulu me rencontrer avant Matt. J'ai pas pu lui dire qu'il n'y aurait rien entre nous, depuis un moment maintenant je ne rêve que de ça. J'ai finis par...par l'embrasser.**

Je pensais que des hurlements suivraient mon annonce mais seul le regard curieux et avide d'une suite me répondit. Je continuai donc ma petite histoire, leur racontant la nuit que nous avions partagée jusqu'à notre réveil ce matin et leur interruption.

 **\- Je devrais me sentir coupable, vous croyez pas ? J'ai embrassé Clarke alors que officiellement je suis encore avec Matt, qu'il est peut-être dehors quelque part. Mais le pire c'est que je ne ressens pas de culpabilité. Je ressens juste...je ne sais pas...**

 **\- De la joie**? Proposa Harper. **Après tout, ça fait un moment maintenant que vous vous tournez autour. J'ignore qu'elle a été la plus aveugle d'entre vous mais au final, les choses avancent. Matt ne te rendait plus heureuse.**

 **\- Et puis, il n'a même pas pris de tes nouvelles. Il aurait pu t'écrire ou je ne sais quoi, ou même agir comme Clarke et refuser de te laisser. Mais à la place il a juste pris la fuite.**

Je baissai la tête, leurs paroles tournoyant dans mon esprit. Elles avaient totalement raison, je le savais. La vie devenait de la survie, alors peut-être qu'au fond les questions concernant la moralité d'un acte devenaient un peu plus subjectives.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit tout à coup, manquant de nous faire sursauter, et le visage de Lincoln apparut dans l'encadrement, la mine grave.

 **\- Bellamy voudrait qu'on se regroupe dans la salon. Il veut qu'on organise votre départ.**

* * *

 **Chapitre très court je m'en excuse mais promis le prochain sera mieux ! Enfin je vais tout faire pour en tout cas XD**


	12. Chapitre 12

**DESOLEE ! Vraiment désolée. Je n'aurais jamais dû vous promettre un post régulier le Mardi car ça a été un mauvais timing. Je n'ai quasiment pas eu de repos en quatre semaines mais ça y est je peux enfin profiter de mes jours de repos et rattraper le retard ! Donc je vous livre enfin le chapitre tant attendue, et le prochain est quasi déjà prêt pour Mardi prochain !**

 **Je vais également prendre le temps de répondre à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et auxquelles je n'ai pas encore eut le temps de dire merci ! J'y vais d'ailleurs de ce pas !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira malgré tout et que vous n'êtes pas encore prêt à lâcher cette histoire ! Merci à tous ceux qui continuent de me lire, que ce soit dans l'anonymat ou dans ceux qui me laissent des reviews !**

 **Tout pleins de bisous à mes lecteurs !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 :**

En un mois, nos vies avaient complètement changé. J'étais passée d'une fille détestant l'école et ne vivant ou presque que pour le dessin, à cette espèce de tueuse de rôdeurs qui commençait à connaître chaque recoins de cette foutu zone rouge à force de l'avoir exploré. La crosse de ma toute nouvelle carabine Winchester piquée dans l'appartement de vieux reposait désormais au creux de ma main, là où mon fusil à pompe avait brillamment fais son temps.

Je tournai légèrement le poignet pour vérifier l'heure affichée sur la montre de mon père et fis un bref signe à mes coéquipiers. Finn me répondit avec un hochement de tête et se déplaça prudemment de derrière la benne à ordure, Atom se rapprocha de moi et Murphy avança de quelques pas en avant. Nous ne disposions plus que d'une demi-heure pour rejoindre l'hôtel et les choses venaient de se compliquer au vue d'une quinzaine de monstres qui nous séparaient de notre objectif. Faire le tour serait sans aucun doute le plus prudent des choix, mais rallongerait notre avancée et nous aurions peu de chance d'arrivée à l'heure prévue. Or, s'il y avait bien une seule rêgle à ne pas déroger, c'était celle de l'horaire.

Lorsque nous avions compris deux semaines plus que tôt que nous ne pourrions pas sortir de cette zone pour rejoindre les camps Verts, comme nous les appelions, nous avions décidé d'imposer des rêgles à respecter. Les tours de gardes s'étaient naturellement mis en place et l'obligation d'être de retour pour 19.00 tapante devait être respectée, au risque de voir les portes fermées pour la nuit. Et nous avions déjà fais la triste expérience qu'un groupe de trois ou quatre, une fois le soleil couché, avait moins de chance de survivre.

Normalement, je ne me serais pas plus inquiétée que cela de devoir passé la nuit dehors. Mes coéquipiers et moi aurions sans doute trouvé un abri pour dormir en attendant le matin. Seulement ces derniers jours, le nombre de rôdeurs avait fortement augmenté de manière considérable et faire un pas dans la zone devenait de plus en plus risqué.

Je me glissai sans bruit près de Murphy, dont le regard restait fixé sur le groupe de non-vivants titubant dans l'allée.

 **\- Il nous reste à peine trente minutes pour rejoindre l'hôtel** , me chuchota mon compagnon.

 **\- Je sais.**

 **\- Tu crois qu'elle laissera les portes ouvertes malgré le dépassement du couvre-feu ?**

 **\- Ce serait contre nos règles et elle en est consciente.**

 **\- Même si cela signifiait te condamner ?**

Il tourna les yeux vers moi pour chercher la réponse dans les miens que je pris soin de détourner.

Je n'étais pas la seule à avoir changé en seulement un mois. Lexa était devenue plus forte, plus imposante. Elle avait naturellement pris la tête de notre petit groupe, instauré les tours de garde, les différentes missions d'excursions et veillait à la sécurité de chacun. Souvent je la voyais s'isoler avec Lincoln, parlant longuement de choses qu'elle ne partageait qu'avec lui ou s'entraînant au combat. La nuit, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à trouver le sommeil et passait d'interminables heures debout près de la fenêtre à regarder la marche incessante des rôdeurs. Parfois, je me réveillais et trouvais son côté du lit froid de son absence, Lexa au milieu de la chambre, penchée sur nos cartes représentant la zone et ses secteurs avoisinants.

Nous avions perdu le contact avec l'extérieur. Sa famille pouvait à présent se trouver n'importe où, vivante ou morte, proche ou lointaine. Elle tentait de ne rien laisser paraître mais l'inquiétude et les questions la rongeaient jour après jour.

 **\- Lexa fera ce qu'il faut pour protéger le reste du groupe. Elle sait ce qu'elle a à faire** , achevai-je fermement.

La vérité, c'était que j'ignorais la réaction de Lexa si mon groupe arrivait en retard. Était-elle déjà postée devant les portes, le regard fixé sur l'horloge de l'entrée, à compter le nombre de minutes qui restait avant la fermeture pour la nuit ? Priait-elle intérieurement pour que je me dépêche de lui revenir où je serais accueillis avec un sourire en coin, tellement dissimulé qu'il passerait inaperçu pour tout le monde, sauf pour moi ? Serait-elle prête à renier ses propres règles pour m'empêcher de passer la nuit dehors, loin de la sécurité réconfortante de l'hôtel et la chaleur de ses bras ?

 **\- Pour ma part** , souffla Finn qui acheva enfin de nous rejoindre, **j'ai pas envie d'avoir ces trucs pour compagnons de chambrée alors si on pouvait se manier le cul, ce serait sympa.**

 **\- Quoi que l'on décide, il faut le faire rapidement.**

 **\- Parce que tu es le chef maintenant ? Déjà qu'avoir Lexa comme leader est au-dessus de mes forces mais toi en plus, ce serait insupportable.**

 **\- La ferme !** leur ordonnai-je brutalement **. Tous les deux.**

Ils m'obéirent sans protester mais continuèrent à se lancer des regards assassins. Quant à moi, je tentais de trouver le moyen de sortir de cette situation et de retourner dans l'hôtel avant la fin du temps prévu.

Atom se glissa jusqu'à moi.

 **\- Je peux passer en éclaireur** , me dit-il avec assurance.

 **\- Non. On ne fait plus ce genre de truc. La dernière fois ça a failli mal tourné.**

 **\- Il ne nous reste pas beaucoup d'option Clarke si on veut arriver à temps. Je me glisserai le premier et ne vous ferais signe que quand la voie est complètement dégagée. Ils sont lents à réagir, même s'ils finissent par nous voir, on peut les distancer. Ça vaut au moins le coup d'essayer tu ne trouves pas ?**

Je restai silencieuse un instant, à jauger le bon comme le mauvais d'une telle décision. Partir en éclaireur était une mission suicide. Se glisser parmi les rôdeurs exigeait une discrétion absolue et une capacité à se mouvoir sans le moindre bruit.

 **\- Très bien. Mais au premier signe qu'ils t'ont repéré soit tu cours te mettre à l'abri, soit tu rappliques ici en vitesse et on trouvera un autre moyen. Si tu ne le sens pas, tu n'y vas pas. C'est compris ?**

 **\- Oui chef.**

Il évalua quelques secondes l'allée devant lui, sembla repérer un endroit qui lui convenait pour son insertion et me lança un ultime regard. Atom avait l'avantage d'être grand mais mince et silencieux, ce qui convenait tout à fait pour ce genre de situation. Il se cacha sans problème, attendit un instant, puis nous invita à le rejoindre d'un signe de main.

Pas à pas, nous évoluâmes ainsi, le garçon nous donnant le feu vert et nous qui avancions ainsi, alerte au moindre changement, au moindre signe qui pourrait signifier que notre présence avait été révélée. Et pendant un temps, je crus vraiment que nous parviendrons à rejoindre l'hôtel de cette façon. Pendant un temps, je crus vraiment que nous allions réussir.

Pourtant j'aurais du prévoir. J'aurais dû savoir qu'une telle prise de risque n'était que rarement récompensée d'un succès et lorsque Finn envoya malgré lui une bouteille de verre s'écraser au loin, attirant l'attention d'Atom et des rôdeurs, je ne pu rien faire pour empêcher la suite.

Notre éclaireur se retourna brusquement, prêt à piquer un sprint jusqu'à une cachette mais l'un des monstres se jetait déjà sur lui, gueule grande ouverte, les dents attaquant la chaire de son visage. Il hurla, me glaçant aussitôt le sang dans les veines. Je ne parvenais plus à esquisser le moindre geste, mes yeux ne quittant pas un seul instant l'horrible spectacle qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. Je n'étais pas spécialement proche d'Atom mais le voir se faire dévorer vivant à cause du manque de prudence de notre part à tous était au-dessus de mes forces.

Je voulus armer ma Winchester lorsque les mains fermes de Murphy m'en empêchèrent.

 **\- C'est trop tard Clarke !**

Les hurlements de notre compagnon résonnaient dans l'air, attirant toujours plus de rôdeurs autour de lui. J'aurais dû l'achever, par pitié pour ce qu'il était en train d'endurer, mais les deux autres me forcèrent à bouger.

Ils profitèrent de ce bref instant pour se précipiter en direction de l'hôtel qui nous apparaissait maintenant dégagé, me tirant avec eux jusqu'à ce que mes jambes se remettent à fonctionner. Les oreilles emplies des cris de souffrance d'Atom, je me forçai à rester concentrée sur le but ultime de cet acte et couru à leur suite, nous rapprochant toujours plus de la porte de notre refuge.

La course parut durer une éternité mais nous atteignîmes enfin notre destination. Le battant s'ouvrit avant même que nous ayons actionné la poignée et nous nous retrouvâmes à l'intérieur, entourés par nos amis, armes aux poings, prêt à frapper si un des rôdeurs tentait de pénétrer notre enceinte. Des bras puissants m'attirèrent en sécurité à l'intérieur.

Les coups de dix neuf heures sonnèrent.

Mais moi, je gardais les yeux rivés au sol, tremblante. J'entendais encore les gargouillis agonisant d'Atom, à seulement quelques mètres de là, et j'étais persuadée que chacun de nous pouvait clairement les distinguer dans le silence oppressant qui venait de s'installer.

Les bras me relâchèrent, remplacés en de brefs secondes par une poigne forte mais infiniment plus douce que j'aurais reconnu les paupières closes. Et si mon envie de vomir ne s'apaisa pas, ce contact accorda à mon cœur un subtil moment de paix.

 **\- Verrouillez la porte. Installez les premiers tours de garde et demander à Raven d'envoyer une fusée pour les éloigner d'ici. Il ne faut pas leur laisser le temps de se rassembler.**

Sa voix était dure et affirmée, ses doigts doux et réconfortant contre ma taille. Deux attitudes, une même personne.

 **\- Clarke ?**

J'aurais aimé la regarder dans les yeux et lui dire que j'allais bien, mais mon instinct réagit de lui-même et je me défis brutalement de sa poigne sans même un regard pour m'éloigner en direction de notre chambre. Le brouhaha des ordres donnés ne m'atteignait pas et je refermai la porte avant de me caler dos à elle.

Atom était discret, volontaire et me faisait confiance. Il comptait sur moi pour le protéger. J'avais échoué. Il était mort.

Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain et m'appuyai contre le rebord du lavabo le temps de vaincre la nausée qui menaçait de m'envahir. L'eau froide que je pris soin de m'appliquer sur le visage ne m'apaisa pas.

 **\- Que s'est-il passé ?**

Je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner pour reconnaître la voix de Lexa. Un bref coup d'oeil au miroir la fit apparaître debout derrière moi, le visage arborant l'air anxieux qu'elle affichait avant chacune de mes sorties. Je savais que si je ne répondais rien, elle ne tenterait pas de me faire cracher le morceau. Elle attendrait que je sois prête à en parler, que je vienne la trouver de moi-même.

 **\- Nous manquions de temps**...avouai-je à demi-mots. **Atom est parti en éclaireurs.**

 **\- Il connaissait les risques Clarke.**

 **\- Nous avons manqué de prudence et Finn de discrétion. Si nous n'étions pas si pressés, si nous avions pris plus de temps pour analyser les choses.**

Lexa voulut s'approcher de moi mais je l'en empêchai d'un mouvement de main. Si elle fut blessée par mon rejet, son visage n'en montra aucun signe et elle se contenta d'attendre.

 **\- Tout ça à cause de ce stupide couvre-feu** , crachai-je malgré moi. **Si nous n'étions pas si pressés de rentrer ici à cause de lui, Atom serait encore parmi nous. Il est mort parce que tu nous force à être rentrés à une heure précise sous peine d'être condamnés à errer la nuit dans cette jungle.**

 **\- Ces rêgles sont là pour nous protéger.**

 **\- Ah oui ? Et alors quoi ? Tu trouves que ça a marché ? Il est mort Lexa !**

Je me retournai face à elle. Toujours aussi droite, toujours aussi stoïque.

 **\- Est-ce que ça ne te touche même pas un peu ?**

 **\- Il connaissait les risques** , répéta-t-elle. **Ce couvre-feu est là pour nous empêcher d'en prendre plus encore. Sa perte est terrible mais -**

 **\- Il n'y a pas de « mais » ! c'était un être humain ! Demain quand le prochain groupe foulera la zone, ils devront veiller à ce qu'Atom ne les dévore pas à son tour !**

 **\- Je suis désolée Clarke...**

Elle était sincère, je le savais. Et la nausée qui s'empara de moi fut d'autant plus violente que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui en vouloir à elle, plus qu'aux rôdeurs. Je n'aurais pas dû, nous avions tous voté pour que ces règles soient instaurées et s'appliquent à tous. La peur que je ressentais lorsque Lexa devait partir en reconnaissance était présente à chaque fois et toujours avec la même intensité mais c'était durant mes patrouilles qu'Atom venait de perdre la vie, et elle était là, avec ce regard compatissant et inquiet que je ne désirais pas voir à cet instant.

Je fermai les yeux, culpabilisant d'avoir une telle réaction et encore plus de ne pas être capable de m'en empêcher.

Le son d'une porte que l'on referme doucement me tira de mes pensées et lorsque je rouvris les paupières pour tomber sur la chambre vide de toute présence, mon sentiment se décupla. Elle m'avait laissé dans cette solitude dont j'avais besoin, elle m'avait comprise sans que je ne lui ai parlé. Encore une fois, elle faisait en sorte que j'aille bien, alors que je venais de m'en prendre à elle sans aucune raison valable.

 ***Clexa*Clexa*Clexa***

Je ne quittai pas la chambre ce soir-là. Je souhaitais seulement m'endormir et me réveiller lors de jours meilleurs qui n'arriveraient jamais. Ma mère avait tenté de me parler mais comme pour Lexa, je ne l'avais pas laissé m'approcher. Et à présent je me retrouvais seule dans ce lit, avec mes pensées pour seule compagne.

Je regardai ma montre. Il était deux heures du matin, Lexa ne m'avait toujours pas rejointe. La colère des derniers événements se dissipait un peu plus à chaque minutes et je devais faire face à mes réactions, à cet isolement que j'avais souhaité. Je me tournai et me retournai dans les draps, sans plus parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Je finis par me lever et sortis de la chambre pour prendre la direction de la cuisine. Finn était attablé, le regard dans le vide, un verre à la main.

 **\- Toi non plus tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?**

Il sursauta légèrement, tiré de sa rêverie par mes paroles, et me sourit tristement.

 **\- Il faut croire que Morphée nous a abandonné.**

Un geste de sa part m'invita à m'installer près de lui et il poussa dans ma direction la bouteille d'alcool déjà bien entamée. Je ne me fis pas prier et m'emparai d'un second verre afin d'y verser le liquide ambrée. Il brûla ma gorge dès la première gorgée me je me forçai à en prendre d'autre.

 **\- Le commandant ne va rien dire que tu viennes boire ici avec moi** ? railla le jeune homme. **D'ailleurs où est-elle ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas.**

 **\- Troubles au paradis ?**

Je serrai les dents et bu une nouvelle gorgée. Je n'aimais pas l'entendre appelé Lexa « _commandant_ » avec cet air amusé, je détestais qu'il me pose des questions sur nous, quoi que nous soyons l'une pour l'autre.

 **\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de Lexa.**

A ma grande surprise, Finn sembla comprendre et n'insista pas plus, se contentant de me resservir un verre. Nous restâmes en silence pendant de longues minutes avant qu'il ne le perturbe à nouveau.

 **\- Tu crois qu'il est comme eux maintenant ?**

 **\- J'espère juste qu'il n'a pas souffert longtemps. J'aurais dû l'achever quand j'en ai eu l'occasion au lieu de le laisser se faire dévorer.**

 **\- Si tu avais fais ça, les rôdeurs ne nous auraient laissé aucune chance. Nous n'aurions jamais pu rentrer à temps.**

 **\- On aurait dû faire quelque chose...**

 **\- Peut-être bien** , approuva-t-il. **Mais c'est à cause de moi qu'il est mort. Si j'avais été plus discret et que j'avais fais attention où je mettais les pieds, je n'aurais pas attiré l'attention de ces trucs sur nous. Il était en première ligne mais il serait sans doute avec nous si je n'étais pas aussi stupide.**

Je vis dans son regard sa propre culpabilité et je me rendis soudainement compte que je n'étais pas seule dans cette histoire. Finn s'en voulait sans doute beaucoup plus que moi. Et pou la première fois depuis notre rencontre, la compassion à son égard m'envahit.

Sans réfléchir, je posai ma main par dessus la sienne et laissa mon pouce caresser sa peau en signe de réconfort. Il eut un sourire sans joie mais je vis dans son regard que ce simple contact l'apaisa légèrement.

Je ne saurais dire combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi, à lire la douleur de l'autre, mais notre bulle explosa soudainement lorsqu'un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Nous nous retournâmes d'un même mouvement pour trouver Bellamy, Octavia et Lexa.

 **\- Désolée de vous déranger** , s'exclama O, les sourcils froncés. **On a entendu des voix et comme on pensait que tout le monde dormait...**

Son regard passa de mes yeux à nos mains encore jointes et je me dépêchai de la retirer avant de chercher le regard de Lexa. Celle-ci gardait son attention fixée sur Finn et n'importe qui aurait pu croire à une absence totale d'expression. Pour tout le monde, sauf pour moi. La micro seconde où sa mâchoire se serra me fit comprendre que le spectacle auquel elle venait d'assister était loin de la laisser indifférente.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore debout** ? Demanda Finn.

 **\- Nous préparons l'excursion de demain** , répondit Bellamy. **Nous devons redoubler de prudence. Malgré la fusée éclairante de Raven, la tragédie de ce soir a attiré de nouveau rôdeurs. Il va être de plus en plus difficile de sortir sans risque.**

 **\- On devrait attendre alors, non ?**

 **\- Nous manquons de nourriture et Abby a besoin de nouveaux médicaments pour Harper. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre des jours de repos.**

 **\- Vaut mieux ça que perdre encore des gens.**

 **\- Ça suffit !**

La voix de Lexa claqua dans l'air. Pendant un instant, je crus que Finn allait obéir, comme il le faisait habituellement, mais la boisson l'aida à passer au dessus de cet ordre et il se leva.

 **\- Atom est mort. Je suppose que ça ne te fais rien puisque tu ne l'as pas vu mourir et que tu nous prouve assez souvent que tu es dépourvue de cœur.**

 **\- Finn, arrête** , ordonnai-je.

Il était hors de question qu'il se permette la moindre réflexion la concernant.

 **\- Non Clarke. Tu sais comme moi que si le _commandant_ n'était pas tant obsédée par ces stupides règles de survie, il serait encore parmi nous. Je n'ai pas voté pour ce couvre-feu. Mais aujourd'hui je dois vivre avec le fait qu'un de mes amis est mort par sa faute. Elle veut jouer au petit chef, mais elle est incapable de nous protéger.**

Sa fureur se décuplait avec l'alcool et il s'approchait maintenant dangereusement de Lexa qui ne perdait pourtant rien de sa superbe et de sa froideur. Elle gardait la tête relevée vers lui, royale.

 **\- Calme-toi Finn** , tenta d'intervenir Bellamy en s'avançant mais le garçon rejeta sa main d'un coup sec.

 **\- Ne me demande pas de me calmer ! Tu n'étais pas avec nous, tu ne l'as pas vu se faire déchiqueter par les rôdeurs. Vous étiez bien tranquillement planqué dans l'hôtel.**

 **\- Tu devrais aller dormir** , conseilla Octavia. **Avant que je me décide à te refaire le portrait.**

 **\- C'est ça, maintenant le pitbull s'y met aussi. On finira tous comme Atom avant même** **d'avoir pu sortir de cette putain de zone.**

Il sortit enfin de la cuisine, bousculant Lexa d'un violent coup d'épaule qui me fit serrer les dents.

Pendant un instant il n'y eut plus que le silence et moi je ne cherchais qu'à capter le regard de la femme que j'aimais et qui restait obstinément tournée en direction de Finn. Enfin, après ce qui me parut une éternité, ses yeux verts se posèrent dans les miens.

 **\- Tu devrais aller dormir Clarke. Tu as besoin de repos.**

Si la froideur de sa voix ne me surprit pas, elle m'atteignit pourtant en plein cœur. Je l'avais mérité, je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi. Mais ça ne rendait pas la chose plus facile pour autant. Je ne bougeai pas et restai debout face à Lexa, les quelques mètres nous séparant ressemblant à un fossé qui ne cessait de s'élargir.

J'aperçus Bellamy et Octavia s'éloigner discrètement pour nous laisser seules et je les aurais sûrement remercier si je parvenais à penser à autre chose qu'à la conduite que j'avais eu avec elle.

 **\- Je suis désolée Lexa** , murmurai-je sans pour autant me rapprocher.

 **\- Ne le sois pas. Tu as vécu une épreuve difficile aujourd'hui, tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour quoi que ce soit.**

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit aussi compréhensive ?

 **\- Je n'aurais jamais dû t'accuser d'être responsable de la mort d'Atom.**

 **\- Tu n'es pas la seule à le penser ici.**

 **\- Finn est un con. Il n'avait aucun droit de te parler comme il l'a fait.**

 **\- Il compte pour toi ?**

La question voulut être posée avec détachement mais l'infime tremblement de sa voix me fit écarquiller les yeux. Elle me parut soudainement aussi fragile et démunie que moi quelques semaines auparavant, quand j'étais terrifiée à l'idée que Matt puisse compter plus que moi aujourd'hui pour elle.

Je m'approchai enfin de Lexa et pris tendrement ses mains dans les miennes, certaine d'avoir toute son attention avant de prononcer mes prochains mots.

 **\- J'ai voulu lui apporter du réconfort, mais il ne compte pas pour moi. C'est un idiot et même si je partage sa culpabilité, je ne l'oublie pas pour autant.**

 **\- Il t'apprécie beaucoup. Et vous partagez le même point de vue sur beaucoup de choses.**

 **\- Lexa...ce n'est pas pour lui que je m'inquiète à chaque fois qu'il pose le pieds hors d'ici. Ce n'est pas pour lui que mon cœur se serre d'angoisse lorsque je vois l'heure du couvre-feu se rapprocher. Ce n'est pas dans ses bras que je souhaite me réfugier.**

 **\- Pourtant, tu étais avec lui ce soir, au lieu d'être avec moi.**

Il n'y avait pas de reproche dans sa voix, seulement une simple constatation qu'il m'était impossible de nier. Les mots seraient une perte de temps dans ce que je tentais de lui faire comprendre.

D'une simple pression, je la forçai doucement à se rapprocher de moi et collai mon front contre le sien, mes yeux se fermant dans ce contact. Comment avais-je pu oublier l'apaisement qu'un tel geste m'apportait ?

Un soupir s'échappa de l'une de nous sans que je ne sache à qui il appartenait et les mains de Lexa quittèrent les miennes pour venir accrocher l'arrière de ma nuque.

 **\- J'étais inquiète** , murmura-t-elle dans un souffle. **J'étais prête à me précipiter dehors si Bellamy et O. ne m'avait pas retenu.**

 **\- Je suis désolée Alexandria...**

 **\- Ne le sois pas.**

Je m'écartai légèrement, assez pour pouvoir enfin poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ses doigts m'incitèrent à m'approcher plus encore de son corps, jusqu'à ce que nous soyons collées l'une à l'autre.

 **\- Et maintenant** ? Dis-je une fois que notre douce étreinte prit fin.

 **\- Maintenant, il est temps d'aller se reposer. Une grosse journée nous attend demain.**

 **\- Pourquoi ? De nouvelles excursions ?**

 **\- Non. Finn a raison, on ne peut pas rester éternellement dans la zone rouge. Ce serait nous condamner.**

Je m'écartai légèrement pour plonger dans son regard déterminé.

 **\- Tu veux dire que -**

 **\- Oui Clarke. Il est temps que nous partions d'ici.**

* * *

 **Et voilà ! L'histoire reprend son cours et nous continuons d'avancer ! La décision de sortir de la zone rouge est enfin prise, ce qui veut dire de nouveaux ennuis en perspective !**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Est-ce qu'il vous a plut ? Ou alors déçue ? Pas trop perturbée par une ellipse de trois semaines ça va ? :p**

 **Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaitez une très bonne journée ! J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews et je vous dis à Mardi pour le prochain chapitre !**


	13. Chapitre 13

**Merci beaucoup à tous pour votre lecture et vos reviews. S'il n'est pas forcément évident de voir l'un de ses chapitres peu appréciés, il est plus dur de le voir mal compris. J'ai pris un risque en donnant à l'histoire une ellipse de plusieurs semaines mais toutes les réactions qui ont pu vous choquer sont expliqué dans ce chapitre là. Notement le changement de caractère de Lexa. Pour celui de Clarke, elle est juste un peu plus humaine mais n'en reste pas moins semblable aux derniers chapitres. Il ne faut simplement pas oublier que personne, badass ou non, ne peut rester insensible à ce genre d'événements:) Bref j'espère que ce chapitre vous donnera les réponses à vos questions et qu'il relèvera le niveau du chapitre 12. Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 :**

Le grésillement de la radio, silencieuse de toutes communications, résonnait à mes oreilles sans interruption. La froideur du matériel dans la peau de ma main me donnait des frissons, à moins que ce soit l'absence totale de réponse en deux semaines. Ce fut Raven qui trouva la radio lors d'une mission et depuis nous nous reléguions pour d'abord la réparer, puis tenter d'établir un contact. Et chaque nuit, je passais des heures devant elle, à tenter de capter la moindre fréquence, le ventre serré d'angoisse.

La gorge nouée, j'actionnai une nouvelle fois le bouton.

 **\- Maman... ? Nick ? Vous m'entendez ?**

\- … **...**

 **\- Travis ? Il y a quelqu'un ?**

Rien. Toujours rien.

Je retins une salve de larmes et tentai pendant les trente prochaines minutes de prendre contact avec ma famille. Elle me manquait. Ma mère me manquait, avec sa façon de nous couver et de nous protéger. Nick, qui m'exaspérait plus que personne à force d'inquiétude et de peur pour lui, mais qui restait mon frère. Même Travis et Chris me manquaient. Nous ne formions pas une famille parfaite et unie, chacun avec ses défauts, mais c'était sûrement ce qui nous rendait unique. Les soirées Monopoly où je perdais à chaque fois, les disputes le matin lorsque je prenais toute l'eau chaude ou que je n'étais pas prête à l'heure...

 **\- Maman ? Tu es là ? Je t'en prie réponds...**

Depuis la trouvaille de la radio, j'avais cet espoir insensé que ma mère possédait elle-aussi ce genre de matériel. Ce genre de rêve m'aidait à tenir le coup, à avancer chaque jours sans avoir l'impression de tout perdre. Mais au fond, peut-être avais-je déjà tout perdu ?

Des coups de feu retentirent à l'extérieur de l'hôtel et je me levai prestement pour venir me plaquer contre le mur près de la fenêtre. Prudente à ne pas laisser filtrer la lueur des bougies au travers des rideaux, je jetai un œil au dehors. Un groupe de pillards venait de pénétrer dans un magasin d'électronique et en ressortait les bras chargés, tirant à bout portant sur les rôdeurs qui s'approchaient irrémédiablement d'eux.

 **\- On se demande à quoi ça va leur servir alors qu'il n'y a plus d'électricité.**

La voix de Clarke me tira du spectacle et je manquai de sursauter. À la place, je mis le masque froid et cinglant que j'affichais depuis un moment déjà et finis par me tourner vers elle. Elle avait réussit à entrer dans cette pièce sans que je ne l'entende, ce qui était une chose plutôt rare. Elle ne portait qu'un tee-shirt noire sans manche et un jean sombre, le tout agrémenté d'une paire de botte en cuir. Elle semblait prête à sortir et mon cœur se serra immédiatement à cette idée.

Je me détournai de cette vision. Comment continuer à la contempler sans tomber un peu plus amoureuse d'elle ? Sans la vouloir prêt de moi, la serrer dans mes bras ? Depuis que nous nous étions embrassées, mes sentiments pour Clarke se faisait plus présents, plus forts et ils me terrifiaient. J'avais déjà perdu ma famille, comment je pourrais avancer si un jour je venais à la perdre elle aussi ? Tous les jours, nous risquions nos vies en affrontant les morts, et Lincoln m'avait conseillé de devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Une personne plus forte qui pourrait survivre à tout ça. Ne pas paraître faible, ne pas laisser l'inquiétude me dévorer. Mais plus les jours passaient et plus il était difficile de jouer ce rôle. Je n'étais pas forte. Je n'étais ni impénétrable, ni dénuée de sentiments. Je n'étais qu'une gamine dans un monde en ruine qui essayait de trouver la place qui serait désormais la sienne.

 **\- Tu ne devrais pas être en train de dormir** ? Demandai-je d'une voix que j'espérais neutre.

 **\- Peut-être bien. Mais je n'en ai pas la moindre envie.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Lexa, il faut qu'on parle.**

Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines à l'entente de ses mots. La façon dont elle venait de les prononcer affola mon cœur dans ma poitrine. Malgré moi, je ne parvins pas à empêcher une peur irrationnelle de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à mes pensées. Était-ce le début de la fin pour nous ? Désirait-elle me quitter ?

J'avais envie de me jeter contre elle et lui dire que j'étais désolée, désolée de ne pas avoir voulu que notre relation avance, d'être devenue cette fille qui ne prêtait pas plus attention à elle.

Les pas de Clarke la menèrent jusqu'à une chaise près de la radio. Elle poussa un soupir et je ne pus que la dévisager. Elle semblait tellement fatiguée.

 **\- Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça Lexa.**

Je ne dis rien, la gorge serrée. J'attendais qu'elle continue, qu'elle me livre ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

 **\- Je croyais que je pourrais, que je finirais par accepter cette situation mais c'est impossible. Je n'y arrive pas. Je te regarde et je ne vois plus la fille d'il y a peine quelques semaines. Tu n'es plus celle que j'ai connu. Tu es devenue tellement différente en si peu de temps...**

 **\- Clarke, je -**

 **\- Non, laisse-moi finir. Je sais que tout ce qui se passe a fait que nous avons changé. Même moi j'ai préféré laisser d'autres gens prendre des décisions parce que je craignais d'avoir des morts sur la conscience. Cette fille qui obéit sans rien dire, qui accepte tout, ce n'est pas moi. Je n'ai pas envie de devenir comme ça. Je n'ai pas envie de devenir faible, et je ne le serais jamais.**

Je pu voir toute sa détermination briller dans ses yeux bleus et cela ne fit que serrer d'avantage mon cœur. Clarke n'avait jamais été faible à mes yeux. Se laisser gagner par un sentiment de doute à force de trop d'horreur devait sûrement être une chose naturelle, mais ma blonde, elle, ne voulait pas être comme tout le monde.

Ne voulait pas être comme moi.

Je baissai la tête, incapable de sortir la moindre phrase cohérente. Je ne pouvais qu'écouter cette petite voix dans ma tête qui me disait que son discours n'était pas terminé et qu'il allait sûrement prendre une tournure des plus déplaisante.

 **\- Lexa me manque** , entendis-je alors. La Lexa d'avant. **Celle qui rougissait lorsqu'on lui faisait un compliment, celle qui rêvait d'une vie meilleure mais restait têtue quand quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas. Cette fille forte et fragile à la fois qui m'a plut dès le premier regard.**

Et voilà, on y était. Les pleurs menaçaient déjà de me submerger alors que je gardai les yeux fixés au sol pour ne pas avoir à croiser son regard.

 **\- Cette fille en laquelle tu t'es brusquement changée, celle qui ne montre aucune émotion au point qu'on finit par l'appeler la commandante sans cœur, qui donne l'impression de se soucier de rien ni personne... Je ne l'aime pas.**

Le ton froid de Clarke me fit frissonner des pieds à la tête. J'aurais voulu qu'elle cesse de parler mais elle était loin d'en avoir terminé.

 **\- Peut-être qu'il vaut mieux**...débuta-t-elle. **Peut-être qu'il vaut mieux en rester là pour l'instant.**

 **\- Tu veux dire, tout arrêter**? Répondis-je avec angoisse.

 **\- Arrêter quoi ? On n'a jamais vraiment rien commencé.**

 **\- Si ce n'est que ça on peut faire autrement, on peut avancer. On peut -**

 **\- Non Lexa, arrête...S'il te plait.**

Elle leva la main devant elle et une larme roula sur ma joue. Nous n'étions pas vraiment en couple, je n'aurais pas dû être blessée comme ça mais mon cœur menaçait d'imploser. Je voyais la tristesse sur ses traits mais aussi toute sa détermination.

 **\- On a peut-être pas choisis le bon moment pour tenter quelque chose. Une fois qu'on sera sorti d'ici et qu'on aura retrouver la civilisation, que tout ira mieux...Alors pourquoi pas.**

 **\- Clarke...** balbutiai-je en m'approchant. **Je ne veux pas...**

 **\- J'ai essayé de te parler, de comprendre un tel changement si radicale mais tu préfères rester derrière ta carapace. Je ne vais pas m'éloigner physiquement mais on devrait prendre le temps de réfléchir à tout ça, à ce qu'on veut.**

 **\- C'est toi que je veux Clarke !**

Ma voix trembla sous le coups de mes émotions. J'avais goûter quelque semaines auparavant à un bonheur possible en sa compagnie et je venais de tout ficher en l'air. Et pourquoi ? Est-ce que ça en valait vraiment le coup ?

 **\- Je...Je pensais que tu ne voudrais pas d'une fille faible** , avouai-je finalement, brisée. **Je vous ai entendu parler avec le reste du groupe. Je vous entendais dire que j'étais trop jeune pour affronter ça. Vous ne me voyiez que comme une gamine, une adolescente incapable de gérer.**

Cette soirée où j'avais surpris leur discussion restait gravée dans ma mémoire. J'avais beau tenté de l'oublier, leurs paroles restaient ancrées en moi et je sus au regard de Clarke qu'elle savait exactement de quoi je parlais.

Les larmes remplissaient mes yeux à présent mais je lui devais de continuer. Après tout, que pouvais-je perdre de plus ?

 **\- Je suis restée cachée dans le couloir pendant que vous discutiez avec Jaha et les autres. J'ai entendu quand vous avez dis que je risquais de vous ralentir.**

 **\- Je n'ai jamais dis une telle chose !**

 **\- Mais tu n'as rien objecté non plus Clarke... J'attendais que tu me défendes mais tu ne l'a pas fais. J'ai entendu Jaha suggérer d'aller chercher de l'aide ailleurs et qu'à cause de ma jeunesse je risquais de nous faire repérer dans un accès de peur. Alors je me suis dis qu'il fallait que je vous prouve à tous que je n'étais pas cette fille. Que je me défende seule à partir de maintenant. Je voulais être comme vous tous, si forte et prête à tout pour survivre.**

Revivre cette scène me fit plus mal encore. Ce fut à cet instant que je me rendis compte qu'ils avaient raison au fond. J'étais jeune et faible, bien souvent protégée par Clarke.

 **\- Si tu n'avais pas été près de moi, je serais sûrement morte plus d'une fois.**

 **\- Lexa...**

 **\- Mais je suis fatiguée** , murmurai-je, à bout de forces. **Je suis fatiguée de jouer ce rôle. J'ai peur à chaque seconde, je le cache et je continue de m'épuiser minutes après minutes. J'ai essayé d'être cette fille à la hauteur mais...Clarke je suis tellement désolée...Ce n'est pas moi...**

 **\- Alors depuis tout ce temps tu ne faisais qu'endosser une personnalité ?**

 **\- Je ne suis pas cette fille, je ne veux pas commander, je ne veux pas prendre des décisions...**

Clarke resta silencieuse un instant.

Voilà, je venais de lui avouer le pourquoi d'un changement si radicale de personnalité. Je lui expliquai également que chacune des décisions qu'on pensait être mienne n'était en réalité que les aides de Lincoln, qui m'aidait à paraître une autre personne. Tout ce que j'avais eu à faire, c'était afficher un masque impassible.

 **\- Ca explique beaucoup de choses en effet** , murmura ma blonde, les yeux dans le vague. **Mais la vérité Lexa c'est que tu as préféré me mentir et te mentir à toi-même plutôt que de venir m'en parler, plutôt que de me faire confiance.**

 **\- Ce n'était pas une question de confiance. Je n'avais juste...plus envie d'être la gamine faible que tu dois protéger. Je voulais être aussi forte que toi...**

Elle poussa un soupir et se pencha en avant sur son siège, ses coudes sur ses genoux, la tête dans les mains. Elle ne dit rien mais finit par relever le regard dans ma direction.

 **\- Je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir tenté de changer. C'est vrai, nous avons eu une conversation avec le reste du groupe à ton sujet car tu es la plus jeune d'entre nous. J'ignore si tu as tout entendu, mais si certains désiraient te laisser derrière, moi j'étais prête à fracasser le crâne de celui qui tenterait de t'arracher à moi. Ton âge n'a jamais été un problème ou un obstacle. Tu es déjà forte Lexa. Tu n'avais pas besoin de devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Simplement de prendre confiance en toi.**

Elle se leva et s'approcha de moi, ne s'arrêtant qu'à quelques pas, et vint poser sa main sur ma joue. Le contact de sa peau contre la mienne aurait dû m'apaiser mais de nouvelles larmes vinrent creuser des sillons sur mes joues.

 **\- Ne pleures pas**...chuchota-t-elle avant de m'attirer dans ses bras.

Tous les progrès que je pensais avoir fais ces dernières semaines s'envolèrent brusquement en fumée. Je venais de redevenir en une poignée de secondes la Lexa que j'avais tenté de changer.

 **\- Tu n'as pas à être quelqu'un d'autre** , poursuivit doucement Clarke. **Tu n'as pas besoin d'être cette fille froide et implacable qui donne des ordres. Laisse ce rôle pour une autre vie...Tu n'as pas à l'être dans celle-ci.**

 **\- Mais -**

 **\- Laisses-moi être celle qui te protège. Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, nous sortirons de cette zone et nous retrouverons ta famille. Juste...Ne perds pas cette partie adorable, cette part d'humanité qui fait de toi celle que tu es. Sans avoir à jouer de rôle tu deviens plus forte, une battante, et pour ça je t'admire.**

Notre étreinte dura plusieurs minutes. Le poids qui oppressait ma poitrine depuis que j'avais surpris leur conversation venait enfin de s'ôter de ma poitrine et je me rendis compte que Clarke avait raison. Je pouvais compter sur elle et je n'avais pas à changer. Je ne voulais pas devenir radicalement une autre si ça voulait dire que je risquais de la perdre.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer pour nous maintenant**? Demandai-je timidement.

 **\- On va se concentrer sur comment sortir de zone et ensuite...on verra.**

J'allais lui répondre lorsqu'un grésillement m'en empêcha et nous nous écartâmes aussitôt l'une de l'autre, les yeux rivés sur la radio qui trônait toujours sur la table. On aurait dit des voix mais tellement étouffées que ça aurait pu être n'importe quoi d'autre.

Le cœur battant, je chassai mes larmes et m'approchai aussitôt, l'oreille tendue. Je me mis à prier intérieurement pour entendre ma mère ou Nick. J'étais même prête à désirer entre cet abruti de Chris.

Les grésillements redoublèrent et enfin je les entendis. Mais ils n'avaient rien à voir avec les membres de ma famille.

 _ **\- He oh ! Il y a quelqu'un qui nous entends ? Oh allez, répondez-nous ! Allo !**_

Clarke ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus et s'empressa de répondre.

 **\- Qui êtes-vous ?**

 _ **\- Oh bon sang ! Nom de dieu merci ! Je...Je m'appelle Monty et mon ami c'est Jasper. A qui est-ce que je parles ?**_

 **\- Clarke.**

 _ **\- Tu n'as pas la voix de la fille qui a tenté de prendre contact avec nous.**_

 **\- Ca devait être Lexa.**

 _ **\- On n'a pas réussi à lui répondre immédiatement et depuis j'ai essayé de réparer la radio. On est vraiment content d'entendre une voix amicale en tout cas !**_

Ma blonde retira son doigt du bouton et se tourna vers moi, les sourcils froncés.

 **\- Il faut rester prudentes** , me dit-elle avec sérieux.

 _ **\- Clarke ? Tu es là ?**_

Elle attendit que je hoche la tête en signe de compréhension puis retourna à la discussion.

 _ **\- Clarke ?**_

 **\- Je suis là.**

 _ **\- Alors, combien vous êtes dans ton groupe à part Lexa et toi ?**_

 **\- ...Nous sommes plusieurs. Monty, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?**

Il y eut un silence. Pesant et interminable.

 _ **\- On est piégés. Dans un sous-sol. On a tenté de s'échapper pour pas se faire mordre par ce qu'il y a dehors mais on a mal calculé notre coup. On essaie de joindre les autorités depuis un moment. On a plus d'eaux et presque plus de nourritures. Alors, si vous pouviez simplement avertir les pompiers ou la police on-**_

 **\- C'est impossible, il n'y a plus personne dans les rues.**

 ** _\- ...Quoi ? … Comment ça ?_ **

Clarke expliqua alors en détails ce qui était arrivé aux rues de Los Angeles. Les rôdeurs, les pilleurs et tout ce qu'abritait désormais la zone rouge. L'anarchie et l'Apocalypse ne faisant désormais plus qu'une. Monty eut du mal à le concevoir et encore moins à l'accepter.

Nous passâmes la moitié de la nuit à parler, à juger et à évaluer. Même quand la fatigue me prit, Clarke resta devant la radio. Ce ne fut qu'au petit matin qu'elle vint enfin me rejoindre, les traits tirés. Elle m'accorda plusieurs minutes et nous nous dirigeâmes en direction du salon où le reste du groupe était déjà debout.

 **\- Quelles sont les nouvelles** ? Demanda Jaha.

 **\- On a reçu une réponse de la part de la radio. On a réussi établir un contact avec un groupe coincé dans un sous-sol.**

Les yeux de Murphy se plissèrent par l''intérêt, avide de connaître la suite, tandis que Jaha et Bellamy croisaient les bras. Lincoln ne dit rien et se contenta de finir son sac. Il serait le seul à sortir d'ici sans co-équipier dans l'espoir de retrouver son frère toujours disparu.

Finn était appuyé contre un meuble et ne lâchait pas Clarke du regard, tandis que O et Harper attendaient patiemment. Seules Abby et Raven affichèrent un sourire à l'entente d'une prise de contact avec d'autres survivants.

Clarke leur raconta l'histoire sans omettre de détails et un silence suivit ses paroles. Chacun ruminait dans son coin. Personne n'osant poser la question qui pourtant devait être à présent sur toutes les lèvres. Qu'allait-on faire ?

 **\- Ils ont pris contact avec nous** , dis-je avec ma toute nouvelle assurance. **On ne peut pas les laisser mourir.**

 **\- Y aller ce serait nous condamner** , objecta Bellamy. **On a déjà assez de mal, n'allons pas nous rajouter des complications pour quelques types.**

 **\- Quelques types ? Imagine que ça ait été O qui soit coincée dans des sous-sol ? Est-ce que tu resterais les bras croisés ?**

 **\- Lexa a raison** , approuva Clarke. **Ce n'est pas parce que nous assistons à l'Apocalypse que nous devons oublier notre humanité.**

À ces mots, je la vis se tourner légèrement vers Raven, qui afficha un sourire.

 **\- Je ne vais pas risquer ma vie pour des inconnus** , dit Finn en croisant les bras. **Il est hors de questions que je risque ma peau pour eux.**

 **\- Comme si tu allais la risquer de toute manière** , ricana Murphy. **On ne peut pas dire que tu sois le genre de type hyper altruiste.**

 **\- Répète pour voir ?**

 **\- Ça suffit** ! Intervint Clarke d'une voix forte. **Quelle que soit notre décision, nous devons la prendre rapidement. Vous avez vu le nombre de rôdeurs dehors ?**

Je hochai la tête avant de faire un pas en avant.

 **\- On ne peut plus attendre pour sortir de la zone rouge. Les pillards se rapprochent de nous et leur dernier casse a rameuté de nouveaux rôdeurs.**

 **\- Et qu'est-ce que propose le commandant alors ?**

Une main se posa sur le bas de mon dos et encore une fois, Clarke me donna le courage nécessaire pour affirmer ma position.

 **\- De l'aide ne nous ferait pas de mal. On ne peut pas laisser le groupe de Monty sans aide, et plus nous serons nombreux, plus nous aurons de chances de survie.**

 **\- J'en ai un peu marre de devoir t'écouter, Lexa.**

Cette fois, Finn se leva et je vis Jaha approuver d'un signe de tête. Cela faisait plusieurs jours maintenant que je sentais cette tension mais je me forçais à ne rien laisser transpirer et à lui faire face comme toutes les autres fois.

 **\- A cause de toi et de tes décisions, Atom est mort. Et maintenant tu veux nous faire prendre d'autres risques pour aller sauver des gens inconnus ?**

 **\- C'est à cause de toi qu'Atom est mort** ! Intervint Clarke en s'approchant de lui, menaçante. **J'ai compatis avec ta culpabilité mais c'est toi qui n'a pas été assez prudent. Ne t'avises surtout pas de lui reprocher tes erreurs.**

 **\- Alors te voilà de nouveau de son côté. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait pour que tu te rallies à sa cause ? Elle t'a fais prendre ton pieds c'est ça ?**

Une colère noire se répandit aussitôt dans mes veines et je voulut m'approcher mais un poing s'abbatit sur son visage. Le cri de douleur qu'il poussa résonna dans la pièce et je clignai des yeux, surprise, alors qu'il tombait à genoux. Lincoln et Bell s'avancèrent mais ma blonde les défia d'un mouvement de tête. Il l'avait cherché.

 **\- Non mais t'es malade**! Hurla-t-il. **T'as failli me péter une dent !**

Il cracha par terre et Clarke s'agenouilla à sa hauteur.

 **\- Redis encore une chose comme ça Finn et je termine de te casser le nez,** murmura-t-elle. **Cette fois Abby ne te le remettra pas en place. J'achèverai aussi de t'enlever ce stupide sourire de ta bouche.**

Le garçon ne dit rien de plus mais me jeta un regard haineux avant que ma blonde ne se relève. Je voyais son petit rictus et ses yeux bleus s'assombrirent avec un sentiment qui me fit donna une brusque bouffée de chaleur.

 **\- Nous devrions aller les aider** , proposa Raven en se levant. **Elles ont raison. Plus on sera nombreux et plus on sera capable de s'en sortir. On les trouve et on sort de la zone rouge. On est resté ici depuis trop longtemps et perso je commence à en avoir ras le bol de bouffer des boites de conserves. Je rêve d'un bon bain chaud, d'un repas et d'une partie de billard dans un lieu plein de vie.**

 **\- Je suis d'accord** , approuva Abby. **On ne gagnera rien à rester ici.**

Petit à petit, chacun exposa son avis. Si Bellamy, Finn et Jaha montrèrent leur opposition, le reste du groupe fut d'accord avec notre décision d'agrandir notre groupe. Il était plus que temps que tout ça évolue...

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura apporter des réponses sur le changement radicale de personnalité qui au fond n'était qu'une carapace. Lexa était prête à tout pour ne pas être un poids mort et elle change doucement.**

 **Pour répondre à quelques MP j'avoue que j'ignore combien il y aura de chapitres car parfois certains sont longs donc je les coupe en deux etc etc. Mais j'espère vous donner une histoire qui donne envie d'être lue donc je vais tâcher de continuer à vous satisfaire.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire en review ou mp si il y a des choses que vous aimeriez voir. Je regarderai ce que je peux faire ;)**

 **P.S : avez-vous remarqué la référence à Lexa de the 100 ? :p**

 **A la semaine prochaine, en espérant que vous l'avez un peu mieux apprécié.**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14 :**

Je pensais avoir vu beaucoup d'horreur de la vie depuis que toute cette merde avait commencé. Je pensais pouvoir supporter les visions cadavériques, les cris d'agonies et ce lent, ce si lent espoir qui se tarissait dans mes veines à mesure que les jours passaient. Ma carapace était capable de contenir toute ma peur et ma panique face au monde qui à présent nous entourait. Mais pour ça, je n'étais pas prête. Je pensais que seuls les morts seraient nos pires ennemis. Je me trompais.

A cet instant, plus aucune pensées ne venaient éclater dans mon esprit, aucune phrase cohérente. Je ne pouvais que regarder le spectacle qui se dessinait sous mes yeux horrifiés tandis que je tenais Lexa contre moi, nos corps tremblant à l'unisson contre le mur auquel je m'adossais. Son dos reposant contre ma poitrine, j'étais incapable de discerner son visage mais je devinai sans mal que son regard restait fixé sur les cadavres allongés devant nous et sur la mare de sang qui se formait peu à peu. Les mains que j'avais fixé autour de sa taille pour la tirer contre moi relâchèrent leur emprise et mes doigts vinrent caresser son avant-bras, descendant toujours plus sur son poignet pour venir se poser sur sa poigne qui serrait toujours sa batte de base-ball ensanglantée. Je tentai de lui faire desserrer les doigts mais il me fallut de longues secondes avant qu'enfin je sente la pression se relâcher. L'arme tomba au sol et le son parut résonner à mes oreilles avec violence après le silence oppressant qui venait de nous entourer. Elle rebondit une fois, puis deux, avant de finalement s'immobiliser.

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Les coups que j'avais reçu me faisait souffrir et pourtant je serrai les dents et entrepris de tourner Lexa vers moi. Amorphe, elle se laissa faire sans opposer de résistance et je fus bientôt capable de voir son visage. Figé. Sans aucune expression. Ses yeux fixaient le vide comme si j'étais invisible.

 **\- Lexa ?**

Je voulus caresser son visage pour la faire revenir à elle mais à peine mes doigts eurent effleurer son visage qu'elle se recula violemment, la panique voilant son regard. Ce n'était pas moi qu'elle voyait, elle ne me reconnaissait pas et je savais pertinemment ce qu'elle discernait à travers mon corps.

 **\- Lexa, ce n'est que moi**...tentai-je de la rassurer. **C'est fini... Tu m'entends ? C'est fini.**

 **\- Je...Clarke je...**

Les bleus qui habillaient son œil, sa joue et ses lèvres animaient en moi une colère sourde mais je ne pouvais plus rien faire pour le moment. Ils étaient déjà morts.

J'enlevai délicatement ma veste et m'approchai sans mouvement brusque pour la passer sur son corps tremblant dont la chemise déchirée laissait entrevoir des brins de sa peau nue.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir et je récupérai sans réfléchir le pistolet qui reposait au sol, le braquant sans ménagement sur l'ouverture. Qui que ce soit, j'étais prête à lui loger une balle entre les deux yeux.

La haine que je ressentais était telle que mon doigts faillit presser la détente à l'instant même où le visage d'Abby et de Finn apparurent et je ne dus leur survie car un brusque sursaut de volonté de ma part. L'un et l'autre restèrent figés à l'entrée, leur regard passant de Lexa à moi, puis au spectacle qui s'étalait sous nos pieds. Ce fut ma mère qui la première rompit l'affreux silence.

 **\- Bon dieu mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!**

 ***Clexa*Clexa*Clexa***

 **Trois jours plus tôt :**

Tout le monde connaissait son rôle à jouer dans le sauvetage du groupe de Monty et Jasper. Nous avions continué de leur parler à tour de rôle et Harper fut capable grâce à leur donné de les repérer dans le tumulte que représentait désormais la zone rouge. Il nous faudrait sûrement une heure ou deux de marche pour parvenir à les rejoindre et dieu sais encore combien de temps pour les sortir du sous-sol. Heureusement pour nous, ils se trouvaient dans un parking souterrain et cet endroit représentait une chance pour nous de sortir de là si nous parvenions trouver une voiture. Raven s'y connaissait assez en mécanique pour pouvoir en faire démarrer une, par conséquent il était évident qu'elle viendrait avec le groupe choisi pour cette mission sauvetage. Lincoln, Bellamy et Octavia s'étaient également portés volontaire, ainsi que Lexa bien entendu. Abby resterait à l'hôtel, ainsi que Finn et Jaha, toujours fortement opposés à cette idée. Harper serait chargée de surveiller la radio et préparer nos sacs pour notre départ.

Appuyée contre le rebord de ma fenêtre, j'observais les alentours. Un autre groupe de casseur, à moins que ça n'en fut un autre, avait de nouveau pillé les boutiques proches de nous et l'idée de se séparer ne m'enchantait pas mais la décision était prise. Au loin, le jour commençait à poindre, signe que notre expédition était imminente. Il était encore temps de reculer mais Raven avait eu raison ce soir là dans la ruelle. Nous devions aider les gens et ne pas risquer de perdre nous même notre humanité.

Je me retournai finalement et récupérai ma veste en cuir de sur mon lit avant de passer mon sac sur mes épaules. Ma carabine se retrouva tout naturellement au creux de ma paume et je sortis de ma chambre sans un regard. Il était temps de partir d'ici et d'avancer.

Mes pas me menèrent jusqu'à la chambre de Lexa. Depuis ma décision de prendre du recul sur une éventuelle histoire avec elle, nous ne nous étions plus retrouvées seules. Elle me manquait terriblement mais cette rupture, si je pouvais l'appeler comme ça, était la meilleure chose à faire. Ou du moins l'espérais-je de toutes mes forces. Je priais pour avoir pris la bonne décision. Mais ma tête et mon cœur bataillaient l'un contre l'autre.

\- ... **tout lui dire Lexa. Tu aurais du te confier à elle**.

La voix d'Octavia me figea à la porte de la chambre.

 **\- Elle ne m'a pas soutenue O. Elle était d'accord avec les autres.**

 **\- Vraiment ? Arrêtes Lex. On sait toutes les deux que ce n'est pas vrai. C'était juste plus facile pour toi de tout garder et de ne rien dévoiler.**

 **\- N'essaies pas de m'analyser tu veux bien ?**

Je pouvais entendre toute la tension dans le timbre de Lexa, colère et tristesse.

 **\- Pourtant il n'y aurait rien de plus simple. Je lis en toi comme dans un livre, on est amie depuis longtemps et tu sais que je te considère comme ma sœur. Tu peux cacher qui tu es aux autres mais pas à moi.**

 **\- Arrêtes.**

 **\- Pourquoi ? C'est plus facile pour toi de te cacher ? Tu fais la fille forte pour ne pas t'attacher, pour garder du recul avec tout ça. Seulement dès qu'on creuse un peu sous cette carapace tu es la Lexa douce et attentionnée. Tu essaies toujours de faire croire aux gens que tout va bien, qu'il n'y a aucun problème pour éviter de les affecter ou de te montrer en position de faiblesse. Déjà à l'école tu étais comme ça mais depuis ton père et Nick...**

 **\- O !**

 **\- depuis ton père et Nick** , poursuivit malgré tout Octavia, **tu te renfermes de plus en plus. Sauf que là tu ne peux pas me dire que tu vas bien. Tu n'as pas réussi à t'ouvrir à Matt car il n'était pas fais pour toi. Tu le savais, je le savais. Mais...Mais avec Clarke c'est différent et tu le sais. Cette rupture t'affecte bien plus.**

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Toute mon attention restait fixée sur cette conversation et même si une partie de moi me hurlait que c'était un dialogue privé entre deux amies, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'écouter et de m'imprégner de chaque parole.

 **\- Ce n'est pas vraiment une rupture. On...on était pas vraiment ensemble.**

 **\- La faute à qui ? Clarke est folle de toi depuis votre rencontre mais juste parce que tu avais peur qu'elle puisse te blesser plus durement qu'aucun autre tu as préféré te renfermer dans un rôle de dure à cuir. Et pour quoi au final ? Te protéger de la seule personne qui ne te fera jamais consciemment de mal ?**

Il y eut un long silence et je ne pouvais qu'imaginer Lexa et Octavia assises sur le lit, le regard perdu au loin. Prises au piège dans leurs propres pensées et leurs réflexions. Je retournai chaque phrases prononcées dans ma tête au point que je faillis louper la suite de la conversation. Mais je parvins tout juste à l'entendre. Cette simple question à peine murmurée et qui pourtant changerait tout à jamais.

 **\- Tu es amoureuse d'elle, pas vrai ?**

\- … **Oui. Oui, O,., je l'aime.**

Le souffle me manqua brutalement et je m'adossai un peu plus au mur, la tête collée contre lui, les yeux fermés. Lexa m'aimait. Elle était amoureuse de moi. Ce n'était pas juste un petit béguin ou une histoire de passage pendant une dure épreuve. Je ne cherchai pas à retenir le sourire qui se dessina sur mes lèvres et soudain, tout me parut bien plus simple. J'avais l'impression que je pourrais survivre à cette apocalypse rien qu'en entendant ces simples mots qui représentaient tant pour moi.

 **\- Tu devrais lui dire. Arrêtes de te cacher Lex. Tu mérites d'être heureuse, beaucoup plus que la plupart des gens. Tu as vécu trop d'épreuves et donnée bien trop de toi. Il est temps que tu puisses souffler un peu.**

Le grincement du lit m'indiqua qu'Octavia venait sûrement de se lever du lit et je me forçai à sortir de ma bulle de bonheur si je ne voulais pas être prise en flagrant délit d'espionnage. Je bougeai rapidement et m'avança vers la porte entrouverte sur laquelle je toquai faiblement. Comme prévu, Lexa était assise sur son lit, prête pour le départ, tandis que son amie venait de passer sa veste et s'apprêtait à sortir.

 **\- Tiens salut Clarke** ! Me lança-t-elle joyeusement.

 **\- Je suis juste venue vous avertir qu'on va y aller** , répondis-je en ne quittant pas ma brune du regard.

 **\- Il faut que j'aille voir Lincoln avant de partir. On se retrouve en bas.**

Elle s'avança vers la porte mais se figea à l'entrée, me fit un sourire avant de finalement se tourner vers sa meilleure amie.

 **\- Penses à ce que je t'ai dis Lexa.**

Puis elle sortit sans rien ajouter d'autre. Pendant quelques secondes il n'y eut plus que Lexa et moi dans un silence inconfortable. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la dévisager, d'observer la façon dont ses yeux restaient fixés sur le bout de ses manches qu'elle tirait sur ses mains. Les soucis et le manque de sommeil avaient quelque peu tiré ses traits et creusés des cernes mais pour moi elle restait parfaite.

 **\- On devrait rejoindre les autres** , s'exclama-t-elle en se levant.

 **\- Lexa attends.**

Je l'empêchai d'avancer et son regard se planta dans le mien, brillant avec tellement de sentiments et d'émotions que je me sentis agréablement faiblir devant elle. Devais-je lui dire que j'avais entendu leur conversation ? Devais-je la laisser me parler et m'avouer ce que je venais d'apprendre ?

 **\- J'espère qu'on ne fait pas une erreur en allant récupérer le groupe de Jasper et Monty.**

 **\- On ne peut pas leur tourner le dos** , répondit Lexa avec douceur mais fermeté. **Ils ont besoin d'aide. De notre aide.**

 **\- Je sais. Tu veux me rendre service ?**

Elle hocha la tête et je récupérai le pistolet que j'avais glissé à l'arrière de mon jean. Sans un mot je lui tendis, espérant qu'elle comprenne ce que je tendais de lui faire comprendre.

 **\- Clarke ? J'ai ma batte et -**

 **\- Prends-le s'il te plait. Je sais bien que tu es armée mais je...je me sentirais plus rassurée de savoir que tu le portes. On ne sait jamais, en cas d'imprévu.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas me servir de ça...**

je m'approchai un peu plus d'elle et pris doucement sa main pour lui glisser l'arme. Je ne pouvais l'imaginer avec seulement une petite batte de base-ball pour seule défense. C'était inconcevable.

 **\- C'est exactement comme ce soir-là à la fête forraine. Tu suis les mêmes conseils et fais toujours attention.**

Lexa réfléchis quelques secondes puis finit par hocher la tête et le poids qui obstruait ma poitrine disparut.

Pour plus de sécurité, il avait été décidé que deux groupes se formeraient parmis ceux qui allaient aider Jasper et Monty. Le premier me voyait accompagnée de Lincoln et de Murphy. Le second serait composé de Raven, Bellamy, Octavia et Lexa. L'idée même d'être de nouveau séparée de mes amis, séparée de la fille que j'aimais, me déchirait le cœur mais mieux valait être prévoyant et un gros groupe attirait plus facilement les rôdeurs. Dans le pire des cas, au moins l'un des deux atteindrait le sous-sol.

J'aurais voulu lui dire ces mots, ceux que je pensais si forts et qui pourtant me terrifiaient, mais je n'ajoutai rien et m'apprêtai à sortir de la chambre lorsque la poigne de Lexa m'en empêcha.

 **\- Juste**...murmura-t-elle. **Fais attention et reviens-moi, d'accord ?**

 **\- Tu sais très bien que je suis toujours prudente** , riai-je doucement.

Ma réponse lui soutira un sourire.

Magnifique.

 ***Clexa*Clexa*Clexa***

 **\- Tu es certaine que c'est ici ?**

 **\- C'est en tout cas les coordonnées qu'ils m'ont donné.**

 **\- Pas étonnant qu'ils ne parviennent pas à sortir du sous-sol.**

Plusieurs voitures bloquaient les entrées, rendant toute sortie impossible. La vague de panique et de casseurs qu'avait provoqué le début de l'épidémie y était sûrement pour beaucoup dans tous ces accidents et à présent nos trois cerveaux tournaient à plein régime pour trouver un moyen d'accéder à Jasper et Monty. Nous venions déjà de faire le tour du bâtiment et la seule issue potable était une vitre brisée. De là, on pourrait sûrement les atteindre.

 **\- Une question me taraude quand même un peu** , intervint Murphy. **Si on peut entrer, pourquoi eux ne peuvent pas sortir ?**

Nous y avions déjà tous pensé mais aucun n'avait osé en parlé. L'idée qu'il puisse s'agir d'un piège quelconque était une chose qu'on ne pouvait dénigrer pourtant toutes ces discussions avec Monty me donnait envie de croire que ce n'était rien de tout ça. Qu'ils avaient vraiment besoin de notre aide.

 **\- Je suppose qu'on aura la réponse bien assez vite** , répondit Lincoln. **Il ne faut pas qu'on traine. On avertit le deuxième groupe.**

Il récupéra le talkie-walkie et actionna le canal prévu pour nos communications.

 **\- Octavia ? Tu m'entends ?**

 _\- On est là. Vous avez trouvé une entrée ?_

 **\- Il y a une fenêtre brisée qu'on pourrait utiliser. Retrouvez nous à la face Nord.**

 _\- Ok on arrive._

 **\- Faites attention, on a perçu quelques rôdeurs en chemin.**

 _\- Compris !_

Il ne leur fallut que peu de temps pour nous rejoindre et je faillis soupirer de soulagement en apercevant Lexa saine et sauve. Nous échangeâmes un sourire timide mais à ma grande surprise, Lincoln prit Octavia dans ses bras. L'étreinte fut breve pourtant elle n'échappa à personne et Bellamy les fusilla du regard.

 **\- On ferait mieux d'avancer** , proposa-t-il aussitôt, conscient que le temps n'était pas à la discussion.

Lexa me jeta un regard amusé et je compris qu'il devait se tramer entre ces deux-là quelque chose que personne n'avait vu venir.

Un à un, nous escaladâmes la voiture qui nous servirait à atteindre la fenêtre et pénétrâmes dans le bâtiment. Il régnait à l'intérieur un silence de mort mais la présence sécurisante de ma Winchester au creux de ma main me rassurait. J'étais tendue à l'extrême, prête à parer à la moindre éventualité. Nos pas résonnaient dans le couloir et me donnaient l'impression de résonner.

 **\- Tu vas bien ?** Chuchotai-je à Lexa tandis que nous marchions l'une à côté de l'autre.

 **\- Ca va. J'ai eu Harper à la radio et tout va pour le mieux. Jasper et Monty continue d'émettre, ce qui est plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Mais...**

 **\- Mais ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.**

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence et très vite nous atteignîmes le troisième sous-sol où ils étaient censés être bloqués. Sauf que rien ne les empêchait de sortir. Et ce petit détail était plus que suspect.

 **\- Clarke ?**

J'intimai à Murphy de ne pas parler et ajustai ma carabine sur mon épaule. Octavia attendit mon signal et poussa finalement la porte qui menait au parking mais à peine mit-elle un pied à l'intérieur qu'une arme se braqua sur sa tempe et la figea aussitôt.

 **\- Ne bougez pas,** ordonna une voix masculine.

 **\- Tout doux Cow-boy.**

 **\- J'ai dis ne bougez pas !**

Le tireur se dévoila quelques peu, nous regardant l'un après l'autre pour être certain que nous lui obéissions sans opposer de résistance. Il était un peu plus grand que moi. Ses cheveux noirs de jais collaient sur son front à cause de la crasse et de la sueur. Ses yeux légèrement bridés nous fixaient mais son air sur de lui était trahit par la façon dont la main qui tenait le revolver tremblait. Manifestement, il n'était pas prêt à faire feu.

Je le gardai pourtant en joue, comme le reste de mon équipe. Il était hors de question que je baisse ma garde devant lui.

 **\- On ne cherche pas les ennuis** , annonça Lexa en avançant d'un pas.

 **\- Lexa arrêtes !**

Je ne pouvais pas la laisser se mettre en danger et ma voix résonna dans les couloirs avec force. Mais le garçon ouvrit de grands yeux et nous fixa plus encore.

 **\- Tu es Lexa**? Demanda-t-il.

 **\- Oui. On a reçu un appel radio de la part de gars coincé ici. Tu les connais peut-être, Jasper et Monty ?**

 **\- Je...C'est moi Monty !**

Il baissa aussitôt son arme et je retins Bellamy de se jeter sur lui d'un mouvement de bras.

 **\- Je suis désolé, des gens rôdent un peu partout et beaucoup moins sympathiques. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser nous atteindre.**

 **\- Des gens ?**

 **\- On a entendu beaucoup de coups de feu et au début on pensait qu'ils tiraient sur ces trucs qui grouillent un peu partout mais on s'est vite rendu compte que...qu'ils descendaient des gens.**

 **\- C'est pour ça que vous êtes restés cachés** ? Intervins-je.

 **\- Non, j'aurais pu partir mais Jasper a eut un problème.**

 **-Quel problème ?**

 **\- Il y a eut une explosion. Pas assez forte pour détruire le bâtiment mais assez pour qu'une partie du plafond s'écroule. On essayait de braquer une voiture pour sortir et il s'est retrouvé coincé dessous...**

 **\- Tu veux dire que vous n'avez pas tenté de sortir depuis** ? Questionna Bellamy, les sourcils froncés. **Je trouve ça bizarre.**

 **\- Je n'allais pas l'abandonner !**

 **\- Et comment vous avez survécu ?**

 **\- On a pillé le bâtiment. Eau, nourriture. Mais on a plus rien et l'état de Jasper empire. Vous pouvez nous aider ?**

Nous gardâmes le silence pendant un instant avant que Lexa ne lui répondre par l'affirmative. Cela ne semblait pas plaire à Bellamy mais puisque nous étions là, nous pouvions tenter de sortir Jasper de sous cette voiture.

 **\- Conduis-nous à lui,** ordonna-t-elle.

Le chemin fut rapide et bientôt un empilement de lampes et de couvertures apparut. Je remarquai très vite le plafond défoncé et les tas de gravas qui entouraient ce camps de fortune mais mon regard se fixa sur une voiture retournée et le corps qui reposait en dessous. Si j'avais su qu'il y avait un blessé, j'aurais demandé à Abby de nous accompagner mais je devinais la raison du silence de Monty. Si Bellamy ou même Lincoln avait eu vent de ce détail, ils auraient sûrement pensé que le risque n'en vallait pas la peine. C'était exactement ce que je pensais à cet instant.

Le blessé avait une mine affreuse. Ses joues étaient creusées de façon cadavérique, sa peau tirait plus du gris mais ce qui me choqua ce fut de voir ses jambes écrasées par la taule. Je n'étais pas médecin mais je m'étonnai de sa survie.

 **\- Alors voilà nos sauveuses**? Plaisanta Jasper.

Les présentations se firent rapidement. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire, un plan de sauvetage se mit en place. Les garçons tentèrent tout d'abord de soulever la voiture mais la force de trois hommes n'était pas suffisante. Même après une heure de lutte acharnée et l'aide de tout le groupe, tout ce que nous avions réussit à obtenir étaient des cris de souffrance et quelques centimètres de libre.

 **\- On n'y arrivera jamais comme ça** , finit par annoncer Lincoln, en nage. **Il faut trouver une autre solution.**

Il avait raison et tandis que je les laissai tenter de trouver un moyen de le sortir de là, je récupérai le talkie-walkie et m'éloignai quelque peu. J'avais entraperçu la blessure de Jasper et au vu de l'état de ses jambes, ça n'envisageait rien de bon.

Quand j'eu trouvé un endroit un peu plus tranquille, j'activai le canal.

 **\- Harper ?**

 _\- Clarke ! Vous les avez trouvé ?_

 **\- Oui mais Jasper est coincé sous une voiture. On cherche un moyen de l'en sortir. Est-ce que Abby est vers toi ?**

Il y eut un instant de silence puis j'entendis la voix de ma mère résonner dans la radio.

 _\- Je suis là Clarke._

 **\- L'un d'entre eux est bloqué. Au niveau du bassin. Ces jambes sont coincées sous la tôle. Mais je...je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de l'en sortir. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.**

 _\- Dans quelle état sont ces jambes ?_

 **\- Il ne peut plus les bouger et j'ai vu que la voiture la profondément entaillé.**

 _\- C'est peut-être simplement dû au poids. Depuis combien de temps est-il bloqué ?_

 **\- Trop longtemps Abby...**

Nouveau silence. J'étais consciente qu'elle détestait m'entendre l'appeler par son prénom mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Ce qu'elle m'avait forcé à subir était encore bien trop présent dans mon esprit et le pardon pas accordé.

 _\- De quelle couleur est le sang de sa blessure ?_

 **\- Elle tire plus vers le noir.**

 _\- Clarke...Quoi que vous fassiez..._

 **\- Je sais. Je m'en suis doutée.**

 **\- Clarke ?**

La voix de Lexa me fit tourner la tête dans sa direction. Je coupai court à la discussion avec Abby et rangeai la radio.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe** ? Me demanda-t-elle les sourcils froncés.

 **\- Rien.**

 **\- Ne me mens pas.**

Son ton était sans appel, tout comme son regard. Elle avait raison, je ne pouvais pas lui mentir.

 **\- Jasper est condamné. Quoi qu'on fasse, et même si on arrive à le sortir de là, il ne va pas s'en sortir. Il souffre d'une scepticémie. Tu as vu son état Lexa. Il n'a aucune chance.**

 **\- On peut au moins essayer. On peut le ramener jusqu'à ta mère.**

 **\- Et ensuite quoi ? Tu penses vraiment qu'on va réussir à soulever cette voiture ? Qu'il tiendra le reste du chemin ? Ouvre les yeux !**

Je sortis du sous-sol pour rejoindre le couloir. J'avais seulement besoin d'air mais les pas de Lexa derrière moi persistait.

 **\- Tu vas le laisser ? C'est ça ?**

 **\- On ne peut rien faire de plus ! Tu savais qu'il y avait un risque pour qu'on ne parvienne pas à tous les sauver !**

 **\- Mais je pensais qu'on tenterait ! Pas qu'on leur tournerait le dos au moindre problème !**

Je me retournai brutalement, manquant de me faire percuter par ma brune.

 **\- Ecoutes-moi bien Lexa. Quoi qu'on fasse, il va mourir. C'est comme ça. Il faut accepter l'idée que des gens meurent et que parfois on ne pourra pas les sauver. On ne peut pas sauver tout le monde ! Il faut qu'on récupère une voiture qui fonctionne et qu'on foute le camps d'ici sans tarder. Monty viendra avec nous mais pour Jasper on ne peut rien faire ! Tu comprends ça ?**

C'était la première fois que j'élevais la voix sur elle. Je n'étais même pas sur de comprendre la raison de ma colère mais je la sentais bouillonner en ne pouvais rien y faire. Nous avions pris des risques inconsidérés.

 **\- Ces gens comptent sur nous Clarke. On ne peut pas les abandonner.**

 **\- Si je dois choisir entre eux et toi ce sera toujours toi ! Je ne vais pas prendre le risque de rester ici et de te perdre, même pour garder ma part d'humanité !**

Ma déclaration la figea sur place. Je n'osai pas la regarder dans les yeux et entrepris à la place de fouiller les couloirs à la recherche de quelque chose d'utile, simple excuse pour ne pas avoir à affronter ce que je venais de dire.

 **\- Clarke, regarde-moi.**

 **\- Lexa...**

 **\- Regardes-moi !**

J'obéis à contrecoeur. Ses yeux cherchèrent les miens et elle s'approcha lentement.

 **\- Tu n'as pas à choisir entre eux et moi Clarke... Ces gens ont besoin d'aide. Tu ne peux pas leur refuser pour me protéger.**

J'allais lui répondre lorsque quelque chose me percuta violemment, m'envoyant contre le mur que ma tête fracassa brutalement. J'entendis à peine le cri de Lexa alors que je sombrais dans l'inconscience.

* * *

 **Merci à tous pour vos lectures, vos reviews, vos messages ! Je vais tâcher de continuer à faire en sorte de vous livrer une FF qui vous plaise !**

 **Vous êtes toujours plus à me suivre et franchement ça me fait super plaisir ! Alors je vous remercie énormément pour votre soutien. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut et bien évidemment les réponses vont arriver en temps voulu !**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**


	15. Chapitre 15

**Un peu de retard pour ce chapitre 15 mais j'ai eu de gros problèmes au boulot et du coup j'avais pris du retard sur l'écriture ! Quoi qu'il en soit, le voici enfin, normalement vite suivit par le chapitre 16 si tout se passe bien !**

 **Je tenais à remercier tout ceux qui me suivent au travers de cette fiction. Grâce à vous, le Clexa continue de vivre et ça, ça fait un bien fou. Donc merci à vous tous, tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews que je prends plaisir à découvrir à chaque fois, ceux qui me follow ou même ceux qui viennent ici par curiosité. Un grand MERCI.**

 **Concernant la fiction, je dirais que j'en suis à peu près à la moitié. Ce qui veut dire que si tout va bien, il y aura environ 30 chapitres (plus ou moins ça reste à voir !). Merci de votre soutien ! Je sais qu'il n'y a pas de grands chapitres dédiés à Clexa mais j'essaie de faire une histoire qui tienne vraiment la route et qui, même si elle est axée sur la romance/survie, ne tourne pas que autour de leur relation. Mais je vous rassure, le Clexa est et restera bien présent ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : **

La rage qui coulait dans mes veines était indescriptible. Elle battait à l'intérieur de mon crâne au rythme de mon cœur désordonné, un voile noir tombant sur le monde, tandis que je me précipitai en direction de Finn. Il n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le premier coup de poing que je lui portai, ni même le second ou le troisième. Je le battais de toutes mes forces, les cheveux détachés telle une furie. Mes oreilles n'entendaient pas ses supplices ou ses gémissements de douleurs. J'étais incapable de réfléchir. Ma main me brûlait à force de la frapper mais je continuai encore et encore.

Des bras, sans doute ceux de mes amis, tentèrent de me défaire à cet acte horrible que j'étais en train de commettre mais je les repoussai avec toute la brutalité dont je faisais preuve et retourna à mon affreuse besogne. Le garçon chuta à terre, sonné, mais je n'en restai pas là. Avec un cri de rage je me mis à cheval sur lui et portai de nouveaux coups, ignorant ses avant-bras levés pour se protéger de ma colère ni le sang qui coulait de son visage amoché. Je ne pensai qu'à lui faire mal, lui rendre tout ce que Lexa avait subit par sa faute.

Je la revoyais encore, j'assistai à tout ce qui s'était passé, les images tournant en boucle dans mon esprit aveuglé par la folie.

 **\- Clarke arrête** ! Hurla Bellamy.

Il tenta de me ceinturer mais je me défis une nouvelle fois de son emprise. Je n'eus pas le temps de continuer à frapper Finn que cette fois je me fis littéralement soulever du sol, Lincoln m'empêchant de me débattre grâce à sa poigne puissante.

 **\- Ca suffit Clarke ! Tu vas le tuer ! Arrête !**

Mais cela revenait à demander à un tsunami de s'arrêter à la limite des côtes, à un orage de ne pas laisser tomber la foudre ou à un volcan en éruption de retenir toute la lave qui bouillonnait en son ventre. J'en étais incapable. Je voyais à peine les autres me regarder avec de l'horreur dans les yeux, ni ma mère qui se couvrait la bouche, choquée de voir sa fille dans une telle fureur.

 **\- Lâches-moi Lincoln** ! M'écriai-je en me débattant comme un diable.

 **\- Il a fait une erreur, laisses-le !**

 **\- Tout ce qui est arrivé est de sa faute ! Lâches-moi !**

Mon coude heurta brutalement les côtes de mon ami qui en perdit le souffle et me lâcha aussitôt, libérant de nouveau le lion en cage. Je fonçai sur le corps toujours étendu de Finn et l'aggripai par le col pour le redresser face à moi. En temps normal, j'aurais sûrement réagis en voyant la peur dans ses yeux qui se mélangeait avec la culpabilité et les remords. En temps normal, je me serais éloignée, isolée, pour attendre que ma colère s'éteigne d'elle-même. Mais ce « temps normal » n'existait plus lorsque Lexa entrait dans l'équation.

Mon poing fracassa son nez.

 **\- Clarke !**

Je reconnus à peine la voix de Abby.

Je laissai mes instincts les plus primaires prendre le dessus. Je revoyais encore Lexa, je revoyais tout ce que notre groupe avait subis à cause de cet idiot. D'un geste je récupérai mon pistolet glissé dans mon pantalon et le braquai contre le front de Finn sans une once d'hésitation. J'aurais donné cher à cet instant pour connaître ses pensées et ce qu'il ressentait alors que j'appuyai le canon de mon arme contre son front ruisselant de sueur. Je voyais ses larmes couler le long de ses joues, se mêlant au sang qui couvrait son visage. Il me regardait, bredouillant des excuses, me suppliant de ne pas presser la détente.

Mais je me contentai de rester là. Sans trembler, sans sourciller. Je le fixai avec tout le dégoût que je pouvais éprouver pour un garçon comme lui.

 **\- Tout ce qui est arrivé est de ta faute** , murmurai-je à son attention.

 **\- Je suis désolé Clarke** , pleura-t-il pour seul réponse.

 **\- Je n'en ai rien à faire que tu sois désolé.**

Je voulus presser la détente mais quelque chose m'en empêcha. Une sensation, une impression, qui se distilla dans mes veines et retint mon geste. Mes compagnons ne bougeaient plus, horrifiés sans doute par mon comportement. Mais là encore, ce n'était pas leur regard qui évitait que le sang de Finn se répande au sol.

Je tournai la tête et ce fut là que je la vis. Alexandria. Pas la Lexa forte et combative que je connaissais, mais une jeune fille frêle et encore terrorisée dont les grands yeux se plantèrent dans les miens. Ses cheveux détachés tombaient sur ses épaules, accentuant sa jeunesse que les plaies sur son visage tentaient de me dissimuler. Son corps était enroulé dans une couverture qu'elle resserra autour d'elle quand je lui rendis son regard, comme si elle tentait de se protéger. Avait-elle peur de moi ? Étais-je devenu le monstre ?

 ***clexa*clexa*clexa***

 **3 jours plus tôt :**

Je ne voyais rien. Ma tête était comme prise dans un étau douloureux et le sifflement qui me perçait les tympans m'empêchait d'entendre quoi que ce soit. J'étais allongée sur le sol, je le sentais à la froideur et à la dureté sous mon corps. Mais comment ? Pourquoi ?

Des cris. Ou peut-être des appels ?

Je tentai de me lever mais mon corps semblait paralysé. Et puis soudain tout me revint en mémoire. Jasper et Monty, ma dispute avec Lexa. Puis plus rien. On était attaquée !

 **\- Hey ! Celle-là bouge encore** ! entendis-je à peine.

 **\- Espèce de crétin ! Tu aurais dû la flinguer ! On a assez à faire avec l'autre.**

Je crus distinguer mon nom au travers des cris qui me parvenaient et je réussis grâce à un effort surhumain à me relever. Ma vision s'éclaircit mais je n'eus pas le temps de me remettre complètement debout que je fus empoignée et plaquée contre le mur, m'arrachant un gémissement de douleur.

 **\- Lâche-là fils de pute !**

Cette voix, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle.

Le voile devant mes yeux sembla se lever et je vis enfin la scène qui se déroulait. Un homme me tenait, une arme pointée sur mon visage, tandis qu'il regardait derrière son épaule. Son compagnon tenait une Lexa déchaînée par les poignets et tentait de l'immobiliser mais ma brune se débattait comme une furie, rouge de colère. Elle semblait donnée du fil à retordre à son assaillant dont le bras affichait une grosse morsure, sûrement faite par sa victime au vu des quelques gouttes de sang qui coulaient encore sur le menton de Lexa.

 **\- Arrête de bouger** ! Lui ordonna-t-il. **Ou je vous descends toutes les deux. Clive, occupes-toi de la blonde !**

Mon corps réagit aussitôt et je donnai un violent coup de genoux dans les parties intimes de mon assaillant. Celui-ci se plia en deux et j'en profitai aussitôt pour me libérer de sa poigne et abattre mes deux poings liés sur sa nuque. Il s'effondra, le souffle coupé, son arme s'échappant de ses doigts.

Mon action attira l'attention de l'autre gars et Lexa saisit sa chance. Son pieds percuta brutalement le tibia de l'homme qui hurla de douleur avant que son cri ne se décuple lorsqu'il reçut un violent coup de tête qui le fit reculer de plusieurs pas. Je me précipitai aussitôt vers eux et me jetai sur le type. Sauf que je n'étais pas prête à ce qu'il réplique aussitôt. Son poing m'effleura le visage mais il me bascula sur le côté, m'emprisonnant sous son poids, avant de sortir son propre pistolet et de me le braquer sur le front. Deux fois en moins de cinq minutes, ça commençait à faire beaucoup même pour moi.

 **\- Arrête de t'agiter** , me conseilla-t-il d'une voix froide. **Et toi c'est pareil ! Si jamais tu fais le moindres pas je la tue sans hésiter.**

Lexa s'immobilisa aussitôt. Je voyais la colère tourbillonner dans ses yeux verts et l'instant avait beau ne pas être propice, je la trouvais dangereusement magnifique, tel un lion qu'on aurait tenté sans succès de mettre en cage.

 **\- Qui êtes-vous** ? Demanda-t-elle. **Qu'est-ce que vous voulez**?

 **\- Combien vous êtes ici ?**

 **\- Seulement nous deux** , répondis-je aussitôt.

 **\- Me mens pas ! J'ai entendu d'autres voix que les vôtres. Combien ?! Oh, et puis après tout ce n'est pas important. Je vous tuerais les uns après les autres. Maintenant vous allez me dire où est-ce que vous planquez vos armes, vos munitions et vos provisions. Maintenant.**

 **\- On en a pas.**

 **\- Encore un mensonge.**

Le canon de son arme appuya davantage contre mon front et un frisson de peur me parcourut. Cet homme puait le danger. Son visage bien qu'encore un peu juvénile semblait animé par la simple pensée de tuer et à croire son sourire sadique, il ne rêvait que de ça. Moi qui pensait que seuls les morts pourraient me foutre la trouille. Mais je n'en laissai rien paraître.

 **\- Notre camps n'est pas ici. Si tu me laisses partir, je te donnerai sa position.**

 **\- Est-ce que tu m'as pris pour un idiot ? Maintenant que je vous tiens toutes les deux je vais avoir les réponses que j'attends. Même si je dois buter l'une de vous pour les obtenir. Alors dis-moi ma jolie, est-ce que tu préfères que je t'explose la cervelle ou est-ce que tu préfères que ce soit la sienne ?**

Un grognement m'empêcha de répondre et j'aperçus avec effroi le deuxième type, Clive, se relever péniblement. Ça ne s'annonçait vraiment pas bon pour nous. Mon seul espoir se plaçait en les autres, qu'ils aient entendu les hurlements de Lexa.

 **\- La prochaine fois, te laisse pas démonter par une fille** , ricana l'homme au dessus de moi.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de répondre qu'une masse noire se jeta sur mon assaillant, le projetant brutalement sur le côté et me libérant de son étreinte. Je me relevai précipitamment et me plaça aussitôt devant Lexa alors que le second ennemi courut vers son compagnon, au prise avec Lincoln. Si on sortait d'ici vivante, il faudrait que je pense à remercier le militaire !

Celui-ci décrocha un coup de poing terrifiant à son adversaire et se retourna à temps pour contrer l'attaque de Clive. Pendant un instant il n'y eut qu'un échange de coups et je crus la partie gagner jusqu'à ce qu'un tir résonne dans le couloir, nous figeant sur place. Lincoln poussa un gémissement de douleur et j'écarquillai les yeux en découvrant son épaule atteinte par la balle.

 **\- Joli coup Dan !**

Je voulus réagir mais Lexa fut la plus rapide. Elle se jeta sur Dan et l'envoya au sol, roulant avec lui. Je voyais le pistolet briller, je voyais la femme que j'aimais se débattre dans tous les sens pour l'attendre mais je savais qu'elle n'y arriverait pas.

Mon instinct prit le dessus et je fonçai dans leur direction, m'emparant en une fraction de seconde de l'arme mortelle. Je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur, et je n'en fis aucune lorsque mon doigt pressa la détente. Le son de la décharge me vrilla les tympans mais je gardai mon regard fixé sur le cadavre sans vie de Dan, une balle en travers de la gorge. La fumée s'échappait du canon en rythme avec le flot de sang qui se vidait sur le béton. Je n'eus le temps de faire aucun autre geste qu'un corps me percutait avec une force démesurée et je heurtai une nouvelle fois le mur, me faisant lâcher le flingue.

 **\- Espèce de sale pute !**

Clive me frappa durement dans les côtes et me coupa le souffle avant d'entourer ma gorge de ses mains. Il serra de toutes ses forces et, prise au piège, je me mis à paniquer, cherchant un moyen inexistant de m'échapper de sa poigne largement plus puissante que la mienne.

J'allais vraiment mourir comme ça ?

Je cherchai à atteindre son visage mais mon ennemi me décolla quelque peu du mur avant de m'y recoller violemment, ma tête heurtant furieusement la paroi dure. Je me sentais happée par les ténèbres.

Puis soudain, plus rien. Plus de pression, l'air recommençait à entrer dans mes poumons. Je toussai, les mains autours de mon cou, et regardai avec suspicion Clive qui se reculait de moi les yeux écarquillés. Lorsqu'il s'effondra, le poignard de chasse que Lexa venait de lui enfoncer à l'arrière du crâne se retira avec un bruit écœurant et son corps retomba mollement par terre.

Ma brune ne détourna pas le regard de sa victime et je vérifiai rapidement l'état de Lincoln, seulement blessé, avant de retourner vers elle. Je posai mes mains de chaque côtés de son visage et la forçai doucement à me regarder.

 **\- Il allait te tuer,** me murmura-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible. **Je n'ai pas eu le choix.**

Je l'attirai contre moi et la serrai, l'entraînant loin de notre assaillant. Je sentis ses mains s'accrocher à ma veste à la recherche de réconfort, de pardon ou de je ne sais quoi d'autre et je lui donnai tout ce que je pouvais lui offrir dans cette étreinte.

 **\- J'ai tué un homme Clarke...**

 **\- Ca va aller. Tout va bien se passer. Je suis là...**

Le bout de son nez se réfugia au creux de mon cou.

 **\- Lincoln ? Est-ce que ça va ?**

Mon ami se relevait difficilement, une grande tâche écarlate sur l'épaule. Je voyais la souffrance inscrite sur son visage et je savais aussi ce qu'il me restait à faire. Doucement, j'éloignai Lexa de ma poitrine.

 **\- Il faut rejoindre les autres tout de suite.**

Ma brune hocha la tête et je me baissai pour récupérer le pistolet de Dan avant d'aider Lincoln à marcher jusqu'au sous-sol. Lorsqu'ils nous virent arriver, le reste de la bande se précipita à notre rencontre et je captai la mine inquiète d'Octavia lorsqu'elle prit ma place à ses côtés.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé** ? Demanda aussitôt Bellamy. **On a entendu des coups de feu mais on pensait que c'était dehors.**

 **\- Des hommes nous ont attaqués. Sans doute les pillards qu'on voit traîner en ce moment. Ils voulaient des renseignements sur notre camps. Lincoln a été blessé dans la bagarre.**

 **\- Et les hommes ?**

 **\- Morts.**

Raven se posta à ma droite.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? On ne peut pas laisser Lincoln dans cet état, surtout pas avec les rôdeurs qui traînent autours de l'immeuble. Tout comme on ne peut pas laisser Jasper et Monty ici.**

 **\- Tu as raison. Toi et Lexa vous allez retourner à l'hôtel où ma mère pourra le soigner sans délai.**

 **\- Il en est hors de question** , répliqua aussitôt Lexa avec colère. **D'autres hommes pourraient venir ici après avoir entendu les coups de feu.**

 **\- Lincoln ne peut pas rester là. Il faut qu'il soit soigner le plus vite possible. Raven est la seule à pouvoir faire démarrer une voiture.**

 **\- Je ne pars pas.**

D'un regard, j'indiquai à Bellamy de prendre la place de Lexa auprès de Lincoln et je m'éloignai de quelques pas pour avoir un peu d'intimité avec elle.

 **\- Je ne partirais pas Clarke.**

 **\- Tu n'as pas le choix. Il faut que quelqu'un veille sur Lincoln et Raven ne peut pas y aller seule.**

 **\- Envois Bellamy. Ou Octavia. Tu vois bien comment elle s'inquiète.**

 **\- Ma mère doit vérifier tes blessures à toi aussi.**

 **\- Ce ne sont que des bleus et des éraflures.**

 **\- Lexa -**

 **\- Il est hors de question que je te quitte Clarke !**

Je me figeai à ses mots, le cœur battant. Je n'avais pas envie qu'elle me quitte non plus mais la savoir éloignée d'une potentielle attaque était l'unique chose qui me motivait.

 **\- Tu es forte, tu pourras prendre soins d'eux en cas d'attaque** , dis-je sans avouer les véritables raisons. **J'ai la radio. Je vais chercher un moyen de sortir Jasper de là et puis** **on vous rejoindra aussitôt.**

 **\- Et comment ? Si vous n'avez pas Raven vous n'avez pas de voitures. Et sans voitures...**

 **\- Je sais comment en démarrer une** , intervint Monty en s'approchant. **Je pourrais le faire.**

Je remerciai le garçon d'un hochement de tête avant de reporter mon attention sur ma brune.

 **\- S'il te plait Lexa, ne m'oblige pas à te supplier...**

Je discernai dans ses yeux la bataille qui faisait rage en elle. Mais finalement, après quelques secondes, elle finit par acquiescer. Le souffle que je retenais sans en avoir confiance se libéra enfin et je lui accordai un sourire.

Il fallut presque dix minutes à Raven pour trouver un véhicule en état de marche et Bellamy, accompagnée de Octavia, m'aidèrent à transporter Lincoln jusqu'à l'arrière du pick-up. Le militaire souffrait, je le voyais à la pellicule de sueur sur son visage, à sa respiration erratique.

 **\- Faites vite mais soyez prudents** , dis-je à Raven avant de la prendre dans mes bras. **Contactez-nous une fois arrivés. On vous rejoint au plus vite.**

 **\- Tu peux me faire confiance.**

 **\- Je sais.**

Elle s'éloigna avec un sourire et grimpa à l'avant du véhicule. Lexa s'approcha de moi et ne me laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que ses bras vinrent m'enlacer. Je lui rendis aussitôt son étreinte, les yeux fermés, profitant de ce simple instant de bien-être qu'elle m'apportait. Je savais qu'une fois au calme de l'hôtel elle repenserait à ses actions. Elle penserait à l'homme qu'elle venait de tuer pour me sauver la vie et je priais n'importe quel dieu de me permettre d'être à ses côtés à ce moment-là pour la soutenir.

 **\- Sois prudente** , lui soufflai-je à l'oreille, le cœur serré.

 **\- Et toi, tu as intérêt à me revenir. Sinon je te jure que je viens ici pour te botter les fesses.**

Sa remarque m'arracha un petit rire et je plongeai mon regard dans le sien pour les dernières secondes qui nous étaient accordées. Si jamais d'autres hommes grouillaient ici et que nous subissions une attaque, je voulais graver chaque trait de son visage, chaque nuance de ses yeux verts dans mon esprit pour les emporter avec moi.

Mon corps brûlait de me pencher et de m'emparer un ultime instant de ses lèvres, de lui murmurer à l'oreille que je l'aimais aussi, bien plus que personne en ce monde, mais je me contentai de venir l'embrasser sur la joue plus longtemps que de rigueur.

Un frisson, une respiration.

 **\- Ce ne sont pas des au-revoir,** me dit-elle fermement lorsque je me séparai. **On va se retrouver.**

 **\- On va se retrouver** , répétai-je.

 **\- Lexa ! Il faut y aller !**

Je pris sa main et l'accompagnai jusqu'à la portière du conducteur d'où je l'aidai à monter dans le véhicule. Je ne relâchai ses doigts qu'au dernier moment et ne la quittai pas des yeux. Même lorsqu'elle démarra, même lorsqu'elle s'éloigna avec un regard en ma direction dans le rétroviseur. Je gardai les yeux rivés sur les feux arrières, le cœur serré.

 **\- On se reverra...**

 ***Clexa*Clexa*Clexa***

 **\- Toujours pas de nouvelles ?**

Je répondis à Octavia d'un mouvement de tête négatif, la radio dans ma main.

 **\- Ils doivent être en train de soigner Lincoln. Ils nous contacteront une fois que la situation sera calmée.**

 **\- Tu as sans doute raison.**

Cela faisait un peu plus d'une heure maintenant que le pick-up avait quitté le sous-sol. Une heure que nous cherchions un moyen de sortir Jasper de sous cette voiture en redoutant une nouvelle attaque, qu'elle soit de rôdeurs ou d'autres hommes. Mais le bâtiment semblait vide de toute présence hormis la nôtre. Bellamy s'était proposé pour effectuer une ronde sans s'éloigner plus que de rigueur tandis que Monty veillait sur Jasper.

Prisonnière de mon secret sur l'état de santé du garçon, j'avais préféré m'isoler pour tenter de trouver une solution à cette équation vouée à l'échec. Je n'en trouvais aucune. J'avais beau retourné le problème dans tous les sens, le résultat était le même, Jasper n'y survivrait pas. Mais comment lui dire ? Comment le faire comprendre à Monty ?

Octavia s'assit à mes côtés, le fusil entre ses jambes, et fixa le mur que je contemplais depuis de longues minutes.

 **\- Dis-moi la vérité Clarke** , me demanda-t-elle. **Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous êtes disputées avec Lexa ?**

 **\- Jasper est condamné** , avouai-je en soupirant. **J'ai parlé avec Abby, elle est du même avis que moi. Quoi qu'on fasse, il ne s'en sortira pas. Lexa souhaitait qu'on tente tout pour le prendre avec nous tandis que moi...**

Elle comprit sans que je n'ai besoin de lui en dire plus.

 **\- J'ai beau remué le problème, je ne trouve pas de solutions.**

 **\- C'est qu'il n'y en a aucune. On ne peut pas sauver tout le monde Clarke...**

 **\- C'est ce que j'ai dis à Lexa avant qu'on soit attaqué** , fis-je avec un sourire sans joie. **Mais comment tu veux que je lui dise ça ? Et comment je pourrais le dire à Monty ?**

 **\- Me dire quoi ?**

Nous nous retournâmes d'un même mouvement et aperçûmes le garçon debout derrière nous, les sourcils froncés.

 **\- Me dire quoi ?**

 **\- Tu veux que.**..commença Octavia mais je la coupai d'un geste.

 **\- Non ça va aller. Retourne auprès de Jasper.**

La jeune fille acquiesça avant de se relêver. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Monty puis s'éloigna, nous laissant seuls.

 **\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu dois me dire ?**

Je me positionnai en face de lui. Je lisais dans son regard qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse et pourtant il devait l'entendre de ma bouche, entendre que ses craintes seraient confirmées.

 **\- On ne pourra pas sauver Jasper.**

Certains diront que j'aurais pu être plus douce dans mon annonce mais il méritait la vérité. Et la vérité, comme mes paroles, était horrible. Je lui expliquai alors la conversation que j'avais eu avec ma mère, racontant comment je pouvais être aussi sûre de moi. À mesure que je parlais, son visage se décomposait, perdait de sa couleur. Il resta un long moment à seulement m'écouter jusqu'à ce que finalement je n'ai plus rien à dire. Alors ce fut le silence qui me remplaça.

Il souffrait, tout son être le criait, mais il n'était pas surpris. Monty n'était pas un imbécile, seulement un rêveur qui avait tenté depuis des semaines de s'accrocher à un cauchemar qu'il essayait de transformer en songe. Pourtant, il me jeta un regard sévère, les sourcils froncés.

 **\- Je ne l'abandonnerais** , me dit-il froidement. **Vous n'avez qu'à rentrer, je m'occuperai de lui tout seul.**

 **\- Il n'en a plus pour très longtemps et nous ne pouvons pas perdre plus de jours. Rentre avec nous Monty, tu ne peux plus rien pour lui.**

 **\- Je resterai à ses côtés. Cette conversation est finie Clarke. Je te remercie pour ton aide.**

Une brusque colère s'empara de moi et j'attrapai son bras pour le forcer à me faire face, nos visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

 **\- On est venue ici pour vous. On a pris des risques pour vous ! Lincoln, Lexa et moi on a faillit se faire tuer en venant jusqu'ici !**

 **\- J'en suis conscient et je le regrette sincèrement. Mais tant qu'il sera en vie, je ne partirai pas. Tu n'as qu'à imaginer que c'est Lexa qui est coincée sous cette voiture. Maintenant dis-moi Clarke, est-ce que tu l'abandonnerais ? Ou est-ce que tu resterais jusqu'à son dernier souffle ?**

Je le relâchai et il en profita pour s'éloigner.

Il avait raison, je le savais. Si Lexa était à la place de Jasper, je serais restée envers et contre tout. Je ne pourrais pas faire changer Monty d'avis et maintenant une seule question méritait mon attention.

Devais-je attendre la fin de Jasper ou les abandonnés à leur sort ?

 **\- Je suis trop jeune pour ces conneries** , soufflai-je pour moi-même.

Je décidai de remettre ce choix à plus tard et rejoins le petit groupe qui s'était formé autour de Jasper. Du coin de l'oeil, j'aperçus la mine inquiète d'Octavia, puis Bellamy qui continuait de patrouiller au loin. Les lampes que nous avions pris soins d'allumer projetaient nos ombres sur le sol, image déformée mais ô combien plus paisible. Pendant un instant j'écoutai vaguement les discussions jusqu'à ce que la voix de Jasper m'interpelle.

 **\- Monty, tu te rappelles cette fois où on a fumé beaucoup trop d'herbe en une soirée ?**

 **\- Une soirée géniale mais en même temps horrible** , ria le garçon. **J'ai cru que ton père allait nous écarteler lorsqu'il est entré dans la chambre. Je ne me souviens pas avoir eu aussi peur de toute ma vie. Enfin...avant tout ça.**

 **\- Il était furieux. Il nous a empêché de nous voir pendant un mois.**

La discussion arracha des sourires et des rires. On aurait presque pu croire à une joyeuse soirée entre amis si l'un d'eux n'était pas le prisonnier d'un monstre de fer et que les autres ne tenaient pas une arme au creux de la main.

 **\- Je me souviens que j'ai jamais été aussi mal** , poursuivit Jasper. **Un mauvais bad-trip qu'ils appellent ça. J'avais l'impression que j'allais crever d'une minute à l'autre mais il faut croire que c'était pas pour tout de suite.**

 **\- Oui, on a eut de la chance.**

 **\- Sauf que j'ai l'impression d'en faire un à nouveau...**

Un silence de mort suivit son aveu. Monty détourna le regard et finit par se lever, trouvant comme excuse d'aller aider Bellamy pour son tour de garde.

 **\- Je vais veiller sur lui** , ajouta aussitôt Octavia en suivant ses pas.

Je me sentais mal à l'aise de me retrouver seule en présence de Jasper avec tout ce que je savais mais je me forçai à lui sourire naturellement, avalant une gorgée d'eau.

 **\- Il tient à toi** , finis-je par dire, les yeux rivés sur Monty.

 **\- Dis-moi la vérité Clarke. Je ne vais pas m'en sortir, c'est ça ?**

Mon cœur loupa un battement. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle question de sa part mais il me fixait sans sourciller. Il n'était pas en colère, ni même triste ou résignée. Il attendait simplement que je lui délivre la vérité.

 **\- Je suis désolée Jasper...**

 **\- Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a coincé sous cette voiture. Et d'une certaine manière, je le savais. Au début j'arrivais encore à bouger mes orteils, maintenant je ne ressens plus rien. Je n'ai pas fais beaucoup d'études mais je ne suis pas complêtement idiot.**

 **\- Tu n'as pas peur ?**

Ma question lui fit baisser les yeux.

 **\- Si. J'ai peur de mourir. J'ai peur qu'il n'y ait rien après et que ma vie ne se soit résumée qu'à faire des conneries. Si j'avais su, j'aurais peut-être fais les choses autrement. Ou peut-être pas. J'ai peur de partir et de laisser Monty tout seul.**

 **\- Il ne partira pas. Il restera avec toi jusqu'au bout.**

 **\- Je sais...C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète.**

Je lui jetai un regard surprit.

 **\- Il est resté piégé avec moi pendant trop longtemps. Et comme vous avez dis tout à l'heure, il y a peut-être des rôdeurs ou des hommes qui vont venir ici. Je voudrais qu'il soit partie quand ça arrivera sauf qu'il ne le fera pas tant que je serais...encore en vie.**

 **\- Mais alors comment...**

Ma voix mourut dans ma gorge lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers moi. Un frisson d'horreur me parcourut l'échine tandis que mon cerveau prenait peu à peu conscience de la demande implicite que Jasper venait de me lancer.

 **\- Jasper non... Je ne peux pas faire ça.**

 **\- Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en occupe. Je ne veux pas que la dernière image qu'il garde de moi soit comme ça. Je sais que...Je sais que je te demande quelque chose d'horrible mais...je t'en prie Clarke.**

C'était un garçon brisé. Il n'avait plus d'espoir, plus de rêves, plus d'attentes. Tout ce qu'il désirait aujourd'hui était d'épargner son meilleur ami. Et qui étais-je pour le lui refuser ?

 **\- Il suffit de lever la voiture de quelques centimètres seulement et ce sera terminé.**

 **\- Je -**

 **\- Il y a un sûrement un cric dans une de ses voitures. Il ne me libéra jamais de cette foutue caisse mais au moins assez pour que...**

Il ne termina pas sa phrase.

Comme en pilotage automatique, je me levai pour fouiller dans plusieurs coffres avant de trouver ce que je cherchais et de revenir aussitôt vers Jasper, dont les traits semblaient de plus en plus tirés. Je coinçai le cric sous la tôle de la voiture avant de me retourner une nouvelle fois dans sa direction.

 **\- Il y a sûrement un autre moyen...**

 **\- Il n'y en a pas.**

Cette fois, ces yeux exprimaient clairement la peur et je sentis le peu de courage que j'avais me quitter. Tuer pour se défendre était une chose, mais arracher la vie d'un innocent en était une autre. Je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir y arriver. Pourtant il le fallait.

 **\- Laisse-lui au moins te dire au revoir.**

 **\- C'est mieux comme ça Clarke. Je t'assure.**

 **\- Il s'en voudra.**

 **\- Il comprendra.**

J'avais beau tenté d'éviter l'inévitable, Jasper semblait décidé. Je me doutais que ce ne devait pas être la première fois qu'il y pensait. Pas pour m'avoir indiqué comment faire aussi vite. Il fallait seulement qu'il trouve le courage d'accepter son destin.

Tremblante, je posai les doigts sur la manivelle du cric. Je tentai de ne pas réfléchir.

 **\- Clarke ?**

Je relevai la tête vers lui.

 **\- Est-ce que je vais avoir mal ?**

\- … **Non Jasper. Tu n'auras pas mal. Tu vas avoir l'impression de t'endormir. Ton corps va essayé de lutter mais... Ce ne sera pas douloureux.**

J'actionnai une première fois le cric. Puis une seconde. Une troisième.

Bientôt je perdis le compte, la voiture se levant doucement, millimètres par millimètres.

 **\- Clarke... ?**

 **\- Oui Jasper**? Répondis-je la gorge serrée, tentant de retenir les sanglots.

 **\- Tu pourras lui expliquer ? Qu'il comprenne pourquoi j'ai fais ça ?**

 **\- Je lui dirais...**

La voiture remontait lentement tandis que le garçon commençait à papilloner des paupières, manifestement en train de se battre avec le sommeil qui menaçait de l'emporter à tout jamais.

 **\- Clarke... ?**

 **\- Oui Jasper ?**

\- … **Merci...**

Les larmes roulèrent sur mes joues.

 ***Clexa*Clexa*Clexa***

Personne ne prononçait un mot à l'intérieur de la voiture. Le moteur ronronnait tranquillement et la radio ne diffusait plus que les mêmes messages d'urgence, en boucles, inlassablement. Bellamy conduisait, le regard rivé sur la route, tandis qu'Octavia se tenait à l'arrière avec Monty. Celui-ci ne disait plus rien depuis que nous avions quitté le souterrain. La culpabilité me rongeait et bien que le garçon ne m'en veuille pas, je pouvais endosser ce rôle toute seule. C'était moi pourtant qui ais soutenu à Lexa que nous ne pourrions sauver Jasper mais à présent que je l'avais fais, que je lui avais ôté la vie, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que j'aurais dû trouver un autre moyen. J'aurais dû persévérer.

L'arme de ce Dan reposait dans mes mains. Il restait malgré tout un très bel ouvrage et je parvenais à lire les initiales D.E gravées finement sur la crosse. Il me tardait d'arriver à l'hôtel et de rejoindre le calme de ma chambre. Même pour un bref instant, j'avais cruellement besoin de repos. Les autres étaient déjà sûrement prêt à partir et nous quitterions notre refuge le plus vite possible pour rejoindre les zones vertes.

 **\- Nous aurons besoin des deux voitures pour transporter tout le groupe** , m'avertit Bellamy pour briser le silence. **Si on a de la chance, ils auront réduit le nombre de militaire aux barrages et on pourra passer sans problème.**

 **\- Et si ce n'est pas le ca** s ? Demanda Octavia.

 **\- Il faudra qu'on trouver un moyen de traverser quand même. On ne peut pas rester ici, c'est du suicide. On a besoin de trouver un endroit sûr, de rejoindre la civilisation en attendant que cette crise passe. Peut-être rejoindre Las Vegas, j'ai entendu qu'ils avaient établis un camps là-bas. Si on sort de la ville sans problème, on pourrait le rejoindre en une journée. Deux selon l'état de Lincoln.**

 **\- Bell, tu crois qu'on retrouvera les parents là-bas ?**

Les doigts du garçon se crispèrent sur le volant. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé, j'avais presque oublié que les parents de Harper et ceux des Blake étaient toujours portés disparus. Je pensais également au petit frère de Lincoln, qu'on espérait trouver dans le camps de Las Vegas, ainsi que la famille de Lexa. Quelles chances avions-nous pour tous les retrouver au même endroit ?

Et Amanda ? Avait-elle réussi à quitter la ville et à s'abriter quelque part ? Était-elle sauve, en sécurité ?

Mon regard se porta au loin. Le temps où je sortais avec elle et qui me paraissait si compliqué me semblait aujourd'hui simple et très lointain. Nous n'étions pas si mal ensemble finalement. Notre histoire n'aurait pas duré éternellement, c'était certain, mais elle m'avait tout de même apporté bonheur et réconfort tandis que mon cœur se brisait à chaque fois que je voyais Matt et Lexa ensemble.

Et mon ami... Je l'avais trahie en embrassant sa petite-amie. Je n'avais plus aucune nouvelle, sans doute était-il mort lui aussi, comme tant d'autres dans cette ville. Mon cœur se serra à cette idée. Ma vie passée semblait tellement lointaine.

 **\- On arrive.**

Bellamy gara la voiture près de l'hôtel et nous prîmes le temps de regarder que la voix était libre avant de sortir. Armes en mains, sacs sur le dos, nous avançâmes en direction de la porte. Pourtant, je ne tardai pas à me figer, une main en l'air pour indiquer aux autres de faire pareil.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe** ? Me demanda Octavia en chuchotant.

 **\- La porte est entrouverte.**

Aux aguets, nous entrâmes avec précaution dans le bâtiment. À l'intérieur il n'y avait aucun bruit. Pas de discussions, pas de radios allumées. Le silence totale.

La nervosité s'empara de moi mais je resserrai ma prise sur la crosse de mon arme et continuai d'avancer, talonnée par les autres. J'indiquai à Bellamy d'inspecter quelques pièces autour de nous puis m'engageait en direction des chambres. Je pris aussitôt la direction de la chambre de Lexa et poussai la porte de la pointe de mon arme, prête à faire feu. La radio reposait toujours sur la table mais à cet instant, seul la forme avachie dessus m'intéressait. Je me précipitai aussitôt, le cœur serré, le souffle court.

Tremblante, je m'approchai et retins un cri d'horreur lorsque je découvris le cadavre de Harper, un couteau planté en plein milieu du front. Ses yeux ouverts fixaient le néant et je me détournai de cette vision. J'aperçus à peine Octavia pénétrer dans la pièce et je n'eus que le temps de bondir dans sa direction et de plaquer ma main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de hurler Son regard fut rapidement noyé par les larmes lorsqu'elle découvrit le corps de sa meilleure amie que la mort figeait à présent pour toujours. Je sentais chacun de ses tremblements accentués par ses sanglots mais je ne pouvais la laisser aller à son chagrin. Je lui laissai un instant et l'attirai contre moi.

 **\- Harper...Comment... ?**

 **\- Il faut qu'on trouve les autres** , chuchotai-je à son oreille.

 **\- Qui a bien pu faire ça ?**

 **\- C'est ce qu'on va découvrir O. Je te le promet.**

La jeune fille hocha la tête et se détourna de la vision de Harper. Nous savions à présent pourquoi nous n'avions pas eu de nouvelles.

Une peur irrationnelle se distilla dans mes veines quand je pris conscience que Lexa pouvait avoir subit le même sort. Il fallait que je la retrouve !

Je sortis de la chambre et me dirigeai sans hésiter vers l'arrière de l'hôtel, là où nous avions l'habitude de nous rassembler. J'allais franchir le seuil de la pièce lorsque la pointe d'un canon se posa sur ma nuque.

 **\- Lève tes mains lentement.**

Je déglutis difficilement mais exécutai l'ordre du type. Je fus délestée de mes armes et une simple pression me fit avancer. Je découvris un petit groupe d'hommes armées, chacun tenant en joue les membres de mon groupe acculés dans un coin. Le visage de Abby s'illumina aussitôt et je lui souris pour lui faire comprendre que j'allais bien. Je cherchai rapidement le visage de ma Lexa mais la réalité s'imposa à moi. Elle n'en faisait pas partie. Tous les autres étaient là, même Raven et Lincoln avec son bras en écharpe. Mais pas elle.

La peur me figea sur place. Mon cœur battait à mille à l'heure dans ma poitrine.

 **\- Alors comme ça, c'est toi Clarke**? Me demanda une voix.

Je tournai les yeux vers l'homme qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce et je faillis défaillir. L'inconnu tenait Lexa bien serré contre lui, une arme posée sous son menton. Sa joue était rougie et sa lèvre ensanglantée ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination. Ces hommes l'avaient frappés et maintenant la menaçait. La colère s'ajouta à la terreur de la voir en une telle position et je jetai un regard haineux à celui qui venait de prendre la parole. Lui se contenta de s'asseoir, entraînant Lexa dans son sillage , avant de pousser une chaise du bout du pieds dans ma direction.

\- **Je m'appelle Emerson** , se présenta-t-il poliment. **Je t'en prie assieds-toi. Nous avons...beaucoup de choses à nous dire.**

* * *

 **Pas taper ! Pas taper ! Vous savez que je vous aime ! :p**

 **Laissez une petite review si ce chapitre vous a plut et je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ;) !**

 **XoXoo**


	16. Chapitre 16

**Quand je vois le nombre de personne qui suivent cette histoire, que ce soit en laissant une trace de leur passage ou simplement en continuant de la lire chapitre après chapitre, ça me gonfle le coeur. Je ne pensais pas réussir à embarquer autant de monde dans cette fanfiction, surtout pas avec un cross-over je dois bien l'avouer, mais quand je vois que vous êtes toujours plus à venir la lire j'en perds les mots. Je crois que je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour tout ça. Lire chacune de vos reviews est un réel délice dont je ne me passe pas ! J'adore lire vos réactions, c'est une super récompense pour le travail accomplis jusqu'ici. Alors une nouvelle fois un grand MERCI même si je dois sûrement me répéter.**

 **Je poste ce chapitre un peu plus tôt que prévu pour me rattraper. J'espère vraiment qu'il va être à la hauteur de vos attentes car moi j'ai pris un grand plaisir à l'écrire ! Je ne vous en dirais pas plus, comme d'habitude, et je vous laisse à votre lecture !**

 **On se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 :**

Le calme régnait en maître absolue dans la pièce. Aucun membre de notre groupe n'osait prendre la parole et chacun se contentait de dévisager ceux qui nous avaient attaqué. Je percevais la colère dans le regard d'Octavia et de Lincoln tandis qu'il venait de passer son bras valide autour de la jeune fille d'un geste protecteur. Abby, Jaha et Murphy se tenaient adossés contre le mur, Finn gardait la tête baissée. Raven avait hérité de son propre geôlier après avoir failli crever les yeux d'un des assaillants. On avait rapidement forcé Bellamy et Monty à rejoindre le reste et ne restait que Clarke, encore debout face à nous, la mâchoire et le poing serré. Ses yeux n'avaient quitté Emerson qu'un bref instant lorsqu'elle m'avait aperçu mais la menace était bien trop présente pour qu'elle tente de s'y dérober. Une arme toujours pointée sur sa nuque, les mains levées, elle finit par hocher la tête et s'empara doucement de la chaise qu'on lui avait proposé.

La bile me montait à la gorge tandis que j'essayai de faire abstraction des mains de l'homme sur moi, fermement accroché à ma taille comme il l'aurait fais avec l'un de ses propriétés. Mon visage me brûlait des coups reçus alors que je refusais de me soumettre. Sauf que j'avais perdu. Et qu'à présent, je ne pouvais plus rien faire qu'assister à cet échange.

 **\- Bien** , s'exclama Emerson avec un sourire. **Je suis ravie de te rencontrer Clarke. Notre ami Mr Collins m'a dit tellement de bien de toi. Je dois avouer que ce que vous avez fais de cet endroit est...déconcertant.**

Je la vis serrer les dents et jeter un coup d'œil quasi imperceptible en direction de Finn qui se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

 **\- Je connaissais ce vieil hôtel. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il puisse devenir une espèce de centre de survie mais par les temps qui courent, je ne devrais pas être surpris par une chose aussi dérisoire n'est-ce pas ? Non ne réponds rien** , dit-il avec un sourire alors que ma blonde s'apprêtait à prendre la parole. **Je veux pouvoir profiter de ce silence encore un instant. Ton groupe ne s'est pas laissé faire si facilement tu sais. Tu aurais du les voir. Ils avaient fier allure en tentant de nous résister. La petite tigresse à mes côtes...**

Il resserra son étreinte sur ma hanche et pencha la tête vers moi. Je sentais sa main caresser mes cheveux, son nez respirant à pleins poumons mon odeur. Je parvins à peine à dissimuler le frisson de dégoût qui me parcourut l'échine quand sa peau toucha la mienne.

 **\- Elle a refusé de se soumettre** , acheva-t-il. **J'aime sa combativité**. **Il brûle dans chaque parcelle de son corps comme dans celui d'un animal sauvage. J'étais chasseur avant que tout ceci ne commence. Pour le plaisir. Jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que je préférais les mâter plutôt que de les tuer. Celle-ci ne fera pas exception à la règle.**

Je croisai le regard de Clarke. Je voyais les milles tortures qu'elle désirait faire à Emerson en cet instant mais je lui fis comprendre sans un mot qu'elle ne devait rien faire. Tant que son attention était fixée sur moi, au moins il ne pouvait s'en prendre à elle.

 **\- J'aurais préféré ne pas abîmer son si jolie visage. Blesser une telle beauté est un véritable crime. Mais parfois, il faut rappeler à la meute qui est le mâle alpha. Monsieur Colins m'avait prévenue qu'elle serait dangereuse mais je ne m'attendais pas à une telle fougue de la part d'un corps si jeune et si frêle.**

Tout mon corps était tendu à l'extrême tant l'effort pour ne pas me dérober à cet homme était puissant. Son odeur, mélange de sueur et de parfum bien trop fort, me donnait la nausée.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez** ? Demanda finalement Clarke, sûrement au bord de l'explosion.

 **\- J'ai rencontré Finn il y a quelque jours. À en juger par son accueil, il était bien trop content de tomber sur des gens normaux et surtout vivants. Il n'a pas hésité une seule seconde avant de commencer à nous expliquer comment vous aviez survécu jusqu'à maintenant, sans doute trop fier de son petit exploit personnel. Il n'a pas lésiné sur les détails concernant votre groupe. Combien vous étiez, ce que vous possédiez comme armement, ce que vous aviez mis en place pour vous défendre. Il a été, je dois dire, une admirable source d'informations. Mes hommes et moi sommes dehors depuis bien trop longtemps. Nous avions besoin d'un endroit où nous reposer.**

 **\- Il y a des appartements libre partout en ville. Trouvez le vôtre et dégagez d'ici.**

Emerson éclata de rire et Clarke se tendit aussitôt, incapable de retenir sa frustration. Ses yeux ne cessaient de voyager entre le groupe, l'homme et moi. J'arrivais presque à entendre ses pensées d'où je me trouvais. Quant à moi, mon cerveau tentait à tout prix de trouver une solution à ce problème. Sept hommes lourdement armés nous menaçaient, nous n'avions aucun moyen de prendre le dessus contre eux pendant une attaque frontale. Nous ne pouvions qu'attendre et espérer qu'une occasion se présente.

Manifestement, ma blonde était du même avis. Je la voyais observer chacun des ennemis qui nous entouraient.

 **\- Sauf que nous sommes bien ici. Vous avez des vivres, des armes et d'autres trésors qu'il me tarde de découvrir** , ajouta-t-il avec une nouvelle caresse sur mon visage. **Au début, Finn appréciait nos échanges. Et puis quand il a compris où mèneraient mes questions, il a essayé de se rétracter. Mais c'était trop tard évidement. Il m'avait déjà parlé de la grande et impressionnante Clarke Griffin qui n'abandonnerait jamais cet hôtel sans combattre. De tous, il m'a dit que tu étais la plus dangereuse. Il m'a dépeint un tableau de toi plutôt élogieux, je mourrais d'envie de te connaître.**

 **\- Écoutez, j'ignore ce que vous voulez. J'ignore d'où vous venez ni quelle est votre histoire mais la vérité c'est que je m'en contrefous. Vous voulez cet hôtel minable ? Vous voulez nos provisions et nos armes ? Prenez-les. Nous partons, nous vous laissons tout. Libérez les autres et vous ne nous verrez plus.**

La proposition sembla intéressée Emerson car il cessa soudain de me regarder et fixa son attention sur Clarke. C'était une fille intelligente, elle savait que si elle donnait ce qu'elle voulait un homme comme lui, peut-être avions-nous une chance de quitter cet endroit sans être blessé d'avantage. Ne pas opposer de résistance, se soumettre gentiment.

 **\- Juste comme ça ?**

 **\- Juste comme ça. Je suis une femme de parole. Tout ce que vous avez à faire c'est de libérer mes amis et on vous laissera faire ce que vous voulez de cet endroit.**

 **\- Tu es plus intelligente que ce que tes cheveux laissent deviner.**

 **\- On évite les blagues nulles sur les blondes et on en revient à notre discussion. Vous êtes d'accord oui ou non ?**

Pendant un instant, l'homme se mura dans le silence.

 **\- Je dois dire que je m'attendais à plus de combativité de ta part Clarke. Mais je -**

Il s'arrêta brutalement. Ses yeux semblèrent se fixer sur un point en dessous de la taille de Clarke et je vis son visage se crisper, sa mâchoire se serrer. Sa poigne autour de mes hanches se fit plus insistante au point que je retins un gémissement de douleur quand ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans ma chaire.

 **\- Où est-ce que tu as eu ça** ? Gronda-t-il. **Marc, tu ne sais même pas désarmer une fille correctement ?**

L'homme de main qui la tenait en joue s'approcha brusquement d'elle et récupéra l'arme dissimulée sous ses vêtements. Mon cœur s'arrêta quand je reconnus celle du type, ce Dan. Les images de mon crime me revinrent aussitôt en mémoire mais je me forçai à ne pas y penser. À cet instant, je ne pouvais que rester concentrée sur ce qui se déroulait.

Emerson tendit la main pour récupérer le pistolet et l'étudia sous toutes les coutures, ses doigts glissant sur les initiales gravées sur la crosse.

 **\- Désolée. J'aurais dû vous donner toutes mes armes mais vous savez comment c'est. En tant de survie, on fait tout pour se protéger, nous et ceux qu'on aime.**

Elle prononça ces paroles en me regardant fixement mais détourna vite le regard avant que mon voisin ne s'en aperçoive.

 **\- Tu as totalement raison. On ferait tout pour les protéger. Le seul problème c'est que... cette arme n'appartient qu'à une personne. Tu vois les initiales ? D.E. D pour Daniel et E...pour Emerson.**

Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines. Je lus la surprise très vite suivie par la compréhension dans les yeux bleus de Clarke et son masque imperceptible laissa entrevoir une faille dans laquelle s'engouffra notre ennemi.

 **\- Où est-il ?**

 **\- Emerson je -**

 **\- Où est-il** ? Tonna-t-il, tout sang-froid perdu.

\- … **Il est mort.**

 **\- Comment ?**

 **\- Il m'a attaqué. Je n'ai fais que me défendre.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas vrai** ! M'écriai-je alors. **Elle ment, je suis la seule responsable. Si vous devez vous en prendre à quelqu'un, prenez-vous en à moi !**

L'instinct de la protéger avait été le plus fort, j'étais prête à mentir pour elle, pour toutes les fois où c'était Clarke qui avait pris soin de moi. Seulement mon intervention ne plut pas à Emerson. Sa main vint enrouler ma nuque et il me précipita contre la table la tête la première, mon crâne heurtant sans ménagement le bois. Le goût du sang envahit aussitôt ma bouche tandis qu'il me redressait aussi vite et je vis ma blonde prête à se lever si un homme ne la maintenait pas assise sur sa chaise, les mains solidement fixées sur ses épaules. Elle tenta de se débattre sans succès mais le regard qu'elle lança à mon assaillant aurait fait frémir n'importe qui en ce bas-monde.

 **\- Touche-là encore une fois et je te jure que je te tue** , siffla-t-elle.

 **\- L'une de vous a tué mon fils et je compte bien découvrir laquelle. Une fois que ce sera fait, soyez certain que je prendrais grand plaisir à vous torturer avant de vous achever. Enfermez le groupe dans une pièce et ces deux-là dans une autre !**

Armes en mains, les hommes forcèrent mes amis à se lever et si certains obéirent sans réfléchir, ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Octavia et Bellamy reçurent un coup de crosse dans le ventre qui les plia aussitôt, le souffle coupé, avant d'être traînés sans ménagement en dehors de la pièce.

On me releva violemment de ma chaise mais à l'instant où je voulus me débattre quelque chose percuta l'arrière de mon crâne et je sombrais dans l'inconscience.

 ***Clexa*Clexa*Clexa***

Ce fut la sensation de l'eau sur mon visage qui me tira de mon évanouissement. J'ouvris péniblement les yeux, la tête lourde, et j'aperçus le visage de Clarke penché sur le mien. Les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude, elle passait le plus délicatement possible un gant de toilette sur mon front tandis que de son autre main, elle caressait mes cheveux en un geste réconfortant. Le sol n'était pas dur et inconfortable ce qui me fit rapidement conclure que je devais reposer sur ses genoux.

 **\- Ne bouge pas** , m'ordonna-t-elle avec douceur. **Si tu te redresses trop vite tu risques de t'évanouir à nouveau.**

Je fermai les paupières, savourant pour quelques minutes la chaleur de sa peau contre la mienne, la danse de ses doigts sur mes joues. J'avais l'impression que cela faisait des siècles que je ne m'étais retrouvée seule avec elle et surtout si proche. Ce simple contact m'avait manqué au point que mon estomac se serra devant ce constat.

 **\- Tu n'aurais pas dû intervenir Lexa... Il aurait pu te tuer.**

 **\- C'est toi qu'il allait tuer. Je l'ai vu dans sa manière de te regarder. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ça arriver. Je ne laisserai jamais une telle chose se produire.**

 **\- Alors tu es une idiote.**

Sa voix légèrement amusée me fit sourire mais je grimaçai aussitôt sous mon action. Ma lèvre fendue me faisait un mal de chien, de même que le reste de mon visage.

 **\- Il ne t'a pas loupé.**

 **\- Est-ce que je suis devenue moche** ? Demandai-je avec une pointe d'amusement.

 **\- Tu seras toujours belle à mes yeux.**

Ma blonde se pencha pour venir effleurer de ses lèvres mon front et je me laissai aller à cette étreinte. Pendant un instant, mes pensées restèrent fixées sur elle et son action sans penser à la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvions. Mais très vite la réalité nous rattrapa et elle se sépara de moi. J'en profitai pour me redresser. Clarke m'aide à m'adosser contre le mur, guettant le moindre signe de rechute.

 **\- Je croyais que c'était ta mère le médecin** , riai-je faiblement.

 **\- Alors quoi, tu n'apprécies pas d'avoir ton infirmière personnelle ?**

 **\- Je crois que j'aurais préféré l'avoir ailleurs et dans une autre tenue.**

Ma réponse sembla l'amuser et je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir furieusement devant le sous-entendu que je venais de soulever.

 **\- Où sont-ils ?**

 **\- J'ai entendu Emerson ordonner à deux de ses hommes d'aller fouiller l'endroit où se trouvait Dan. D'ici une heure ou deux ils auront retrouvé son corps. Après ça... Je pense qu'il va nous faire payer cher notre légitime défense.**

 **\- Clarke il... Ils ont tué Harper...**

Mon cœur se brisa sous ce souvenir. D'un signe de tête elle m'encouragea à lui expliquer et je commençai alors à narrer d'une voix tremblante comment nous étions arrivés à l'hôtel. Abby s'était aussitôt chargée de Lincoln et de son bras mais notre répit avait été de courte durée lorsque Murphy et Finn, partis en mission de reconnaissance, étaient revenus accompagnés par Emerson et ses sbires. Si le premier portait sur son visage des marques semblables aux miennes, le second n'en arborait aucune et j'avais rapidement compris qu'il avait coopérer sans opposer aucune résistance. Très vite la situation était devenue incontrôlable, chacun refusant de se rendre. Lorsqu'ils avaient découvert que Harper tentait de joindre le groupe de Clarke...

Je n'eus pas besoin d'expliquer les faits. La main de ma blonde vint trouver la mienne pour enlacer nos doigts alors que les larmes s'accumulaient aux bords de mes yeux. J'avais perdu l'une de mes meilleures amies. Elle était morte sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Très vite les pleurs dégringolèrent le long de mes joues sans que je puisse ni ne cherche à les retenir. Chaque souvenirs, chaque moment passé avec elle me heurtaient plus durement que le moindre coups que j'avais reçu. Clarke m'attira contre elle, m'enfermant dans une étreinte protectrice. Avec elle je pouvais être faible, avec elle je pouvais exprimer toute la peine que je ressentais. Je ne saurais dire combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi ; moi blottie dans ses bras et ma blonde me caressant les cheveux, murmurant des paroles réconfortantes en me laissant pleurer ma tristesse. Même lorsque mes larmes se tarirent, elle me garda tout contre elle.

Pourtant très vite notre bulle éclata lorsqu'un homme pénétra dans la chambre, fusil dans le dos, portant deux assiettes.

 **\- Mangez** , ordonna-t-il. **Emerson veut que vous gardiez des forces pour demain.**

 **\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer demain ?**

 **\- Viendra le temps de répondre à ses questions. Et je doute que vous appréciez.**

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire qui me fit frémir. Sans attendre il déposa notre repas sur le lit et repartit sans rien ajouter. La porte se referma sur sa silhouette avec un cliquetis bien singulier.

Le jour laissa bientôt place à la nuit. Aucune de nous n'avions touché à nos assiettes par crainte d'un empoisonnement, aussi peu probable fut-il. Nous étions à présent allongées dans le lit l'une en face de l'autre, nos mains entrelacés dans un faible espoir de rassurer l'autre.

 **\- On va s'en sortir** , me chuchota Clarke. **On trouvera un moyen de sortir de tout ça, comme on a toujours fais. On a combattu des morts. Ce n'est pas pour nous retrouver à la merci d'une bande de psychopathes. Il y a forcément une solution.**

 **\- Demain...**

 **\- Demain sera comme tous les autres jours. Ce ne sera qu'une journée de plus à survivre dans ce monde de fou. On est assez fortes pour surmonter tout ça.**

Je hochai la tête, avide de partager son espoir. Je voulais y croire. Je n'avais pas d'autres choix.

Sans réfléchir je vins me blottir contre elle, ma tête au creux de son cou, et poussai un soupir de contentement. Je savais que tant que Clarke serait à mes côtés, j'aurais la force nécessaire pour tout affronter. À la façon dont elle me tenait, j'étais certaine qu'elle pensait la même chose.

Le silence nous enveloppa pour un temps. J'aurais pu croire qu'elle s'était assoupie si ses doigts ne caressaient pas doucement mes cheveux pour m'inciter à dormir. Seulement je ne pouvais pas. Je n'en avais pas le droit. Je parvenais presque à entendre le déchaînement de pensées qui faisait rage en elle et j'aurais tout donné pour pouvoir l'apaiser. Je me doutais que Jasper devait faire partie de celle-ci. En ne le voyant pas arrivé, j'avais très vite compris ce qu'il en était.

 **\- Tu crois que ce sera toujours comme ça ? Des combats, des morts. De la peur en permanence ?**

 **\- Tu l'as dis toi-même** , chuchotai-je. **Nous surmonterons toutes ces épreuves. Ensemble.**

Je me redressai sur un coude et plongeai son regard dans le mien. Pour la première fois je voyais toute la détresse qu'elle s'interdisait de ressentir. Je voyais la fragilité dans ses beaux yeux bleus. Pour une fois, je devais être le roc sur lequel elle pourrait se raccrocher.

 **\- Il arrivera un jour où nous n'aurons plus à nous soucier de si des rôdeurs tentent de s'en prendre à nous, de si des gens essaient de voler ce que nous avons construit. On partira de cette stupide zone rouge et on rejoindra les camps dans le désert. On mettra les voiles loin de ce cauchemar. On repartira à zéro. Parce que... Parce que la vie devrait être tellement plus qu'une histoire de survie. On mérite mieux que ça, tu ne crois pas ?**

Clarke hocha la tête et ses yeux se posèrent une fraction de seconde sur mes lèvres. Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine alors qu'une vague de sentiments s'emparait brutalement de moi.

 **\- Tu as peut-être raison** , approuva-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Elle leva la main pour remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille, son regard ne lâchant jamais le mien. Un frisson me parcourut devant toute la douceur dont elle faisait preuve et je ne pus m'empêcher de me laisser aller à cette caresse. Comme dans un rêve, Clarke m'attira tendrement à elle et je lui obéis sans opposer la moindre résistance. J'ignore laquelle de nous combla la distance mais nos souffles se mélangèrent alors que nos lèvres s'unirent. Les battements de ma poitrine se firent plus fort que jamais tandis que nous partagions ce baiser, les doigts de ma blonde toujours glissés dans ma chevelure. Je sentais la douceur de sa bouche contre la mienne, la façon dont elle se retenait de l'approfondir par peur de me blesser. Je devinais presque son envie de se retirer, incertaine sur sa façon d'agir. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait décidé de prendre du recul et voilà qu'elle m'embrassait.

Elle se retira au bout de quelques secondes et se contenta de me fixer.

 **\- Lexa je suis désolée... Je -**

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps d'achever sa phrase et me penchai pour venir réclamer une nouvelle fois ses lèvres. Un soupir de contentement lui échappa tandis qu'enfin elle se laissait aller dans mes bras. Toute ma peur, toute ma peine et toutes mes craintes s'envolèrent dès lors qu'elle approfondit notre baiser. Je n'étais plus que Lexa dans cette étreinte. Il n'existait plus d'apocalypse, plus de menace. Seulement nous deux.

Nous nous embrassâmes à en perdre le souffle et j'en perdis la raison. Ce fut à cet instant précis que je me rendis compte que ma vie sans Clarke n'existait désormais plus. Jamais je ne pourrais regarder en arrière sans voir l'un de ses sourires qui me faisait chavirer, jamais je ne voudrais regarder devant sans y voir notre avenir ensemble. Avec elle, le mot présent n'existait pas. Elle me transportait au-delà de tout ça.

L'une de ses mains se posa sur ma taille, m'incitant à venir m'allonger sur elle et je ne me fis pas prier. Le contact de nos deux corps m'électrifiait comme jamais tandis que notre baiser se faisait plus fougueux, plus désespéré. Nous avions faillis nous perdre tellement de fois.

Lorsque l'air se fit indispensable, nous nous écartâmes à peine, nos fronts reposant l'un contre l'autre. Nos poitrines se soulevaient à l'unisson dans le rythme soutenu que seuls deux amants pouvaient partagés.

 **\- Nous devrions arrêter maintenant** , murmura-t-elle. **Sinon je ne pourrais plus.**

 **\- Demain est peut-être notre dernier jours Clarke.**

 **\- Je ne veux pas penser à demain.**

 **\- Moi je le veux.**

Je me redressai, nos yeux ne nous quittant jamais, tandis que j'attrapai le bas de mon maillot et le fis passer par dessus ma tête. J'aperçus aussitôt les pupilles de ma blonde se teinter de désir mais elle tentait de garder une once de lucidité.

 **\- Lexa... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

 **\- Si cette nuit doit être notre dernière, je veux la passer avec toi. Je ne veux plus faire semblant de ne rien ressentir, je ne veux plus attendre un futur qui n'arrivera peut-être jamais. Je veux sentir ta peau contre la mienne, chacun de tes frissons, chacune de tes caresses. Je veux que tu m'aimes comme s'il n'y avait aucun lendemain possible pour nous et que je grave ces instants dans ma mémoire comme aucun autre.**

Clarke ne me laissa rien ajouter de plus. Elle se redressa brusquement, ses mains enserrant ma taille et plaqua sa bouche contre la mienne en un baiser fiévreux. Très vite, nous perdîmes la raison. Nous nous perdîmes l'une dans l'autre. Jamais encore je n'avais éprouvé un désir aussi puissant que celui que je ressentais pour Clarke et je ne le ressentirais pour personne d'autre qu'elle.

Elle me fit basculer sur le côté pour venir se positionner au-dessus de moi. Ses doigts hésitaient presque à me toucher et je dû l'encourager pour qu'elle finisse par caresser ma peau. Ses lèvres relâchèrent les miennes pour venir glisser le long de ma nuque. Je me sentais défaillir, perdue dans ces sensations qu'elle me faisait ressentir.

Jamais je ne me suis sentie autant aimé que cette nuit-là. Ce n'était pas précipité, guidé par le désespoir d'un lendemain qui n'existait peut-être pas. C'était une promesse silencieuse gravée sur nos deux corps unis, dans chaque gouttes de sueur qui perlait sur nos peaux enflammées. C'était un aveu dans nos souffles mélangés, dans nos mains liées. Notre nuit était une promesse chuchotée dans le moindre de nos gémissements, murmurée dans chacun de nos baisers. Nous nous sommes aimées au-delà du possible, nos cœurs battant comme un seul être, une seule vie. Et tandis que le plaisir nous submergeait, encore et encore, je savais que la réalité venait de nous frapper dans toute sa splendeur. Clarke m'appartenait et j'appartenais à Clarke. Aussi longtemps que subsisterait en nous cette étincelle d'existence. Rien ne pourrait jamais nous séparer car comment séparer le jour et la nuit ? Comment séparer ce qui ne pouvait être défait ? Comment séparer deux âmes soeurs qui s'étaient cherchées pour enfin se retrouver... ?

Alors que le jour se levait, rien n'aurait pu venir troubler la paix que nous ressentions à cet instant. La tête de Clarke reposant sur ma poitrine, nous peinions à retrouver le souffle que nous nous étions mutuellement arrachés. Ses doigts glissaient délicatement le long de mon bras en une caresse apaisante.

 **\- Je t'aime Lexa.**

Son soudain aveu me fit ouvrir les paupières. Elle se redressa légèrement pour plonger ses yeux dans les miens. Je ne lui demanderai pas de me répéter ces mots, tout comme je ne lui demanderai pas de m'en dire plus. Tout ce que je désirais savoir se trouvait là dans ce regard et tout ce que j'aimais reposait au creux de mes bras. Le sourire qui se dessina sur mes lèvres fut sans doute l'un des plus sincère de ma vie. Je penchai tendrement la tête pour venir sceller cette déclaration en un baiser dans lequel je mis mon propre amour. Et quoi qu'il arrive à présent, quoi qu'Emerson ait prévu pour nous, jamais personne ne pourrait m'enlever ce bonheur que je ressentais.

* * *

 **Ce chapitre 16 s'achève et je suis certaine qu'il aura contenté beaucoup de monde ! N'est-ce pas Junkie ? :p**

 **J'ai beaucoup hésité sur la fin de ce chapitre mais je me suis mise à leur place et si je risquais vraiment de mourir demain, j'aurais voulu partager cette nuit avec mon âme soeur donc il était normale pour moi de leur donner cet instant de bonheur !**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ou même si des fois vous voudriez voir des choses dans la fiction ;) ça pourrait être sympa d'inclure quelques unes de vos idées !**

 **Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine :D**

 **XoXoo**


	17. Chapitre 17

**Je m'excuse d'avance pour ce retard, deux trois petits soucis qui ont fais que je poste ce chapitre avec du retard ! Mais me revoilà :D Et non je n'ai pas abandonné ma fiction comme on me l'a demandé, je vous rassure. Je compte bien emmener cette histoire jusqu'au bout !**

 **Chapitre un peu dur à la fin, je préfère vous prevénir !**

 **Bonne lecture tout le monde !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 :**

Le soleil prenait doucement le pouvoir sur la nuit, ses rayons venant caresser chacun des bâtiments de Los Angeles. Quelques oiseaux chantaient leur bonheur de voir un jour nouveau se lever. Eux qui volaient haut dans le ciel ne se préoccupaient guère du malheur des hommes sur ce bas-monde. Les râles des morts ne les atteignaient pas et les corps en putréfaction les laissaient insensibles. Ils leur suffisaient d'écarter les ailes et de s'envoler pour planer loin des rues dont le cauchemar tardait à prendre fin. Le nôtre en revanche continuait jours après jours. Mais pour l'instant je profitai des derniers instants que je pouvais avoir en compagnie de Lexa. Si la peur de ce qui nous attendait était bien présente, je ne comptais pas me laisser paralysée ni par elle ni par Emerson. Me laisser aller à la terreur qui frappait aux portes de mon esprit serait comme lui accorder une victoire qu'il était hors de question que je lui offre. Je me délectai de la présence de ma brune au point que la tête m'en tournait. Pour encore quelques minutes je pouvais vivre dans ce rêve où il n'y avait qu'elle et moi. Nos corps nus entrelacés semblaient ne faire qu'un tandis que je caressais du bout des doigts sa joue. Je les laissai glisser le long de sa pommette, traçant les lignes de son visage avant d'achever leur parcours sur ses lèvres parfaites alors que mes yeux ne quittaient pas les siens. Dans tout le malheur que fut ma vie ces dernières années, qu'avais-je donc fait pour avoir le droit de tenir entre mes bras une femme comme elle ? J'avais volé, mentit, je m'étais battue et révoltée contre tout et tout le monde. J'avais maudis mon père pour être mort, renié ma mère et ignoré ses supplications pour mon pardon. À présent je pouvais ajouter le meurtre à la liste de mes crimes et pourtant, ma rédemption se tenait contre moi. Je ne la méritais sans doute pas mais je ne la laisserai s'échapper pour rien au monde. Lexa était ma paix.

 **\- A quoi penses-tu ?**

Sa voix n'était pas plus haut qu'un murmure. Je baissai le regard vers elle, mon cœur ratant un battement dans ma poitrine lorsque je croisai le vert de ses iris.

 **\- Te souviens-tu de notre première rencontre** ? lui demandai-je.

 **\- Comment l'oublier ! La badass et libre Clarke Griffin, chevauchant une rutilante moto rouge, une pimbêche accrochée à sa taille comme à une bouée de sauvetage.**

Je laissai échapper un rire tandis que ma main se perdait dans ses boucles brunes.

 **\- Si je ne te connaissais pas, j'aurais pu croire à de la jalousie.**

 **\- Ne rêve pas trop Griffin** , me répondit-elle avec un sourire. **Je n'avais jamais rencontré de filles comme toi auparavant. Tu respirais l'indépendance, de ça oui j'en étais incontestablement jalouse. Je ne savais pas du tout à quoi m'attendre quand tu t'es installée à notre table. Tu étais tellement arrogante que j'en étais estomaquée ! Et puis...**

 **\- Et puis ?**

 **\- J'ai vu au delà du rôle, par delà le masque.**

Elle prit tendrement ma main et porta mes doigts à ses lèvres pour les embrasser avec une délicatesse qui me coupa le souffle.

 **\- Tu es tellement belle** , chuchotai-je. **Je n'avais jamais vu des yeux comme les tiens. Ils m'ont hypnotisé dès que j'ai traversé la porte d'entrée. Pour être honnête, je n'avais même pas retenu ton nom lorsque Matt t'a présenté à moi. J'étais bien trop occupé à te dévorer du regard.**

 **\- Je comprend mieux cet air ahuri que tu avais alors.**

 **\- Hey ! Je n'avais pas l'air ahuri. J'étais simplement en train de contempler la fille la plus magnifique que je n'avais jamais vu.**

 **\- Loveuse** , me taquina-t-elle avec un coup de coude. **C'est comme ça que tu mets toutes les filles dans ton lit ?**

 **\- A quoi bon désirer toutes les filles si celle dont je rêve est juste ici avec moi ?**

Je m'inclinai pour quémander un baiser que Lexa m'accorda aussitôt, sa main glissant sur ma joue pour me maintenir contre elle. Après de longues secondes qui nous coupèrent le souffle à l'une et l'autre, nous nous séparâmes. Son regard un instant encore lumineux se voilà soudainement et je fronçai les sourcils. Je n'eus pas besoin de demander, je savais. Elle reposa sa tête contre ma poitrine et entrelaça nos doigts. Nous restâmes dans cette position quelques minutes de plus, chacune cherchant chez l'autre la force et le soutien dont nous avions cruellement besoin à l'aube de ce jour nouveau. Mais ma belle finit par se relever pour s'asseoir au bord du lit. J'arrivais presque à lire ses pensées, même alors que la seule vision qu'elle m'offrait était son dos sublime sur lequel je mourrais d'envie d'apposer aussi bien mes lèvres que mes dessins. Comme ce jour-là chez elle.

Je percevais ses doutes, ses craintes et ses peurs. Elle cherchait sûrement au fond d'elle la force nécessaire pour affronter la tempête qui nous menaçait. Et ce qui me rendait folle de rage, c'était que je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'apaiser. J'avais tué le fils d'Emerson. J'allais payer pour ça mais j'aurais voulu que Lexa ne soit en rien mêler à cette histoire.

Je me penchai vers elle et embrassa le creux de ses hanches nues.

 **\- Tout se passera bien**.

Elle ne répondit rien.

Bientôt nous fûmes prêtes et attendions dans une affreuse impatience que nos ennemis pénètrent la porte pour nous emmener. Ma brune se tenait face à la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans le vide, tandis que je faisais les cents pas comme un lion en cage. J'en venais à espérer qu'ils débarquent afin de crever cette attente interminable que je ne supportais plus. Je regardai régulièrement le visage impassible de Lexa, me retenant de la rejoindre et de la prendre dans mes bras. Alors que j'allais céder à mes envies, la porte s'ouvrit violemment pour laisser entrer deux des chiens d'Emerson. Sans surprise ils vinrent nous empoigner pour nous traîner à leur suite jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions dans une chambre étrangement vide où seules résidaient des tables et des chaises. L'un des hommes me jeta sans douceur sur la première tandis que Lexa prenait place sur la seconde, située en face de moi et séparée par un ou deux mètres. Mes mains furent rapidement liées sur les accoudoirs, la corde entaillant ma chaire à chaque mouvements, ce qui me forçait à rester le plus immobile possible.

Pendant un instant, il ne se passa rien d'autre avant que la porte de la chambre ne s'ouvre, laissant cette fois-ci passer la dangereuse silhouette d'Emerson. Il portait une arme que je reconnus immédiatement comme étant la batte de Lexa, que nous avions légèrement modifié. Elle était à présent entourée par un fil barbelé qui ne laissait aucune chance aux rôdeurs lorsqu'ils décidaient de croiser son chemin. Il ne m'accorda tout d'abord pas un regard et attendit d'être placé à côté de ma brune pour enfin daigner me regarder. Son visage était impassible, ses yeux n'exprimaient aucune émotion. Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres.

 **\- Mesdemoiselles, bien le bonjour.**

Il tira à lui une troisième chaise et s'assit aussitôt, le dossier contre sa poitrine. Il nous fixa tour à tour dans un silence presque religieux. Tout mon corps était tendu de par sa proximité avec Lexa. Hier il n'avait pas hésité à la frapper, à la toucher. Il était hors de question que je laisse une telle chose se reproduire aujourd'hui. Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, Emerson étira son sourire avant de jouer avec la poignée de la batte de base-ball.

 **\- Est-ce qu'on va rester là à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux**? Lançai-je froidement.

 **-Une telle fougue de bon matin. N'as-tu pas peur de ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver fillette ?**

 **\- Je n'ai pas peur de vous.**

 **\- Tu devrais** , répliqua-t-il en perdant tout sourire. **Hier j'ai envoyé des hommes chercher le cadavre de mon fils. Il reposait exactement là où tu l'avais dis. La gorge transpercée par une balle.**

 **\- N'attendez pas à ce que je pleure pour lui.**

 **\- Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.**

Je regardai brièvement Lexa. Notre plan était simple. Tant que nous ne disions rien à propos de cet événement, Emerson ne nous tuerait pas. Avec de la chance, Lincoln, Octavia ou Bellamy trouverait un moyen de reprendre le contrôle de l'hôtel. Après tout, les ennemis étaient séparés en deux groupes tant que nous gardions le contrôle dans cette pièce.

Alors je serrai les dents et ne laissai plus échapper le moindre mot.

 **\- Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé** , demanda une nouvelle fois l'homme. **Peut-être que je vous tuerais sans souffrance. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas de mon fils. Je sais ce qu'une balle dans la gorge fait. Il s'est sans doute noyé dans son propre sang. Alors dites-moi, laquelle a pressé la détente ?**

Seul le silence lui répondit.

Emerson se releva lentement et mon ventre se serra d'angoisse lorsque je le vis une nouvelle fois jouer avec sa batte. Pourtant, il la posa presque sagement sur la table. Pendant un instant il resta ainsi, le dos tourné à mon regard, la tête baissée. Puis il se redressa brusquement et frappa violemment Lexa qui fut projeté contre le dossier de sa chaise avec un gémissement.

La corde m'entailla la peau jusqu'au sang alors que je me débattais furieusement, un flot d'insulte s'échappant de ma gorge.

 **\- Même si je dois la défigurer pour que tu parles, je te jure que je ne m'arrêterai pas**! Hurla-t-il en la prenant par les cheveux.

 **\- D'accord ! Je vais tout vous dire !**

 **\- Clarke**...gémit Lexa pour me l'interdire mais il était hors de question qu'il la frappe à nouveau.

 **\- Nous avions reçu un appel de détresse et nous y avons répondu. Lors de notre mission, Lexa et moi avons été attaqué par deux types. Nous n'avons fais que nous défendre, nous n'avions pas l'intention de les tuer.**

 **\- Qui a tué mon fils ? Laquelle d'entre vous ?**

 **\- C'est moi. Lexa n'a rien à voir avec sa mort. Il nous menaçait et je n'ai fais que défendre mon amie. Si je n'avais pas tiré la première, c'est nous qui serions mortes à l'heure qu'il est. Écoutez...Je sais ce que vous vous dites. J'ai tué votre garçon et vous voulez vous venger mais... Croyez-moi quand je vous dis que si j'avais pu faire autrement, je n'aurais pas hésité. Son visage me hantera jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Et j'en suis désolée. Nous souffrons tous de la situation, le monde part en vrille. Tout ce qu'on veut, c'est une chance de vivre. S'il vous plait...**

Je n'étais pas le genre à supplier et je ne regrettais aucunement ma décision de tirer dans la gorge de cet enfoiré. Pour sauver Lexa, je n'hésiterais pas un instant à le refaire. Mais je devais lui faire croire le contraire, me rendre faible pour qu'ils nous prennent en pitié.

Emerson ne me quittait pas du regard. Il me jaugeait, je pouvais le sentir au travers de la totalité de mon corps. J'espérai de toutes mes forces qu'il vacille et nous laisse partir.

 **\- Il y a tant de cruauté en ce monde** , murmura l'homme en s'avançant vers moi. **J'ai perdu ma femme dans cette épidémie. Nous étions en train de profiter d'un lever de soleil sur notre terrasse quand un fou furieux s'est jeté sur elle et l'a mordu au bras. J'ai vu son état s'aggraver de minutes en minutes. J'ai été à ses côtés lorsqu'elle est morte. Je pense qu'à ce moment, j'ai perdu ma raison. Je suis désolée de ce que je vous ai fais subir. Après tout, vous n'êtes que des gosses.**

Il me sourit, presque avec compassion. Son discours était emplit de sincérité et j'y aperçus une lueur d'espoir. C'était la première fois que le ton de sa voix n'était ni arrogant, ni supérieur. Pendant un instant, il ressemblait juste à l'un d'entre nous. Aussi paumé.

 **\- Je te remercie de m'avoir dis la vérité sur la mort de mon fils** , reprit-il. **Il n'était pas très intelligent et n'aurait pas dû s'en prendre à vous.**

Lexa me fixait sans un mot. Sa lèvre déjà abîmée la veille s'était rouverte sous la puissance du coup reçut. Je la voyais secouer presque imperceptiblement la tête de gauche à droite comme pour me prévenir.

 **\- Est-ce que vous allez nous laisser partir** ? Lui demandai-je.

 **\- Bien sûr ! Je n'ai plus aucune raison de vous retenir ici. Même si je préfère te prévenir, toi et tes amis devront quitter l'hôtel en laissant les armes et les provisions.**

 **\- Pas de problème.**

 **\- Bien ! Alors dans ce cas le problème est résolu.**

Il s'éloigna en direction de la porte et je sentis un poids s'enlever de mes épaules. Cette journée n'était pas si pourrie finalement.

 **\- Il y a pourtant un minuscule détail à rêgler** , s'exclama Emerson en se tournant vers moi. **Daniel était peut-être un idiot. Mais c'était mon fils unique. Mon garçon. Et toi, tu es la fille qui lui a ôté la vie. Je suis un homme de parole, vous allez pouvoir partir d'ici. Mais je compte bien te faire souffrir autant que je souffre à cet instant.**

Je compris à cet instant que le piège venait de se refermer sur moi. J'espérais tant que je venais d'avoir eu la bêtise d'avoir de l'espoir. Un espoir fou que cet homme avait gardé en lui une once d'humanité. J'avais eu tord. Il allait me tuer, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Et sûrement à petit feu, que je souffre et puisse assouvir son besoin de vengeance.

 **\- Quoi qu'il me fasse Lexa, tu ne regardes pas. Tu m'entends ? Tu détournes les yeux !**

 **\- Je crois que je n'ai pas été assez clair** , ria Emerson en se rapprochant, son souffle caressant désagréablement mon visage. **Tu m'as enlevé la dernière personne qui comptait pour moi. Je vais faire la même chose avec toi. J'espère que vous avez bien profité de votre dernière nuit ensemble.**

 **\- Attendez ! Lexa est mon amie mais ce n'est pas la personne à qui je tiens le plus ! Si vous comptez me faire souffrir en la touchant vous avez tord !**

 **\- Tu peux arrêter tes mensonges. Vos interactions d'hier ont été plus que clair.**

 **\- Je**...balbutiai-je en tentant de trouver une solution. **Vous...**

 **\- Je vais t'accorder la chance que je n'ai pas eu. Tu peux lui dire au revoir.**

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. J'étais persuadée que Lexa devait lire ma terreur et pire que tout, j'étais incapable de trouver la moindre chose pour inverser la tendance. Mon cerveau ne fonctionnait plus, ma respiration quittait mes poumons.

L'un de mes gardiens coupa mes liens et m'attrapa par la peau du coup, me projetant à genou devant la chaise de Lexa dont les yeux ne quittaient pas les miens. Emplis de larmes qu'elle ne voulait pas laisser couler, cachant une détresse et une peur derrière un sourire de façade dans lequelle elle tentait malgré tout de me rassurer. J'arrivais presque à l'entendre me dire que ce n'était pas de ma faute, que je n'y étais pour rien. Mais la vérité, c'était qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne responsable de cette situation et c'était moi.

 **\- Dis-lui** , chuchota Emerson à mon oreille. **Fais lui tes adieux. Ce sera ton unique chance.**

Je plongeai mon regard dans celui de la femme que j'aimais. Je devais trouver une solution pour nous sortir de là, je le devais !

 **\- Je vais trouver quelque chose** , lui dis-je.

 **\- Piètre au revoir tu ne trouves pas Clarke ? Allons, elle mérite mieux que ça !**

 **\- Elle sait tout ce que je veux lui dire et ça ne vous regarde absolument pas !**

Je reçu un violent coup dans les côtes qui me laissa essoufflée et je serrai les dents pour ne pas gémir de douleur.

 **\- Chandler un peu de tenu. Il faut qu'elle soit en forme pour la deuxième partie de notre jeu.**

 **\- Vous n'avez pas besoin d'elle** , soufflai-je. **C'est moi qui ai tué votre abruti de fils.**

 **\- Frappe-la.**

Je relevai les yeux vers lui. Je pensais qu'il s'adressait à l'un de ses hommes mais la réalité me frappa dans toute son horreur lorsque je compris qu'il ne parlait qu'à moi.

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Je veux que tu frappes ta copine. Je veux que tu t'en prennes à la personne que tu aimes le plus dans ce foutu monde. Il n'y aura pas pire comme douleur et pour toi et pour elle. Mon fils mérite ça.**

 **\- Va te faire voir sale con** ! Crachai-je. **Il est hors de question que je pose la main sur elle.**

 **\- Je m'attendais à cette réaction. Très bien, si tu ne veux pas coopérer, j'ai un cadeau pour toi.**

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer un spectacle inhumain. Deux hommes encadraient un rôdeur dont le visage et surtout la blessure à la gorge ne laissait aucun doute quant à son identité. Je n'avais pas visé dans la tête, j'avais laissé Daniel se transformer et son psychopathe de père venait de le ramener ici.

 **\- Puisque mon fils est devenu comme ça, le mieux à faire est de laisser ta copine entre ses mains tu ne trouves pas ? Emmenez-le vers elle.**

Lexa tenta de se débattre mais ses poignets étaient fermement maintenus sur les accoudoirs. J'ignore laquelle criait le plus. Moi ou elle. La peur me donnait envie de vomir tandis que je voyais ce monstre s'approcher d'elle, claquant des dents avec férocité, ses yeux morts braqués sur ma brune. Je le voyais avancer presque au ralenti comme si j'étais bloquée dans le pire des cauchemars et le hurlement que je poussai sembla venir d'une autre personne.

 **\- Je vais le faire !**

Emerson leva les yeux du spectacle pour les poser sur moi, l'ombre d'un sourire satisfait flottant sur son visage.

 **\- Je vais le faire mais je vous en prie, éloignez ce truc d'elle...**

Ma voix se brisa. Je n'étais pas prête pour tout ça.

Les hommes me relevèrent et je me retrouvai à présent debout devant Lexa. Je tremblai de tous mes membres. J'étais incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était la regarder. Est-ce que j'allais me réveiller pour m'apercevoir que tout ceci n'était qu'un horrible rêve ?

 **\- Tu peux le faire Clarke.**

La voix de Lexa me mit les larmes aux yeux. Elle paraissait effrayée et si calme à la fois.

 **\- Fais ce qu'ils te disent et quand tout sera fini tu partiras d'ici avec le groupe.**

 **\- Lex...**

 **\- Ecoutes-moi** ! M'ordonna-t-elle d'une voix forte. **Tu vas sortir de cette zone rouge et tu vas retrouver un des camps de survivants. Cherches mes parents et dis-leur...Dis-leur que je suis désolée.**

 **\- Je vais trouver une solution Lexa...Je vais nous sortir de là...Je...**

 **\- Tic Tac Clarke** ! M'interrompit Emerson. **Assez parlé.**

Je serrai le poing. Je devais l'abattre sur son visage, je devais la frapper alors qu'elle représentait tout pour moi. Je voulais retourner dans ses bras, je voulais sortir de tout ça.

 **\- Fais-le Clarke** , m'encouragea Lexa, une larme roulant sur sa joue.

 **-Je ne peux pas...**

 **\- Fais-le !**

Je levai mon bras. Mes joues étaient trempées par les pleurs, ma gorge tellement serrée que j'avais l'impression de m'étouffer.

 **\- Je t'aime Lexa...**

 **\- Je sais.**

Le premier coup me brisa le cœur. Les suivants me brisèrent moi. Je me voyais frapper encore et encore. Même alors que ma main me faisait mal, même alors que mes jointures rougissaient du sang de la femme que j'aimais. Plus je cognais, plus les larmes coulaient sur mes joues.

J'ignore combien de temps Emerson me força à faire ça. Peut-être une minute, peut-être toute une vie. Mais lorsqu'il m'ordonna d'arrêter, mes jambes me lâchèrent et je m'effondrai sur le sol, aux pieds de Lexa, agitée par le tremblement de mes pleurs qui redoublaient.

 **\- Bien ! Je dois dire que tu m'as convaincu Clarke. Je ne pensais pas que tu en serais capable et j'avais presque peur de devoir utiliser les restes de mon -fils sur ta chérie.**

 **\- Laissez-là partir... J'ai fais ce que vous vouliez...Laissez-là et gardez-moi. C'est moi la meurtrière.**

Je relevai difficilement les yeux, affrontant l'horrible acte que je venais de commettre. Ma brune peinait à retrouver son souffle, le visage marqué par mes coups. Je voyais des filets de sang gouter sur ses vêtements. Ses paupières étaient encore closes et je préférais cela. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de devoir affronter son regard. Comment avais-je pu faire ça ? Lever la main sur elle ? Je l'avais fais pour empêcher Emerson de laisser son rôdeur la mordre mais ça ne m'apparaissait pas comme une raison valable, une raison suffisante.

Je retins la violente nausée qui menaçait de m'envahir et m'apprêtais à me relever lorsqu'un coup de feu retentit dans l'une des pièces voisines, suivit de plusieurs autres. Au vue des yeux écarquillés de mes adversaires, ça ne devait pas faire partie de leur plan.

 **\- Souillez la plus jeune autant de fois que vous le voulez** , ordonna-t-il. **Quand ce sera fait, tuez-les toutes les deux. Chandler tu viens avec moi.**

Il quitta aussitôt la pièce avec son acolyte, ainsi que le rôdeur, alors que deux gorilles venaient me relever pour m'entraîner loin de Lexa, me débattant et hurlant aussi fort que je pouvais. Le dernier homme eut un sourire sadique et détacha en quelques secondes les mains de ma brune pour la soutenir jusqu'à la table sur laquelle il l'allongea sans ménagement, la ramenant brutalement à elle. Quand elle comprit ce qu'il comptait lui faire, elle tenta de résister mais son assaillant était plus fort qu'elle. Il lui arracha sa chemise sans le moindre ménagement avant de maintenir ses bras de chaque côtés de sa tête, sa bouche cherchant avidement sa poitrine comme le porc qu'il était. Ce furent les cris de ma Lexa qui me firent réagir.

Dans un sursaut d'énergie, je projetai mon pied dans le genou d'un des types qui me tenait. Il me lâcha en hurlant de douleur mais je ne laissai pas le temps à l'autre de réagir. Mon poing endolori trouva son visage.

Le combat soudain attira l'attention de l'agresseur de ma brune et celui-ci relâcha son étreinte sur elle. Avec un cri de rage, elle s'empara de la batte qui reposait encore sur la table et frappa l'homme à la tête, l'envoyant s'effondrer au sol. Je voulus lui venir en aide mais un coup me déstabilisa et je failli tomber à terre. Heureusement pour moi, la rage que je ressentais semblait décupler mes forces. Je me baissai alors qu'il tentait de me frapper à nouveau et m'écartai. Entraîné par son poids, il perdit l'équilibre. Sans réfléchir je me jetai sur l'arme qu'il portait à la ceinture et appuyai sur la détente. La balle l'atteignit derrière le crâne.

Un cri me fit me retourner mais le second assaillant n'eut pas le temps de m'atteindre que la batte de Lexa venait fracasser sa nuque dans un bruit sec. Elle ne lui laissa aucune chance et se mit à le frapper de toutes ses forces, encore et encore, même lorsqu'il était évident qu'il était mort depuis le premier coup. Des larmes mélangées au sang qui tapissait son visage coulaient le long de ses joues alors qu'elle relevait le bras et l'abaissait sans faiblir, ses cheveux détachés tombant sur ses épaules. Lorsque la tête de l'homme ne fut plus qu'une masse informe, elle se tourna vers le type qui avait tent d'abuser d'elle et recommença son action, m'arrachant un haut-le-coeur. Il fallait que je l'arrête, que je calme sa folie meurtrière et que je la ramène à moi.

Sans réfléchir je bondis jusqu'à elle et l'attrapa par la taille pour l'attirer avec moi contre le mur, ses pleurs me crevant le cœur.

Je pensais avoir vu beaucoup d'horreur de la vie depuis que toute cette merde avait commencé. Je pensais pouvoir supporter les visions cadavériques, les cris d'agonies et ce lent, ce si lent espoir qui se tarissait dans mes veines à mesure que les jours passaient. Ma carapace était capable de contenir toute ma peur et ma panique face au monde qui à présent nous entourait. Mais pour ça, je n'étais pas prête. Je pensais que seuls les morts seraient nos pires ennemis. Je me trompais.

A cet instant, plus aucune pensées ne venaient éclater dans mon esprit, aucune phrase cohérente. Je ne pouvais que regarder le spectacle qui se dessinait sous mes yeux horrifiés tandis que je tenais Lexa contre moi, nos corps tremblant à l'unisson contre le mur auquel je m'adossais. Son dos reposant contre ma poitrine, j'étais incapable de discerner son visage mais je devinai sans mal que son regard restait fixé sur les cadavres allongés devant nous et sur la mare de sang qui se formait peu à peu. Les mains que j'avais fixé autour de sa taille relâchèrent leur emprise et mes doigts vinrent caresser son avant-bras, descendant toujours plus sur son poignet pour venir se poser sur sa poigne qui serrait toujours sa batte de base-ball ensanglantée. Je tentai de lui faire desserrer les doigts mais il me fallut de longues secondes avant qu'enfin je sente la pression se relâcher. L'arme tomba au sol et le son parut résonner à mes oreilles avec violence après le silence oppressant qui venait de nous entourer. Elle rebondit une fois, puis deux, avant de finalement s'immobiliser.

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Les coups que j'avais reçu me faisait souffrir et pourtant je serrai les dents et entrepris de tourner Lexa vers moi. Amorphe, elle se laissa faire sans opposer de résistance et je fus bientôt capable de voir son visage. Figé. Sans aucune expression. Ses yeux fixaient le vide comme si j'étais invisible.

 **\- Lexa ?**

Je voulus caresser son visage pour la faire revenir à elle mais à peine mes doigts eurent effleurer son visage qu'elle se recula violemment, la panique voilant son regard. Ce n'était pas moi qu'elle voyait, elle ne me reconnaissait pas et je savais pertinemment ce qu'elle discernait à travers mon corps.

 **\- Lexa, ce n'est que moi**...tentai-je de la rassurer. **C'est fini... Tu m'entends ? C'est fini.**

 **\- Je...Clarke je...**

J'enlevai délicatement ma veste et m'approchai sans mouvement brusque pour la passer sur son corps tremblant dont la chemise déchirée laissait entrevoir des brins de sa peau nue.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir et je récupérai sans réfléchir le pistolet qui reposait au sol, le braquant sans ménagement sur l'ouverture. Qui que ce soit, j'étais prête à lui loger une balle entre les deux yeux.

La haine que je ressentais était telle que mon doigts faillit presser la détente à l'instant même où le visage d'Abby et de Finn apparurent et je ne dus leur survie car un brusque sursaut de volonté de ma part. L'un et l'autre restèrent figés à l'entrée, leur regard passant de Lexa à moi, puis au spectacle qui s'étalait sous nos pieds. Ce fut ma mère qui la première rompit l'affreux silence.

 **\- Bon dieu mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!**

* * *

A mardi !

XoXoo


	18. Chapitre 18

**ANNONCE IMPORTANTE ! Ce chapitre sera le dernier avant un bon mois car je pars en vacances aux Etats-Unis et je ne pourrais donc pas poursuivre les publications. Ce n'est qu'un arrêt temporaire, je tiens à préciser qu'en aucun cas je n'abandonne ma fiction et je serais de retour en Août avec la suite des aventures de Lexa, Clarke et du reste du groupe.**

 **Deuxième petite annonce, je commence à réfléchir à une seconde fiction que je ne publierais qu'après la fin de Fear the Life. Pour cela, j'ai besoin de vous :**

 **\- Est-ce que vous préférez une AU ou une fiction dans l'univers de The 100 ? Sachant que j'ai déjà des idées pour une nouvelle AU qui ne sera pas un crossover.**

 **Enfin, je voulais remercier comme d'habitude tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de me lire, de suivre cette histoire et de me laisser une review qui me fait toujours aussi plaisir ! :D**

 **Chapitre un petit peu plus court que normalement, je m'en excuse !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 :**

La fumée de ma cigarette me brûlait les poumons, la cendre chassée par une légère brise. De là où je me trouvais, assise sur le rebord du toit de l'hôtel, je parvenais à voir une grande partie du quartier dont les rôdeurs frôlaient le bitume comme des fantômes. Ils ne se battaient plus pour trouver de la nourriture mais ne faisaient que errer sans réel but. Aucun objectif, aucun avenir. Pour peu, je pourrais presque me reconnaître parmi eux. D'ici, le silence semblait presque iréel et je tournai mon regard vers le ciel dont l'abscence de lumière humaine faisait ressortir les étoiles comme jamais.

 **\- Besoin de compagnie ?**

Je me retournai pour croiser Raven. Elle me fixait tranquillement, une radio à la main, deux bouteilles de bières dans l'autre. Elle posa l'objet et prit place sur le rebord de l'immeuble avant de me tendre l'une des boissons que je pris avec un hochement de tête.

 **\- Où est-ce que tu les a trouvé ?**

 **\- Murphy les a ramené de la dernière ronde. Bellamy a essayé de les reprendre mais je suis plutôt douée pour dérober ce genre de trucs** , me répondit-elle avec un sourire.

 **\- Des traces d'Emerson ?**

Elle ne parut pas étonnée par ma question. Depuis qu'il avait réussit à s'échapper de l'hôtel, cinq jours plus tôt, je lui demandais sans cesse la même chose. Je voulais descendre dans la rue et traquer cet animal jusqu'à ce que je le retrouve et que je lui colle une balle en pleine tête. L'unique chose qui me retenait se résumait à un nom. Lexa.

Raven secoua la tête.

 **\- Il a disparu dans la nature. Clarke...tu devrais arrêter de chercher ce type. On a éliminé presque toute sa clique et lui il a fuit comme un chien la queue entre les jambes. C'est fini.**

 **\- Fini ? Ce qu'il a fait...ce qu'il lui a fait...**

 **\- Je sais que c'est difficile mais il faut que tu passes à autre chose. Ça fait cinq jours que tu n'as pas dormi, tu manges à peine et tu passes tes journées dehors. Tu vas finir par te faire tuer à chercher un homme qui est sûrement très loin d'ici. C'est comme...c'est comme chercher une chimère Clarke. Tu vas finir par devenir dingue.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas déjà le cas ?**

La jeune femme abaissa la bouteille qu'elle venait d'approcher de ses lèvres et fixa son regard dans le mien avec tellement d'intensité que je faillis rompre le contact visuel.

 **\- Ce qui est arrivé avec Finn** , dit-elle sérieusement, ce n'était pas de la folie. **Tu venais de subir de la torture. N'importe qui aurait réagit de la même manière.**

 **\- J'ai failli le battre à mort Raven. Et lui tirer une balle entre les deux yeux. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point j'avais envie de presser cette détente. Il était là, à genoux devant moi en train de pleurer comme un enfant et pourtant j'avais cette...cette envie de le tuer. S'il n'y avait pas eu...Si...**

 **\- Lexa** , acheva-t-elle. **Elle a besoin de toi Clarke. Tu ne peux pas continuer de rester loin d'elle comme tu le fais.**

 **\- C'est mieux pour elle. Je suis dangereuse.**

 **\- À qui espères-tu faire croire ça ? Elle est en vie grâce à toi.**

 **\- J'ai levé la main sur elle. À chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je me revois en train de la battre. Je n'ose même plus clore les paupières.**

 **\- Ecoute-moi.**

Elle posa sa main sur la mienne et la serra.

 **\- Tu lui as sauvé la vie. Tu le sais, Lexa le sait. Il faut que tu sois près d'elle. Tu ne lui feras aucun mal. Plus jamais. Je sais que tu as peur mais il faut que tu sois forte pour elle car en ce moment c'est ce dont elle a besoin.**

Mon regard se fixa de nouveau sur la rue où un groupe de rôdeurs venaient sans doute de trouver une proie à se mettre sous la dent car ils se dirigeaient d'un même mouvement vers l'une des allées adjacentes.

Je savais que Raven disait vrai. En cinq jours, j'avais seulement aperçu Lexa et en de très peu occasions. Elle avait tenté de me parler mais je feignais toujours d'être occupée, d'avoir des rondes à faire ou d'autres conneries pour ne pas voir son visage, pour ne pas lire dans ses yeux tout ce que je craignais d'y lire.

 **\- Réfléchis-y. Tu devrais lui parler avant notre départ demain et en profiter pour une véritable nuit de sommeil. On en aura besoin pour quitter cette ville. Demande-lui pardon si cela peut soulager ta conscience, même si selon moi, il n'y a rien à pardonner.**

Mon amie relâcha la main qu'elle tenait toujours dans la sienne et se releva, m'abandonnant sur ce toit où mes pensées deviendraient mes seules compagnes. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire, je descendis ma bière et fumai une dernière cigarette. Raven avait raison. Demain nous allions quitter la zone rouge pour tenter notre chance au dehors de la ville et rejoindre les camps de survivants. J'avais cruellement besoin de repos et au de-là de ça, j'avais besoin de la voir. Rester éloignée d'elle pendant autant de temps me donnait l'impression que mon cœur implosait jours après jours mais j'étais terrifiée.

Je me relevai, les pieds au bord du vide, et jetai ma bouteille aussi loin que je pouvais dans la rue. Le bruit attira les rôdeurs mais j'avais déjà tourné les talons pour rejoindre l'escalier de secours qui me ramena à l'intérieur de l'hôtel. Je croisais le chemin de Lincoln et Bellamy qui s'activaient à droite à gauche pour vérifier que tout était prêt pour le départ, ainsi que ma mère en grande conversation avec Jaha. Je lus dans son regard qu'elle aurait aimé que je lui parle, que je m'arrête un instant pour que nous puissions discuter mais la perspective d'une discussion avec elle était une épreuve en plus que je ne me sentais pas d'affronter pour le moment. Aussi, je lui fis un simple signe de tête, espérant qu'elle comprendrait, et poursuivit mon chemin vers la chambre de Lexa.

La porte était fermée et je faillis une seconde tourner les talons pour la laisser se reposer. Mais les paroles de Raven revinrent me percuter brutalement et je me forçai à toquer doucement contre le bois. Aucun bruit ne se fit entendre. Prudemment, j'activai la poignée et pénétrai à l'intérieur de la pièce. Seules quelques bougies brillaient dans la pénombre de la nuit et me permirent de distinguer la silhouette de Lexa déjà glissée sous les draps. Je m'approchai lentement, contournant le lit pour venir au plus près d'elle.

Elle semblait déjà dormir à poing fermé. Les paupières closes, je voyais sa poitrine se soulever régulièrement. La vision de son visage encore légèrement tuméfié par mes coups me serra la gorge mais je retins les larmes qui tentaient de remonter. Mon regard dévia vers son oreiller où l'une de ses mains reposait sur ce qui me semblait être la crosse d'une arme. C'en était fini de la Lexa insouciante que j'avais connu. Désormais elle aussi vivait dans la peur au point de dormir avec un pistolet sous la tête, prête à presser la détente en cas d'attaque.

Je la dévisageai un instant puis finis par m'asseoir sur le rebord du matelas. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Je n'eus pourtant pas grand chose à faire car les yeux de ma belle s'ouvrirent brusquement et mon cœur s'emballa douloureusement lorsqu'y aperçus la peur. Mais sa terreur disparut aussitôt qu'elle me reconnut.

 **\- Clarke ? Que se passe-t-il ? Il est l'heure de partir ?**

 **\- Non, ne t'en fais pas. J'étais juste... Je suis venue pour te voir.**

 **\- Oh.**

 **\- Tu sembles surprises ?**

 **\- Considérant le fait que tu m'as ignoré ces cinq derniers jours oui je le suis** , répondit-elle d'une voix froide.

Ces mots m'atteignirent plus durement qu'ils n'auraient dû et je baissai la tête, honteuse de mon comportement.

 **\- Désolée...Clarke je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas le dire comme ça. Le pire c'est que je** **ne t'en veux pas.**

 **\- Tu devrais. Lexa depuis ce jours-là, après...après ce qui est arrivé, je n'arrive plus à me regarder dans un miroir. Je n'ai pas voulu t'ignorer, je te le jure, mais comment avoir la force de te faire face après ce que je t'ai fais ? Qu'est-ce que je pourrais trouver à dire ? Désolée ne me semble pas assez fort. Et quand je vois...**

Je tendis la main vers elle, prête à glisser le bout de mes doigts sur son visage, mais Lexa eut un mouvement de recul précipité et j'aperçus dans ses pupilles un éclat de peur. Blessée mais peu surprise par sa réaction, je laissai retomber mon bras. Peut-être que son esprit pouvait prétendre me pardonner mais son corps lui n'oubliera jamais la violence que je lui avais fais subir malgré moi.

 **\- Je suis désolée Clarke** , murmura ma brune. **Ca a été un réflexe, je ne voulais pas...**

 **\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je t'ai...Je t'ai battu. Ta peur est justifiée.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas peur de toi. J'ai besoin de temps pour accepter tout ce qu'il s'est passé mais en aucun cas je n'ai peur de ce que tu es.**

 **\- Tu mens très mal** , soufflai-je avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

 **\- Je n'ai pas peur de ce que ces mains peuvent me faire** , murmura Lexa en se redressant.

Avec tendresse, elle prit mes mains dans les siennes avant de continuer.

 **\- J'ai peur de ce qu'elles ne voudraient plus me faire. Caresser mon visage, entrelacer ces doigts aux miens...parcourir mon corps.**

Ses lèvres frôlèrent mes phalanges et je ne pus retenir un frisson devant ce spectacle. Les émotions et les sentiments bataillaient en moi avec une rage tumultueuse mais je ne pouvais pas les laisser hurler dans mon esprit quand la seule chose qui m'importait était Lexa. La douceur de sa bouche contre les poings qui l'avaient brutalisé firent naître les larmes que je contins malgré tout.

 **\- Ce qu'on doit faire pour survivre et qui l'on est vraiment sont des choses différentes Clarke. Je te connais, j'ai confiance en toi.**

Les souvenirs de cet instant-là me frappèrent avec force et je me revis lever la main sur elle, encore et encore, jusqu'à la faire tomber à la limite de l'inconscience. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, j'éclatai en sanglot, assailli par la culpabilité que je gardais en moi depuis cinq jours. Mon moral venait de s'effondrer en même temps que mes nerfs.

Lexa réagit en quelques secondes et m'attira contre elle. J'enfouis ma tête au creux de son cou tandis que je m'aggripais à son tee-shirt comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Mes larmes coulaient sur mes joues et je savais que je trempais son maillot mais je ne parvenais pas à m'arrêter. Je m'excusais en boucle, incapable de dire autre chose, tandis que ma bien-aimée caressait mes cheveux avec des paroles apaisantes. Elle me berça longtemps, bien après que j'eus parvenu à me calmer. Mes yeux se fermèrent peu à peu alors que Lexa s'allongeait dans le lit, m'entraînant avec, et ce fut tout habillé et le cœur souffrant que je parvins à trouver le sommeil aux creux de ses bras.

 ***Clexa*Clexa*Clexa***

Je regardai Raven bidouiller les fils de la machine, les sourcils froncés par la concentration. Derrière nous, les autres commençaient à rassembler les affaires dans les voitures pour le grand départ. Lincoln, Bellamy, Octavia et Murphy s'étaient séparés en deux groupes afin de bloquer les allées et éviter la moindre attaque de rôdeurs.

 **\- J'y suis presque** , murmura la mécanicienne. **Encore un peu de patience et...**

Un vrombissement de moteur lui arracha un rire victorieux et elle se releva prestement avant de me montrer la moto noire avec un immense sourire.

 **\- Le carrosse de Madame est avancé !**

 **\- Je te remercie énormément Raven. Ça me touche.**

 **\- T'inquiète. Je sais que ça n'a pas été facile pour toi ces derniers temps alors je me suis dis que c'était la moindre des choses.**

Je ne répondit rien mais l'enlaça contre moi. Réparer une moto pour moi pouvait être insignifiant pour beaucoup de monde mais ce petit geste représentait beaucoup. Une touche de couleurs dans mon tableau noir.

Raven me serra en retour mais finit par se séparer rapidement.

 **\- Allez** , rit-elle, **tu vas finir par rendre ta femme jalouse. D'ailleurs, elle est où ? Depuis que vous êtes arrivées ensemble ce matin, je ne l'ai pas revu.**

 **\- Octavia et elle ont pris un instant pour dire au revoir à Harper... Elles avaient besoin de temps pour elles. Maintenant que Octavia est en patrouille, je suppose qu'elle doit régler deux trois affaires. Ou qu'elle a besoin d'être seule.**

 **\- Tu veux un conseil Clarke ? Je pense que la solitude n'est pas ce dont elle a besoin en ce moment.**

Je compris son message implicite et hochai la tête pour la remercier avant de m'éloigner en direction de l'hôtel où je croisai Jaha, Finn et ma mère. Finn baissa la tête en m'apercevant mais pour l'instant ce n'était pas de lui dont je voulais m'occuper.

Je traçai jusqu'à l'une des pièces où j'aperçus Lexa occupée à rassembler le reste des armes.

 **\- Toc toc** , m'annonçai-je. **Tout est prêt pour le départ ?**

 **\- Tout est prêt. Je voulais m'assurer qu'on ne laisse rien derrière nous. La moindre arme pourra nous être utile pour rejoindre les camps à l'extérieur de la ville.**

 **\- Besoin d'aide ?**

Je récupérai les quelques fusils qu'elle me tendit et m'apprêtai à sortir lorsqu'un appel de sa part me fit me retourner. Ses yeux verts s'ancrèrent dans les miens, faisant brutalement accélerer les battements de mon cœur, et je l'observai s'approcher de moi jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Son regard descendit un instant sur mes lèvres. J'étais figée, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, mais Lexa ne me laissa pas le temps de réfléchir plus et combla l'espace entre nous pour me donner un baiser tendre et doux qui me coupa pourtant le souffle. La dernière fois que ma bouche avait touché la sienne était la veille de ce jours noire.

Elle finit par se reculer après de longues secondes.

 **\- N'oublie pas ça** , murmura-t-elle. **D'accord ?**

 **\- C'est promis...**

 **\- Alors maintenant tout est prêt. On peut y aller.**

Nous rejoignîmes rapidement le reste du groupe alors qu'ils commençaient à monter dans les voitures. Mais lorsque je vis Finn ouvrir à son tour la portière, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je m'approchai à grands pas, claquant ma main contre la tôle pour la refermer avec force.

 **\- Clarke, qu'est-ce -**

 **\- Tu ne montes pas avec nous.**

Nos compagnons cessèrent leurs activités pour nous regarder. Si j'avais tourné la tête, j'aurais peut-être aperçu le froncement de sourcils de Lexa ou la mine déconfite de ma mère mais à cet instant j'étais concentrée sur le garçon en face de moi.

 **\- Je ne monte pas ? Mais -**

 **\- Tu vas prendre l'un des sac à dos qui contient la nourriture et une arme. Quand ce sera fait, tu vas t'éloigner d'ici sans te retourner. Je t'ai peut-être épargné mais je ne pardonnerai jamais la trahison que tu nous as faite. Nous sommes une communauté et tu es allé la détruire avec le premier inconnu, entraînant la mort de l'un d'entre nous et les blessures d'autres. Je ne vais pas te tuer, mais il est hors de question que tu restes avec nous plus longtemps.**

 **\- Clarke** , balbutia Finn les yeux écarquillés de terreur, **sans le groupe je vais me faire tuer.**

 **\- Alors tu n'auras que ce que tu mérites. Lexa !**

Ma petite-amie s'approcha de nous et je récupérai l'un des fusils pour le précipiter dans les bras du garçon.

 **\- Estimes-toi heureuse que j'ai assez de pitié pour toi pour te laisser des vivres et une arme.**

Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps et tournai les talons pour rejoindre la moto que Raven avait rallumé. Ma colère face à Finn ne parvenait pas à s'éteindre. Alors je chevauchai l'engin sans un regard en arrière, concentrée sur la route qu'il nous restait encore à faire. Le claquement des portières m'indiqua que le reste du groupe montait dans les voitures mais un poids se fit peser sur ma selle et je me retournai pour croiser le regard déterminé de Lexa. Si elle était en désaccord avec ma décision elle n'en laissa rien paraître et se contenta de serrer ma taille de ses bras. Elle se pencha une seconde vers moi et déposa un baiser sur ma joue.

 **\- Allons-y** , m'ordonna-t-elle.

* * *

 **Je vous l'accorde, un chapitre sans action mais ça faut du bien après le dernier chapitre qui en a choqué plus d'un...**

 **J'ai hâte de lire vos réactions sur ce mini chapitre et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite !**

 **Bonnes vacances !**


	19. Chapitre 19

**Chapitre 19 :**

La tête me tournait à mesure que la moto de Clarke prenait de la vitesse. Le ronflement du moteur résonnait à l'intérieur de mon crâne et je serrais les dents pour ne pas laisser une grimace de douleur apparaître sur mon visage. Je ne voulais pas que ma petite-amie surprenne ma souffrance et n'en vienne à se culpabiliser plus encore qu'à l'heure actuelle. Je savais ce qu'elle pensait, me doutais de ce qu'elle ressentait. Lui donner une raison de plus de s'inquiéter n'était définitivement pas mon but. En aucun cas je ne souhaitais aggraver les remords qui devaient être maîtres de son esprit. Bien malgré moi, mon corps entier me donnait l'impression d'être à deux doigts de se briser mais mes bras restaient fermement accrochés à la taille de ma blonde. Le docteur Griffin m'avait bien expliqué lors des soins qu'il me faudrait du temps avant de guérir physiquement parlant. La partie visible de l'iceberg selon elle...

Notre véhicule ouvrait la marche suivit de près par les deux voitures. Personne ne parlait, aucun arrêt n'avait été prévu avant d'atteindre le camps de réfugiés de Las Vegas. Sans police sur notre route, il ne nous faudrait que quelques heures pour le rejoindre et même si nous n'avions échangé aucune parole à ce sujet, chacun de nous pensait forcément à ce qui nous attendrait comme vie une fois protégé du danger. Pour ma part, j'espérais seulement retrouver Nick et ma mère. C'était tout ce qui m'importait. Pouvoir les serrer dans mes bras et oublier nos différents du passé. Auraient-ils changé ? Avaient-ils subis les mêmes épreuves que moi, pires peut-être ?

La moto bifurqua dans une ruelle. Sans surprise, nous croisâmes le chemin de plusieurs rôdeurs éparpillés çà et là. Le crâne du premier se retrouva confronté à une balle tandis que les autres, trop stupides pour nous éviter, finissaient la plupart du temps sous les roues des véhicules. Pourtant, le stress commença à se faire sentir lorsque les premiers barrages apparurent devant nous. La plupart n'était que de simples grillages surmontés de fils barbelés destinés à empêcher la moindre tentative d'évasion. Hélas, plus nous avancions plus le cauchemar prenait forme. Les carcasses de voitures abandonnées, incendiées, luisaient sous le soleil tapant, des bagages trainaient à droite à gauche, vestige d'une fuite collective. Je voyais défiler sous mes yeux chaussures, photos de famille et oursons en peluche, sachant très bien que pour la plupart de leurs propriétaires l'humanité les avait quitté.

Une main se posa sur ma cuisse et mon regard se porta sur le reflet du rétroviseur. Clarke ne me regardait même pas pourtant je sentais tout le soutien qu'elle tentait de m'apporter avec ce simple geste. Elle resta ainsi de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'on parvienne à une brèche dans cette prison. Si des soldats étaient postés à cet endroit, ils l'avaient abandonné depuis bien longtemps. Les barrières abaissées auparavant pour contenir la foule ressemblaient désormais à un simple amas de bois. Les deux tours de garde érigées de chaque côtés se tenaient branlantes et prêtes à sombrer au moindre choc. Des véhicules militaires laissés à l'abandon traînaient sans plus personne pour surveiller les rues.

Clarke se gara en plein milieu de la chaussée et posa les pieds à terre. Les voitures vinrent rapidement nous encercler et chacun de leurs passagers en sortirent tour à tour. Raven s'étira prestement, la mine sombre, avant de s'approcher de ma blonde. Elle posa une main sur son épaule sans prononcer un mot et je ne pus m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Sans paroles elles communiquaient pourtant. Je le voyais aux mouvements de tête imperceptibles de la brune et à la façon dont Clarke lui accorda un sourire timide.

 **\- L'endroit est abandonné** ? S'étonna Murphy avec un coup d'oeil autour de lui.

 **\- Soit l'armée a jugée préférable de quitter le secteur** , répondit Lincoln en s'avançant, **soit elle y a été forcé. Dans tous les cas, aucune des deux options n'est préférable. Les militaires n'abandonneraient pas une position sans y être obligée. Ou alors...**

Je me tournai vers mon ami pour l'encourager à poursuivre le fil de ses pensées.

 **\- A moins que ?**

 **\- A moins qu'ils n'aient reçu l'ordre précis d'évacuer pour laisser le champs libre en cas de frappes aériennes.**

 **\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils feraient ça ?**

 **\- Éliminer toutes menaces d'extension de l'infection** , intervint Abby, la mine grave. **J'ai déjà vu ce genre de choses à plus petites échelles dans certains endroits du tiers monde que la maladie avait touché. Quand une épidémie ne peut plus être endiguée par une zone de quarantaine, on brûle tout ce qui peut l'être afin de ne pas laisser le virus s'échapper et faire plus de victimes.**

 **\- Tu crois que c'est ce qu'ils ont prévu de faire ici ? Tout cramer ?** Demanda Clarke toujours sur sa moto.

 **\- Je ne sais pas du tout. Les lieux ont l'air abandonnés depuis quelques temps quand même.**

 **\- Dans tous les cas** , reprit Lincoln, **je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux mettre autant de distance possible entre nous et cette ville. Tout ceux qui ont été épargnés par l'épidémie ont sûrement été transférés dans les camps de réfugiés. Nous ferions mieux de les rejoindre au plus vite.**

\- **Et ton frère sera sûrement parmi eux** , ajoutai-je. **Comme ma famille,**

 **\- Remettons nous en route** , ordonna Clarke. **Quittons ce merdier.**

 **\- Lexa ? Est-ce que ça te dérange si je monte avec Clarke ?**

Je jetai un regard surpris à Raven puis à ma petite-amie. Son visage impassible ne me permettait pas de deviner ses pensées. Peut-être avait-elle besoin de son amie. Aussi hochai-je la tête pour donner mon approbation. Sans attendre un remerciement de leur part, je m'éloignai vers la voiture et grimpai en même temps que Lincoln et Murphy. Toujours au volant, Octavia leva un sourcil en me voyant monter mais je lui répondis aussitôt d'un mouvement d'épaules qu'elle comprit aussitôt.

 **\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant** ? Nous demanda-t-elle en remettant le moteur en route.

 **\- On se barre d'ici avant que ça n'explose.**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Lincoln a émit plusieurs hypothèses et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de vérifier s'il a raison ou non.**

Cela parut lui suffire pour le moment car elle appuya sur la pédale d'accélérateur et prit la tête du convoi, passant au travers des barrières et des postes de sécurité avant d'être très vite rattrapée puis dépassée par la moto. À la vue de Raven pressée contre Clarke, je ne pus empêcher une vague de jalousie de monter en moi et je me forçai à garder les yeux rivés sur la route qui défilait devant nous. Je pensais avoir réussis à rassurer ma blonde mais elle m'avait à peine accorder un regard. Je sentais que les choses n'allaient pas et le pire c'était que je ne pouvais rien y faire. Est-ce que Raven était montée derrière elle à sa demande ou bien désiraient-elles passées du temps ensemble ? Devais-je me faire du soucis ? Après tout, Clarke était bien connue pour son succès auprès de la gente féminine...

 **\- Si on ne s'arrête pas on pourrait être au camps de réfugiés de Las Vegas dans quatre ou cinq heures** , informa Lincoln.

\- **Ouai ça m'étonnerait que des flics viennent nous arrêter avec toute cette merde** , railla Muprhy en s'agitant sur son siège.

 **\- Tant qu'on est pas sortit de la ville, on fais attention. On ne sait même pas à quoi nous attendre une fois dehors.**

Le silence tomba sur la voiture. Je gardai les yeux rivés sur la moto devant nous, mon cœur se serrant à chaque fois qu'elle croisait la route de rôdeurs égarés attirés par le bruit des moteurs. Mais Raven faisait un superbe boulot et parvenait sans mal à les tenir éloignés. J'observai la façon dont elle se tenait à Clarke, dans l'impossibilité d'arrêter de l'imaginer se presser contre elle, à son corps épousant chacune de ses courbes.

 **\- Relax Lexa.**

Je me tournai vers Octavia.

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Je sais à quoi tu penses. Relax, tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire.**

- **Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Tu la connais aussi bien que moi. Sa réputation...**

 **\- l'avantage c'est que moi j'ai un certain recul. Vu les récents événements, elle a besoin de se retrouver.**

 **\- Je lui ai pardonné. Même si il n'y a rien à pardonner.**

 **\- Il faut qu'elle elle se pardonne pour ce qu'elle a fait. La culpabilité n'est pas un sentiment qu'on balaie d'un revers de main ni avec un baiser sans vouloir t'offenser. A chaque fois qu'elle te regarde elle doit penser à ce jours-là. Quand elle voit ton visage elle se rappelle chacun de ses coups. Si les rôles étaient inversés, tu penses vraiment que tu te sentirais parfaitement innocente ?**

Je m'abstins de répondre devant la véracité de ses paroles. Si les rôles étaient effectivement inversés, je ne voudrais même plus croiser son regard de peur d'y lire la crainte ou le dégoût. La toucher deviendrait sûrement une hantise et m'observer dans un miroir deviendrait impossible. Oui, à sa place je serais rongée par la culpabilité, qu'importe ce qu'elle aurait pu me dire.

Pendant une dizaine de minutes je restai plongée dans mes pensées jusqu'à ce qu'un petit coup de la part de O ne me fasse lever la tête. Avec un sourire elle me fit signe de regarder à l'arrière et je retins un rire de justesse devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à nous. Murphy et Lincoln étaient tous les deux endormis paisiblement, la tête du brun posée sur l'épaule du militaire tandis que la sienne dodelinait de droite à gauche. Octavia, les yeux fixés sur la route, jetait de fréquents coups d'œil au rétroviseur central et nous ne pûmes nous retenir plus longtemps lorsque Muprhy vint se blottir un peu plus contre le corps musclé à côté de lui. Un énorme éclat de rire nous échappa, les réveillant en sursaut les paupières papillonnantes. Une larme coula sur ma joue tandis que je continuai de m'esclaffer à leurs dépends. Ma meilleure amie s'appuyait à moitié sur le volant, riant elle aussi à gorge déployée et pendant un instant l'horreur et la tragédie qui accompagnaient nos vies sembla disparaître. Plus de rôdeurs, plus de torture ou de meurtres. Pendant un instant, nous étions redevenus des adolescentes. Nous continuâmes de rire un long moment, les garçons tentant de nous faire avouer la raison de notre hilarité. Puis, quand nous finîmes enfin par nous calmer et répondîmes à leurs questions, Octavia prit ma main dans la sienne et lia nos doigts ensemble.

- **Harper aurait bien rigolé elle aussi.**

 **\- Elle me manque** , avouai-je le sourire triste.

- **A moi aussi. Je suis sûre que sous son air de première de la classe elle aurait finit par montrer son côté guerrière redoutable.**

 **\- Arrête O, elle ne pouvait pas lever la main sur quelqu'un sans le regretter aussitôt** , plaisantai-je.

- **C'est vrai, elle aurait été terrible.**

Lincoln se décala légèrement de son siège, prenant soin de ne pas forcer sur son bras blessé, de sorte à pouvoir placer sa main sur la joue de ma meilleure amie en signe de réconfort. Elle appuya son étreinte, les larmes aux yeux, et le silence tomba une nouvelle fois dans l'habitacle de la voiture pendant une grande partie du trajet en ville.

Je me concentrai sur le paysage qui défilait par la fenêtre pour ne pas me laisser enterrer sous la perte de Harper. Depuis son meurtre, je faisais tout pour ne pas y repenser. Ne pas revoir son corps avachi sur la table, la tête transpercée sans aucune pitié. J'essayais de ne pas imaginer ce que je ferais à Emerson si je le revoyais aujourd'hui. Pour ça et pour ce qu'il nous avait fais subir à Clarke et à moi. Dans mes rêves, je me voyais lui infliger de telles atrocités que je finissais par me réveiller en sursaut, tremblante et animée d'une envie de le faire souffrir qui m'effrayait. J'aurais voulu pouvoir être rassurée par l'étreinte réconfortante de ma petite-amie mais elle me l'avait refusé.

\- **A votre avis combien on survécu** ? Demanda Murphy pour briser le silence. **C'est comme s'il n'y avait plus personne dans les rues à part nous et ces trucs.**

 **\- Si c'est pour retomber sur un type comme Emerson je préfère encore être seule dans la ville** , répondis-je froidement.

Ma phrase lui coupa toute envie de répondre. Le remord me submergea. J'étais injuste avec lui, ce que j'avais subi n'était pas sa faute et les séquelles que j'en garderais non plus.

- **Murphy je -**

Un bruit sourd suivit par un crissement de pneu m'empêcha soudainement de m'excuser.

- **Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?**

Je me retournai brusquement, imitée par mes amis, pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose au travers de la vitre arrière. J'aperçus la voiture de Bellamy, Abby, Monty et Jaha arrêtée en plein milieu de la chaussée. Je vis brièvement leur toit enfoncé, le corps qui gisait dessus, mais n'eus pas le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit que quelque chose percuta notre propre véhicule, forçant O à s'arrêter pour ne pas foncer dans le décor sous la surprise. La moto de Clarke émit un puissant ronflement tandis qu'elle braquait dans notre direction.

Je compris enfin ce qui était en train de se produire. Une pluie de corps s'abattait sur notre petit convoi. Des rôdeurs se jetaient par dizaine du haut des bâtiments qui nous entouraient, attirés par le bruit de notre véhicule, cherchant à rassasier la faim qui les terrassait. Ils s'écrasaient sur la tôle brûlante pour venir ramper dans notre direction, les mâchoires déjà claquantes.

Sans réfléchir, Murphy s'empara aussitôt de sa hache et Lincoln du couteau de chasse qu'il ne quittait jamais. Octavia attrapa la barre de fer à laquelle elle avait soudé des clous avant de me demander silencieusement si j'étais prête à me battre. J'aurais voulu lui assurer d'un hochement de tête déterminé et refermer mes doigts sur ma batte que je n'avais pas touché depuis longtemps mais aucun son ne m'échappa. Il me suffisait d'avancer la main de quelques centimètres et pourtant le tremblement qui me parcourait à présent m'empêcha de faire la moindre action. J'étais comme paralysée, le regard fixé sur l'amoncellement de rôdeurs qui commençait déjà à se former tout autour de nous.

Je n'avais qu'à prendre mon arme et me défendre contre ces monstres. C'était tout ce que j'avais à faire. Mais ce que je pensais être un instrument défensif n'en était plus un. Je me revis frapper le visage des hommes d'Emerson de toutes mes forces. J'entendis leur râle de souffrance. Ils transperçaient mes oreilles sans répit. Leur sang tapissait les murs d'un rouge pourpre et pourtant je continuais de les frapper. Mon bras ressentit le moindre tressaillement de chacun de mes coups.

Quelqu'un ouvrit brutalement la portière et l'air chaud s'engouffra dans l'habitacle. Je me rendis à peine compte que mes compagnons venaient de sortir pour affronter la menace et dégager le passage, ni même que O criait mon nom pour me forcer à bouger de mon siège. Mon cœur battait la chamade à m'en faire mal. Il cognait bien trop vite, bien trop fort. Un bourdonnement incessant me vrillait à présent les oreilles sans que je ne puisse rien faire pour l'atténuer. J'aperçus le visage de Clarke au travers du pare-brise et tentai désespérément de me raccrocher à cette vision mais son regard se bloqua dans le mien. Et ce simple échange me mena à ma perte. Tout devint flou autour de moi. Les cris de mes amis résonnaient au loin, toujours plus lointain, remplacés par les hurlements de douleur des hommes de main de Emerson. Le souffle me manqua et j'eus beau essayer de rester lucide, je vis avec horreur les parois métalliques de la voitures se transformer en tapisseries, le sol en moquette. La lumière du soleil se para d'un voile sombre, à moitié recouvert par les rideaux de la chambre d'hôtel.

\- **Reprends-toi** , me murmurai-je les dents serrés. **Allez reprends-toi !**

Je répétai mon mantra encore et encore mais la panique prenait possession de me mon corps. Je n'étais plus assise sur ce siège mais ligotée à une chaise. La forme de Lincoln laissait place à Emerson. Quant à Clarke...

je tentai de bouger mes poignets sans succès. La corde était bien trop serrée au point que j'en garderais sûrement des marques violacées pendant plusieurs jours.

 **\- Ce n'est pas réel...**

Le rire d'Emerson me glaça le sang. Il s'approchait de moi, le visage éclairé par les tortures à venir.

 **\- Lexa !**

Octavia ? Non. Octavia n'était pas là pour m'aider. Il n'y avait personne qui pourrait l'empêcher de me frapper, de forcer Clarke à lever le poing sur moi pour qu'il l'épargne à ma demande. Je vis avec horreur l'un des hommes faire entrer un rôdeur dans la pièce et je retins un hurlement de terreur. Je devais être forte, aussi forte que je pouvais l'être. Je le fixai tandis qu'il s'approchait de moi, toujours plus proche, plus effrayant. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre qu'attendre, ligotée à ma chaise sans aucun moyen de m'en défaire ni de me défendre. J'entendais Clarke crier mon nom plusieurs fois mais mon regard refusait de quitter le monstre une seule seconde. Ses grognements emplissaient la chambre et lorsque je crus qu'il allait me mordre sa tête explosa littéralement, me recouvrant de sang et de cervelle. Un visage masculin me faisait face, une hache en main. Non, j e devais rêver. Ça ne pouvait pas être Murphy, il n'était pas avec nous dans cette pièce. Il était ailleurs avec les autres.

- **Ca va ? Lexa tu vas bien ? Griffin !**

Une tignasse blonde s'approcha brusquement de moi et je sombrai dans la panique. Je revis ses poings, ressentis la puissance de ses coups. Elle y était obligée, je l'avais encouragée mais pourquoi cela me détruisait-il avec tant de force ? Je lui avais demandé de le faire, je devais la protéger ! Et pourtant elle me meurtrissait physiquement et mentalement. Je n'étais plus rien, le cœur et le visage en sang.

Terrifiée, je me reculai sur ma chaise pour rester éloignée de la portée de ses frappes. Je l'aimais mais je ne pouvais pas. Pas encore une fois. Une larme roula sur ma joue sans que je ne puisse la retenir, très vite suivie par d'autres. Mes liens me serraient toujours autant et je compris très vite que je ne pourrais pas lui échapper lorsqu'elle lèvera la main sur moi.

- **Je t'en prie** , sanglotai-je, mon regard ne quittant pas le sien. **Je t'en prie ne me fais pas de mal...Je t'en supplie Clarke...**

La blonde s'arrêta net. J'aperçus la douleurs dans ses yeux bleus et pourtant sa voix lorsqu'elle s'adressa à moi fut la plus douce que jamais encore auparavant.

- **Jamais plus je ne te ferais de mal Lexa, je te le jure.**

 **\- On a pas le temps pour Griffin, ces trucs arrivent bordel ! Secoues la une bonne fois pour toute !**

 **\- Laisse-nous deux minutes Murphy tu veux !**

Le garçon s'éloigna aussitôt de nous et Clarke en profita pour s'agenouiller devant moi. Avec précaution, elle posa sa main sur la mienne. Je savais qu'elle sentait mes tremblements au travers de ce geste.

- **Je ne sais pas où tu es à cet instant mais ce que tu vois n'est pas réel. Jamais plus je ne lèverai la main sur toi, je préférai mourir. Je sais que je t'ai fais du mal** , ajouta-t-elle d'une voix brisée, **mais je ferais ce qu'il faut pour que tu me pardonnes. Je prendrais soin de toi. Je t'aiderais à vaincre tout ça je te le promet mais il faut que tu reviennes parmi nous. J'ai...On a besoin de toi. Reviens Lexa je t'en prie...**

Ses doigts exercèrent une pression sur ma main. Les liens disparurent. Les murs de la chambre redevinrent du métal tandis que ma chaise se transformait en siège. L'hôtel se métamorphosa de nouveau en voiture et les ennemis reprirent les traits de mes amis se battant férocement contre la vague incessante de rôdeurs.

Lentement, je repris contact avec la réalité et l'horreur de ce que je venais de faire. Je venais de prouver à Clarke que malgré tout ce que je lui avais soutenu, la terreur qu'elle me frappe était toujours ancrée au plus profond de moi, tapie dans un coin de mon esprit que je pensais inexistante.

- **Clarke je suis tellement désolée...Je ne voulais pas...Je n'ai pas voulu...**

Des cris m'empêchèrent de continuer. Bellamy, Jaha, Abby et Monty se battaient pour leurs vies. Lincoln et Octavia évoluaient l'un à côté de l'autre, se protégeant mutuellement malgré le bras blessé du militaire. J'aperçus Murphy fracasser le crâne d'un autre avant de passer aussitôt en suivant, le visage dégoulinant de sueur.

Les doigts de Clarke sous mon menton m'incitèrent à replonger dans le bleu de ses yeux.

 **\- Il faut que tu te battes Lexa.**

 **\- Je ne peux pas. C'est au dessus de mes forces. J'ai toutes ces images...**

 **\- Tu dois être plus forte qu'elles. Je sais que tu l'es. Je te connais.**

Sa voix était ferme mais toujours aussi douce. Elle s'empara de ma batte et me la tendit avec un mouvement de tête. Je puisai dans son regard la force nécessaire et ma main tremblante se referma enfin sur le bois de mon arme. Les flash tentaient de se frayer un chemin dans mon esprit mais je fermai les paupières, surprise de sentir un contact chaud contre ma peau. On se battait pour notre survie, nous n'avions pas le temps pour gérer une crise de panique et malgré tout Clarke venait d'appuyer son front contre le mien. Mon contact avec la réalité, l'ancre grâce à laquelle je me retenais de sombrer. Sa paume recouvrit la mienne. Il était temps que je me batte.

La suite devait rester une suite d'images dans ma mémoire. Mes pas me menèrent finalement hors de la voiture et mon bras s'arma pour entrer dans le combat que mes amis livraient. Clarke dû m'abandonner pour venir en aide à sa mère tandis que je sentis le regard inquisiteur d'Octavia sur moi. Je lui assurai mon état d'un hochement de tête.

Mes premiers coups furent plus qu'hésitants, les souvenirs des hommes que j'avais massacré toujours présents dans mon esprit, mais très vite l'instinct de survie reprit le dessus sur tout le reste. Je me retrouvais à frapper pour dégager un passage devant les voitures, parfois aux côtés de Murphy, parfois aux côtés de Raven ou de Monty. Celui-ci se défendait avec rage face à nos agresseurs mais ces gestes précipités faillirent l'entraîner plusieurs fois dans de mauvaises postures. Il se retrouva brutalement sur le sol et je m'élançai dans sa direction, l'arme à la main. Je l'abaissai avec force tandis que la colonne de l'ennemi produisit un son écœurant jusqu'à ce que le garçon parvienne à se redresser assez pour planter dans son crâne la lame de son couteau. Il prit ma main tendue et se remit sur pieds, m'accordant au passage un sourire de remerciement. Jaha n'eut pas la même chance et nous arrivâmes à l'instant où un rôdeur tirait brutalement sur son bras pour le mordre. S'il échappa de peu à la morsure, son épaule céda sous la force de l'agression et il poussa un hurlement de douleur. Murphy nous rejoignit en quelques enjambées pour nous aider à le dégager.

\- **Il faut remonter en voiture** ! Hurla Lincoln. **Il y a assez de place. Si on attend plus longtemps on va se faire piéger !**

 **\- Et pour ceux qui sont encore sur la route ?**

 **\- On fonce dans le tas, on a pas le choix.**

Je passai mon bras autour de la taille de Jaha et traînait l'homme à demi-conscient jusqu'au véhicule le plus proche. Bellamy vint m'aider, supportant son poids pour me permettre d'actionner la portière avant de le hisser à l'intérieur. Son front ruisselait de sueur sous l'effort tandis qu'il prenait soin de bien le stabiliser. Puis, quand il fut certain que le blessé ne serait pas plus gravement atteint avec la conduite, il partit prendre place derrière le volant.

\- Montez ! Cria-t-il en démarrant le moteur.

Je cherchai les autres du regard. Octavia et Lincoln se débattaient avec de nouveaux rôdeurs avant de finalement parvenir à grimper dans la première voiture. Raven aida Murphy, manifestement légèrement blessé dans la bataille, tandis que Monty prenait place aux côtés de Jaha. Je retins un soupir de soulagement quand j'aperçus enfin ma petite-amie conduire sa mère jusqu'à nous. Ses yeux accrochèrent les miens, chacune avec nos questions silencieuses et nous répondîmes sans aucun mot que nous allions bien.

\- **Montes** , dit Clarke à Abby. **On se retrouve après, filez aussi vite que vous pouvez à l'extérieur de la ville.**

 **\- Viens avec moi** , demanda sa mère en la retenant. **Prendre la moto est trop dangereux. Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre Clarke.**

Les mots touchèrent la blonde et mon cœur se serra. Elle désirait tellement trouver la force de pardonner à Abby pour le rejet et les insultes. Elle voulait plus que tout la retrouver.

- **On se verra** , promit-elle en l'enlaçant.

Leur étreinte dura quelques secondes et la plus âgée des Griffin grimpa finalement à l'intérieur du véhicule. Bellamy démarra dans un vrombissement et commençait déjà à s'éloigner dans la rue lorsque Clarke prit ma main et m'entraîna à sa suite.

\- **On se retrouve à la sortie de la ville** , cria-t-elle à Octavia. **Fichez le camps.**

Je m'apprêtai à prendre la place qui était la mienne avant les récents événements mais ma petite-amie en décida autrement. Elle m'attira contre elle avec tant de force que je me retrouvai projeté contre son corps.

- **Tu montes avec moi** , m'informa-t-elle dans un souffle. **Il est hors de question que je te perde de vue une seule seconde. Je ne veux pas risquer qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. Je ne le supporterais pas.**

Son discours me laissa sans voix, le cœur battant. Clarke eut un timide sourire mais nous dirigea prestement vers la moto, les morts commençant déjà à nous entourer de part et d'autre. D'un mouvement elle démarra l'engin et s'assura que mes bras enserraient bien sa taille avant de s'éloigner en trombe pour laisser ce cauchemar derrière nous.


	20. Chapitre 20

**Chapitre 20 :**

D'un geste assuré je plaçai la béquille de ma moto avant de regarder derrière moi pour être certaine que les voitures étaient à mon niveau. Comme je m'y attendais, elles se garèrent non loin et libérèrent leurs passagers. Chacun était encore bouleversé par notre dernière rencontre avec les rôdeurs et j'entendais sans mal les gémissements de douleurs de Jaha qui ne cessait de maintenir son bras contre lui, le visage en sueur. Abby tentait de le calmer avec des paroles rassurantes que je devinais sans peine avant de tourner le regards vers moi.

 **\- Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée de s'arrêter** ? Lui demandai-je. **Nous ne sommes plus très loin de Las Vegas. Quatre ou cinq heures. Nous pourrions y être dans la nuit.**

 **\- Il a besoin de soins et de repos** , me répondit-elle aussitôt. **Il faut que je lui remette l'épaule en place si je veux lui éviter que sa blessure s'aggrave.**

Je hochai la tête et me concentrai sur le paysage devant moi. Los Angeles était loin derrière nous et la petite bourgade d'à peine quelques bâtiments qui se dressait devant nous semblait totalement abandonnée. Quelques maisons, un bar, une clinique de quartier. L'endroit paraissait tranquille, vide de toutes menaces. J'étais consciente que tout le monde souhaitait souffler un peu mais je sentais l'urgence de continuer à avancer jusqu'à la sécurité qu'allait nous offrir le camps de réfugiés.

 **\- Ta mère a raison** , intervint Bellamy en se rapprochant. **Lincoln, Murphy, Monty et moi nous n'avons qu'à faire un tour pour nous assurer qu'il n'y a pas de risques. Il ne vaut mieux pas poursuivre la route de nuit.**

Les hochements de tête de mes compagnons me firent céder et je retins un soupir de frustration. D'un signe de tête, les garçons s'éloignèrent rapidement, armes à la main et prêt à affronter tout ce qui se dresseraient devant eux. Aucun n'avait envie de faire une mauvaise rencontre, que ce fusse avec des rôdeurs ou avec d'autres êtres humains. Le groupe d'Emerson nous avait fait perdre confiance en la bonté des gens pour nous forcer dorénavant à se méfier de tout et de tout le monde.

Sans attendre, Abby dirigea le blessé en direction de la clinique à quelques pas de là.

 **\- Attends qu'ils aient finis leur inspection** , lui lançai-je.

 **\- Je peux le faire moi-même. Il a besoin de soins et je suis armée.**

 **\- Si jamais -**

 **\- Clarke**! Me coupa-t-elle brusquement. **Je sais ce que je dois faire. Tu n'as pas besoin de me materner.**

La réplique me percuta violemment et je me renfrognai aussitôt. Grand bien lui fasse, qu'elle aille dans cette clinique et rencontre des rôdeurs si ça lui chante puisqu'elle était une grande fille. Après tout elle avait raison, elle n'avait pas besoin de moi.

Je serrai les mains autour des poignées du guidon tandis que je ne les quittai pas du regard. La colère résonnait dans ma tête mais une douce étreinte m'enveloppa et un sentiment d'apaisement se répandit aussitôt en moi. Le corps de Lexa se pressa contre le mien, cherchant par tous les moyens à me calmer. Je fermai les yeux, savourant ce contact, et me laissai aller entre ses bras réconfortants.

- **Laisse-là jouer son rôle** , me murmura-t-elle doucement.

La bourgade était désert. Les garçons en avaient rapidement fais le tour et Abby s'était assurée qu'aucun danger n'était tapie dans l'ombre des couloirs de la clinique. D'un commun accord, notre petit groupe s'était installé à l'intérieur du bâtiment tandis que la nuit commençait à tomber. Même si j'aurais largement préféré être sur la route, je ne pouvais nier qu'un petit break nous ferait du bien. Bellamy avait trouvé un générateur, nous apportant l'électricité nécessaire et Octavia accompagnée de Murphy s'était chargée de barricader les portes pour éviter toutes mauvaises surprises. Lexa et Lincoln avaient décidé de réaménager les salles en chambres de fortunes mais ne pas l'avoir sous les yeux tordait douloureusement mon estomac. J'avais ce besoin constant de la voir, de m'assurer qu'elle allait bien, que rien ne pouvait lui arriver. J'avais une confiance totale en le militaire mais même si j'étais parfaitement consciente qu'il ne laisserait rien arriver à celle qu'il considérait comme sa protégée, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter.

 **\- Clarke ? Tu peux venir m'aider ?**

J'abandonnai Raven et les bombes artisanales que nous étions en train de créer pour me diriger vers Abby et son patient. Jaha semblait sincèrement mal en point mais ma mère savait ce qu'elle faisait et ne laissait pas ses gémissements l'atteindre. Elle était concentrée, son regard vrillé sur l'épaule disloquée de son patient.

J'enlevai ma veste en cuir que je posai sur le revers d'une chaise avant de m'avancer à ses côtés. Il avait pris place sur le bureau de l'accueil et demeurait à la bonne hauteur pour recevoir les soins à venir.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?**

 **\- Il va falloir que tu le tienne pendant que je remboîte son épaule. Si jamais il bouge pendant l'acte, il pourrait se déchirer le muscle ou les ligaments. Si ce n'est pire. Tu dois t'assurer qu'il reste bien immobile. Théolonius, il va falloir serrer les dents** , ajouta ma mère d'un ton sans appel. **Vous risquez de perdre conscience alors ne luttez pas.**

Il hocha la tête, les traits défigurés par la souffrance.

Je n'avais jamais fais ça avant et l'inquiétude de ne pas être à la hauteur me traversa, figeant mes gestes. Mais la main d'Abby se posa sur mon bras et je plongeai dans son regard. Un regard rassurant mais ferme.

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas ça va bien se passer. J'ai confiance en toi Clarke.**

Elle incita Jaha à s'allonger complètement sur le bureau avant de s'installer à ses côtés. Copiant ses mouvements, je pris ma place et posai mes bras sur le torse du blessé, prête à l'empêcher de bouger pendant les soins.

 **\- On y va.**

Ma mère prit doucement son poignet, me jeta un ultime regard pour être certaine que je n'allais pas flancher, puis tira lentement sur le bras. Les cris de Jaha retentirent aussitôt et il chercha à se débattre pour éviter la douleur mais mon poids le maintint fermement en place. Elle continua son action jusqu'à ce le bruit significatif d'un os remit en place se fasse entendre. Mais comme prévu, le blessé sombra dans l'inconscience et son corps se détendit brusquement.

 **\- Il aura besoin de médicaments à son réveil mais la douleur devrait être supportable maintenant que son épaule est remise correctement. Il faudra aussi mettre son bras en écharpe jusqu'à ce que l'on arrive à Las Vegas. D'ici là je ne peux rien faire de plus.**

Le reste de la soirée se déroula sans que rien ne vienne la déranger et je pus enfin me relaxer. Nous n'étions pas entourés de rôdeurs, personne ne pouvait entrer dans la clinique sans que nous ne soyons prêts à les recevoir et chacun se détendait peu à peu, savourant cette tranquillité bienvenue. Nous partagions un repas dans l'une des salles vides tandis que rires et discussions s'élevaient tout autour de nous. Pendant un temps, chacun d'entre nous s'efforça d'oublier les récents événements. Bien que silencieuse, je profitais moi aussi de ces instants. Une bouteille de bière à la main, j'écoutai distraitement les conversations.

Sous les regards réprobateurs de son frère, Octavia avait trouvé refuge dans les bras de Lincoln tandis qu'ils se murmuraient des mots n'appartenant qu'à eux. Je retins un sourire. Il leur en aura fallu du temps à ces deux-là pour accepter leur attirance réciproque. Moins, toutefois, que pour Lexa et moi... Mes yeux dévièrent vers la principale intéressée.

Elle était belle. Magnifique. Les cheveux détachés, la mine détendue, elle ressemblait à la lycéenne d'avant tous ces événements. Je la voyais faire son possible pour participer à la conversation, ses efforts pour repousser loin d'elle ses souvenirs qui menaçaient de l'envahir. Je la fixais, hypnotisée par la manière dont elle levait sa bouteille jusqu'à ses lèvres. Une vague de chaleur se répandit en moi sans que je ne l'explique. Des flashs de notre nuit ensemble, la seule que nous ayons partagé, traversèrent ma mémoire et je retins un frisson de désir. Je revoyais son corps en proie au plaisir, entendais ses gémissements tandis que ses mains s'accrochaient au draps autour de nous. Je pouvais ressentir la chaleur de sa peau contre la mienne, sa langue qui -

 **\- Clarke !**

Je clignai des yeux. Tout le petit groupe me regardait et le rouge faillit me monter aux joues quand je croisai celui de Lexa qui me dévisageait, un sourcil arqué par le questionnement.

 **\- Désolée je pensais à la route qu'il nous reste à parcourir** , mentis-je d'un air que j'espérais détaché. **Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ?**

Au petit sourire de Raven, je compris qu'au moins une personne ne me crut pas. Elle s'abstint néanmoins de tout commentaire. Ce dont je lui fus redevable.

 **\- Lincoln te demandait comment était ta vie avant l'Apocalypse** , répéta Murphy.

 **\- Comme les vôtres je suppose. Le lycée, les sorties, les amis.**

 **\- Octavia nous a dit que tu étais une artiste. C'est vrai ?**

Bon sang j'avais vraiment zappé toute la conversation ?

 **\- Ce n'était qu'une passion. Quand j'étais plus jeune je passais mon temps libre avec Matt mon meilleur ami à dessiner pendant des heures. J'imagine que j'aurais aimé intégrer une école d'art.**

Un silence génant tomba sur l'assistance et je n'en compris la raison qu'en voyant le regard d'Octavia, de Bellamy et de Lexa. Consciente de mon erreur, je me mordis la lèvre. Quelle imbécile d'avoir parlé de Matt comme ça...

Un claquement de mains nous fit sursauter et Raven se leva prestement.

 **\- Bien maintenant que l'instant gêne est passé je propose qu'on se détende un peu ! Pendant qu'on cherchait des médoc avec Murphy, on a trouvé un petit quelque chose...**

Elle disparut rapidement et revint quelques secondes plus tard, un cd entre les doigts avant de se diriger vers la petite chaîne hi-fi qui trônait sur la commode présente dans la pièce. Avec un sourire, elle appuya sur le bouton « **play** » et s'empressa d'augmenter le volume. Dès lors que les premières notes de musique s'élevèrent, l'ambiance changea littéralement. Les visages se détendirent, les rires se firent entendre et le propre son du mien m'étonna. Raven se précipita vers Octavia, l'attrapant par la main pour l'entraîner à sa suite avant de se mettre à danser. Comme si nous n'étions qu'une bande de jeunes lors d'une simple soirée, comme si aucune horreur ne menaçait de nous envahir au moindre manque d'inattention de notre part. Murphy ne tarda pas à se lever pour se mêler au rythme des filles.

La musique et l'alcool nous faisaient oublier dans quel monde nous étions désormais forcés de vivre. Les chansons s'enchaînaient, nous nous levions tour à tour pour suivre les mouvements de danse et bientôt il ne resta plus que Lincoln en grande discussion avec Lexa, Bellamy et moi.

 **\- Qui aurait crû qu'après tout ça on se retrouve à faire une soirée** , plaisanta-t-il en se penchant vers moi.

 **\- On a bien mérité une petite pause.**

 **\- Je sais que tu aurais préféré qu'on continue jusqu'au camp mais regardes-les. Ca leur fait du bien d'oublier pour un temps contre quoi on se bat.**

 **\- Parce que tu penses qu'on peut vraiment l'oublier ?** demandai-je sincèrement.

Il se mura dans le silence pendant quelques secondes, son regard fixé sur Octavia. La jeune fille riait aux éclats devant les pitreries de Murphy.

 **\- Je pense** , avança-t-il prudemment, **que parfois on peut au moins essayer. La journée c'est facile, on se tient occupé, on se fixe des objectifs. Mais la nuit...**

 **\- La nuit c'est plus dure.**

 **\- Oui. Être seul avec ses pensées et ses souvenirs, être confronté à ses peurs...Le temps du lycée est loin, pas vrai ?**

Je hochai la tête alors qu'une nouvelle chanson s'activait. Plus lente, plus douce. Octavia s'approcha de Lincoln et je retins un sourire lorsqu'il se leva pour la suivre. Ses mains se nouèrent autour de sa taille tandis qu'elle se collait contre lui, les yeux fermés. Raven et Murphy les imitèrent, bien que moins proches que le couple à devenir. Quant à moi, je ne pus empêcher mon regard de dévier vers Lexa et mon souffle m'échappa lorsque je me rendis compte qu'elle me fixait déjà. Ses pupilles vertes scintillaient, attisant les battements déjà irréguliers de mon cœur. Comment arrivait-elle à faire ça, à faire en sorte que je ne vois plus qu'elle alors que la pièce était pleine de monde ?

J'étais prise aux pièges, incapable de détourner la tête et cette sensation ne fit que s'accroître lorsqu'elle se leva dans ma direction. Sans aucun mot, elle me tendit une main que j'attrapai sans réfléchir pour la suivre sur la piste de danse improvisée. Mon corps se mit à trembler, anxieuse à l'idée que j'allais la prendre dans mes bras, la maintenir contre moi. Mes peurs de la blesser se décuplaient comme je la voyais s'approcher. Avec une douceur inimaginable, elle m'incita à mettre mes bras autour de sa taille alors que les siens venaient enlacer ma nuque. Sa chaleur m'envahit aussitôt et l'envie de partir en courant se fit plus imposante.

 **\- Ne crains rien** , me murmura-t-elle en ne quittant pas mon regard. **Il n'y a que toi et moi. Rien d'autre. Juste toi et moi...**

La pression de ses doigts me firent apposer mon front contre le sien et je fermai les yeux. Le sentiment de plénitude que j'en ressentis me noua la gorge.

 **\- Ne penses à rien d'autre qu'à cet instant Clarke.**

La chaleur de son corps contre le mien. La caresse de sa peau contre ma nuque. Son souffle sur mon visage. Je me laissai envahir paisiblement par la musique qui résonnait tout autour de nous.

 _ **\- Tell me you love me just one time...**_

Le son de sa voix me fit rouvrir les paupières. Les siennes toujours closes, elle fredonnait les paroles. C'était la première fois que je l'entendais chanter et j'aurais pu tomber amoureuse d'elle à ce simple instant. Si je ne l'étais pas déjà depuis notre rencontre.

 _ **\- Just give me one night... I'll be the secret on your lips, let me be that one kiss...**_

 **\- Lexa...**

Ses yeux croisèrent les miens. Malgré mes craintes, je me penchai vers elle pour venir capturer ses lèvres. Je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher, j'avais besoin de la sentir contre moi. Elle ne tarda pas à retourner mon baiser, ses mains remontant jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux pour venir s'y perdre. Son corps se pressa contre le mien, réduisant plus encore la distance entre nous. Mon cœur menaçait d'imploser à l'intérieur de ma poitrine tant les sensations que Lexa me faisait ressentir me montaient à la tête. Je me perdais en elle, le souffle littéralement coupé. J'ignore combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi, toute notion de l'extérieur oubliée, mais je fus ramené à la réalité lorsque ma brune s'éloigna de moi.

 **\- Viens avec moi** , m'ordonna-t-elle doucement.

Je n'émis aucune résistance tandis qu'elle m'entraînait en dehors de la pièce. Je ne m'aperçus pas des regards pétillants de nos amis ou celui un peu plus renfrogné de Bellamy. À l'extérieur de la salle, je vis ma mère penchée sur Jaha, sûrement en train de lui prodiguer quelques soins qui sortirent de mon esprit dès lors que Lexa serra ma paume. Elle me guida jusqu'à l'une des salles réaménagée en chambre et referma la porte derrière nous. Debout au centre, je gardai les yeux rivés sur Lexa tandis qu'elle s'adossa contre le battant en bois. Pendant un instant elle fixa ses pieds sans rien dire. Puis, au moment où j'allais prendre la parole, je me figeai. Ses doigts venaient d'agripper la fermeture éclair de sa veste pour la descendre lentement, les cheveux cachant à moitié son visage. Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps. Sans pouvoir me retenir, je m'avançai vers elle et éloignai délicatement ses mains pour achever moi-même d'ouvrir son vêtement. Nos lèvres se retrouvèrent pour s'épouser une fois de plus. Toute notre ardeur et notre impatience, tout notre éloignement que je nous avais imposé rendirent nos gestes précipités. J'avais tellement envie de Lexa que ça en était douloureux. Notre nuit ensemble ne s'était pas forcément déroulé dans les meilleures conditions mais cette fois il n'y aura qu'elle et moi. Très vite sa veste se retrouva au sol et je m'empressai d'enlever son débardeur, ne la laissant qu'en soutien-gorge sous mon regard désireux. Ma bouche vint embrasser son cou alors que je la plaquai un peu plus contre la porte, lui arrachant un gémissement qui résonna à mes oreilles. Mes mains parcouraient son corps, frôlant ses côtes, caressant chaque parcelle de sa peau. Les sons que Lexa laissait échapper m'encourageaient à descendre mes lèvres sur le haut de sa poitrine où je parvenais à ressentir son souffle erratique, puis jusqu'à son ventre. A genoux devant elle, je glissai mes doigts jusqu'au bouton de son short avec la ferme idée de lui ôter lorsque les peurs que j'endiguais brisèrent toutes mes défenses. Je ne pu retenir tous les mauvais souvenirs de déferler en moi et avant que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte je m'étais déjà relevée sous le regard surpris de ma brune.

 **\- Je suis désolée Lexa, je ne peux pas** , soufflai-je tristement avant de prendre littéralement la fuite.

J'entendis à peine ses plaintes pour me retenir. La tête me tournait, mes oreilles bourdonnaient désagréablement. Une chaleur suffocante m'empêchait de respirer correctement tandis que je m'éloignai à pas rapide. Loin de la chambre, loin de Lexa. Encore une fois ma culpabilité venait de m'arracher à elle et j'en venais à me détester pour ça. Tout était si parfait, pourquoi ne pouvais-je me résoudre à avancer ?

 **\- Clarke ?**

Le visage de ma mère apparut dans mon champs de vision. Je voulus ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais les sanglots qui entravaient ma gorge éclatèrent brusquement et les larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues. Les bras de ma mère se renfermèrent sur moi.

* **Clexa*Clexa*Clexa***

 **\- Tu ne devrais pas fumer autant...**

Je recrachai la fumée de ma cigarette. La nuit était déjà bien avancée mais la bourgade était plongée dans un silence quasi religieux. Assises sur le péron de la clinique, Abby se contentait de me regarder. Nous étions installées ici depuis une vingtaine de minutes sans prononcer plus de quelques mots. Mes larmes s'étaient taris et passé la honte d'avoir laissé éclater mes sentiments je ne ressentais que du vide.

 **\- Tu veux m'en parler**? M'encouragea ma mère d'une voix douce.

 **\- Il n'y a rien à dire.**

 **\- Clarke... Je te connais. Tu n'es pas du genre à afficher ta tristesse. Il y a quelque chose et peut-être qu'en parler te ferait du bien.**

Je restai murée dans le silence pendant un instant, à ne rien faire d'autre que prendre de nouvelles bouffées.

 **\- Est-ce que tu regrettes parfois ce que tu m'as fais enduré**? demandai-je finalement. **Les insultes, le mépri. De m'avoir mise à la porte comme si je n'étais rien pour toi.**

 **\- Je le regrette tous les jours.**

 **\- Pourquoi l'avoir fait alors ?**

Ma génitrice porta son regard au loin, manifestement gênée d'avoir une telle discussion.

 **\- J'ai fais ce que je pensais être la meilleure chose à faire à ce moment. Ton père... ton père venait de nous quitter, j'avais sombré dans une dépression dont je n'arrivais pas à sortir. J'étais en colère tout le temps et je n'espérais qu'une chose, que tu sois parfaite. Que tu sois... Que tu n'aimes pas les hommes de la façon dont tu étais censée les aimer m'a donné l'impression que j'avais échoué. Ce mode de vie chez d'autres familles ne me dérangeait pas mais sous mon propre toit je ne l'ai pas supporté. J'avais déjà imaginé ta vie, j'avais fondé des espoirs en toi et j'ai laissé les « qu'en dira-t-on » prendre le pas sur tout le reste. Y compris mon amour pour toi.**

 **\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu m'as brisé Abby... J'avais besoin de ma mère et quand je me retournais tu n'étais pas là, ou tu me haïssais. J'ai cherché une réponse à tout ça, à comprendre en quoi aimer une fille me rendait indigne de ton amour.**

 **\- Clarke je suis tellement désolée**...m'avoua ma mère les larmes aux yeux. **Je regretterais mes erreurs jusqu'à la fin de ma vie et je n'aurais de cesse d'essayer de me faire pardonner.**

Je lui en voulais toujours mais pourtant le nouveau monde dans lequel nous vivions me poussa à prendre sa main dans la mienne pour la rassurer. Je lui en voulais toujours, mais je pourrais trouver la force de renouer avec elle. Je ne voulais pas gâcher plus de temps alors qu'il nous en restait peut-être plus beaucoup. Pourtant une question me tournait encore dans la tête.

 **\- Tu t'es sentie coupable ?**

 **\- Évidemment.**

 **\- Et quand as-tu réussi à surmonter cette culpabilité ? Quand as-tu arrêter de revoir tes actions et de t'en vouloir ? Quand as-tu réussi à te pardonner ?**

 **\- Je te le dirais quand j'aurais trouvé... Ecoute-moi Clarke, ce qui s'est passé avec Lexa n'était pas ta faute. Je sais que tu n'as pas vraiment voulu me confier tout ce qui vous est arrivé ce jours-là mais tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tu as fais ce qu'on t'a obligé à faire.**

 **\- J'ai ces images dans ma tête constamment** , crachai-je avec rancœur. **Quand je pose les yeux sur elle... Je n'arrive plus à être avec elle mais je ne supporte pas qu'elle soit loin de moi. Je suis en permanence tiraillée entre les deux et je suis fatiguée Maman... Je suis tellement fatiguée...**

Une larme roula sur ma joue. Puis une autre. Le corps de ma mère se colla contre le mien et je me retrouvai une fois de plus dans la sécurité de son étreinte. Je mis mon visage au creux de son cou, me laissant aller à cet épuisement que je ressentais en permanence. Comme si toutes mes barrières venaient de céder brutalement.

 **\- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?**

 **\- Non** , soufflai-je. **Je suis amoureuse d'elle. Comme je ne l'ai jamais été de personne. Comme si elle était devenue une part de moi. Elle me rend meilleure et je sais que c'est la bonne. Je sais que c'est elle.**

 **\- Alors tu dois trouver la force de te pardonner. Ne prends pas le risque de t'éloigner d'elle ou de la perdre parce que l'amour, le véritable amour, mérite qu'on se batte pour lui.**

 **\- Tu ne trouves pas ça stupide ?**

 **\- J'ai su que ton père était l'homme de ma vie à notre première rencontre Clarke. Quand on trouve l'âme sœur on le reconnaît. Je n'ai pas été là par le passé pour toi, pour te soutenir. Mais maintenant je ne veux plus perdre de temps. Je veux me consacrer à toi et à ton bien-être.**

Cette conversation, ses gestes envers moi, crevèrent la carapace que j'avais élevé contre ma mère depuis si longtemps. Les mots que j'avais tant souhaité entendre venait enfin de m'être avouée et la sensation d'être soutenue et comprise me fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Bien que la rancoeur de ces dernières années n'était pas encore totalement effacée, le pardon possédait dorénavant mon esprit. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que cette discussion finirait par m'apporter un semblant de paix avec elle ainsi qu'avec moi-même.

Un grognement attira notre attention et le visage d'Abby afficha aussitôt une moue d'excuse. Manifestement, Jaha reprennait contact avec la réalité et le médecin devait reprendre du service. Sa main tapota mon genou pendant encore quelques secondes, son regard ne quittant jamais le mien. Nous avions encore tellement de choses à nous dire mais nous savions toutes les deux que désormais le temps du pardon était venue. Nous pourrions redevenir une famille si chacune de nous le voulait.

Ma mère se releva des marches et s'apprêtait à rentrer dans le bâtiment lorsqu'elle se figea. Intriguée, je scrutai son dos qui me faisait face. La tête baissée, elle semblait perdu dans ses pensées jusqu'au moment où elle détacha son penditif pour se retourner vers moi. Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma poitrine.

 **\- Abby qu'est-ce que-**

 **\- Ton père m'a offert cette bague il y a longtemps. Il me l'a offerte pour officialiser notre amour et ce geste a été une promesse entre nous. Il nous a quitté mais nous avions été d'accord sur une chose. Cette bague te reviendrait.**

Le bijou était simple mais beau. Un anneau en argent où était gravé un simple symbole, le signe de l'infini. J'ouvris la main pour que ma mère puisse le déposer au creux de ma paume, ignorant les milles et une question qui tournait en mon esprit. Lentement, elle replia un à un mes doigts pour emprisonner le cadeau.

 **\- Fais en bon usage** , me murmura-t-elle.

Elle m'embrassa timidement le front avant de finalement rentrer dans la clinique. Quant à moi, je restai figée sans pouvoir bouger jusqu'à ce que les cendres de ma cigarette finissent par être dispersée par le vent du soir.

 ***CLEXA*CLEXA*CLEXA***

Cela devait faire dix bonnes minutes que je me tenais dos au mur, un pied posé contre lui et les bras croisés. Mes yeux ne quittaient pas la forme endormie allongée dans le lit de fortune bien que Lexa repose sur le côté, de telle sorte que je ne puisse voir son visage. J'entendais son souffle régulier où je la regardais s'agiter parfois dans son sommeil, prête à intervenir si le moindre cauchemar venait s'en prendre à elle. Au dehors la fête continuait, je pouvais entendre les rires de mes compagnons et je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir coupable. Ma brune serait sans doute bien réveillée à cette heure-là si je n'avais pas fuis et profiterait comme tout le monde de ce bref instant de paix au lieu de de s'être isolée, sûrement encore blessée par ma réaction. Pourtant, même si je n'avais toujours pas bougé, je sentais au plus profond de moi que j'avais pris une décision. Les mots de ma mère avaient fais mouche. Il n'appartenait qu'à moi de pouvoir arranger les choses et à cet instant précis tout mon être, tout mon corps et mon esprit, me hurlait d'aller retrouver Lexa.

Aussi, après encore quelques secondes, je finis par abandonner mon poste de surveillance et m'approchai du lit. Je retirai doucement ma veste en cuir ainsi que mes chaussures avant de me glisser sans bruit sous les couvertures.j'hésitai brièvement puis me collai enfin contre le dos brûlant de ma petite-amie.

 **\- Clarke... ?**

Sa voix légèrement rauque m'indiqua sans mal qu'elle était partagée entre le réveil et le sommeil.

Je déposai un baiser sur sa nuque pour l'encourager à se rendormir mais à l'instant ou je goûtai à sa peau, un frisson me parcourut. Son parfum embaumait tous mes sens. Ma main quitta le matelas pour se poser sur sa hanche tandis que mon corps se collait un peu plus au sien, ma bouche continuant son parcours jusqu'à son cou que j'embrassai encore, et encore. Mon souffle – ou le sien je ne saurais le dire – devint soudain plus précipité et m'encouragea à poursuivre. Cette fois je n'avait pas envie de cesser, je n'avais pas envie de fuir. Je la voulais. J'avais envie d'elle dans un désir presque douloureux.

Mes doigts abandonnèrent ses hanches pour glisser jusqu'à son ventre. Je le caressai quelques instants, amoureusement, avant de glisser lentement en dessous de son maillot.

 **\- Clarke...**

Ce n'était qu'un soupir mais la façon dont son bassin tentait de se coller au miens ne me laissait aucune imagination quand à l'effet qu'elle ressentait. Elle m'invitait à poursuivre, à ne pas m'arrêter. Mes caresses remontèrent jusqu'à la frontière de son soutien-gorge et je n'hésitai qu'une fraction de secondes avant de glisser en dessous pour m'emparer de ce qui me faisait envie. Le gémissement de Lexa me fit perdre le contrôle tout autant que sa main qui vint se glisser dans mes cheveux. Elle se tourna prestement et nos bouches se rencontrèrent en un baiser endiablé. Mes doigts quittèrent sa poitrine pour redescendre sans attendre, passant la barrière de son shorty pour se perdre plus bas. Son soupir de plaisir se retrouva étouffé par nos lèvres scellées mais il résonna à mes oreilles comme la plus belle des musiques.

Pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, nos âmes se retrouvèrent et nos corps se mélangèrent avec passion. Elle me fit chavirer, m'amenant au-delà même du simple orgasme tandis que la laissait à bout de souffle. Mes mains, ma bouche explorèrent tous ce qui m'étaient donné d'attendre et pas une seconde nous nous soucièrent des gémissements ou des cris qui s'échappaient de la chambre. Nous aurions sûrement droit à des regards et des sourires demain devant nos amis mais pour le moment il n'y avait qu'elle et moi. Et même après que nous n'ayons plus la force de continuer nos activités charnelles, je gardai Lexa serrée contre moi, ma poitrine contre son dos, mon bras soulevant ma tête. Nos yeux restaient fixés sur la bague de ma mère que je faisais tournoyer devant nous du bout des doigts.

 **\- Elle est magnifique** , murmura ma brune.

 **\- Ma mère me l'a donné. Mon père lui avait offert en gage de son amour et depuis elle ne l'a jamais quitté.**

Mon cœur battait la chamade mais cette fois ça n'avait rien à voir avec notre passion consumée. Depuis la conversation avec Abby, des idées plus folles les unes que les autres avaient vu le jour dans mon esprit. Des idées qui, pour tout le monde, sembleraient totalement absurdes. Seulement elles avaient un sens pour moi.

 **\- A quoi penses-tu ?** Me demanda Lexa dans un souffle.

Je souris. Elle sentait toujours quand j'étais agitée par quelque chose. Elle le voyait sans même avoir à me regarder. Et ce simple petit constat brisa toutes mes barrières. Je n'avais envie de personne d'autre qu'elle. Je n'avais envie de connaître aucun jour sans qu'elle ne soit à mes côtés. C'était ça, le véritable amour.

Ma voix n'eut aucun tremblement lorsque je répondis à sa question, penchée au creux de son oreille.

\- **Epouses-moi...**


	21. Chapitre 21

**Chapitre 21 :**

Je me sentais défaillir. Mes jambes ne supportaient plus mon propre poids tandis que ma tête flanchait sous l'amoncellement de sentiments que je ressentais à cet instant. Du plaisir, beaucoup trop de plaisir pour être physiquement capable de le supporter alors que les assauts répétés de Lexa ne me laissaient aucun répit, une paix que je n'aurais jamais cru capable d'éprouver et un bonheur au delà de toute imagination. Mon dos brûlant frissonnait contre le carrelage glacée de la douche mais j'aurais été incapable de décider si la cause devait en être attribuée à la fraîcheur du mur ou à la sensation des bras de ma brune sur mes hanches. Les yeux fermés, je ne parvenais à rien d'autre qu'à gémir, prise au piège de sa passion. Mes doigts tentaient de me retenir de m'écrouler mais pour rien au monde je n'aurais bougé. Une main s'empara de la mienne, nous liant ensemble tandis que mon index entra en contact avec la fraîcheur du métal. La bague.

Cette réalisation m'arracha un nouveau soupir tandis que je devenais prisonnière de mon orgasme imminent. L'eau qui coulait sur nous, brûlante autant que nos deux corps, laissait échapper des nuages de vapeurs. Je ne les voyais pas mais j'arrivais à les sentir tournoyer dans la douche. Ils avaient sûrement déjà recouvert les murs et le miroir de la salle de bain d'une pellicule d'humidité. Une partie de moi tentait de me tirer hors de ce rêve, me criait que cela faisait plus d'une heure que nous étions enfermées dans cette pièce et qu'il était plus qu'évident que les autres se doutaient de nos activités, mais une nouvelle action de Lexa la balaya loin de mon esprit. Seulement elle. Seulement moi. Rien d'autre ne comptait et ne compterait jamais.

J'arrivais au point de non retour. Je le sentais dans mes tremblements, dans mes gémissements toujours plus prononcés. Ma main libre vint se perdre dans les cheveux de Lexa, à genoux devant moi bien que j'étais consciente qu'elle n'avait besoin d'aucun encouragement pour continuer. Sa langue me faisait perdre pieds avec la réalité, m'entraînant dans les limbes d'un monde pleins de désir, plein d'un plaisir que je ne parvenais même plus à dissimuler. Ses doigts se resserrèrent une fois de plus au mien, enfonçant délicieusement la bague qui ornait son annulaire dans ma peau.

Elle avait dis oui.

Elle serait mienne, maintenant et à jamais.

La jouissance déferla en moi avec une puissance insoupçonnée et je ne dû de rester debout qu'à la poigne de ma fiancée qui ralentit la cadence au rythme du mouvement de mon bassin. Si j'avais ouvert les yeux, j'aurais certainement aperçu l'amour au fond de ses yeux mais je savais qu'au moindre tressaillement je risquais de m'effondrer. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient, mon cœur cognait violemment contre ma poitrine. Et ce sentiment s'accentua lorsque je sentis les lèvres de Lexa remonter le long de mon ventre, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qu'elle parvenait à atteindre. Sa langue glissa plus sensuellement que jamais entre ma poitrine pour venir se nicher au creux de mon cou, qu'elle entreprit de mordiller avant d'atteindre mon oreille, capturant le lobe entre ses dents. Son corps ne se décala jamais du mien, empêchant ma chute. Les paupières toujours closes, ma main toujours perdus dans ses cheveux, je la forçai tendrement à venir réclamer cette bouche qui était sienne. Jamais je ne pourrais me lasser de ses baisers, de sa peau contre la mienne, de nos battements résonnant à l'unisson. Je vaincrais l'Apocalypse pour que Lexa reste pour toujours à mes côtés. Je me battrais contre tous les maux pour un seul de ses sourires. Et lorsque j'ouvris enfin les yeux pour croiser son regard, plongeant dans ses yeux verts, je su que j'avais fais le bon choix. Le choix de lui demander sa main, le choix de mon cœur de n'appartenir qu'à elle.

Sans aucune parole, ma brune m'embrassa une nouvelle fois, ses lèvres effleurant les miennes avec tant de douceur que la paix intérieure que je ressentais s'accentua brutalement, avant de nicher son visage dans le creux de mon cou. Ses mains frôlaient délicatement mes côtes, mes hanches alors que les miennes venaient épouser sa nuque et la courbe de ses épaules. Nous restâmes ainsi de longues minutes, tentant de reprendre ensemble le souffle que nous nous étions arrachés sans aucun répit avant que Lexa ne laisse échapper un faible soupir.

 **\- Je ne veux pas sortir d'ici** , murmura-t-elle. **Je ne veux pas aller dehors.**

 **\- Je sais... Je ne le veux pas non. Mais bientôt nous arriverons au camps de Las Vegas. Tout sera différent là-bas.**

 **\- Tu le penses vraiment ?**

Un sourire vint étirer mes lèvres tandis que je laissai glisser mon pouce sur sa bouche si tentatrice.

 **\- J'en suis certaine. Tous ces derniers mois seront derrière nous. Ta famille t'attend et lorsque nous les auront retrouvés, je leur dirais à quel point j'aime leur fille et à quel point je ne peux plus attendre qu'elle devienne ma femme.**

Lexa baissa la tête, ses joues se teintant d'une adorable couleur rouge avant qu'elle ne relève la tête, le regard plus déterminé que jamais.

 **\- Aujourd'hui.**

 **\- Aujourd'hui**? Répétai-je sans comprendre.

 **\- Je veux le faire aujourd'hui,** souffla ma brune **. Je ne veux pas avoir à attendre Las Vegas pour me marier avec toi.**

 **\- Mais...ta mère ? Ton frère ?**

 **\- Nous aurons le temps pour la cérémonie en grande pompes. Aujourd'hui je ne veux que toi.**

Mes mains vinrent emprisonner son visage pour me permettre de plonger au plus profond de ses yeux à la recherche du moindre signe de doute. Je n'en vis aucun. Alors, lentement, j'acceptai d'un mouvement de tête qui lui arracha un rire de bonheur. Mon cœur faillit imploser devant ce son que je pensais ne plus jamais entendre. Poussées par la précipitation de notre union prochaine, nous quittâmes la chaleur de la salle de bain pour rejoindre notre chambre. Nos mains ne se lâchaient pas, ce qui rendait la tâche de s'habiller beaucoup plus difficile, et nos regards ne cessaient de s'accrocher, nos lèvres de s'unir. Au point que nous risquions de passer de nouvelles heures enfermées dans cette pièce.

Des éclats de voix nous tirèrent pourtant brutalement hors de notre rêverie et je me redressai au-dessus de Lexa. Comment avions-nous atterris sur le lit, sa chemise ouverte me révélant déjà sa peau offerte à mes caresses, je n'aurais su le dire. En revanche, je comptais bien savoir ce qui venait de nous empêcher de continuer. Alertées, nous échangeâmes un regard avant de rapidement nous rhabiller pour rejoindre la salle principale. J'eu à peine le temps d'arriver que la vision d'un Bellamy furieux et hurlant, ceinturé par Murphy, ne me saute aux yeux.

 **\- Arrête d'en faire toute une histoire Bell !** Vociféra Octavia en levant les yeux au ciel.

 **\- Que j'arrête ? Je ne suis pas idiot je sais bien ce qui est arrivé dans cette chambre !**

 **\- Et quand bien même ? Je ne suis plus une enfant au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué !**

Je questionnai silencieusement Raven, présente elle aussi, et le sourire amusé qu'elle me lança faillit me faire éclater de rire. Alors c'était ça la raison de tout ce tapage ? Je me retins pourtant et choisis de jouer la carte de l'ignorance.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici**? Demandai-je.

 **\- Ce qui se passe** , aboya le brun, **c'est que cette ordure ici présente a cru bon de se taper ma sœur de dix-huit ans !**

Lincoln ne bronchait pas, adossé au mur, les bras croisés. Manifestement, il ne cherchait ni à se défendre, ni à nier ce qui s'était produit.

 **\- Je suis étonnée qu'ils ne l'aient pas fais avant honnêtement** , pouffa Raven.

 **\- Toi n'en rajoutes pas !**

 **\- Ca va Bell, calmes-toi. Ta sœur est grande, elle peut faire des choix sans que tu ne sois constamment sur son dos. Et puis à force de japper comme un chien enragé tu vas finir par faire rappliquer les rôdeurs alors baisse d'un ton.**

Le garçon se défit de l'emprise de Murphy, loin d'être calmé. Il n'esquissa pourtant aucun geste envers le militaire, se contentant de le défier avec un regard haineux.

 **\- Quand on sera arrivé à Las Vegas, nous aurons une petite conversation O.**

 **\- Hors de question. Raven a raison je suis assez grande pour faire mes propres choix. Et je choisis Lincoln. Maintenant si tu n'es pas content, tu peux tout aussi bien aller te faire voir. Je t'aime Bell, sincèrement, mais je préfère ne pas te voir quand tu es aussi con.**

Sur ces paroles, Octavia s'empara de la main de Lincoln et sortit furieusement de la pièce, l'entraînant à sa suite. Pendant un instant, un silence gênant s'installa dans la pièce avant que Raven ne finisse par éclater de rire, s'attirant par la même occasion les foudres de Bellamy.

 **\- Il n'y a rien de drôle** , cracha-t-il férocement.

 **\- Tu en fais toute une montagne. Tu devrais plutôt être content qu'elle réussisse à être heureuse dans ce monde où tout part en vrille.**

 **\- C'est ma sœur !**

 **\- Ca ne change rien. Laisse-la vivre un peu. Si elle l'aime, elle ne fait rien de mal.**

Cela ne le calma pas pour autant et je le regardai se diriger vers la sortie. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il sembla vraiment s'apercevoir de la présence de Lexa et de la mienne. Ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens, coléreux, plein d'un ressentiment que je ne compris pas.

 **\- La prochaine que vous décidez de vous envoyer en l'air toutes les deux, essayez de ne pas en faire profiter tout le groupe.**

 **\- Je t'emmerde Bellamy** , répliquai-je froidement.

Il serra les dents avant de prendre la porte sous nos regards éberlués. Murphy haussa les épaules en maugréant quelque chose avant de finalement le suivre, nous laissant seules toutes les trois.

 **\- Tu aurais dû voir la tête qu'il a tiré quand il est rentré dans la chambre d'Octavia** , ria Raven. **Je n'ai jamais vu un homme aussi pâle de toute ma vie.**

 **\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle se laisse faire de sitôt** , rétorqua Lexa, sa main toujours dans la mienne. **Ils se tournent autour depuis un moment. Ça ne pourra que leur faire du bien d'être ensemble.**

J'aperçus furtivement son regard me fixer avant qu'elle ne baisse la tête, gênée d'avoir été surprise. Mais ce petit manège ne manqua pas à Raven qui s'abstint pourtant de tout commentaire, se contentant de nous couver de ses yeux sombres.

 **\- Il serait temps de se préparer au départ** , annonçai-je pour rompre le silence. **Plus vite nous atteindrons Las Vegas et mieux ce sera.**

 **\- Tu penses que ta mère va accepter que Jaha voyage ?**

 **\- Il n'a qu'une épaule démise. Il n'est pas en train de mourir. Ce serait moi, nous arions déjà tracer depuis bien longtemps.**

 **\- Oui enfin**...commença la brune en me toisant avec un sourire, **nous aurions pu être partis depuis ce matin si vous n'aviez pas pris autant de temps pour...vous doucher.**

Je pensais que Lexa allait baisser la tête pour cacher ses rougissements mais elle me surprit en venant se coller contre moi, la mine heureuse.

 **\- Nous avions un petit événement à fêter** , susurra-t-elle à mon oreille.

Raven se retrouva totalement éclipser lorsque je sentis sa main libre se poser sur le bas de mon dos, son souffle balayant le côté de mon cou et de mon visage. Un frisson me parcourut et je du faire appel à toute ma volonté pour ne pas le laisser remonter le long de mon corps. La chaleur de sa peau contre la mienne me renvoyait à nos ébats, à la passion qu'elle m'avait donné depuis ma demande. Je tournai les yeux. Ses pupilles vertes me fixaient déjà, scintillantes et teintées de nuances plus sombres que jamais. Je devais détourner la tête. Je devais rompre le contact pour me concentrer sur le départ. Mais j'échouai lamentablement. Ses lèvres m'hypnotisaient comme jamais.

Un raclement de gorge nous ramena pourtant à la réalité et Lexa éclata de rire devant la mine que j'affichai. Décidément, cette femme me tuerait.

 ***CLEXA*CLEXA*CLEXA***

 **\- Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureuse.**

La remarque de Raven attira mon attention sur Lexa. Accompagnée d'Octavia, ma fiancée s'occupait de préparer nos sacs pour le reste du voyage tandis que la brune et moi nous chargions de faire le plein d'essence avec les bidons que nous avions trouvé dans les réserves de la ville. Elle avait raison. Ma fiancée semblait rayonner, son sourire accélérant les battements de mon cœur alors qu'elle était en grande conversation avec sa meilleure amie. Pendant un instant je revis la lycéenne qui avait détruite toutes les barrières que j'avais érigé pour me protéger. Sans qu'elle n'ait rien eu à faire.

 **\- J'ai remarqué tu sais.**

Je fixai mon amie.

 **\- Quoi donc**? Demandai-je, un sourcil levé.

 **\- La bague. Elle ne l'avait pas hier. Cadeau de St Valentin en avance ?**

 **\- Hum...Pas vraiment.**

 **\- Je le savais ! Bon dieu j'aurais dû parier avec Murphy.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que Murphy a à voir la dedans ? Il est au courant ?**

 **\- En fait c'est lui qui me l'a fait remarqué** , avoua Raven en posant le bidon d'essence. **On dirait que c'est un abruti comme ça mais en fait il est très observateur. Tu as réussi à passer au-dessus de tes peurs alors ?**

 **\- Je ne veux plus perdre de temps,** répondis-je. **Qui sait ce qui nous attend demain. Je veux profiter pleinement de l'instant présent et puis ça n'aurait été qu'une question de temps. Je sais que c'est Lexa la bonne. Je n'ai pas besoin d'attendre plus pour en être certaine.**

 **\- Je suis contente pour toi Clarke. Je n'ai beau vous connaître que depuis quelques mois, je sais que vous méritez d'être heureuses. Surtout après les épreuves que vous avez déjà traversé.**

J'esquissai un sourire avant de la prendre dans mes bras pour la remercier de son soutien. Au fil du temps, Raven était devenue mon amie la plus proche. Je savais que je pouvais me confier à elle, tout comme la réciproque était vraie. J'étais certaine que notre arrivée à Las Vegas ne changerait rien à cette profonde amitié qui nous liait désormais l'une à l'autre. Nous finîmes par nous séparer après quelques secondes enlacées.

Lincoln apparut à l'entrée de la clinique, aidant Jaha à marcher et je me retins de lever les yeux au ciel devant la faiblesse de cet homme. Il ressemblait vraiment à un mourant alors qu'il n'avait qu'une pauvre blessure de rien du tout.

 **\- Je vais monter avec Théolonius** , m'annonça le docteur. **Il faut que je reste près de lui pour surveiller sa blessure même s'il n'y a sûrement plus de soucis à se faire.**

 **\- Merci Abby** , répondit l'homme avec un sourire. **Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fais sans vous.**

Un rictus de dégoût se dessina sur mon visage. C'était moi où cet homme faisait les yeux doux à ma mère ? Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était écœurant. Je me détournai de cette vision d'horreur et abandonnai Raven pour aller aider Monty, Murphy et Bellamy à porter les nouveaux sacs de provisions que nous emportions avec nous. Si les premiers me remercièrent d'un mouvement de tête sympathique avant de sortir, le second ne m'accorda pas un regard.

 **\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais en âge de bouder** , plaisantai-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

 **\- Je n'ai pas envie de rire.**

 **\- C'est encore à cause d'Octavia ? Bell...Le monde part en couille. Tu ne peux pas lui reprocher de vouloir trouver du réconfort dans les bras d'un garçon qu'elle semble véritablement apprécier. Et puis tu dois avouer que Lincoln est un type génial. Il n'a fais que veiller sur elle depuis leur rencontre. Accorde-leur une chance d'être heureux.**

 **\- À croire que cette foutue fin du monde se transforme en conte de fée pour tout le monde hein** , cracha-t-il en claquant la porte, nous enfermant tous les deux dans la réserve. **Lincoln et ma sœur, toi et Lexa. C'est comme si vous aviez soudainement oublié par quoi on était entouré.**

 **\- C'est parce qu'on en est conscient qu'on profite de la vie et des petits instants de bonheur. Je te connais depuis longtemps Bellamy, tu n'as jamais été aussi renfrogné. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

Le jeune homme sembla vouloir répondre mais il se contenta de hocher la tête de droite à gauche. Il commença à tourner en rond et je compris que ça allait au-delà d'avoir surpris Octavia et Lincoln. Il était agité, tiraillé par des pensées qu'il tentait de garder pour lui alors qu'il aurait du se confier sous peine d'imploser.

Je m'avançai devant lui et posai ma main sur son bras pour l'immobiliser dans sa marche.

 **\- Parle-moi Bellamy** , le suppliai-je doucement.

 **\- Je...**

J'aperçus son regard sur moi mais je n'eus le temps d'esquisser aucun geste. Comme désespéré par son acte, le jeune homme posa ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage et m'attira à lui pour m'embrasser. Le baiser ne dura pourtant qu'une fraction de seconde. À l'instant où il vint unir nos lèvres, un profond sentiment de révolte me traversa et je le repoussai, bien que pas assez vite à mon goût. Ses lèvres venaient déjà de laisser leur empreinte sur les miennes, chassant celles délicates de Lexa.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais** ? demandai-je avec colère en me reculant.

 **\- Je suis désolé Clarke. Il fallait que je tente au moins une fois. Je sais que tu es avec Lexa, je sais que tu ne m'as jamais regardé de cette façon là et que tu ne le feras jamais mais j'en avais assez de garder ces sentiments au fond de moi. Je vous vois heureuse ensemble alors que je sais qu'on aurait pu l'être tous les deux.**

 **\- Tu -**

 **\- Non** ! M'interrompit-il brusquement. **Pourquoi tout le monde devrait-il être heureux sauf moi ? Est-ce que je n'ai pas mérité non plus un peu de répit ? Lincoln et ma sœur qui roucoule et vous deux... Je n'en peux plus de la voir se pavaner à ton bras.**

Je compris enfin pourquoi il appréciait de moins en moins Lexa. Tous ces regards froids, déçus qu'il nous lançait sans cesse lorsque nous étions ensemble. Tout ça n'était que de la jalousie. Pourtant j'aurais dû m'en douter. À l'époque du lycée je savais très bien que je lui plaisais mais je pensais qu'il avait compris depuis le temps que je ne le voyais que comme un ami. Apparemment, j'avais tord.

 **\- Elle ne te regarde pas comme je te regarde Clarke** , reprit-il plus doucement.

 **\- Je vais te dire quelque chose Bellamy et je ne te le dirais qu'une fois alors écoute-moi bien. Il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous. Je te considère comme un ami et même si tu es en train de te ridiculiser, je peux le comprendre. Mais j'aime Lexa. Tu comprends ? Je ne pourrais jamais t'aimer de la façon dont tu l'attends. Si tu ne penses pas pouvoir gérer ça, je crains qu'on ne puisse plus se voir une fois arrivés à Las Vegas.**

Il s'éloigna de moi, blessé dans son ego.

 **\- Tu trouveras quelqu'un pour toi** , annonçai-je avec un sourire réconfortant. **Ce ne sera jamais moi mais je suis certaine que tu as le droit toi aussi à ta part de bonheur. Ne sois pas jaloux de ce que nous avons. Sois plutôt impatient de trouver la tienne.**

Il hocha la tête, tentant de retrouver un peu de sa contenance perdue alors qu'il laissa échapper un rire gêné.

 **\- J'ai été un vrai con hein...**

 **\- Je te pardonne, rien n'est facile en ce moment. On devrait retrouver les autres, ils doivent sûrement nous attendre.**

Je pris la direction de la porte mais Bellamy m'attrapa par le bras pour me stopper dans mon mouvement.

 **\- Tu... Tu ne le diras pas à Lexa ? Que je t'ai embrassé je veux dire.**

 **\- Pour qu'elle t'arrache les yeux ? Il ne vaut mieux pas.**

Je faillis éclater de rire devant sa mine déconfite mais nous finîmes par rejoindre le reste de la bande. Ils attendaient patiemment près des voitures et mon regard chercha immédiatement celui de ma brune. La vision me fit défaillir. Lexa était déjà installée sur la moto, les pieds à terre de chaque côté. Le bassin légèrement cambré pour suivre la courbure de la selle, elle avait emprunté ma veste en cuir qui lui donnait l'air plus sauvage que jamais. Ses cheveux lâchés au vent voltigeaient au gré de leur envie et ses yeux verts se fixèrent au mien.

Je laissai échapper le souffle que je ne pensais pas avoir retenu. Et Bellamy pensait avoir une chance contre cette déesse...

J'aurais voulu me précipiter vers elle mais une sonnerie assourdissante vrilla soudainement nos tympans, avec tant de force que nous eûmes tous le réflexe de plaquer nos mains sur nos oreilles. La sirène résonnait dans toute sa puissance et devait sûrement s'entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde mais la réalisation de ce qu'elle indiquait venait de me heurter brutalement.

 **\- Il faut partir d'ici** , hurla Lincoln. **C'est une sonnerie militaire.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?**

Monty le regardait avec des yeux écarquillés.

 **\- Elle annonce un bombardement imminent.**

Sa phrase résonna froidement dans mon esprit et je ne perdis pas une seconde de plus. Je me précipitai vers Lexa, prête à allumer la moto et prendre la route sans attendre, le reste du groupe guidé par le militaire, mais ce que j'aperçus se diriger vers nous m'arracha un frisson. La sonnerie d'alerte propageait tellement de son qu'elle venait d'attirer jusqu'à notre position un groupe entier de rôdeurs, sûrement disséminés jusqu'à présent dans les environs. Nous avions réussis à ne pas provoquer leur venue, maintenant c'était trop tard. La plupart ressemblait encore à des êtres humains, seuls leurs yeux vides de toute humanité et leurs claquements de dents les différenciaient de nous. Mais pour les autres, le temps et la décomposition faisaient leur œuvre, laissant la chaire pourrie, les os à nus. Et le spectacle d'un petit groupe de vivants sembla attiser leur envie. Leurs pieds se traînèrent plus vite, leur bras cherchaient déjà à nous atteindre.

Nous aurions pu facilement leur échapper. Ils étaient lents, la vitesse aurait été notre alliée et le temps qu'ils nous rejoignent nous aurions déjà commencé à nous éloigner. Oui, nous aurions pu. Si la terre ne s'était pas soudainement mise à trembler.

Un souffle comme je n'en avais jamais connu balaya la ville entière et nous percuta de plein fouet avec tant de force que je fus violemment projetée à terre. Ma tête percuta le bitume. Ma vision se troubla, le sifflement à mes oreilles m'arracha une grimace de douleur mais je forçai sur mes bras pour me mettre sur le dos, tentant par tous les moyens de retrouver la respiration qui venait de m'être brutalement arrachée. Des traînées de fumées zébraient le ciel de part et d'autre pourtant je n'eus pas le temps de les contempler plus longtemps. Un râle à mes oreilles me fit tourner le regard. L'explosion venait de signer notre arrêt de mort. Les rôdeurs avaient été propulsés tout autour de nous et se mettaient maintenant à ramper dans notre direction pour achever leur œuvre. Je m'emparai aussitôt du couteau qui ne quittait jamais ma botte et l'enfonça dans le crâne de mon ennemi avant de me relever aussitôt. Les quelques arbres qui nous entouraient se trouvaient désormais déracinés, la plupart pliant sans rompre, tandis qu'une épaisse fumée s'élevait çà et là, partout où les bombes avaient frappés la terre. J'aperçus ma mère en train d'aider Jaha à se remettre debout, aidé par Murphy sa hache à la main, prêt à la moindre attaque des non-vivants. Lincoln, Octavia et Bellamy dégageaient les corps qui recouvraient les véhicules à coups de barre de fer mais mon cœur se serra douloureusement lorsque j'aperçus Lexa, le front en sang, tentant de soulever un lampadaire qui s'était abattu sur la jambe de Raven. Je me précipitai sans attendre dans leur direction, mes doigts accrochant le métal et tirai dessus de toutes mes forces pour la sortir de là. Mon amie gémit de douleur, les yeux fermés sous le coup de la souffrance.

 **\- Monty ! Viens nous aider !**

Le garçon nous rejoignit aussitôt et imita ma position, jetant des coups d'œil anxieux à la masse de rôdeurs qui se rapprochaient toujours plus de nous. La peur m'empêchait de respirer correctement mais je devais libérer la jambe de Raven. Il était hors de question que je la laisse là-dessous.

 **\- Très bien** , m'exclamai-je. **À trois ! Un ! Deux ! Trois !**

Avec un cri d'effort, nous soulevèrent le lampadaire, permettant à la brune de retrouver sa liberté et je n'attendis pas avant de m'emparer de l'un de ses bras, Monty le second, et de la traîner en direction du véhicule le plus proche. La batte de Lexa volait à droite à gauche, nous ouvrant la voie de façon sanglante.

 **\- Montez en voiture**! Hurla Octavia. **Faut se tirer d'ici et en vitesse.**

Ma fiancée asséna un nouveau coup mortel dans la mâchoire d'un rôdeur puis ouvrit la portière, m'indiquant d'un signe de tête de faire monter Raven à l'intérieur. Consciente que je devrais la hisser jusqu'au siège, je grimpai la première dans le véhicule, prête à tirer le corps de mon amie jusqu'à moi lorsque la voix de Monty alerta Lexa. Celle-ci ne vit arriver le monstre que trop tard et se retrouva bloquée contre la carrosserie, le manche de sa batte contre la gorge de son ennemi pour éviter de se faire dévorer le visage. Tout mon être me criait d'aller à son secours mais de là où je me trouvais je ne pourrais rien faire.

 **\- Monty aides-là** ! Criai-je en redoublant d'effort pour tirer Raven à l'intérieur.

Je savais qu'il serait trop lent pour lui venir en aide. Je le voyais à l'hésitation qui figea son corps. Je failli fermer les yeux sous le spectacle qui menaçait de se produire lorsqu'un cri de rage m'en empêcha et j'aperçus Murphy se jeter littéralement sur le rôdeur. La lame de sa hache s'enfonça dans son crâne, libérant Lexa de son poids meurtrier.

Le monde se figea brutalement. Comme dans un rêve, je n'entendis pas mon propre avertissement, hurlant à mes compagnons de prendre garde à un nouvel ennemi. Incapable de bouger, incapable de réagir, je devins spectatrice d'un drame inévitable. Je n'avais pas hissé Raven assez vite dans la voiture et sa jambe blessée demeurait à l'extérieur, offerte en pâture à ces monstres dénués de toute humanité. Une puissante mâchoire vint se refermer sur le mollet de mon amie qui laissa échapper un hurlement de douleur, sa chaire déchiquetée de part et d'autre. Je voyais le sang s'écouler de sa blessure mais j'étais incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Mes yeux glissèrent loin de cette boucherie et je croisais ceux de Lexa. Le visage ensanglantée, la hache de Murphy à la main, elle me jeta un regard plein d'excuses que ses lèvres ne tardèrent pas à laisser échapper.

 **\- Je suis vraiment désolée...**

Son bras s'abaissa avec force.

La lame trancha.

Et le cri de Raven résonna à mes tympans.


	22. Chapitre 22

**Chapitre 22 :**

Le sang. Je ne voyais que ça partout où mon regard se posait. Il dégoulinait sur les sièges arrières de la voiture pour se répandre sur les tapis, imbibant le tissu, le rendant poisseux. Il recouvrait la totalité de mes mains tandis que je tentais de stopper son écoulement, mes doigts fermement appuyée sur la fraîche amputation. Les soubresauts du véhicule rendaient la tâche difficile mais je ne lâchais pas prise. Je ne pouvais pas. Les gémissements de douleur de Raven martelaient mes oreilles sans aucun répit, me renvoyant sans cesse à mon acte désespéré. La hache que j'avais utilisé reposait sur la banquette arrière, recouvert de ce liquide rouge qui me donnait envie de vomir.

 **\- Tiens bon Raven !** Encouragea Clarke. **Tiens bon !**

Ses yeux croisèrent les miens. Je n'avais pas eu d'autre choix. Je devais la sauver par tous les moyens possible et j'ignorais même si cela avait fonctionné. Si jamais j'avais tords et que Raven se transformait, je serais responsable de tous ses maux. Mais un hochement de tête de ma fiancée me donna un bref instant de répit. Elle comprenait. Elle me soutenait.

 **\- Surtout Lexa ne relâche pas la pression** , m'ordonna-t-elle avant de défaire sa ceinture pour venir la nouer autour de la jambe sanguinolente. **Raven ? Il faut que tu tiennes bon. On va t'emmener à l'hôpital.**

La brune gémit faiblement. Sa peau pâle transpirait à grosses gouttes sous la douleur et j'ignorais ce que je pouvais faire. Alors je restais dans la même position jusqu'à ce que Clarke m'encourage à relâcher la pression, laissant le travail au garrot improvisé. Je m'épongeai le front d'un revers de la main, étalant sur mon visage mon propre sang qui coulait de ma plaie. Je calai mon dos contre la portière, un œil toujours sur la blessée, mon corps tremblant sous le coup des dernières émotions. L'adrénaline commençait à me fuir et me laissait chancelante.

 _\- Clarke ?_

Ma blonde s'empara de la radio pour la porter à ses lèvres.

 **\- Je te reçois Maman.**

 _\- Comment va-t-elle ?_

 **\- Elle s'accroche. J'ai noué ma ceinture autour de sa cuisse et l'hémorragie s'est arrêtée pour le moment.**

 _\- Comment est la blessure ?_

 **\- Nette** , répondit ma fiancée en me jetant un regard. **Franche.**

 _\- Bien. Lexa a eut le bon réflexe mais il faut que je la voie immédiatement. Dès que vous pouvez, arrêtez-vous sur le bas côté, je passerai dans ta voiture pour m'occuper de Raven. Nous ne pourrons pas rejoindre Las Vegas tant que je n'aurais pas fais le maximum pour elle._

 **\- Compris** , termina Clarke avant de reposer la radio. **Murphy ? Dès que tu vois une zone sûre, arrête toi dès que possible.**

 **\- Ca marche** , répondit le jeune homme.

Monty jetait des coups d'oeil paniqué derrière lui pour vérifier l'état de notre blessé. Il semblait aussi déstabilisé que moi, à la différence que je camouflais mes émotions derrière un masque d'impassibilité, comme me l'avait montré Lincoln lors de nos entraînements. Il ne servait à rien de se laisser aller, nous devions restés fort et soudés les uns aux autres. Nous passâmes devant un flot de voitures abandonnées, la plupart en plein milieu de la voie et je crus même apercevoir quelques rôdeurs prisonniers à l'intérieur des carcasses. Tout cela ne s'arrêterait-il donc jamais ? Pour chaque instant de paix, devions-nous souffrir une souffrance pire encore ?

Une main douce frôla ma jambe et je relevai les yeux pour croiser le bleu de Clarke. Je savais ce qu'elle tentait de faire. Me rassurer. Que je reste accrochée avec la réalité.

 **\- Là** , s'écria Monty en pointant une aire de repos. **Arrête toi là.**

Muprhy lui obéit sans protester et gara le véhicule dans un nuage de poussière. Il semblait lui aussi véritablement inquiet pour Raven mais tout comme Clarke, il tachait de ne rien laisser paraître sur son visage. Sans attendre, il ouvrit la portière et courut à la rencontre de la deuxième voiture dont Abby sortit tout aussi précipitamment, la trousse médicale à la main.

 **\- Sortez les filles** , nous ordonna-t-elle. **Je vais avoir besoin d'espace**.

Nous abandonnèrent aussitôt la banquette arrière et reculèrent de quelques pas. Je sentis Octavia s'approcher de moi plus que je ne la vis. Je ressentais à peine les tremblements qui m'animaient jusqu'à ce que sa main vienne épouser la mienne.

 **\- Lâche-ça.**..souffla-t-elle.

Pourquoi m'étais-je emparer de la hache ? Je ne savais même plus. Ça avait été un réflexe en quittant la voiture. Choquée par ma propre attitude je déserrais ma poigne et l'arme tomba au sol. Mes yeux ne quittaient pas la silhouette d'Abby bien que mes oreilles ne pouvaient plus entendre ce qu'elle disait à Raven à mesure que je reculais. Pourtant je n'avais pas le droit de rester sans rien faire.

Un bruit étouffé me fit tourner la tête. J'aperçus le poing de Clarke rentrer en contact avec le bois d'un tronc desséché non loin d'ici et je n'attendis pas une minute de plus. Je me défis de l'étreinte d'Octavia et me précipitai vers elle. Elle continuait de frapper, encore et encore, insensible à mes appels pour la faire cesser. Elle l'abattait de toutes ses forces, animée d'une rage et d'une colère que rien ne semblait pouvoir apaiser. Je voyais sa peau ruisseler de sang, les larmes sur son visage. Et je compris. Compris que ses nerfs n'étaient plus capable de la supporter à cet instant, que les choses que je ressentais étaient partagées. L'impuissance, la fatigue. Elle craquait.

Lorsque je me rendis compte que les mots ne l'atteindraient pas, je nouai mes bras autour de sa taille et posai mon visage contre sa nuque pour lui insuffler toute la paix que je pouvais transmettre à cet instant. Je crus pendant un instant que mon contact ne suffirait pas mais bientôt son poing cessa de se relever. Son corps se reposa contre le mien. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant de longues minutes, chacune offrant à l'autre le réconfort dont nous avions cruellement besoin.

Survivre nous éreintait.

Vivre nous semblait inaccessible. Et pourtant nous devions continuer.

Quand je fus certaine qu'elle avait retrouvé son calme, je la forçai lentement à se tourner face à moi et posai mes mains de chaque côté de son visage. Son regard m'accrocha et j'eus l'impression de devenir la bouée à laquelle Clarke tentait désespérément de se raccrocher. Je devenais le roc dont elle avait besoin pour ne pas perdre pieds. Inconsciemment, elle calqua sa respiration à la mienne avant de se laisser aller entre mes bras et me serra contre elle.

Il fallut de longues heures à Abby pour enfin ressortir de cette voiture. Le soleil avait atteint son apogée, éclairant la zone d'une lumière brillante. Aucun d'entre nous ne parlait, chacun réfugié à l'ombre des arbres morts, Murphy et Bellamy alternant les tours de garde. Monty tentait de joindre le camps de Las Vegas mais nous savions que la portée de la radio n'était pas assez puissante pour le mener au succès. À sa manière, il se concentrait sur une tâche qui lui permettrait de ne pas écouter les gémissements de douleurs de Raven. Octavia et Lincoln s'étaient isolés un peu plus loin et se parlaient à voix basse. Seul Jaha s'agitait, se tournait et se retournait comme impatient de prendre la route. Quant à moi, j'avais pris place à même le sol, le dos posé contre un tronc d'arbre. Je caressai distraitement les cheveux de Clarke, le regard perdu dans le vide. Je n'attendais qu'une chose, que le médecin m'annonce que Raven allait mieux, qu'elle se battait et tiendrait jusqu'à ce que l'on rejoigne Las Vegas. Je pensais à ma famille, à mon frère. Je pensais au monde qui nous entourait, à la folie qui définissait désormais nos vies.

 **\- Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure.**

La voix de ma blonde me tira de ma rêverie et je baissai les yeux dans sa direction.

 **\- Ma réaction. Je n'aurais pas du m'énerver.**

 **\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser** , lui répondis-je. **Chacun s'exprime à sa façon.**

 **\- Et toi tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Je sais que ton geste te hante mais tu lui as probablement sauvé la vie.**

Je ne répondis rien. Oui, peut-être lui avais-je sauvé la vie ou condamner à des souffrances atroces.

Bellamy passa près de nous, l'arme au poing. Il nous dévisagea brièvement et je fus étonné de le voir baisser la tête avant de s'éloigner, manifestement mal à l'aise. Clarke s'était tendue elle aussi dans mes bras et je fronçai les sourcils.

 **\- Tout va bien avec lui**? Demandai-je, soucieuse.

 **\- Lex...**

Nos yeux se croisèrent et mon ventre se serra lorsque je lus la culpabilité dans ses iris bleus. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Que s'était-il passé ?

 **\- Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose** , murmura-t-elle. **Bellamy et moi...J'ai...Il -**

 **\- Abby !**

L'appel de Murphy m'arracha à son discours mais le principal était fait. J'avais compris. Compris pourquoi le jeune homme se comportait si étrangement, compris le malaise de Clarke. Je n'avais pas besoin de l'entendre de sa bouche, tout était devenue clair avec son simple regard. Je savais qu'elle souhaitait finir sa phrase mais la vision de sa mère, en nage et recouverte du sang de Raven, devint la priorité numéro une. Je me levai prestement sans un coup d'oeil pour ma fiancée et dû rester appuyée contre le tronc d'arbre pour ne pas devenir la victime du vertige qui venait de s'emparer de moi. Le sang battait à mes tempes, j'avais la nausée, mais je ne pouvais rien laisser paraître pour le moment.

 **\- Comment va-t-elle** ? Demanda Murphy en s'approchant.

Un à un, les membres de notre groupe se rassemblèrent autour du médecin. Ses traits étaient tirés et on pouvait largement lire la fatigue sur son visage tandis qu'elle s'essuyait les mains.

 **\- J'ai stoppé l'hémorragie de sa jambe. J'ai pu préserver le moignon grâce aux linges récupérés dans la clinique et heureusement le garrot n'a pas été assez serré pour entraîner des lésions des vaisseaux et des nerfs.**

 **\- Je croyais qu'un garrot était la première attitude à avoir en cas d'amputation** ? S'étonna Monty.

 **\- Absolument pas, il ne faut l'utiliser qu'en cas de dernier recours. Vous avez eu une très bonne attitude les enfants, finit-elle en fixant Clarke, Murphy et moi du regard. Je vais rester auprès d'elle cette nuit pour surveiller sa blessure et vérifier qu'elle ne souffre pas de fièvre liée à une quelconque infection mais dès demain nous devrons repartir pour Las Vegas. Je ne pourrais rien faire de plus sans un véritable matériel médical.**

 **\- Nous ne pouvons pas repartir ce soir ? Ce serait peut-être plus sûr pour elle.**

 **\- Il faut qu'elle se repose absolument. Et si elle survit cette nuit, elle aura de vraies chances pour la suite. Ce sera décisif pour elle.**

Un silence pesant acceuillit son discours. Chacun de nous prenait conscience de ce que cela signifiait. Une nouvelle nuit à veiller, une nouvelle nuit à risquer une attaque de rôdeurs ou d'un groupe d'hommes avec de mauvaises intentions. Nous n'allions pas pouvoir dormir sur nos deux oreilles et Las Vegas semblait si proche qu'il nous suffirait de tendre la main pour toucher la ville. Et pourtant nous étions encore retardé. Mais cela en valait la peine. La vie de Raven était en jeu.

 ***CLEXA*CLEXA*CLEXA***

La question d'un feu de camps avait été une véritable source de conflit au sein du groupe. Jaha et Bellamy continuaient de penser qu'une source de chaleur et de lumière serait le meilleur moyen pour tenir mais les autres étaient d'accord sur le fait que ça ne pourrait être que des ennuis. Il finirait tôt ou tard par attirer les ennemis, quels qu'ils soient, et Lincoln restait ferme sur ses positions. Il était hors de question d'en allumer un au risque de mettre la totalité du groupe en péril. Abby, comme prévue, dormait dans la première voiture pour veiller sur sa patiente tandis que la seconde avait été réservé au deuxième blessé. Le reste d'entre nous s'était rassemblé en cercle pour se reposer et des tours de garde avaient été instauré. Le militaire devait sûrement effectué sa ronde quelque part aux alentours. Quant à moi, le sommeil me fuyait cruellement, comme trop souvent depuis longtemps. Mais cette fois, mes anciens démons n'étaient pas les seuls fautifs.

Assise sur une souche d'arbre, j'observai Clarke endormie à même le sol, entourée d'Octavia, de Monty, de Murphy et de Bellamy. Je l'avais fuis toute la journée. Je savais qu'elle ne désirait qu'une chose, s'expliquer, mais je ne m'en sentais pas la force. J'avais juste besoin d'être seule et de faire le point avec moi-même.

J'étais plus que certaine que Clarke ne m'avait pas trompé. En revanche, j'ignorais ce qui s'était passé exactement avec le jeune homme. Une part de moi désirait connaître les détails mais une autre ne le voulait pas. J'étais comme prise entre deux feus, incapable de décider ce qui serait le mieux.

 **\- Tu ne dors pas ?**

Debout à mes côtés, je n'avais pas entendu Lincoln s'approcher de moi. Il me couvait d'un regard mi-protecteur, mi-inquiet, et mon silence ne sembla pas lui plaire. Il prit place à mes côtés, me forçant à me décaler pour lui laisser de la place.

 **\- Tu devrais te reposer. Nous avons eu une grosse journée et si tout va bien, demain nous serons à Las Vegas.**

 **\- Je me reposerai là-bas.**

 **\- Lexa** , souffla le militaire, **depuis quand n'as-tu pas eu une nuit complête ? Sans cauchemar, sans réveil en sursaut, sans peur ?**

Je ne répondis rien.

 **\- Si ton corps ne lâche pas avant, c'est ton esprit qui le fera. Un guerrier a besoin de repos.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas une guerrière Lincoln** , crachai-je avec colère. **Je ne suis pas comme toi d'accord ! Arrête d'essayer de me transformer en toi !**

Le jeune homme allait me répondre mais la tête de Murphy émergea de sous sa veste, groggy par la fatigue.

 **\- Sérieux les gars vous pouvez pas baisser d'un ton ? Il y en a qui essaie de dormir.**

 **\- De toute façon c'est ton tour de garde** , grogna Octavia en se retournant, endormie.

Le garçon ne répondit rien et tenta de repartir entre les bras de Morphée mais la brune le poussa du bout du pied jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par se redresser les cheveux en bataille.

 **\- Ok, ok je me lève Maman.**

Je suivis des yeux sa main tâtonnante jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve la crosse d'un fusil puis se releva, étouffant un bâillement derrière son avant-bras.

 **\- Vivement qu'on arrive au camps** , marmonna-t-il en s'éloignant.

Nous l'observâmes commencer son tour de garde et bien qu'il paraisse encore en plein sommeil, je lui faisais une totale confiance. J'avais appris à la lui accorder et malgré sa grande gueule il n'y faisait que rarement défaut. Murphy était devenue un élément indispensable du groupe, un véritable soutien sur lequel on pouvait se reposer sans craindre les mauvaises surprises.

 **\- Viens avec moi** , ordonna Lincoln en se levant.

 **\- Je n'en ai pas envie.**

 **\- Ce n'était pas une demande.**

Consciente que lui résister ne me mènerait nul part, je lui emboîtai le pas jusqu'à un coin beaucoup plus éloigné. La nuit rendait chaque ombre beaucoup plus dangereuse et je plissai les yeux pour tenter de détecter le moindre mouvement suspect. L'oreille tendu au moindre son de rôdeur, je le suivais sans rien dire, me demandant à chaque pas ce qu'il comptait faire de moi. Cela faisait des semaines que nous ne nous étions plus retrouvés seuls et les questions affluaient dans mon esprit. Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'aperçus l'arrêt de Lincoln qu'à l'instant où il me poussa brutalement sur le sol. Mon dos percuta la terre avec force et mon souffle se coupa aussitôt, abandonnant cruellement mes poumons.

 **\- Putain** , grimaçai-je avec douleur avant de me relever face à lui. **Mais pourquoi t'as fais ça ?**

 **\- Parce que c'est là qu'est ta place.**

Son ton froid me cloua sur place mais une nouvelle poussée de sa part me fit retomber, m'arrachant un gémissement.

 **\- Tu ne mérites pas de te relever Lexa. Tu mérites de rester par terre, à t'apitoyer sur ton sort comme la lâche que tu es.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas ce qui te prend mais je te conseille de surveiller tes paroles** , crachai-je avec une colère naissante.

Je tentai de me redresser mais le plat de son pied percuta ma poitrine et me cloua par terre sans ménagement.

 **\- Sinon quoi fillette ? Tu vas t'énerver sur moi et me battre de tes pauvres petits poings ? Je n'ai pas peur de toi. Tu n'es qu'une enfant, une gamine dans un monde qui l'effraie et qui est trop peureuse pour résister à tout ça.**

La rage au ventre, je repoussai violemment son pied de mon corps et me relevai en quelques secondes.

 **\- Ferme-là Lincoln.**

 **\- Quand je t'ai rencontré je pensais que tu valais mieux que ça. Je me suis trompé. Tu ferais mieux de rester par terre.**

Rester calme. Surtout ne pas rentrer dans son jeu et garder la tête froide.

Je voulus tourner les talons pour repartir en direction du camps mais Lincoln ne me laissa pas faire. Tout aussi durement que la première fois, ses mains claquèrent mes omoplates et me fit brutalement chuter en avant. Cette fois, le goût du sang emplit ma bouche.

 **\- Tu n'es pas de taille à affronter ce monde Lexa. Retourne donc te cacher sous ton lit. À moins que...**

Il s'accroupit près de moi, ses yeux se fixant dans les miens.

 **\- A moins que tu ne préfères te réfugier dans ta tête. C'est comme ça que tu fais n'est-ce pas ? Tu gardes tout au fond de toi sans jamais rien laisser paraître ? Tu te réfugies derrière ton masque à chaque fois que la situation te touche de trop près. Tu essayes de te montrer forte aux yeux des gens ? Et pour quoi ?**

 **\- C'est toi qui m'a appris ça** , murmurai-je en me redressant. **Ce sont tes leçons que j'applique.**

 **\- Je t'ai appris à différencier tes émotions de ton devoir. Je ne t'ai pas appris à t'enfermer au monde. Décidément, tu n'as rien compris. Tu ne vaux rien. Je perds mon temps avec toi.**

Il tenta de s'éloigner mais cette fois ma colère fut la plus forte. Avec un cri de rage, je me précipitai vers lui et le percutai de plein fouet. Il ne bougea presque pas, comme s'il s'attendait à mon attaque, et s'empara de mon bras pour m'envoyer valser au loin.

 **\- Pas étonnant que tu n'arrives pas à défendre ceux que tu aimes** , ricana-t-il. **Regardes-toi. Incapable de mener une attaque correctement.**

Mon poing percuta sa mâchoire. La douleur irradia tous mes doigts mais je serrai les dents pour ne rien laisser échapper tandis que le militaire essuyait le filet de sang qui gouttait de son menton. Je pensais l'avoir calmer mais il se mit à rire et j'aperçus trop tard le dos de sa main. La gifle fut violente et me fit reculer d'un pas.

 **\- C'est à cause de ta colère que tu es lâche Lexa. C'est à cause d'elle que les gens meurent autour de toi.**

 **\- Tais-toi.**

Une nouvelle claque me fit vaciller.

 **\- Tu ne sais pas protéger les tiens. Tu ne sers qu'à attirer la mort. Tout ça parce que tu refuses de te laisser aller à des émotions. Tu n'as même pas pleurer après ce qui t'es arrivée avec Clarke. Tu as été torturé par la fille que tu aimes, tu as failli être violé, tu as été le jouet d'un cinglé et quelle a été ta réaction ? Aucune. Tu n'as pas hurlé de rage, tu n'as pas été en colère, tu n'as pas versé une larme. Tu préfères tout garder enfouie au fond de toi parce que c'est plus facile comme ça mais la nuit, la nuit tu ne peux rien y faire. Et c'est pour ça que tu ne dors pas. Tu revois les gens que tu as tué, tu revois la torture que l'on t'a fais subir. Mais** **tu n'agis pas. Tout ce que tu fais, c'est te cacher. Et ça, il n'y a que les lâches qui le font.**

Il évita sans problème le coup que je lui portai, pivota et son pied chassa mes jambes pour me renvoyer une fois encore au sol. Il ne me laissa pas le temps de me relever. Intraitable, il empoigna mon cou et garda ma tête collée contre le parterre, ma joue ripant douloureusement contre lui.

 **\- Lâche-moi ! Tu me fais mal !**

 **\- Lincoln !**

Je reconnus le cri d'Octavia et tentai d'apercevoir sa silhouette. Elle n'était pas seule. Le groupe entier venait de se réunir autour de nous, sans doute alerté par les cris. Je ne vis Clarke qu'une fraction de seconde avant que son arme ne se lève, pointée dans la direction du militaire qui ne broncha pas pour autant.

 **\- Lâche-là tout de suite** , ordonna-t-elle froidement. **Ou je te forcerai à le faire d'une balle entre les deux yeux.**

 **\- Clarke non ! Lincoln** , intervint Octavia, **qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

 **\- Ce que vous êtes incapable de faire. Tu ne vois donc rien Lexa ? Cette colère au fond de toi est en train de te ronger.**

 **\- Lâche-moi !**

Je m'agitai sans grand succès, sa poigne étant bien trop forte pour moi. Il pesait de tout son corps et la poussière du sol m'empêchait de respirer correctement. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il essayait de faire mais je sentais une rage grandir au fond de moi. Mes muscles tremblaient, ma tête bourdonnait. Je commençais à perdre le contrôle de moi-même.

 **\- Dis-moi ce qui te ronge.**

 **\- Lincoln...**

 **\- Contre quoi es-tu en colère fillette ?**

 **\- Lâche-là tu m'entends**! Gronda Clarke en actionnant le chien du revolver. **Je ne te le redirai pas !**

 **\- Contre quoi es-tu en colère Lexa ?!**

 **\- Contre tout**! Hurlai-je brusquement.

Avec un effort surhumain je me dégageai et le repoussai de toutes mes forces, tant et si bien qu'il se retrouva assis par terre à côté de moi. Mais je ne voyais plus mon ami. Toute la colère que je tentais de garder au fond de moi venait de se libérer, faisant bouillir mon sang dans mes veines. Mon souffle erratique m'empêchait de penser correctement. A genoux devant lui, je crachai tous mes sentiments d'une voix vibrante de haine.

 **\- Je suis en colère d'avoir abandonné ma famille ! En colère d'avoir laissé mourir Haper ! J'ai laissé mourir Atom ! Je suis en colère de n'avoir pas pu résister à Emerson et de l'avoir laissé jouer avec Clarke et moi !Je me suis laissée torturée par cet enfoiré et maintenant j'ai le sang de ses hommes sur les mains ! Je ne peux plus fermer les yeux parce qu'à chaque fois je revois tout ce qui fait de moi un monstre ! Je suis en colère parce que j'ai pris la décision de couper la jambe de Raven et qu'à présent elle pourrait mourir par ma faute ! Je suis en colère parce que ce petit con de Bellamy a profité de ma fiancée dans mon dos et en colère parce qu'elle a tenté d'être honnête et que je ne l'ai pas écouté ! Je suis en colère parce que je ne contrôle plus rien de ma vie et que je n'arrive pas à protéger mon peuple ! C'est ça que tu voulais entendre ?!**

Ma voix se brisa sous le coup des émotions tandis que le silence venait de prendre la place de ma tirade. Si j'avais tourné la tête j'aurais vu les mines tétanisées de mes amis, les pleurs roulant sur les joues d'Octavia et les yeux brillants de Murphy. J'aurais vu le chagrin sur le visage de Clarke et le remord sur celui de Bellamy. Mais je ne voyais plus rien. Les larmes venaient d'embrouiller ma vue et soudain mon corps entier fut pris de soubresauts tandis que ma tristesse venait brutalement de m'ensevelir. Bientôt des bras puissants m'attirèrent contre Lincoln et je laissai exploser tous mes sentiments au creux de son cou sans me calmer. Il me tint contre lui avec toute sa force, m'encourageant à pleurer, me berçant à même le sol. Il chuchotait à mon oreille d'une voix douce, ses mains caressant mes cheveux.

 **\- C'était nécessaire Lexa** , murmura-t-il. **Je suis désolé d'avoir dû en arriver là mais tu atteignais le point de rupture. Tu ne peux pas vivre comme ça, en enfouissant tout au fond de toi et croire que les événements que tu subis partiront si tu te forces à ne pas y penser. Tu irais bien un jour, et le second tu te serais effondrée. Ecoute-moi fillette... Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu m'entends ? Ce. N'est. Pas. de. ta. faute. Tu fais de ton mieux et je suis fier de toi. Je ne pourrais pas être plus fier, petite sœur.**

Nous restâmes un long moment dans cette position jusqu'à ce que mes larmes finissent par se tarir. Murphy avait disparut de mon champ de vision, sûrement retourné à sa ronde, tandis que Monty était lui aussi parti. Bientôt, le militaire m'aida à me remettre debout. Avec tendresse, il essuya la terre qui maculait mes joues avant d'apposer un baiser sur mon front. J'aurais dû être en colère contre lui, lui en vouloir, mais je ne parvenais qu'à être reconnaissante. J'avais enfin craqué, je m'étais enfin libéré de ces émotions qui me torturaient.

 **\- Merci** , soufflai-je.

Il me sourit avant de tourner les talons en direction d'Octavia. Avec un signe de tête je l'encourageai à le suivre, lui assurant silencieusement que j'allais bien. Il ne resta plus que Clarke Bellamy et moi. Personne ne parlait. Le silence était pesant, écrasant. Je les sentais mal à l'aise, incapable de décider de l'attitude à avoir envers moi après la scène à laquelle ils venaient d'assister.

Pourtant mes jambes avancèrent brusquement d'elles-même et je m'approchai à grandes enjambées du garçon qui se mit à balbutier.

 **\- Lexa écoute...Je l'ai juste embrassé je suis désolé je n'aurais pas dû. Je -**

La gifle fut tellement forte qu'elle me brûla la paume de la main. Le bruit sembla résonner quelques secondes mais bon dieu ce que ça me fit du bien. Choqué, Bellamy me fixa, la joue rouge.

 **\- La prochaine fois que tu poses les yeux sur ma fiancée d'une manière qui ne me convient pas, je t'arrache les yeux** , le menaçai-je froidement. **Ou je t'émascule. Ce sera à toi de choisir.**

J'aurais presque crié de victoire en le voyant se détourner pour rejoindre le reste du groupe mais il me restait une dernière chose à faire. L'affaire Bellamy close, je m'approchai de Clarke et ne lui laissai pas le temps de prononcer une parole. Ma bouche s'écrasa contre la sienne en un baiser fiévreux qui fit rapidement monter la température dans mon corps entier. Mais bientôt, les regrets et le pardon que nous demandions silencieusement l'une à l'autre s'y mélangea, le rendant plus doux, plus amoureux. Nous finîmes par nous séparer mais nos corps ne s'éloignèrent pas pour autant. Nous étions comme accrochées l'une à l'autre.

 **\- Je suis désolée** , murmura ma blonde en me tenant contre elle. **Pour Bellamy, pour t'avoir laissé dans ton mutisme, pour ne pas avoir vu...**

 **\- Shhh...**

Mon doigt sur sa bouche l'incita à se taire. Les excuses n'étaient pas réclamés, l'absolution déjà donnée. Nous n'avions pas besoin de parole, nos gestes en étaient témoins.

 **\- Tu es sexy quand tu es jalouse** , ria Clarke après un instant. **Vraiment très sexy.**

 **\- J'étais sérieuse quand je l'ai menacé. Tu es à moi Clarke Griffin** , ajoutai-je en la prenant par le col de sa veste afin de plonger dans son regard. **Et je suis à toi. Maintenant et à jamais.**

Demain, un nouveau combat pour notre survie allait commencer. Demain nous devrons rejoindre Las Vegas, coûte que coûte. Mais pour le moment, j'étais dans les bras de la femme que j'aimais. Et c'était tout ce qui m'importait.

* * *

 **Merci beaucoup d'être toujours plus à me suivre et me lire. On s'approche de la fin (et oui il fallait bien un jour...). Je pense qu'il doit rester aux alentours de 8 ou 9 chapitres avant le rideau final.**

 **Merci également pour vos reviews qui me font toujours chaud au coeur ainsi qu'à vos MP.**

 **Merci merci !**


	23. Chapitre 23

**Chapitre 23 :**

 **\- Vous êtes sur que c'est ça**? demanda Octavia.

 **\- Bien sur que c'est ça. Enfin regarde, le panneau écrit Las Vegas, pas Bora Bora.**

 **\- J'aurais préféré. Le soleil, les cocotiers -**

 **\- Et les rôdeurs en bikini, il ne faut pas les oublier.**

La réplique de Murphy m'aurait d'habitude fait sourire et pourtant je ne parvins qu'à esquisser une simple grimace, mes yeux fixés sur le décor en face de nous. Abby et Lincoln aidaient Raven à sortir péniblement de la voiture. Malgré son teint blafard, ses cernes violacés et ses lèvres noircies, elle avait survécu. Sa peau luisait de transpiration, ses muscles tremblaient mais elle parvint, grâce à l'aide de ses compagnons, à approcher à notre niveau pour se tenir à nos côtés.

 **\- Oh...c'est moche** , lança-t-elle simplement d'une voix rauque.

Pendant un instant, personne ne bougea. Aucun mouvement, plus de parole. Nous avions coupés les moteurs des véhicules et faisions désormais face à une grande barrière métallique. Haute de plusieurs mètres, elle semblait nous écraser tandis que les barbelés trônaient çà et là, sûrement pour repousser les ennemis qui auraient voulu y pénétrer sans le consentement des régents. Des espèces de fosses avaient été creusé tout autours, surmontées de nombreuses piques qui avaient déjà emprisonné dans leurs griffes plusieurs rôdeurs. Désormais captifs, sans aucun moyen d'en échapper, ils s'agitaient en grognant, pourrissant à vue d'œil sous le soleil écrasant du Nevada. Devant le portail qui se dressait devant nous brillait une pancarte qui nous donnait autant envie de sourire que de pleurer.

« _Zone verte de Las Vegas : vivants seulement !_ »

Comment en était-on arrivé là ? A un point où nous devions préciser qui des morts et des rescapés devaient pénétrer à l'intérieur d'une zone sécurisée ? Comment en était-on arrivé à ce qu'il y ait besoin d'une zone sécurisée tout court ?

 **\- Et maintenant quoi...Il faut sonner vous croyez ?** Ironisa Murphy en s'avançant.

Lexa lui emboîta le pas et je me retins de justesse de l'en empêcher. Nous ignorions si il n'y avait pas d'autre pièges dissimulé un peu partout mais je comprenais également son urgence à vouloir pénétrer dans l'enceinte de la base. Derrière ses murs de fers se trouvaient sûrement sa seule famille. Une famille qui lui manquait atrocement, j'avais pu le voir tellement de fois. La tristesse et la nostalgie dans ses yeux verts. La vision de sa mère et de son frère, qu'elle n'avait quitté que pour aller chercher des médicaments et qu'elle n'avait plus jamais revu depuis. Les souvenirs d'adieux bien trop rapides. Personne n'aurait pu prédire les événements survenus par la suite mais malgré tout je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir fautive. Pas parce que je regrettais d'avoir arraché Lexa à ses liens de sang mais parce que c'était justement le contraire. Sans tout ce que nous avions vécu à l'hôpital, nous n'en serions peut-être peut-être pas là où nous en étions à présent. Je m'en voulais de ne pas choisir différemment si le choix m'était offert car tous ces combats, toutes ces épreuves nous avaient lié l'une à l'autre.

Coupable, je m'avançai pour glisser ma main dans celle de ma fiancée avant que Bellamy n'intervienne.

 **\- Essayons la radio** , proposa-t-il.

 **\- Pas besoin** , rétorqua Lincoln. **Ils savent déjà que nous sommes là.**

 **\- Comment le sais-tu ?**

Avant que le militaire ne puisse répondre, le portail s'actionna brutalement et s'étira pour laisser le passage à une troupe d'hommes. Armés, bien entendu, ils se dirigeaient en formation serrée vers notre petit groupe qui ne bougea pas. Si certains ressemblaient à Monty, Murphy ou même moi, la plupart se déplaçaient comme Lincoln. Ils étaient des hommes de guerre.

 **\- Nous demandons protection** , tenta le jeune homme mais les canons qui se pointèrent devant nous nous obligèrent à nous taire.

 **\- Mains en l'air** ! Ordonna l'un des types. **Bien en vu ! Et aucun mouvement brusque.**

Trop fatigués pour tenter de résister, nous nous exécutâmes sans rien dire. Cela n'était sûrement qu'une mesure de sécurité. Bien que de me voir ainsi mise en joue ne me plaisait pas le moins du monde.

 **\- D'où venez-vous ?**

 **\- Los Angeles.**

 **\- Quelle zone ?**

 **\- Rouge. Nous avons pu nous en sortir de justesse avant que le bombardement ne commence mais nous avons eu des blessés.**

L'homme qui semblait être en charge nous détailla du regard les uns après les autres avant de se fixer sur Raven.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?**

 **\- Un... Un poteau électrique a condamné sa jambe, nous n'avons rien pu faire pour ça mais elle a besoin de soins immédiatement** , répondit prudemment Lincoln.

Aucun d'entre nous ne prenait la parole. Chacun retenait son souffle, conscient qu'une seule mauvaise réponse nous condamnerait à mort ou au mieux à l'exil. La blessure de Raven captait beaucoup d'attention dans les rangs de la troupe et je discernai sans mal les mots « _morsure_ » et « _rôdeur_ ». Les poings crispés, je me préparais déjà au pire. Nous ne connaissions ni ces gens, ni la politique qui régissait cet endroit. S'ils apprenaient que la blessure de Raven était liée à une morsure, qui sait ce qu'il lui ferait.

Le poids de mon arme dans mon dos m'incitait autant au calme qu'il me tendait, prête à réagir s'ils s'en prenaient à nous.

 **\- Nous avons fais un long voyage** , plaida encore une fois Lincoln. **Nous demandons protection. S'il vous plait.**

Leur chef nous étudia pendant encore un moment avant de finalement hocher la tête. Certains des hommes derrière lui se détendirent quelque peu mais pourtant les canons des armes restaient inlassablement pointés dans notre direction.

 **\- Costia** , ordonna l'homme. **Vérifie-les.**

L'une des seules jeunes femmes présentes hocha la tête avant de ranger son pistolet et de s'avancer vers nous. Elle entreprit de fouiller chacun d'entre nous mais manifestement elle n'était pas à la recherche de nos armes car elle ne s'y intéressa pas le moins du monde. Elle palpait nos habits à la recherche de la moindre trace de morsure, n'importe quoi qui aurait paru suspect et que nous aurions omis de préciser lors de ce charmant interrogatoire.

 **\- Si tu veux m'enlever mon pantalon il suffit de me le demander** , ricana Murphy, ce qui m'arracha un rire mais la demoiselle lui jeta un regard meurtrier avant de s'éloigner.

Des cheveux auburn encadraient un visage encore juvénile qui arborait pourtant déjà une cicatrice. Partant de l'oeil droit pour cascader sur sa joue, elle n'était que la preuve que désormais il n'y avait plus aucune distinction entre les jeunes et les vieux, entre les femmes et les hommes. Il n'y avait plus que les vivants et les morts qui comptaient. Ses yeux clairs balayaient chaque centimètre carrés de nos corps pour prévenir du moindre danger mais malgré tout elle se fit un peu plus prudente avec Raven. Pour ne pas plus la blesser, ou bien par peur, elle prenait plus de précaution.

Un à un, nous passâmes entre ses mains et une bouffée de jalousie s'empara de moi lorsque j'aperçus le petit sourire qu'elle offrit à Lexa lorsque vint son tour, sourire qui lui fut rendu par ma fiancée. C'était moi où elle prenait un peu plus de liberté pour cette fouille que pour les autres ? Je fulminai en voyant ses mains palper les bras de ma brune, épouser ses hanches, ses cuisses...

 **\- Clean** , finit par annoncer la dénommée Costia en se relevant.

 **\- Très bien, vous êtes autorisés à entrer. Toutefois, vous devrez rester sous confinement les premières 72 h. Nous vous donnerons des provisions ainsi qu'un toit et ce qu'il faut pour commencer, puis, si rien ne se passe après cette quarantaine, vous serez autorisés à sortir et à participer à la vie au camps. Nous vous expliquerons tout une fois à l'intérieur. Bienvenue** ! Conclut l'homme.

Et comme si ces simples mots pouvaient avoir un quelconque effet, les visages se détendirent immédiatement. Ceux qui nous braquaient un instant auparavant baissèrent leur armes et vinrent nous donner une accolade amicale qui nous surprit malgré tout. Bien sûr, la jolie rousse ne perdit pas un instant pour faire de même avec Lexa et lui chuchoter « _c'est bon de voir des vivants_ » à l'oreille, ce qui eut pour effet de me faire grincer des dents. Celle-là serait à surveiller de très près.

Deux soldats vinrent prendre le relais de Abby et Lincoln pour soutenir une Raven souriante mais dont l'état de fatigue surpassait tout le reste.

 **\- Qu'allez vous faire d'elle** ? demandai-je, inquiète pour mon amie.

 **\- Nous allons la placer en cellule d'isolement dans notre hôpital, prendre soins d'elle et la surveiller pendant les prochaines 72h, tout comme pour vous. Une fois sortie, elle aura le droit à une chambre et nous veillerons à ce que son état s'améliore.**

 **\- J'aimerais rester auprès d'elle** , intervint ma mère en s'avançant. **Docteur Abby Griffin, je suis son médecin.**

Elle tendit la main au chef du groupe qui lui serra sans attendre. Il avait de quoi être imposant avec le tatouage qui lui recouvrait la moitié du visage. Sa coupe de cheveux singulière, sa barbe noire et son regard sombre ne le rendait pas moins amicale bien qu'il ne semblait plus aussi hostile à présent que nous avions été accepté.

 **\- Gustus, capitaine des Patrouilleurs** , répondit-il avec un hochement de tête. **C'est vous qui avez pratiqué l'amputation ?**

 **\- Non, c'est Lexa, la jeune fille là-bas.**

L'homme se tourna vers ma fiancée qui soutint son regard, le menton levé, comme pour lui prouver sa force. Pendant un instant il ne dit rien, avant qu'un sourire ne vienne étirer sa mine sérieuse.

 **\- Et bien gamine, il faudra que je me méfie de toi. Quand ta quarantaine sera terminée, viens me voir. Je te trouverai un poste.**

Il se détourna et fit signe au groupe d'avancer à l'intérieur des remparts. Il ne nous fallut que quelques secondes pour pénétrer à l'intérieur de l'enceinte mais j'aperçus avec mécontentement Costia se rapprocher de Lexa pour entamer la conversation. J'aurais voulu intervenir, crevant de jalousie, mais l'apaisement que je voyais se dessiner sur ses traits me poussa à ne rien faire. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-on pas rencontré de personnes dénués de mauvaises intentions, de nouvelles têtes avec qui discuter et nous retrouver sans avoir à nous soucier des dangers ? Elle avait bien le droit à ca, elle aussi. Elle avait droit à un instant de repos pour tout ce qu'elle avait souffert et ce n'était pas à moi de lui interdire.

 **\- Putain !**

Perdue dans mes pensées, ce fut l'exclamation de Murphy qui me fit redresser la tête. Le camps n'était pas immense, la moitié de Las Vegas déjà détruite, mais il forçait le respect. Beaucoup d'immeubles se dressaient devant nous, certains noircis par des incendies passés, tandis que les routes étaient défoncées ça et là. Nous aurions dû être choqués par l'état général apocalyptique de la base mais ce qui nous percuta le plus fut la vie. Partout où notre regard se posait, il voyait des gens. Des groupes d'hommes et de femmes, affairés dans un coin, se baladant dans les rues ou bavardant tranquillement. Des enfants courraient en riant, certains jouant au foot. Des éclats de rire, des conversations banales comme nous n'en avions plus entendu depuis bien longtemps. Tout cet endroit respirait un sentiment de quiétude et de protection. Nous avions réussi, nous avions atteint notre but.

Une main se glissa dans la mienne et je baissai les yeux pour croiser ceux, brillants, de Lexa. Le sourire qu'elle m'accorda m'incita à faire de même tandis que nous continuâmes d'avancer. Des petits curieux se rapprochaient de nous, nous demandaient nos noms, d'où ne venions, ce qui nous étaient arrivés. Chacun étaient avide de connaître le passé de notre petit groupe et à ma grande surprise nous reçûmes plusieurs accolades sur notre passage.

 **\- Cela fait un moment que nous n'avons pas eu de nouveaux arrivants** , expliqua Costia en s'avançant à notre hauteur. **La plupart des gens que vous voyez ici sont originaires de Las Vegas. Les étrangers sont trop rares, surtout maintenant que les bombes sont tombées.**

 **\- Toi aussi tu habitais là avant tout ça** ? Demanda Lexa d'une voix curieuse.

 **\- J'habitais dans la bordure. J'ai eu la chance de participer à la construction du camps, nous n'avons pas eu à les affronter bien longtemps. Ca a été difficile au début. Devoir construire quelque chose comme ça à partir de rien, mais beaucoup de gens se sont investis et nous avons pu être en sécurité. L'armée nous a aussi filé un coup de main. Mais la ville a été complètement coupé en deux. La banlieue était bien plus sûre que les quartiers touristiques.**

 **\- C'est fou...**

 **\- Tu verras, après la période de confinement, tu te sentiras chez toi.**

Elle lui accorda un sourire avant que son supérieur ne l'appelle et la jeune fille s'excusa pour prendre congé. Le groupe ne tarda pas à se scinder en deux et tandis que Costia accompagnait Jaha, ma mère et Raven en direction de l'hôpital, Gustus prenait la tête pour nous diriger vers ce qui seraient nos quartiers pour les prochaines 72 heures. Il nous éloigna des habitations pour nous emmener vers un amoncellement de conteneurs. Des ouvertures avaient été crées, sûrement pour permettre à la lumière d'y pénétrer.

 **\- N'ayez crainte, ce n'est pas aussi terrible que ça en l'air. Et puis ce n'est que pour 72 heures. Après ça vous serez affectés à un quartier et à une résidence.**

 **\- Comment ça va se passer** ? Questionna Bellamy.

 **\- En premier lieu, vous devrez nous remettre vos armes. Nous les garderons dans le dépôt . Les armes ici ne sont pas tolérés à part pour les patrouilleurs. Nous avons vu ce que la panique entraîne. Nous ne désirons pas que cela se reproduise ici. Vous serez ensuite enfermés dans les conteneurs. Ne vous considérez pas comme des prisonniers, ce n'est qu'une mesure de sécurité. Au cas nous aurions manqué une blessure. Comme vous l'avez constaté, nous faisons confiance mais cette confiance a une limite et prudence est mère de sûreté. Des hommes à moi, accompagné de médecins, vous apporteront vos repas et en profiteront pour s'assurer de votre santé.**

 **\- Est-ce que certains n'ont pas passé les 72 heures ?**

Gustus garda le silence et Bellamy eut la réponse à sa question.

 **\- Au début, nous acceptions tous les gens. Nous voulions protéger un maximum. Mais notre camps a failli être réduit à néant lorsque l'épidémie s'est répandue ici. A cause de notre manque de vigilance, nous avons perdus nombres d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants. C'est une chose que le Conseil ne peut se permettre à présent.**

 **\- Le Conseil** ? M'étonnai-je. **Vous n'obéissez plus au gouvernement des états-unis ?**

 **\- Il n'y a plus de gouvernement** , répondit sombrement le capitaine. **Et même s'il existait encore, son dernier acte a été de lâcher des bombes sur toutes les grandes villes. Nous avons créés notre propre politique ici.**

 **\- Et comment cela fonctionne ?**

Je devais avouer être véritablement curieuse au sujet de ce camps. Moi qui croyait que j'allais être confrontée à un amas de tentes, à des personnes vides de tout espoir constamment sur leur garde, voilà que je me retrouvais face à une véritable organisation et je désirais en savoir plus. Ce que Gustus m'offrit avec plaisir.

 **\- Le Conseil est constitué d'un membre représentatif de chaque poste. Un chef de soins, un chef du bâtiment, un chef des vivres et un chef des Patrouilleurs. Il y a également un chancelier élut par tous les membres. Lorsqu'une décision importante doit être prise, elle est soumise au Conseil et la majorité décide de ce qu'il adviendra.**

 **\- Pratique.**

 **\- Essentiel** , rétorqua l'homme. **Nous y voilà.**

Nous nous arrêtâmes aux pieds des conteneurs. Le secteur était vide de toute agitation, laissant derrière notre groupe les rires des enfants et les bavardages pour entrer dans un monde de silence. De chaque côté s'élevaient des postes de gardes encore inoccupés. Ils le deviendraient sûrement lorsque nous passerions notre temps à l'intérieur. Les hommes de Gustus ne franchirent pas un certain périmètre tandis que leur chef nous invitait à entrer. Comme il nous l'avait précisé, l'extérieur métallique ne reflétait en rien l'intérieur. Plus chaleureux, plus vivant, il nous offrait presque le confort d'un véritable habitat. Ici pourtant, pas de télévision ni de choses superflues. Uniquement les meubles qui nous étaient nécessaire, qui nous donnaient l'impression de vivre normalement par ces temps apocalyptiques. La seule différence résidait dans la bulle de confinement qui nous servirait probablement lors des visites des médecins. Ainsi, personne ne prendrait de risques si l'un de nous était infectés. À ma plus grande surprise, le lit était dissimulé derrière un paravent et attendait sagement d'être investis.

 **\- Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais nous avons essayé de rendre l'endroit aussi accueillant que possible pour ne pas rendre votre isolement trop pénible.**

 **\- C'est parfait** , répondit Octavia avec un sourire.

 **\- Bien. Il n'y a que deux places par conteneurs donc...**

 **\- Les groupes sont déjà fais, nous n'avons pas besoin d'en discuter.**

Gustus hocha la tête en signe approbatif et demanda à chacun de désigner son binôme. Bien évidemment, Octavia choisit de rester auprès de Lincoln, pour la plus grande frustration de Bellamy qui se retrouva avec Monty. Murphy choisit de rester tout seul tandis que Lexa et moi annoncions notre volonté d'être ensemble. Un à un, il nous guida jusqu'à notre désormais refuge.

 **\- Nous nous reverrons bientôt** , conclut-il en refermant la porte derrière nous.

Comme je m'y attendais, son action fut suivit par le bruit d'une serrure qui se referme mais pour la première fois je ne me sentais pas emprisonnée. Nous avions réussi, nous avions atteint notre but et une fois que ces 72 heures seraient terminées, nous pourrions espérer reprendre une vie normale dans ce monde anormale. Nous n'étions plus seule, condamnée à errer dans les rues en priant pour ne pas devenir l'un des rôdeurs. Cette fois, nous avions une véritable chance d'abandonner la survie et de commencer à vivre.

 ***CLEXA*CLEXA*CLEXA***

Apaisée. Voilà l'unique mot qui aurait pu me décrire en cet instant. Pas de mort, pas d'armes, pas de peur. Uniquement un calme rompu de temps à autre par le ballet des Patrouilleurs et des médecins. Comme nous le leur avions assuré, aucun d'entre nous ne montrait de signe d'infection et nous sentions notre confinement approcher de la fin. Gustus avait eu la gentillesse de nous donner des nouvelles de Raven et je n'aurais pu être plus heureuse d'apprendre que des médecins l'avaient pris en charge, la tirant définitivement d'affaire. Tout allait pour le mieux. Enfin.

Mon crayon glissa paisiblement sur ma feuille, la mine esquissant des traits qui m'étaient devenus essentiels. Blottie sur une chaise, à l'abri du paravent, des bougies m'éclairaient assez pour pouvoir dessiner tranquillement sans que la lumière ne réveille ma muse, allongée sur le lit. La nuit était bien avancée mais ne trouvant pas le sommeil, j'avais opté pour reprendre une activité que j'avais bien trop longtemps délaissée. Tout dans cet instant m'apaisait et j'adorais cette sensation. Je levai les yeux vers mon modèle et laissai un sourire se dessiner sur mes lèvres. Lexa dormait profondément, tournée de mon côté, m'offrant la vision de son visage si paisible. Ses cheveux retombaient distraitement sur l'oreiller et sur son épaule découverte. Sa poitrine se soulevait lentement, preuve de son sommeil. Elle était magnifique et je doutai qu'un jour l'un de mes dessins puissent lui rendre la moindre justice. Pour une fois ses sourcils n'étaient pas froncés, pour une fois ses rêves n'étaient pas des cauchemars.

Hypnotisée, je posai mon calepin et mon crayon avant de m'approcher du lit et de m'agenouiller à sa hauteur. Les genoux à même le sol, je remis une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille avant de laisser glisser ma main le long de sa joue. Elle y resta longtemps, mes yeux ne quittant pas son visage. Je n'aurais pu dire combien de temps je restai ainsi mais j'aurais pu y passer ma vie entière. Lexa m'avait donné le courage nécessaire pour tenir, pour résister à tout ça. Elle m'avait appris l'infinité de l'amour que je ressentait pour elle, devenant le soleil de mon univers. Je respirais à travers elle, entendais ses mots qu'elle ne disait pas. Je me perdais en elle sans vouloir retrouver la sortie, m'enfonçant dans les limbes de cet amour qui était devenue tout pour moi. J'avais pensé la perdre tant de fois que parfois la nuit je me réveillais, le souffle coupé, les larmes au bord des yeux mais toujours elle était là. Un regard, une main qui se glissait dans la mienne et je savais. Elle me protégerait autant que je le ferais pour elle.

Je m'avançai et déposai tendrement un baiser sur son front avant d'y apposer le mien. Les yeux fermés, le cœur battant pour elle, je savais que tant qu'elle serait à mes côtés je me sentirais chez moi. Elle était ma maison. Ses bras étaient mon refuge.

 **\- Je t'aime tellement** , soufflai-je doucement.

Je sursautai lorsque ses doigts vinrent effleurer mon cou et rouvrit les yeux pour me perdre dans les siens. J'avais le souffle coupé par l'intensité de son regard. Un regard dans lequel se mêlait douceur, amour et bien d'autre chose que rien n'aurait pu décrire. Elle me faisait me sentir unique, me rendait pareil à une étoile scintillante dans le ciel qu'elle aurait contemplé des heures durant sans jamais se lasser. Je n'opposai aucune résistance lorsqu'elle m'attira contre elle pour sceller nos lèvres ensemble et me perdais dans cet échange, mon âme reliée à la sienne par ce simple baiser. Et bien que je l'ai embrassé de nombreuses fois avant, je sentis l'émotion me gagner, serrant ma gorge et menaçant de me submerger. Son pouce chassa une larme que je n'avais même pas pensé avoir laissé échapper, puis une autre, avant qu'elle ne m'incite à venir près d'elle sans jamais se détacher de moi.

Je m'allongeai à ses côtés. Lexa me tint contre elle, ne cessait de me rapprocher comme si elle souhaitait anéantir toute distance et que notre proximité n'était jamais suffisante. Puis, quand le manque d'oxygène devint insupportable pour nous, nous nous éloignâmes à contrecœur, nos fronts reposant l'un contre l'autre. Pourtant cela ne dura pas et très vite le désir vint réclamer sa place. Le sourire aux lèvres, Lexa m'amena au-dessus d'elle, ses doigts épousant la courbure de mon dos pour m'arracher un frisson. Je sentais la chaleur naître au creux de mon ventre plus ses caresses s'accentuaient et lorsqu'elle passa en dessous de mon débardeur, je ne me fis pas prier. Je me redressai sur mes genoux pour l'ôter et le balançai à travers la pièce sans attendre de voir où il avait atterit. Je m'étais déjà emparé de cette bouche si désirable qui me faisait me perdre dans un labyrinthe de sensation. L'une de mes jambes se fraya entre celle de ma fiancée dont la pression lui arracha un gémissement étouffé par mes baisers.

Fiévreuse de désir pour elle, je passai mes mains en dessous de son tee-shirt et m'empressai de le relever pour qu'il me découvre enfin cette peau que je mourrais d'envie de caresser. J'eus à peine le temps de lui retirer que déjà Lexa passait sa main derrière ma nuque et m'attirait à elle, réduisant l'espace entre nous deux jusqu'à ce nous fûmes pressées l'une contre l'autre, nos corps s'emboîtant parfaitement. La chaleur de sa peau résonnait dans tous mon être et plus encore lorsqu'elle appuya sur le bas de mon dos, m'obligeant à effectuer le ballet de plaisir qu'elle réclamait.

Mais bientôt ce contact ne me suffisait plus. J'abandonnai ses lèvres pour descendre sur son cou, s'éloignant encore pour m'attarder sur sa poitrine qui se soulevait d'excitation et d'anticipation mélangée. Je le sentais à ses ongles qui griffaient délicieusement mes épaules, à la façon dont elle respirait de plus en plus vite. Mes mains descendirent sur son corps, effleurant ses côtés, lui arrachant un frisson qui m'encouragea à poursuivre dans ma descente. Douce torture, je m'emparai du haut de son short et le baissai lentement, ma bouche embrassant la peau qui se découvrait de plus en plus. Et lorsque enfin je n'y tins plus, j'achevai de lui ôter, la laissant entièrement nue sous mon regard désireux.

Lexa se cambra lorsque ma langue l'effleura, retenant des gémissements que je finirais tôt ou tard par lui faire pousser. Elle se cambra, encore et encore, s'offrant et s'abandonnant totalement à cette sublime mise à mort que je lui offrais. Ma main passa en dessous de sa jambe, l'entourant et l'encouragea à la placer sur mon épaule pour me permettre de continuer plus encore le plaisir que je lui prodiguait. Ses mains recouvrant sa bouche pour ne pas émettre de son échouèrent lamentablement et je sentais ce quelque chose d'inexplicable monter en moi à chacun de ses soupirs.

Son corps s'arqua, son souffle se figea tandis que seul mon nom lui échappait à l'instant où l'orgasme déferla en elle, résonnant en moi comme la plus délicieuse des musiques. Lorsqu'il la quitta, ma fiancée retomba sur le lit, les yeux fermés et la bouche entrouverte. Une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait sa peau mâte, enfant de notre union. Lexa tentait de reprendre sa respiration mais quand elle rouvrit les paupières, je vis dans ses yeux tournoyer une passion nullement éteinte par notre étreinte. Alors je me laissai faire lorsqu'elle me bascula son le dos et entreprit à son tour de me perdre dans les limbes de la jouissance.

Nos ébats ne prirent fin qu'avec la naissance du jour, consciente qu'il ne nous restait qu'une poignée d'heures avant qu'un groupe de Patrouilleurs ne viennent nous rendre visite. Allongées, enlacées, nous laissâmes filer un temps qui n'appartenait plus qu'à nous. Sans tenter de le retenir ou de l'allonger, profitant uniquement du présent qui nous était offert. La passion, sans nous quitter, avait laissé place à la tendresse et au réconfort d'être simplement l'une avec l'autre. Couchée face à face, nos doigts entrelacés, nous fixions le reflet de nos âmes dans nos regards échangés.

 **\- S'il t'arrivait quelque chose**...voulus-je murmurer mais ses doigts se posèrent sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de continuer.

 **\- Shhh... Tu ne dois plus penser à tout ça maintenant. Nous avons réussis Clarke. Nous sommes en sécurité. Nous avons le droit de profiter de notre bonheur à présent.**

Je hochai la tête, consciente qu'elle avait raison.

 **\- Que ferons-nous lorsque nous sortirons d'ici ?**

Pendant un instant, Lexa ne me répondit rien. Elle se contenta de jouer avec mon poignet, puis mes cheveux blonds, avant de tracer du bout des doigts les lignes de mon visage. Ses yeux se plongèrent dans les miens au moment où elle dirigea ma main en direction de son sein gauche, là où je pus sentir son cœur battre régulièrement.

 **\- Nous vivrons.**

* * *

 **Je l'avoue, j'ai hésité pendant un très long moment à ce que ce chapitre soit le dernier. J'ignore toujours d'ailleurs si c'est une bonne idée que je continue, sachant que beaucoup d'entre vous aimerait la voir s'arrêter ainsi. Il y a cependant encore des questions sans réponses et c'est à vous de me dire si vous aimeriez voir la fiction s'achever sur ce chapitre ou éventuellement le prochain, ou si vous aimeriez le voir durer encore pendant quelques chapitres de plus.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous aura plus et que je me suis faites pardonnez mon retard !**

 **J'attends vos avis avec impatience, prenez soins de vous !**

 **XoXo**


End file.
